Le Lord et sa Lady
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: Beaucoup de gens pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucun point faible. Ils se trompent très lourdement. En effet, moi, Ginevra Weasley, je suis sa seule faiblesse. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Ceci est notre histoire. TJLV-GW. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1 Autrefois

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre origina****l** : The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa toute dernière fic « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Tom Jedusor a gardé ses yeux sombres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 1** : Autrefois

_Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Comment une telle situation a-t-elle pu arriver ?_

_Je pourrais vous dire comment cela a commencé, quand cela a commencé et pourquoi cela a commencé. Je me rappelle de chaque chose comme si cela s'était passé hier. Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Ces questions là me trottent dans la tête presque tous les jours. Dans ces moments là, je m'assois dans le petit salon et je regarde mon fils, son fils, notre fils : Magnus._

_Son prénom signifie tout son devenir. Chaque chose que son père espère pour lui. Puissant, grand, important, imposant, célèbre, exceptionnel… Un simple mot latin, symbole d'une force infinie dans l'expression._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je le regarde. A deux ans à peine, il est déjà le portrait craché de son père. Le même visage que son créateur quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois._

_Je pourrais regarder mon fils à chaque instant. Ses cheveux sont épais et noirs, son teint est pâle et ses traits sont bien symétriques. Ses yeux verts s'illuminent dès qu'il se passe quelque chose. C'est magique._

_Comme maintenant, lorsqu'il m'offre son plus beau sourire parce que son doudou vient de s'enflammer. Ses yeux verts chatoient pendant qu'il regarde les flammes avec stupéfaction. Si petit mais déjà si puissant. Seulement un petit garçon, mon petit garçon, mais déjà pleinement conscient de sa magie._

_Juste comme son père, mais avec mon tempérament, c'est une combinaison bien dangereuse._

_Je me repose toujours la même question, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment un évènement intervenu lors de ma première année à Poudlard a-t-il pu avoir autant de conséquences dans ma vie ? Comment ?_

_Autrefois, j'étais une fille ordinaire, juste une fille parmi d'autres. Rien de particulier en moi._

_Autrefois, cela me semble avoir été une éternité._

_Autrefois._

_Maintenant, tout cela a changé. Je ne suis plus la petite fille mais une femme, une mère. Rien de particulier en cela. Cela suit le cours normal de toute vie. Néanmoins, rien n'est plus normal désormais. Rien sur moi, sur ma vie, sur mon passé, sur mon futur, sur mon fils. Comment pourrais-je avoir une vie tout à fait ordinaire ?_

_Il y avait un point de non retour dans ma vie et je l'ai dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Depuis lors, rien n'est plus normal pour moi-même et mon fils._

_Mais comment pourrais-je jamais regretter ce jour là qui me conduisit à la création du plus merveilleux être que je puisse imaginer._

_L'être au centre de tout ma vie, à savoir mon fils Magnus._

_Regretter la décision de ce jour là signifierait regretter la naissance de mon fils. Je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et je me demande pourquoi cela ? Tant de choses que j'aimerais défaire, mais jamais je n'ai regretté la naissance de mon fils ou la décision pour l'homme que j'aime._

_Amour. Le mot semble si déplacé pour ce que nous partageons. Trop insignifiant pour l'étrange lien qui nous unit. Inconsistant, hors de propos en comparaison de cette inexplicable connexion mentale qui nous lie tous deux ensemble. Lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille, je pensais que je connaissais l'amour. Je pensais qu'il n'existait pas de lien plus fort dans la vie que l'amour. Mais désormais, je ne suis plus une fille ordinaire et je sais que j'avais tort. Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce que je ressens pour mon mari. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce qui nous lie l'un à l'autre._

_Ma possible aversion à utiliser le mot amour vient peut être du fait de son horreur pour ce terme. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, jamais._

_Néanmoins, je suis la seule personne pour laquelle il a de l'attention. Attentionné, un terme que je dois être la seule à utiliser pour le décrire. Selon lui, il n'est pas une bonne personne. Pour les autres, il est cruel, méchant, sadique, horrible, impitoyable, sans merci et plus encore._

_Je sais tout cela. Je sais que tous ces traits s'appliquent à lui. Sachant ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il est capable de faire. Oui, j'ai pris la décision de rester avec lui il y a des années maintenant. Il n'a jamais été une personne qui pardonne même très vaguement cependant il m'a pardonné toute chose. Il me donnerait la lune et les étoiles si je lui demandais._

_Cela semble romantique. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il n'hésiterait pas à torturer et à tuer quiconque me menacerait. Un seul mot de moi et il tuerait chacun d'entre nous. Il protège ce qui est sien et je suis sienne. Son bien à perpétuité._

_Unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Cela s'appliquerait au commun des mortels mais pas à lui. Il a si souvent vaincu la mort que celle-ci a renoncé à exister pour lui. Peut être que c'est ma propre mort qui cassera notre lien. Encore faut-il qu'il accepte ce fait._

_Reste toujours la question sans réponse, comment en est-on arrivé là ? En effet, comment ?_

_Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec lui. Aucun mal ne peut m'atteindre. Personne n'oserait me toucher et encore moins me blesser. Sa colère serait mortelle. Sa vengeance sans merci. Il traquerait tout individu qui oserait me déplaire. Il a tout une armée de loyaux partisans derrière lui et donc par conséquent pour moi et notre fils. Avant j'étais de l'autre coté, ses partisans étaient donc mes ennemis. Il était autrefois mon adversaire, c'était encore lorsque je possédais une âme pure._

_C'est bien du passé tout cela._

_Que sont devenus les projets que j'avais lorsque j'étais une petite fille ? Disparus ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je devienne comme cela ? Que s'est-il passé pour que j'oublie tout ce en quoi je croyais ? Abandonnant totalement ma morale._

_J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai été forcée de le faire, qu'il m'a forcé. Mais croyez-moi, il sait comment se montrer très persuasif avec les gens d'une manière toute particulière. Toute personne qui l'a mécontenté ne peut vous l'affirmer. Il y en a eu beaucoup, mais peu peuvent encore vous raconter leur histoire._

_Il me serait facile de vous dire que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix non pas à cause de lui mais en raison de moi-même. Il ne m'a jamais forcée à prendre une telle décision. Mon cœur m'a forcé à rester avec lui et je ferais tout pour lui et mon fils._

_Je pourrais mentir, duper, combattre, tuer, brûler, mourir pour eux. Tout cela pour eux. J'ai déjà renoncé à tant de choses pour lui. Mon salut ? Mon lien avec lui me conduit tout droit en enfer, si un tel lieu existe… J'ai abandonné ma famille, mes amis, mon école, ma vie passée…Tout cela pour lui._

_Lui, la réincarnation du diable, l'incarnation du mal, le mal absolu, le démon, celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé, vous-savez-qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. C'est comme cela que les gens l'appellent et tous ces surnoms sont murmurés dans la plus grande peur. _

_Ces mots ne signifient rien pour moi, en effet pour ma part il n'y a que Tom._

_Cela n'a pas changé depuis notre première rencontre. Je suis la seule à être autorisée à l'appeler ainsi. Quiconque d'autre le ferait se condamnerait à une mort bien douloureuse. C'est cela qui me rend si particulière. C'est ainsi en raison du lien qui nous unit l'un à l'autre._

_Le temps où je pouvais me promener seule parmi la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse a disparu depuis bien longtemps. A cette époque là, personne ne me remarquait, c'était le temps où j'étais seulement une fille ordinaire._

_Désormais, il y a toujours quelques mangemorts ou parfois même Tom lui-même qui m'accompagnent. Et quand bien même je pourrais parcourir seule le Chemin de Traverse, cela ne provoquerait que du chaos car je suis presque aussi célèbre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Gazette du Sorcier m'a surnommé « sa lady », la reine du coté obscur ou « Pandora » la superbe diablesse. Beaucoup de gens me détestent pour ce que je suis devenue en raison de mon lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autres me haïssent parce que je lui ai donné un héritier, Magnus._

_Certaines personnes ont de la pitié envers moi, elles pensent que je souffre. Elles pensent que j'ai été torturée, violée, battue. Elles estiment que l'on m'a forcée à rester avec lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma famille et mes amis sont parmi celles-ci car ils ne peuvent croire et encore moins comprendre que je reste avec lui volontairement._

_Comment pourraient-ils ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même, comment cela est arrivé. Comment comprendraient-ils ces attaches qui me lient à Tom ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas le pourquoi ni le comment de ces évènements._

_Beaucoup de gens appellent cela une damnation, pour ma part, je préfère le destin. Toute chose semble beaucoup plus facile si l'on rend le destin responsable de tout cela._

_Mais cela ne l'est pas._

_Car même si je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, je sais néanmoins comment cela a commencé et je voudrais vous raconter mon histoire, notre histoire. Depuis le début c'est-à-dire depuis cette fameuse première année où j'ai reçu le journal intime de Tom. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est une longue histoire car elle couvre une bonne partie de ma vie._

_Je n'espère pas que vous comprendrez toutes les décisions que j'ai prises mais peut être accepterez-vous ou même imaginerez-vous les raisons qui m'ont poussées à faire ce que j'ai fait._

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se détourneront de moi mais j'espère que vous ne me mépriserez pas en raison de mes choix. Tout ceux qui ont aimé dans leur vie pourront éventuellement compatir avec moi, parce qu'ils savent tout ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on est amoureux._

_C'est pourquoi, moi, Ginevra Weasley, épouse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vais vous conter notre histoire. _

_**Remarques**__ :_

_**Magnus**__ : grand en latin._

_**Pandora**__ (Pandore) : dans la mythologie grecque, c'est une jeune femme, belle et séduisante, façonnée d'argile et d'eau par Héphaïstos et dotée de tous les dons par les dieux, qui, perfidement, l'envoyèrent aux hommes pour se venger d'une ruse de Prométhée. Elle reçut une boîte qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte. De la boîte s'échappèrent tous les maux qui depuis affligent l'humanité. Seule consolation, au fond de la boîte, resta un modeste et précieux présent : l'Espérance. _


	2. Chapter 2 Cela commence

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre origina****l**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 2** : Cela commence

_Je vais vous conter mon histoire, découvrez simplement mon âme et les faits qui me sont arrivés à moi, la petite Ginny Weasley . Tout cela a commencé en août 1992 :_

Je suis impatiente d'aller dans ma chambre. Cette journée a été des plus passionnantes ! Je saisis le chaudron et mes livres scolaires avant de me précipiter dans l'escalier. Aussitôt que la porte se referme derrière moi, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Encore juste une petite semaine avant mon départ pour Poudlard et le début de ma première année là-bas.

Je souhaiterais pouvoir avoir de nouveaux uniformes scolaires mais maman m'en a acheté d'occasion aujourd'hui. Tous ces livres que nous avons dû acheter pour la défense contre les forces du mal étaient très chers. Sept livres de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Et c'est plein de photos !

Cela aurait pu être une très bonne journée si nous n'avions pas rencontré les Malfoy chez Fleury et Bott. Ils sont arrogants ! Pourquoi se moquent-ils donc toujours de nous parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent ? Parfois, je souhaiterais que nous en ayons davantage. Je déteste devoir porter les vêtements usagés de mes frères. Je voudrais tant avoir quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à moi seule et que je n'aurai pas à partager. Peut-être suis-je tout simplement trop égoïste. C'est parfois dur d'être une parmi d'autres. Une parmi sept.

J'espère avoir de nombreux amis à Poudlard. J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront tel que je suis. Je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis une petite fille ordinaire. La plupart des gens ne me remarquent pas, s'il le font c'est en raison de mes cheveux. Parfois, je souhaiterais avoir des cheveux châtains ou blonds. Pas cet horrible roux. Peut être que Harry m'aimerait si mes cheveux étaient châtains, peut être me remarquerait-il alors.

Mes yeux regardent autour de moi. La chambre est petite mais c'est mon chez moi.

Je pose le chaudron et les livres sur mes genoux. Tous les livres sont déchirés mais cela devrait convenir ; Quel est ce livre sur la métamorphose ?

Je sors le livre du chaudron et je l'ouvre.

C'est un petit livre noir. Cela ressemble à un journal. Il y a une date sur la couverture : 1942. Ce livre est âgé de cinquante ans. Comment est-il arrivé là parmi mes affaires scolaires ? Curieuse, j'ouvre le livre. Toutes les pages sont blanches, vierges. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie. Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il écrit quelque chose dans le journal ?

Je saisis une plume sur mon bureau et tourne la première page du livre. Comment commencer ?

_Cher journal,_

_Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai onze ans depuis le 11 août dernier._

Je cesse d'écrire. Comment continuer ?

Soudainement, les mots écrits juste avant disparaissent de la page. Je regarde sidérée le journal. Comment cela se peut-il ? Je regarde encore la page, toute intimidée. Peut être que cela à pour but d'empêcher quiconque de lire mon journal. Mais cela n'a pas de sens si moi-même, je ne peux le lire… Je secoue ma tête et approche de nouveau ma plume de la page.

Puis apparaissent des mots sur le papier, mais ce ne sont pas les miens.

_Bonjour Ginny,_

_Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance._

Je ne bouge plus, je suis tétanisée. Le journal parle, non il m'écrit. Comment cela se peut-il ? Puis-je répondre ? Je fixe les pages et comme précédemment les mots disparaissent. Cela ne peut gêner personne si je réponds. Personne ne le saura. J'appuie ma plume sur la page.

_Bonjour Tom,_

_Enchantée également de te rencontrer. Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ?_

J'attends avec impatience sa réponse. Que va-t-il dire ? Sa réponse apparaît bientôt.

_Je suis la mémoire préservée de Tom Jedusor âgé de seize ans. Je vis dans ce livre. C'est dur. Il n'y a personne avec qui je puisse parler. Je me sens bien seul._

Il est seul. Il a besoin d'un véritable ami.

_Je pourrais être ton ami, Tom. Je me sens également très seule. Et ce malgré toute ma famille autour de moi. Je n'ai personne à qui confier mes secrets._

Pourvu qu'il accepte d'être mon ami. Il semble si gentil. Peut être pense t-il que je suis trop jeune. Il a déjà seize ans et ne veut probablement pas parler à une petite fille comme moi. Parfois je me sens si petite et sans importance. Pourquoi voudrait-il passer son temps avec moi ?

_J'aimerais bien t'avoir comme amie, Ginny. Mais, cela doit être notre secret, n'est ce pas ?_

Il veut être mon ami ! De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas dit à ma famille. Papa serait seulement fâché.

_Je ne dirai rien, Tom._

Que c'est excitant ! J'ai un ami secret.

_Es-tu déjà à Poudlard ?_

Peut être ne connaît-il pas la date d'aujourd'hui ? Le journal ne doit pas lui indiquer ce genre de renseignements.

_Non, je dois commencer ma première année dans une semaine. J'espère que j'aurai des amis là-bas et que personne ne se moquera de moi en raison de mes vêtements usagés. Ma famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent. Je dois partager toute chose avec mes six frères._

Pourvu qu'il m'apprécie encore

_Je sais ce que cela veut dire, Ginny. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat et j'ai dû également porter des vêtements d'occasion. _

Il n'a plus de parents. C'est si triste. Mais il me comprend. Il sait comment c'est de ne pas avoir de belles et neuves affaires. Nous allons être de bons amis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Octobre 1992**_

Je suis désorientée. Je me sens faible et fatiguée tout le temps. Percy s'inquiète pour moi et il me suit partout. Il m'a même amenée à l'infirmerie, pensant que j'étais malade. La seule place où je peux être seule, c'est dans mon dortoir derrière les rideaux autour de mon lit.

Mes camarades de chambre dorment déjà, je suis éveillée et reste allongée sur mon lit comme beaucoup d'autres nuits précédemment. Je me sens si seule. Le seul à qui je peux parler, c'est Tom. Il est toujours là pour moi. Il m'a même montré Poudlard, comment c'était à son époque. J'ai été attirée dans le journal et il m'a tout montré. Tom est vraiment beau et gentil. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles doivent l'aimer. J'ai peine à croire qu'il veuille me parler. Il m'a dit que j'étais particulière ! Particulière, moi ! Je pense que je l'aime plus que Harry !

Harry. Je souhaiterais qu'il me parle, qu'il me remarque comme Tom le fait. Mais il passe tout son temps avec Ron et Hermione. Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Je suis seulement la petite Ginny sans importance.

Actuellement à Poudlard, il se passe de terribles choses. Il y a quelques jours Miss Teigne a été attaquée. Elle était pendue par la queue à une torchère et il y avait quelque chose inscrit avec du sang sur le mur derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'un avertissement qui disait : « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ».

Ce qui m'effraye le plus, c'est le fait que j'aie de plus en plus de trous de mémoire. Je ne sais pas où j'étais lorsque les événements concernant Miss Teigne se sont déroulés. Suis-je en train de devenir folle ? Et si c'était moi qui ai fait cela ?

J'ai parlé à Tom de mes craintes et il m'a aidée. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas moi et je n'ai rien fait. J'ai été si contente, il était là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Mais il y a toujours cette question dans ma tête : si c'était moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne peux me souvenir où j'étais quand cela est arrivé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

_**Décembre 1992**_

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, les rideaux sont tirés comme toujours. Je me sens exécrable. C'est moi. J'ai fait toutes ces horribles choses. Je ne m'en souviens plus mais je le sais. Je le sais tout simplement.

Quelque chose est mauvaise en moi. Je me sens si faible. Je ne veux que dormir toute la journée. Peut être que je deviens folle. Tom essaie de me persuader que tout va bien, que je peux toujours lui parler.

Percy me surveille tout le temps. Je pense qu'il est suspicieux. Peut être sent-il que c'est moi qui fait toutes ces choses.

Après mes trous de mémoire, je me sens beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'à la normale. Comme maintenant, j'ai un nouveau trou de mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je peux difficilement me déplacer. Je veux seulement dormir. Encore heureux que nous soyons dimanche, il n'y a donc pas cours. J'espère que rien n'est arrivé cette nuit car je ne me souviens de rien.

J'espère que je ne blesse personne comme ces derniers jours. On a retrouvé Colin pétrifié. Et si c'était moi qui lui ai fait du mal ? Peut-il mourir ? Le professeur dit qu'il existe une potion qui va l'aider.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas en moi. J'apprécie Colin. Je m'assois toujours à coté de lui en potion. Maintenant, son siège est vide et cela me rappelle à chaque instant la mauvaise personne que je suis.

Au moins, j'ai Tom. Il est toujours compréhensif et me réconforte sans cesse. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je ne peux parler à personne de mes problèmes. Ils me haïraient tous. Tom m'a promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**14 février 1993**_

Ma vie est un désastre. Je suis faible et fatiguée. Je n'ai même plus Tom. Personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seule ! Je n'ai plus le journal. Je l'ai jeté. Pourquoi l'ai-je balancé dans les toilettes ? J'étais tout simplement effrayée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tenait le journal et Tom responsables de tout ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, je le regrette. Je souhaiterais pouvoir parler à Tom, il me réconforterait.

Une autre personne a été attaquée. Justin Flinch-Fletchey qui est de la même année que Harry a été trouvé pétrifié il y a quelques jours. C'était moi. Ce doit être moi qui fais toutes ces choses. J'ai tant de trous de mémoire. Peut être que je suis folle ou malade.

Il faut que je retrouve le journal. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Tom si je suis folle. Je ne devrais pas l'avoir rendu responsable de tout cela. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Mais comment faire pour le récupérer ? C'est Harry qui l'a trouvé.

Harry… Je crois qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'une petite fille stupide et il a probablement raison. Je me suis ridiculisée moi-même aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais de nouveau regarder en face Harry. Tous les élèves ont ri de moi. Je voulais juste dire à Harry combien je l'aime.

En effet, aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin, le professeur Lockhart avait eu l'idée que les nains pourraient délivrer des mots d'amour entre les étudiants. Je pensais que c'était une merveilleuse idée. J'ai donc écrit une chanson pour Harry. J'étais là lorsque le nain a chanté pour lui et la moitié de l'école était là également. C'était très gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette stupide idée de faire cela. Je pense que Harry me déteste maintenant et Malfoy s'est bien moqué de moi. Pas étonnant, c'était d'une telle sottise ! La chanson était géniale : « Ses yeux sont verts comme une crapaud frais du matin, ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau. Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi. Il est divin, le héros qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

Peut être que je suis vraiment en train de devenir folle. Je voudrais juste que Harry m'aime comme je l'aime, mais maintenant il me déteste. De toute façon, il me haïra de toute manière lorsqu'il découvrira que c'est moi qui ai fait toutes ces choses horribles. J'aimerais que Tom soit là. Il me comprend toujours. Il m'a dit que les gens de son école ne le comprenaient pas non plus, c'est pareil pour moi. Il semble que nous ayons quelques liens. Sans lui, je me sens désespérée, seule et perdue.

Je veux juste dormir et ne jamais quitter le lit. Je ferme très fort mes yeux. Je ne veux plus voir le soleil ou tout autre chose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Juin 1993**_

Où suis-je ? J'essaie de regarder autour de moi mais je peux difficilement bouger. Je suis allongée sur mon dos sur un sol dur en pierre. Il fait froid et mes vêtements sont trempés. Je m'assois lentement, regardant les environs. Je suis dans une immense salle sans fenêtres. Cela me rappelle une grande cave ou un donjon. Il y a beaucoup d'eau autour de moi et même des flaques.

Suis-je encore à Poudlard ? Je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis arrivée là. J'ai de nouveau un trou de mémoire. Je me souviens seulement que j'étais en train de parler avec Tom. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir de nouveau le journal. J'y écrivais dedans chaque jour depuis que je l'avais volé dans le dortoir de Harry, il y a quelques semaines maintenant. J'avais eu des remords pour avoir volé Harry. J'ai même voulu tout avouer à Ron mais je n'ai pas pu. Tom m'avait mise en garde. Il m'avait dit que je n'avais rien fait de mal étant donné qu'il s'agissait de mon journal en premier lieu et que par conséquent Harry n'avait pas à l'avoir. Tom m'expliqua que cela mettait en danger notre amitié si je parlais du journal à Ron ou à quiconque d'autre. Ils voudraient me le prendre et je ne pourrais jamais plus lui parler. Je ne veux pas perdre Tom. Il est mon meilleur ami. Parfois je pense même que je suis amoureuse de lui comme je le suis de Harry. Récemment, je suis très souvent fâchée avec Ron et Harry. Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué que je suis malade et seule. Ils sont trop occupés avec leurs propres affaires. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à tout cela maintenant ?

Je dois découvrir où je suis. Mais je n'ai jamais vu cette chambre avant. Il y a des serpents sculptés sur les piliers en pierre. Il est difficile de noter tous les détails car il fait si sombre mais il semble y avoir quelques touches de vert autour. Je suis effrayée, je sens que je vais bientôt paniquer. Et si personne ne me trouvait ? J'essaie de me lever mais je suis si faible que mes jambes cèdent et je tombe dans une flaque d'eau. Des larmes ruissellent sur mon visage. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour m'aider ?

Puis, je vis quelqu'un se tenant près d'un pilier mais je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait. Il faisait décidemment trop sombre dans cette chambre.

La personne se rapprocha de moi. Ma peur me tétanisait. La silhouette marcha vers la lumière de l'une des torches et je pus donc voir son visage. Un soulagement envahit mon cœur, c'était Tom.

« Tom ! Tom ! Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! » Je crie, ma voix est tremblante en raison du froid et de la peur.

Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce tenir à coté de moi et me regarde de haut. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux sombres et essaie de saisir son bras mais ma main passe à travers lui. Il n'a pas de corps, c'est seulement un fantôme.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour me matérialiser, Ginny » m'explique t-il avec sa douce et calme voix.

« Où sommes-nous, Tom ? J'ai peur. Je veux seulement sortir de là. », murmuré-je doucement, agenouillée dans l'eau froide.

« Nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets, Ginny. » me dit-il tout en s'agenouillant à coté de moi.

« La chambre des secrets ? C'est mauvais. Nous devons nous en aller. C'est dangereux, Tom. » Je peux difficilement respirer du fait de mon affolement et de ma peur, mais Tom lui reste très calme.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Ginny. Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi, tu es sauve. Je te protégerai. Le basilic qui vit là ne peut te blesser tant que tu es avec moi. Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Ginny. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Cela ne peut être vrai. Non.

« As-tu fait toutes ces choses ? » Ma voix n'est presque plus qu'un simple murmure. Il se rapproche de moi et me regarde fixement.

« Ginny, crois-moi, j'ai seulement fait le strict nécessaire. Crois-moi. Tu sais que j'étais toujours avec toi. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Veux-tu m'aider ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Il est mon ami. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

« J'ai besoin de ta puissance pour me matérialiser. Mais tu dois m'offrir cette part importante de ta force volontairement sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de t'allonger et de te détendre. Tu te sentiras devenir de plus en plus faible puis tu tomberas dans l'inconscience. Tu ne dois pas chercher à résister à cela, puis lorsque je me matérialiserai de nouveau, nous pourrons alors être de véritables amis ». Son regard était si intense.

« Je…Je… Que va-t-il se passer lorsque je serai inconsciente Je ne veux pas mourir, Tom. »

« N'aie pas peur. Dès que je retrouve ma forme corporelle, j'ai le pouvoir de t'aider et alors tu te réveilleras. Crois-moi. Veux-tu m'aider ? »

Je lui donne un léger sourire et fais un signe de la tête. Lentement je m'allonge sur mon dos et regarde le haut plafond de la chambre. Je ferme mes yeux. Au début rien ne se passe puis peu à peu je sens mes forces me quitter. Je me sens si fatiguée, si faible. Je veux juste dormir. J'essaie de rester consciente mais l'obscurité m'enveloppe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'entends des voix. L'obscurité qui m'entourait semble disparaître. Mes paupières sont très lourdes mais je me force à les ouvrir. Ma première vision est floue. J'essaie de me concentrer, c'est difficile. Il y a quelqu'un qui est assis à coté de moi. Est-ce Tom ? Ce doit être Tom. Il a tenu sa parole. Mais la personne est plus petite que Tom. Je plisse mes paupières plusieurs fois puis ma vision devient claire. Ce n'est pas Tom, c'est Harry et il me fixe anxieusement. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne peux voir Tom.

« Ginny, Ginny es-tu bien ? » me demande Harry instamment.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Tom ? »

« Il t'a utilisé pour faire toutes ces horribles choses et je me suis battu contre lui. Sans quoi tu serais morte. Il a disparu à jamais. » Harry sourit en me montrant le journal troué.

Je ne peux détourner mes yeux du livre. Tom est parti. Je ne pourrai jamais plus lui parler. Je devrais être soulagée parce que c'était le journal qui a causé tout ce mal mais je ne le suis pas. Il me semble qu'une partie de mon âme est partie, comme si j'avais cessé d'être entière lorsqu'il n'est pas à coté de moi.

L'obscurité semble envahir mon corps, la tristesse et la sensation d'un vide apparaissent. J'ai perdu la première personne qui comprenait ce que je ressentais, qui ne me reprochait pas mes vieux vêtements, qui me considérait comme particulière. Avec lui, je n'étais plus la quelconque, petite et sans importance Ginny. Mais il a disparu. Peut être est-ce bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si désolée ? Je ne suis pas seule. Harry m'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie de cette chambre, non je ne suis pas seule.

Mais j'avais découvert en passant mon temps avec Tom qu'il existait deux sortes de solitudes. La solitude du corps et de l'esprit. Quoique Harry soit là physiquement, je me sens seule. Tom était peut être une mémoire mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avec lui. J'espère qu'un jour ce sentiment d'absence de Tom disparaîtra, que je rencontrerai quelqu'un avec qui je cesserais de me sentir seule.

Je peux déjà voir Ron derrière un amas de pierres. Ma famille ne doit jamais découvrir mon lien avec Tom. Jamais ils ne comprendraient. Je force mes lèvres à faire un petit sourire, prête à jouer mon rôle. Le rôle de la petite, joyeuse et effacée Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

Par avance, merci.

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3 Sauve moi

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Voici donc le troisième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 3** : Sauve-moi

**Juin 1995** :

Je suis assise dans la Grande Salle, je regarde la table des professeurs. C'est le banquet de fin d'année, c'est la fin de ma troisième année à Poudlard. Cela devrait être par avance une journée de joie. Mais dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance est lourde.

Seuls quelques sanglots rompent le silence. L'école porte encore le deuil de Cédric Diggory. Il y a quelques jours seulement, Cédric Diggory a été retrouvé mort lors de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, comme il était à Poufsouffle et avait quelques années de plus que moi. Mais il est difficile de comprendre lorsqu'un autre élève meurt.

Je vois Dumbledore se lever de sa chaise. Il parle mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

« Je souhaiterais que vous vous mettiez debout et leviez vos verres à Cédric Diggory ». Je me lève de mon siège et saisit mon verre dans un état second. Je regarde autour de moi, beaucoup de visages sont marqués par des larmes.

Dumbledore continue à parler, je reporte mon attention sur la table des professeurs. « Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Voldemort ».

J'entends ce qu'il dit et constate le choc auprès de mes autres camarades d'école. Mais mon visage reste impassible. Ces mots ne sont pas une surprise pour moi. Je le savais à l'avance, non pas parce que Ron m'avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Non, je le savais avant. Je l'avais senti au moment même où il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs dans le cimetière. Mes pressentiments avaient été confirmés en voyant Harry et le corps sans vie de Cédric.

Cela m'épouvante et je suis encore toute effrayée. Durant ces deux dernières années, j'ai essayé de supprimer toute pensée de mon lien avec Tom. J'ai essayé de m'enlever de ma tête tous les souvenirs se rattachant à lui.

Pour mes parents, l'incident du journal et de Tom s'est terminé au moment même où je suis sortie de la Chambre des secrets.

Pour moi, cela n'a jamais cessé. Il y a toujours un profond vide en moi. Un sentiment comme quoi quelque chose me manque. C'est une partie de mon âme, de mon cœur. Je me déteste pour cela. Parfois lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir, je ne peux pas supporter ma propre image. Je ne supporte pas mes yeux verts que Tom aimait tant. Je ne supporte pas mes cheveux roux flamboyants, Tom les adorait. Je ne supporte pas mes tâches de rousseur sur mon visage, Tom les trouvait fascinantes. Tom, Tom, Tom.

Pourquoi est ce que je me sens seule depuis qu'il est parti ? Pourquoi ? Je ne devais pas ressentir cela. Je devrais être soulagée que Voldemort ait disparu car Tom n'était rien d'autre que le jeune Lord Voldemort.

Je devrais, je devrais, je devrais.

Mais je ne le peux pas.

J'ai su cela au moment même où Lord Voldemort est revenu car il m'a semblé qu'une partie perdue de mon âme m'était rendue. Une plaisante sensation de chaleur s'est répandue dans mon corps et mon âme.

Je n'ai parlé à personne de ma connexion avec Tom et je ne dirai jamais rien à personne de mon lien avec Voldemort. Jamais.

Mon regard se promène sur la table des professeurs. Rogue me fixe, renfrogné. Je détourne mon regard précipitamment. Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme cela ? Sait-il qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi ? Personne ne doit savoir. Personne.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes camarades de classe autour de moi, mes yeux tombent sur la table des Serdaigles.

Michael me fixe tristement. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? J'ai rompu avec lui tout de suite après que j'ai su que Voldemort était revenu. J'ai réalisé alors qu'il n'était qu'un moyen pour atténuer les pensées de Tom. Mais Michael n'a jamais comblé le vide de mon âme. Jamais. Même quand je l'embrassais, je ne voyais pas ses yeux bleus mais les yeux sombres presque noirs de Tom.

Il y a tant de choses que j'essaie de fuir mais elles reviennent sans cesse. Les souvenirs du journal, Tom, la connexion avec Voldemort, ma conscience coupable vis-à-vis de Michael, mes sentiments mitigés pour Harry et maintenant le regard scrutateur de Rogue.

La même question reste dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais en moi ?

Le banquet est terminé. Je vais rentrer au Terrier. Peut être que je trouverai un moyen d'évacuer de mon esprit toutes ces pensées sur Tom ou Voldemort. Je dois le faire. Je dois simplement le faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Juin 1996** :

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvre, je suis Harry, Neville et Luna dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Ron et Hermione sont juste derrière moi.

Mes yeux tombent sur l'immense fontaine dorée située au milieu de l'Atrium. Mais Harry nous conduit déjà devant les ascenseurs. Nous en prenons un et celui-ci commence à descendre. Je ressens à la fois de la peur et de l'excitation. Harry dit que Voldemort est ici avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Que faire si je vois Voldemort ? J'ai passé mes trois dernières années à essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Tom et à supprimer le lien que je ressens avec Voldemort. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux le voir. Que faire si la connexion s'intensifie. Que faire si le vide se remplit puis disparaît quand je le vois ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant le Département des Mystères. Il y a une porte noire à la fin du couloir. Celle-ci s'ouvre dès que nous arrivons à sa hauteur, relevant ainsi une pièce circulaire. Après plusieurs tentatives, nous trouvons finalement une pièce dans laquelle il y a une arcade.

« Il y a des voix dernière le rideau de l'arcade » déclare Harry, regardant le voile avec curiosité. « Harry, viens ! ». Hermione le traîne derrière elle vers la pièce circulaire. Nous essayons d'autres portes jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la bonne. C'est une immense pièce remplie de hautes étagères. Qu'y a-t-il sur ces étagères ? Il y a là, bien alignés, de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. La seule lumière vient des torches avec leur flamme bleue. Je commence à frissonner en raison du froid dans la pièce. Je regarde autour de moi pour découvrir un signe de Sirius ou de Voldemort. A quoi ressemble t-il ? Harry dit qu'il est horrible.

Nous bougeons jusqu'au rayon quatre-vingt dix-sept mais personne n'est là. Je suis déçue. Qu'est ce qui est mauvais en moi ?

« Harry, il y a un globe avec ton nom là-dessus » dit Ron visiblement mal à l'aise. Nous nous rapprochons de Harry et Ron lit ce qui est inscrit sur le globe. Harry ôte la sphère de son étagère et la regarde de près. Cela ressemble à des nuages tourbillonnant dans le globe. C'est fascinant.

« Très bien, ¨Potter. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment et donne-moi ça » dit une voix traînante venant de derrière nous. Nous nous retournons avec précipitation.

Il y a des silhouettes encapuchonnées tout autour de nous, leurs baguettes magiques sont pointées sur nos poitrines. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge. J'ai du mal à respirer sous le choc, mon corps tout entier commence à trembler. Mangemorts. Il y a des mangemorts. C'est un piège. Je serre ma baguette plus fermement encore.

« Donne, Potter » demande Lucius Malfoy. Je le regarde avec horreur. Je sens Hermione trembler de peur juste derrière moi. Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? C'était un piège… et nous avons été assez bêtes pour y tomber. « Où est Sirius ? » demande Harry agressivement.

Un rire fou et féminin s'élève. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que vous viendriez » hurle t-elle hystériquement en enlevant sa capuche. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'entends Neville haleter. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh mon Dieu… nous sommes morts… ils vont tous nous tuer. Je peux difficilement respirer.

« Donne-moi la prophétie » ordonne impatiemment Lucius Malfoy. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de Bellatrix. Elle a l'air folle, complètement folle comme si elle pouvait difficilement rester elle-même. Comme si elle voulait seulement nous lancer des endoloris jusqu'à ce que nous devenions aussi fous qu'elle. Est-ce Azkaban qui l'a rendu folle comme ça ou est-ce la proximité de Voldemort ?

Je n'écoute pas la conversation entre Harry et Malfoy. La seule chose que je remarque, c'est ma propre respiration irrégulière. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Même dans la Chambre des secrets. A cette époque là, j'avais Tom. Il était là pour me protéger. Aujourd'hui je suis seule, nous sommes juste six élèves. Je viens juste de finir ma quatrième année ! Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ?

Mais bien sûr que je connais la réponse à cette question. Je suis venue ici parce que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Je suis venue ici parce que je voulais le voir. Lui, Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Hermione me donne un coup de coude, je tourne légèrement ma tête et elle peut ainsi me murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Ginny, nous devons nous échapper. Harry compte jusqu'à trois puis nous détruirons les étagères ».

Je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que j'ai tout entendu.

Mon cœur bat si vite. Je suis sûre qu'il va exploser.

« Un…deux…trois » murmure Harry. Je crie « Reducto ! » Les étagères s'effondrent et les sphères commencent à nous tomber dessous. Nous courons aussi vite que nous le pouvons. Je vois une silhouette noire près de moi et je bouge ma baguette « Stupéfix ». Elle disparaît. Je peux difficilement voir où je vais. La brume de toutes les prophéties détruites remplit la pièce. Je suis Hermione. Elle est la seule que je peux voir.

Nous traversons la pièce circulaire puis le couloir. J'entends les cris et les pas des mangemorts juste derrière nous. Ils veulent la prophétie. C'est pourquoi nous sommes encore en vie. Je ne veux pas mourir. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et j'appuie sur le bouton plusieurs fois. Je vois déjà les vêtements noirs des mangemorts. Des lumières rouges et jaunes se dirigent dans notre direction. Harry et Hermione lancent le sort « Protecto » sur nous. Finalement la porte de l'ascenseur se ferme et nous commençons à monter.

« Il y a un autre ascenseur » chuchote Hermione apeurée.J'entends l'autre ascenseur monter à coté de nous. Ma bouche est complètement sèche. Une douzaine de mangemorts nous poursuive. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'aperçois de nouveau l'Atrium. Nous nous y avançons lorsque les portes de l'autre ascenseur coulissent. Je pense que mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Lucius et Bellatrix en sortent, suivis par une douzaine d'autres silhouettes habillées de noir.

Je pointe ma baguette dans leur direction, mais ma main tremble si fort que je ne suis pas sûre de les atteindre.

Nous courrons vers la fontaine et nous nous cachons derrière elle. J'entends de nouveau Bellatrix rire comme une folle.

« Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent nous échapper » crie t-elle de sa voix aigue. Je me sens mal, très mal. J'aperçois la peur sur le visage de mes amis. Neville a l'air de vouloir vomir à chaque instant. La détermination et l'inquiétude sont visibles sur le visage de Harry. Il me regarde fixement. Ses yeux verts sont pleins de tristesse. Je lui donne un sourire pour l'encourager même si je me sens moi-même prête à pleurer.

« Potter, donne-moi la prophétie ou vous mourez tous » résonne la voix douce de Malfoy à travers l'Atrium. Harry se lève de derrière la fontaine. Hermione et moi essayons de le retenir. Mais c'est trop tard. Il se tient désormais devant les mangemorts.

« Je vous donnerai la prophétie si vous laissez partir mes amis » dit Harry.

Hermione secoue sa tête et me regarde désespérément. Ron se retourne avec frénésie.

« D'accord, mais donne-moi en premier la prophétie ». Je vois Lucius Malfoy s'approcher de Harry, il tend sa main.

« S'il te plait, ne lui donne pas. Ils vont nous tuer ». Au moment où Harry dépose la sphère dans la paume de Malfoy, les autres mangemorts lancent des sortilèges sur lui et sur nous. Nous commençons tous à combattre. Il y a des douzaines de sorts de différentes couleurs qui volent autour de moi. Beaucoup d'entre eux m'atteignent. Je vois Ron lancer un sort sur Bellatrix qui trébuche contre Malfoy, celui-ci tombe et la prophétie se brise sur le sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je vois la panique dans leurs yeux. Ils savent que Voldemort sera furieux. Je sais qu'il est furieux. Je sens qu'il est furieux.

L'Ordre du Phénix apparaît de nulle part. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit. Ils se mettent à combattre les mangemorts. Il y a tant de sorts lancés à travers l'Atrium que regarder cela me donne le vertige. Je vois Lupin se battre avec Malfoy, derrière lui se trouve Tonks qui lutte contre un homme que je reconnais comme être un des frères Lestrange. Harry est à côté de Sirius. Brusquement une lumière verte atteint la poitrine de Sirius. Cela sort de la baguette de Bellatrix. Seul le sort mortel est vert. Sirius s'affaisse sur le sol. Je peux voir le choc sur le visage de Harry. Lupin l'éloigne du corps de Sirius. Il y a tant de sang par terre. Je vois Luna inconsciente, allongée dans un coin.

Puis un sortilège d'une couleur orange me touche à l'abdomen. La douleur est indescriptible. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Je halète. Ma baguette tombe de mes mains lorsque je serre mon ventre. Je regarde mes mains pâles et vois le sang s'écouler à travers elles. J'ai une large entaille dans mon estomac. Je fixe simplement le sang. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, je m'appuie mon dos sur la fontaine. Hermione se précipite sur moi, me regarde en état de choc. Je peux difficilement respirer. Le sang quitte mon corps rapidement. Hermione attire Lupin vers nous dans un état second. Il dirige sa baguette en direction de mon ventre mais rien ne se produit. Je le regarde et vois dans son expression ce que je savais déjà. Je vais mourir. Personne ne peut me sauver. Ron accourt près de moi et s'agenouille à mes cotés, il me prend la main.

« Ginny ! » sa voix est tremblante. « Lupin, vous devez l'aider ».

« C'est de la magie noire, Ron. Je…je ne sais pas comment faire pour fermer la blessure » explique Lupin désespéré.

Je souris légèrement, des larmes ruissellent le long de mon visage. « C'est bon, tu dois te battre » dis-je faiblement. Ma stupide bravoure de Griffondor. Ron secoue sa tête et sanglote sans retenu. Des sortilèges volent dans notre direction, ils se lèvent d'un bond pour les éviter. Je les regarde combattre, je sens que mes forces me quittent lentement. Je suis assise dans une grande flaque de sang, c'est le mien. Hermione se tient à mes cotés et pleure. Elle ne peut plus bouger car sa jambe est cassée. Je suis terrorisée. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre. Ma vision est floue.

Soudainement, les combats cessent et le silence s'installe dans l'Atrium. Voldemort se tient au milieu de celui-ci. Il porte une longue robe noire. Je le fixe tout simplement. Il a beaucoup changé. Il est resté grand et mince mais il a changé.

Je souffre. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont en train de brûler. Je sens du sang dans ma gorge qui remonte jusqu'à sortir à un coin de ma bouche, Hermione me regarde, son expression est remplie d'horreur.

« Ginny ! Ginny ! » crie t-elle hystériquement en me secouant. A ce moment là, Dumbledore rentre dans l'Atrium par l'une des portes. Ses yeux se portent sur moi pendant quelques instants puis il se tourne vers Voldemort. Mes paupières sont si lourdes. Je vais mourir. Je sens cela et cela ne va plus durer très longtemps. Je me sens déjà froide. Personne ne peut m'aider, du moins dans mon camp. Je me souviens que Tom m'avait dit que jamais il ne me laisserait tomber, c'est ainsi que j'ai fait la seule chose qui pouvait me sauver.

« Tom ! Tom ! S'il te plait, aide-moi comme tu me l'as promis » crié-je avec toute la force que j'ai encore dans mon corps. Le silence s'abat sur l'Atrium, tous les yeux surpris se focalisent sur moi. Les mangemorts me regardent comme si je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. J'entends Hermione haleter. L'Ordre et mes amis me fixent, incrédules.

Voldemort tourne sa tête vers moi et me fixe dans les yeux, il ignore complètement Dumbledore. Je lui retourne son regard. Il a encore ses yeux sombres. Ces yeux sombres qui se dirigent vers moi. Je pense qu'il me reconnaît. Non, je sais qu'il me reconnaît. Je sais tout cela même si son visage est vide de toute émotion. Il sait qui je suis et il se rappelle de sa promesse. Je ne sais pas comment cela se peut mais c'est aussi simple que cela.

Ses yeux sombres descendent sur ma blessure qui me tuera bientôt. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, un mur de verre apparaît entre lui et Dumbledore. Il lève son autre main et aussitôt je m'élève. Je flotte à travers la pièce jusqu'à être devant lui, devant Voldemort. Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur quiconque mais je peux voir l'horreur sur les visages des autres. Une traînée de sang me suit, le reste de mon sang s'écoule désormais librement de l'entaille dans mon corps. Je vois que Dumbledore essaye de briser le mur tandis que les mangemorts tentent de protéger leur maître.

J'arrive directement devant Voldemort et il me regarde. Va t-il me tuer ou me sauver. Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens puis je sens qu'il s'introduit dans mon esprit. Je pense à cette année que j'ai passée avec Tom et je laisse toutes ces images défiler à travers ma tête.

« Tom, s'il te plait ». Je ne sais pas d'où je sors mon courage, peut être est-ce la perte de sang qui m'évite d'agir rationnellement. Je vais mourir de toute façon. J'atterris doucement sur le sol marbré. Pendant que sa baguette stabilise encore le mur, sa main libre se place sur l'entaille dans mon ventre. L'Ordre, mes amis et Dumbledore cessent leurs tentatives de briser le mur, ils regardent stupéfaits la scène. Peu à peu la blessure se referme jusqu'à ce que la peau de mon ventre soit de nouveau parfaite comme si elle n'avait jamais été ouverte.

Je contemple Voldemort, non, Tom, toute intimidée. Je me sens encore faible mais je sais que je suis sauve. J'entends des soupirs parmi les gens autour de moi mais je m'en moque. Je le fixe, lui, Tom. Pour moi, il sera toujours Tom. « Ainsi, tu es Ginny » dit-il calmement, je suis la seule à pouvoir entendre cela. Je lui donne un léger sourire et hoche la tête. Je peux voir du coin de mon œil comment tout le monde me fixe avec de grands yeux. Je me sens si étourdie.

Voldemort…Tom…il laisse le mur exploser, envoyant les débris en direction de Dumbledore, ce dernier les métamorphose en poudre. Ma vision devient sombre. Je veux juste dormir. Je vois Hermione ramper vers moi puis tout devient noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Merci de me laisser une petite review.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4 Réponses

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Voici donc le quatrième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 4 : Réponses**

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no _

_Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to loose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows_

_Baby, oh the secret's save with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows_

_Nobody cares  
It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
I think nobody knows no no  
I think nobody knows no no _

_Baby, oh the secret's save with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no  
Nobody knows Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
the way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me _(_Nobody knows- Chanson de Pink)_

Mes paupières sont si lourdes, comme si j'avais dormi pendant des années. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Que vais-je voir ? Je ne sais pas comment s'est terminé le combat dans l'Atrium. Je ne sais même pas si je veux qu'il soit achevé. Et si un des mes amis était mort ? Et si Voldemort avait été tué ? Je devrais m'en réjouir. Mais je ne le peux pas car il ne l'est pas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort parce que je ne ressens pas cette totale absence d'avant son retour. Et je suis très soulagée de savoir cela. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Personne ne doit savoir ce que je ressens. Personne.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je fais face à un plafond blanc. Tout est silencieux autour de moi. Où suis-je ? J'essaye de regarder autour de moi mais ma tête est raide, cela fait mal lorsque j'essaye de la bouger. J'ignore la douleur et tourne peu à peu ma tête vers la gauche. Je reconnais l'environnement. Je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Que s'est-il passé ?

Madame Pomfresh entre dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle constate que je suis réveillée. J'essaye de parler mais ma gorge est terriblement sèche. Poppy s'avance vers moi pour m'aider à m'asseoir doucement.

« Vous êtes réveillée, Mademoiselle Weasley. Nous commencions presque à désespérer que cela arriverait bien un jour ».

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné tout espoir ?

Poppy porta un verre d'eau à mes lèvres. C'était si bon de sentir cette eau couler dans ma gorge sèche.

Madame Pomfresh se déplaça jusqu'à la cheminée située dans le coin de la pièce et y lança de la poudre. Une seconde plus tard, Dumbledore et Rogue sortaient du foyer. Je les regarde avec confusion. Poppy leur dit quelque chose mais je ne peux pas entendre ses paroles. Elle quitte l'infirmerie. Dumbledore me sourit mais Rogue m'observe avec son regard pénétrant. Je baisse mes yeux et regarde mes mains.

Que veulent-ils ?

« Mademoiselle Weasley, nous sommes heureux que vous vous soyez réveillée. Madame Pomfresh est partie prévenir votre famille et vos amis » dit Dumbledore doucement.

Je lève mes yeux vers eux. Tous deux me regardent curieusement.

Je grommelle. « Que s'est-il passé ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? ». Ma gorge me fait encore mal.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui le quatre septembre. Vous avez été inconsciente pendant presque trois mois, Mademoiselle Weasley » déclare Rogue, pragmatique.

Je peux difficilement respirer. « Trois mois ? »

« Oui, votre cinquième année a commencé il y a trois jours maintenant. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie. La blessure aurait pu être mortelle. Sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous seriez morte » énonce froidement Rogue. Il m'embête avec ses yeux noirs perçants. J'évite son regard. Peut être essaye t-il de lire dans mon esprit. Cela ne peut se faire. Personne ne doit savoir. Ainsi cela n'a pas été un rêve. Voldemort…Tom m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Ils attendent des réponses mais je ne peux leur dire, je ne voudrais jamais leur dire. Et bien même si je le voulais, comment pourrais-je leur expliquer ? Comment pourrais-je répondre à une question dont je ne connais pas la réponse. Pourquoi m'a t-il sauvée ? Pourquoi existe-t-il une connexion entre nous ? Pourquoi ?

« Que s'est-il passé après ma perte de conscience dans l'Atrium ? » murmuré-je, tout en fixant mes yeux sur un point entre les deux hommes.

« Voldemort et ses fidèles ont quitté le Ministère après avoir réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre Harry. J'ai le regret de dire que nous n'avons pas pu arrêter le moindre mangemort et que Sirius a été tué », explique calmement Dumbledore tout en m'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demie-lune.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort vous a aidé ? » Dumbledore me fixe de ses yeux bleus perçants.

« Non ».

« Vous lui avez demandé. Vous l'avez appelé Tom, et au lieu de vous tuer comme il l'aurait fait avec toute autre personne qui l'aurait appelé comme ça, il vous a soigné ». Dumbledore me sourit amicalement mais je sens qu'il est impatient.

Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai appelé, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal en raison de ma blessure. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas d'autres morts ».

Mensonge, rien d'autre que des mensonges. Comme si Voldemort se préoccupait de la mort de quelqu'un. Non, il n'a pas voulu que je meure. Mais pourquoi ?

Rogue se rapproche du lit, tout en me raillant. « Croyez-vous vraiment les balivernes que vous nous racontez ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a aucune pitié. Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé son aide et pourquoi lui avez-vous dit qu'il vous l'avait promis ? »

« Severus, elle est encore faible. Ne la brusquez pas » déclare Dumbledore encore souriant.

« Monsieur le Directeur, elle nous cache quelque chose. Nous devons savoir comment et pourquoi cela est arrivé » insiste Rogue. Dumbledore hoche la tête pensivement.

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille. Pourquoi Rogue est-il si désireux de tout savoir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas partir au loin ?

Soudainement, je sens un picotement dans mon corps. C'est comme un appel. Voldemort appelle mais ce n'est pas moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je fixe l'avant-bras de Rogue. Rogue porte la marque des ténèbres. C'est un mangemort. Je sais cela.

Oh, mon Dieu, je peux sentir que cela brûle. Pourquoi puis-je ressentir la brûlure de la marque des ténèbres de l'avant-bras de Rogue ? Mais je sais pourquoi. C'est en raison de mon lien avec lui, avec Voldemort. Mes yeux sont fixés sur l'avant bras de Rogue. Lorsque je lève les yeux, je constate que tous deux me regardent, inquiets. Roque semble comprendre que je sais ce qu'il a sur son avant-bras.

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et mes parents suivis de mes frères entrent dans la pièce. Je suis soulagée de les voir. Je leur donne un faible sourire. Rogue s'excuse. Je sais où il va et il vaut mieux qu'il se dépêche parce que Voldemort est d'ores et déjà en colère.

Ma mère me donne une de ses puissantes embrassades tout en sanglotant. Puis mon père et chacun de mes frères font de même. Ils s'assoient autour de mon lit et me regardent comme si j'étais un miracle mondial. Dumbledore est encore là, il parle avec mon père. De quoi parlent-ils ? Certainement de moi.

« Oh, Ginny ma chérie, nous sommes si heureux que tu te sois réveillée. Nous pensions que tu allais mourir ». Maman prend ma main et la serre.

« Sur qui aurions-nous testé nos farces ? Tu es notre meilleure victime ». Fred me sourit mais je peux voir qu'il a pleuré.

« Vous n'avez plus à vous préoccuper de moi désormais. Vous pouvez de nouveau me torturer avec vos blagues » dis-je en souriant. Au moins je n'ai pas à parler de Tom ou de Voldemort, peu importe comment ils veulent le nommer.

« Dumbledore nous a dit que tu serais morte si Vous-Savez-Qui ne t'avait pas soignée » explique Papa avec hésitation tout en me regardant avec attention. Tout le monde me regarde, ils attendent une réponse.

Que veulent-ils donc entendre ? Que je me sens vide sans Tom ? Ca m'étonnerait. Que je ressens ce qu'il sent ? Ca m'étonnerait. Que j'aurais été triste s'il était mort. ? Ca m'étonnerait. Ils veulent juste que j'apaise leurs peurs. Ils veulent juste que je leur dise en quoi croire. Ils veulent que je leur dise que ma connexion avec Tom s'est terminée au moment où le journal a été détruit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, cela se renforce même. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent entendre et je ne vais pas le leur dire, jamais.

« Auriez-vous préféré qu'il ne me soigne pas et que je sois morte ? » dis-je en pleurant.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chérie ! Comment peux-tu même penser cela ». Maman m'étreint de nouveau.

« Ginny, nous aurions été désolés si nous t'avions perdu. Nous t'aimons. Nous sommes contents qu'il t'ait soignée. Nous nous demandons juste pourquoi » dit Papa prudemment.

« C'est assez ! Ginny doit se reposer. Elle doit se remettre en forme. Je ne permets à personne de la perturber » dit Maman déterminée. J'aime la manière dont elle me protège !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six jours se sont écoulés depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon inconscience et aujourd'hui je suis autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Je suis impatiente de sortir d'ici. Un jour de plus avec Madame Pomfresh et le silence de l'infirmerie et je devenais folle. Mes parents sont venus me voir tous les jours depuis mon réveil mais Maman a défendu à quiconque d'autre de venir me voir. Ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni aucun de mes amis n'ont pu venir.

Je sors de l'infirmerie accompagnée de McGonagall. Apparemment, ils pensent que je suis incapable de trouver mon chemin vers la tour Gryffondor. Ou alors ils ne me croient pas car je ne leur ai pas dit pourquoi Voldemort m'a sauvée.

Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Le nouveau mot de passe est 'éternité', Mademoiselle Weasley » dit McGonagall. Je hoche la tête. « Merci ».

Je franchis le portrait et suis dans la salle commune. C'est bondé, les classes sont terminées et il pleut dehors. Dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent la pièce devient silencieuse. Tous les yeux sont sur moi, ils me dévisagent. Je sens que je rougis et m'avance plus profondément dans la pièce.

Hermione se faufile jusqu'à moi et m'enserre fermement. « Oh Ginny, tu es là ! Nous étions si inquiets » s'exclame t-elle tout en tant me dirigeant vers le canapé.

La pièce est désormais remplie de murmures. Ils chuchotent sur moi. L'histoire de mon sauvetage s'est bien sûr répandue durant mon inconscience.

« Ils parlent sur moi » dis-je, contrariée.

« Bien, peut-on leur en vouloir ? La Gazette du Sorcier reportait presque tous les jours sur toi. Tu as fait la première page parce que Vous-Savez-Qui t'a sauvée la vie » murmure Ron.

La Gazette du Sorcier a écrit sur moi ? Zut alors. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Désormais je comprends ce que Harry ressent. Quoi qu'il y ait malheureusement une énorme différence. Vodldemort n'a pas essayé de me tuer, il m'a sauvée. Les gens vont vouloir me haïr.

« Ils ont rapporté que tu lui avais demandé son aide, que tu l'avais appelé » continue Hermione inquiète tout en me regardant.

Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ne vont-ils jamais arrêter de me poser des questions ? Est-ce que cela s'arrêtera un jour. Est-ce que la connexion entre Tom et moi cessera un jour ?

Je rouvre mes yeux. Non seulement, il y a Harry, Ron et Hermione qui me regardent, mais également toute la salle.

« Que voulez-vous entendre ? » demandé-je.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Tom ? Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de l'aide et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait pour toi ? » déclare Harry sèchement. Ses yeux verts sont fixés sur moi pendant tout ce temps. Ils me reprochent d'être en vie.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Quand cesserez-vous de me questionner sur ça, quand cesserez-vous de me regarder comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mauvais ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vivre ! Vivre, Harry comme toi. Arrêtez de me harceler. Quand bien même pourriez-vous m'interroger sans cesse, je ne pourrais y répondre, car je ne connais simplement pas la réponse » crié-je à travers toute la pièce commune, des larmes de colère descendent le long de mes joues et je me précipite dans mon dortoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Octobre 1996** :

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je me suis réveillée. J'ai travaillé dur pour rattraper mon retard scolaire du fait de mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Mais Hermione m'a aidée.

Je suis assise à ta table des Gryffondors, je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Beaucoup de gens me dévisagent encore de temps à autre ou parlent de moi derrière mon dos. Cela ne me préoccupe plus.

Ron et Hermione me traitent de nouveau normalement. Harry est vraiment très gentil avec moi, peut être parce qu'il pense comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Mais il ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Parfois, je me demande ce que fait Vodlemort. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour-là à l'Atrium et je suis déçue. Déçue ! Cela semble insensé, je le sais. Personne n'a besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais cela. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a sauvée. Je dois savoir pourquoi je me sentais si vide avant qu'il ne revienne, pourquoi est-ce que je suis reliée à lui, pourquoi je ressens la marque des ténèbres lorsque quelqu'un la porte et pourquoi je sais lorsqu'elle brûle. Tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre, personne ne le peut, personne excepté lui, personne excepté Voldemort.

Je secoue ma tête pour évacuer de telles pensées de mon esprit et me concentrer de nouveau sur mes céréales.

Hermione est assise à coté de moi, elle lit La Gazette du Sorcier. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas arrêté d'écrire sur moi mais j'essaye d'ignorer cela. Même si ignorer cela est complètement impossible étant donné que la moitié de l'école lit ces âneries et commente celles-ci. Je souhaiterais qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Au moins la plupart des Griffondors ont cessé leur étrange comportement envers moi. Les Serpentards, eux, c'est une autre affaire. Ils me regardent, intéressés et en quelque sorte avec admiration. C'est bizarre. Toute cette histoire est bizarre. Ma vie est bizarre.

La pire chose est que Harry veut se rapprocher de moi. Je pense qu'il est fasciné par moi depuis que j'ai survécu au Ministère. Je suis sûre que bientôt il va me demander de sortir avec lui. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'aurais dit oui sans hésitation, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

« Ginny, c'est l'heure de partir en classe » dit Hermione en se levant.

Je quitte la grande salle accompagnée de Luna et de Colin. Nous avons métamorphose maintenant.

« Ginny, attends ! » dit une voix traînante derrière moi. Je connais cette voix. Pourquoi m'appelle t-il Ginny ?

Je me retourne et fais face à Drago. « Je pensais que j'étais la Weaslette pour toi » lui dis-je.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Ginny » déclare t-il immédiatement.

Et puis je la sens. Mes yeux tombent involontairement sur son avant-bras. Je sais ce qu'il a sous sa manche. Je sais cela. Colin et Luna sont juste encore derrière moi, ils regardent la scène avec confusion.

« Vous pouvez partir » leur dis-je et j'attends leur départ, puis me retourne vers Drago.

« Tu as la marque des ténèbres » lui déclare-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillent pendant quelques brefs instants puis il se rapproche de moi en tenant une lettre scellée. Je fixe ses yeux gris. Il ne m'insulte pas, il ne se moque pas de moi. Il me traite amicalement juste comme tous les autres Serpentards depuis l'incident au Ministère.

« La lettre est de lui ». Il me lance un regard significatif et m'indique son avant-bras gauche. Je hoche la tête. Je hoche simplement la tête. Je devrais crier, je devrais courir, je devrais demander de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore, je devrais trembler, je devrais pleurer, je devrais être effrayée. Mais je ne fais rien de cela. Je reste calme.

Je décachette la lettre. Je ne peux attendre. Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il veut.

_Ginny,_

_Sois devant l'entrée principale de Poudlard ce soir à minuit_.

C'est tout. Mais c'est assez. C'est ma chance pour obtenir des réponses.

Drago est encore à coté de moi. Il a lu la lettre et il me regarde maintenant avec des grands yeux. Je lève mes yeux et vois le trio d'or se diriger vers nous. Je cache précipitamment la lettre dans ma robe. Je donne un sourire à Drago et me retourne vers leur direction.

« Que voulait le furet ? » grogne Ron.

« Rien, seulement ses habituelles paroles sur les traîtres à leur sang » lui dis-je. Un autre mensonge.

« S'il t'embête, dis-le moi et je lui lancerai un sort ». Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule en souriant.

« Merci, Harry, mais ne n'inquiète pas ».

Si seulement, ils savaient. Aucun Serpentard ne m'embête plus désormais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est presque minuit, encore quinze minutes seulement. Quinze minutes à attendre avant que je le rencontre lui, Voldemort, Tom. Je ne devrais pas quitter le parc de Poudlard, je ne devrais pas sortir furtivement, en particulier pour le rencontrer lui. J'aurai dû dire à Dumbledore que j'allais le rencontrer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai besoin de réponses et il est le seul qui puisse m'en donner.

Je mets ma cape et je sors sans bruit de la salle commune des Griffondors. Je marche en silence à travers les couloirs du château. Je dois le rencontrer. Je m'échappe par la porte d'entrée du château. Il fait froid dehors. Le ciel est clair. Des milliers d'étoiles illuminent le sombre firmament. Je respire profondément. La nuit est belle mais ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Je cours silencieusement à travers le parc jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la porte. J'ai la sensation d'être suivie. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois personne. J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais il y a un sort de protection sur celle-ci. Je baisse ma baguette et essaye tous les sorts que je connais. Rien.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? » grogne Rogue derrière moi. Je me retourne avec mes yeux ronds. Rogue me fusille du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à être dans le parc durant la nuit et vous n'êtes certainement pas autorisée à quitter celui-ci, Mademoiselle Weasley » Il est directement devant moi. Je le fixe tout simplement. Il saisit mon bras.

« Seuls les professeurs peuvent ouvrir la porte. Vous pourriez être exclue pour avoir essayé de sortir furtivement, Mademoiselle Weasley » dit Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

« Mais personne ne saura cela, Severus » dit une voix calme derrière moi. Je connais cette voix. C'est la voix de Tom. Je me retourne tout doucement. Il se tient là dans une cape noire, sa tête est encapuchonnée. Je peux voir son visage pâle

« Ouvrez la porte, Severus » demande t-il sur ton bas.

Rogue obéît immédiatement. Son visage est vide de toute émotion. Mais au moment où Voldemort a parlé la première fois, j'ai constaté le choc sur ses traits.

Rogue s'agenouille devant Voldemort. « Maître, je ne savais pas ».

« Maintenant, vous savez mais ne le dites à personne » lui ordonne Voldemort froidement.

« Bien sûr, Maître ».

Voldemort, pas Tom me regarde. Il me tend sa main. J'hésite un moment puis je pose la mienne dans la sienne.

Sa peau est chaude, pas froide comme beaucoup de gens le pensent. Il m'attire vers lui et je vois comment Rogue me fixe. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Je suis comme lui, mais je commence à m'habituer à mon état de non connaissance. Peut être est-ce que j'obtiendrai quelques réponses ce soir.

Je suis effrayée. Non pas que Tom me blesse ou me tue. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il m'a sauvée. Non, j'ai peur des réponses qu'il pourrait me donner.

La porte disparaît de ma vue. Je sens l'étrange sensation d'un transplanage et je ferme mes yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela vous a plu ? Alors merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encouragera dans ma traduction.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5 Le commencement de la fin

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Voici donc le cinquième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 5** : Le commencement de la fin

_Sometimes it seems that I have no place.  
And I don't know what to do, with myself.  
Night after another, I can taste the filth inside.  
And I need to cleanse my soul.  
__**  
**__Nobody knows, nobody cares that I die, on the inside.  
Nobody sees the lie that is me, as I smile on the outside.  
Nobody knows, nobody cares that I walk, on the wrong side.  
Tell me, who?...nobody.  
Tell me, who?...nobody.  
But you. _

_All the friends that I've had, where are they now?  
Guess I'm far too intense to be loved.  
All the things that I hate, I hate about myself.  
And I need to cleanse my soul._

_I have nobody,  
But you.  
Nobody, nobody,  
But you._

_Nobody knows, nobody cares that I die, on the inside.  
Nobody sees the lie that is me, as I smile on the outside.  
Nobody knows, nobody cares that I walk, on the wrong side.  
Nobody knows and nobody cares but you.  
__**Nobody- Chanson de Amy Studt**_

Le vent froid balaie mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux. Tom me tient encore par la main. Devant moi, dominant les hautes falaises s'élève un grandiose château noir. J'entends les vagues de l'océan qui se fracassent sur les rochers. Le château a l'air sombre comme s'il résultait de l'enfer. Il semble dégager une pure noirceur, cette même obscurité qui remplit l'esprit de l'homme qui se tient à coté de moi. Il ne semble pas appartenir à ce monde, tout comme Tom.

Je regarde son visage pâle qui a perdu la beauté de son autre jeune lui-même. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, le capuchon cache encore une partie de sa tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tends ma main pour lui enlever celui-ci. Parfois, je pense que je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Ses doigts pâles s'emparent doucement de ma main, m'empêchant ainsi de le toucher. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. Je ne sais pas si c'est le vent froid ou la peur qui monte lentement en moi. Son autre main glisse sur sa tête enlevant le capuchon. Puis il baisse les yeux vers moi, ses yeux noirs me fixent. Son visage est vide de toute émotion. Je ne pourrais dire s'il est en colère ou heureux. Sait-il au moins ce que signifie le mot bonheur ? Un autre frisson parcourt mon dos. Toute l'atmosphère est fantomatique. La seule lumière provient de la pleine lune au dessus de nos têtes. Tout chose semble irréelle. Pourquoi m'a-t-il amenée ici ?

« As-tu peur, Ginny ? ». Sa voix veloutée m'interroge, il pourrait simplement lire mon esprit mais il ne le fait pas, il préfère apparemment une réponse.

« Aurais-je raison d'avoir peur ? ». Je lui demande cela calmement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pleure pas de peur, pourquoi je ne cours pas, pourquoi je ne crie pas. Normalement je ne suis pas très brave mais sa proximité m'apaise. Il semble qu'il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je suis en sécurité avec lui. C'est absurde. Je sais cela.

« Beaucoup de gens seraient effrayés s'ils étaient seuls avec moi » me dit-il, légèrement amusé. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de lui. Je sais que je le fixe et je me demande ce qu'il ferait si ce n'était pas moi qui l'observais de si près. Je suis sûre que toute autre personne serait tuée pour avoir oser le défier comme je le fais à l'instant même.

Je me demande même si il y a de la peau sur son visage. Celle-ci ressemble à du marbre blanc ou à de la porcelaine mais je suis sûre qu'elle est chaude. Qu'est ce qui est mauvais en moi ?

Je murmure « Depuis l'incident avec ton journal, les choses qui s'appliquaient aux gens ordinaires ont disparu pour moi. Je ne suis plus la petite fille ordinaire ». Il se retourne en direction des falaises. Je le suis avec hésitation puis je me mets à ses cotés et regarde l'océan noir dans la nuit. C'est aussi noir que l'âme de Tom.

Une chute du haut de ces falaises serait fatale. Cinquante mètres de chute libre avant que le corps ne se fracasse sur les rochers. Parfois ma vie me semble comme une chute sans fin d'une falaise, et je sais qu'un jour la chute se terminera, un jour il y aura un impact, un jour tout sera bouleversé.

La mer est chahutée comme le sont mes émotions. Je lève mes yeux du turbulent océan et regarde Tom, j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Tu n'as jamais été ordinaire, Ginny. C'est pourquoi tu as toujours été seule. Les gens haïssent et condamnent ceux qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Cela fait d'eux des faibles. Ils s'en vont au lieu de découvrir ce qui les arrête ». Son regard s'écarte du firmament noir et vient se placer sur moi.

« Je n'ai jamais été spéciale » dis-je.

« Mais maintenant tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? demande t-il d'un ton habituel.

« Certains pourraient appeler ça spécial mais pour la plupart des gens je suis bizarre ou folle et ils ne savent pas toute la vérité. S'ils savaient tout, ils me banniraient ou m'enfermeraient à Azkaban » dis-je amère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis déçue des gens que j'appelle amis et famille.

« Et quel est cette vérité entière ? » Il me regarde avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je fixe le néant du ciel.

« La vérité est que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, la vérité est que quelque chose est mauvais en moi, la vérité est que ma vie est hors de contrôle, la vérité est que je suis anormale, que tout mon être est anormal. Toute chose est absurde, tout ! Regarde-moi maintenant. Je suis là, je me tiens sur une falaise à coté du sorcier le plus craint au monde en plein milieu de la nuit ! » crié-je désespérément.

« N'élève pas ta voix contre moi » dit Tom calmement mais fermement.

Je lui fais face, des larmes coulent le long de mon visage qui se mélangent aux gouttes de pluie qui commencent à tomber. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe en moi, ce qui est mauvais en moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens relier au sorcier que je devrais craindre le plus au monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens la chaleur se propager dans mon corps à la mention de ton nom alors que les autres reculent de peur ? Dis-moi, pourquoi il m'est permis de t'appeler Tom alors que les autres payeraient cela de leur vie ? » murmuré-je désespérée.

Il m'évite, ses yeux regardent en direction du château. « Nous devons y entrer, la pluie mouille ma cape » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je réfléchis un moment. Cela montre combien tout cela est bien bizarre. Aucune personne normale ne réfléchirait à suivre Lord Voldemort dans un étrange château. Ils courraient simplement pour sauver leur vie. Mais naturellement je ne suis pas normale parce qu'une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais rencontré Voldemort, tout simplement. Je pose ma main dans la sienne et un moment plus tard nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée du château. Toutes choses semblent être faites de marbre noir. Cela me rappelle une cathédrale en quelque sorte.

« Quel est-ce château ? » demandé-je tout en regardant autour de moi, fascinée.

Tom se retourne vers moi. Je peux voir qu'il est fier.

« C'est le château caché de Salazar Serpentard. Il est protégé par de la puissante magie noire. ».

Puis il se dirige vers une porte à la fin du hall.

Je le suis tandis qu'il rentre dans le salon et s'assoie dans un fauteuil. Je deviens impatiente. J'ai besoin de réponses. Je prends un siège à coté de son fauteuil, j'accepte le thé qui apparaît devant moi. Je sirote celui-ci tout en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. L'absurdité de la situation me revient en pleine face. Je prends le thé dans le château de Salazar Serpentard avec son héritier, Voldemort. Si cela n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour montrer à quiconque combien ma vie est bien étrange!

Je ris. Je suis assise simplement et je ris. Je sens le regard de Tom sur moi. Je suis sûre qu'un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il sait pourquoi je ris. Il me connaît mieux que personne dans ce monde et je le connais mieux que quiconque ne le saura jamais. Cela semble bizarre, personne n'a à me dire combien est étrange ma vie.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » lui demandé-je, je redeviens enfin sérieuse. « Pour te donner quelques réponses à tes interrogations et pour me donner une réponse à une question qui me tracasse depuis les événements du Ministère » m'explique t-il en me regardant intensément. Ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, contrassent énormément avec sa peau presque blanche. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour avoir autant changé. Mais je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. Cela doit être de terribles choses. C'est ce que je sais et c'est tout ce que je dois savoir.

« Quelle est ta question ? » lui dis-je. Mais il bouge seulement sa tête en guise de réponse.

« Premièrement, les tiennes. Ta connexion avec moi commença avec le journal mais il n'a pas fonctionné comme il aurait dû le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela a mal tourné. Le journal aurait dû seulement établir un lien temporaire entre toi et le jeune moi-même mais au lieu de cela, il a lié nos âmes pour l'éternité ».

Je pense que je vais suffoquer.

Je murmure « Pour l'éternité ? ».

« Oui, tu auras toujours le sentiment d'une perte quand je serais absent comme si une pièce de ton âme était manquante. Tu ne mourras pas si je suis tué mais tu te sentiras vide ». Sa voix est calme. Comment peut-il rester calme alors qu'il est en train de me dire de telles choses ?

« Ressens-tu la même chose ? » lâché-je. Je dois savoir si c'est juste ma faiblesse qui me fait ressentir ça ou si un sorcier aussi puissant que lui est aussi affecté. Je dois le savoir, Si ce n'est pas seulement moi alors je peux m'excuser de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Je ne pourrais vous dire ce que c'est car je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est tout simplement comme ça. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour m'avoir sauvée mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est jamais vraiment tout.

Pendant un moment, je vois des étincelles de fureur dans ses yeux, alors que ses yeux sombres fixaient les miens. « Je me suis toujours juré de n'avoir jamais aucune faiblesse. Une faiblesse pourrait entraver mon chemin vers le pouvoir, elle pourrait ralentir ma progression vers mes objectifs. Ces buts que j'ai recherchés durant toute ma vie. J'ai toujours voulu faire toute chose pour atteindre mon objectif final et j'ai fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour cela, peu importe les vies prises ou les personnes torturées. Tu dois savoir que je ne ressens aucune pitié, Ginny ». Il me donne un autre de ses sourires sans joie, cela me glace le sang.

Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Je savais qu'il est diabolique. Me dit-il que je suis faible et qu'il ne l'est pas ? Je sais que je suis faible. Je suis faible parce que je ne peux résister à la connexion et je me déteste moi-même pour cela. Son regard est si intense, s'il le prolonge, je vais chercher à me cacher. Me cacher de moi-même, me cacher de lui, me cacher de ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

« Je me suis juré à moi-même que j'éliminerais tout ce qui serait sur mon chemin pour obtenir le pouvoir, que je ne monterais jamais de pitié, que je permettrais jamais à quiconque d'avoir de l'autorité sur moi. J'ai passé l'information que je n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier quiconque pour obtenir ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais été sensible au chantage étant donné que tout le monde savait que je ne me préoccupais de personne ». Je n'aime pas la direction que prennent ses explications. Il me regarde comme s'il voulait assimiler chaque détail me concernant avant de continuer son monologue d'une voix calmement mortelle.

« J'avais une maîtrise complète de moi-même. Puis est arrivé le jour du combat au Ministère. Au lieu de te laisser mourir de la blessure que t'avait infligée un de mes mangemorts, je t'ai soignée. En outre, au lieu de te torturer pour avoir oser utiliser cet indigne nom qui est le mien, j'ai découvert le fait que j'aimais ce nom prononcé par ta bouche ».

Je suis toute retournée en entendant cela. Que cherche t-il à me dire ?

« Et depuis ce jour là, je me demandais comment il se faisait qu'une jeune sorcière, une simple fille que je connaissais seulement à travers une mémoire éloignée de mon journal pouvait avoir cet effet sur moi. Je me demandais si cet incident était juste une faiblesse non récurrente ou s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cela. Je me demandais si le lien qui nous unit était plus fort encore que ma volonté absolue de ne pas m'occuper de quelqu'un. Mais peu importe le temps que j'ai passé à réfléchir sur ces questions. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. Parce que la réponse se tient en toi. Et c'est pourquoi, tu es là, Ginny. Tu es seulement là pour me prouver que je ne me préoccupe pas de toi, que je n'ai pas besoin de toi et que je possède encore pleinement la maîtrise totale de moi-même ». Il se lève de son fauteuil et me fixe comme s'il me jaugeait.

Ma bouche est complètement sèche, à chaque fois que je déglutis ma gorge semble s'enflammer. Mon esprit est confus de peur, cela me dépasse. Je suis effrayée, à deux doigts de paniquer.

« Lève-toi » ordonne t-il et naturellement j'obéis en le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il s'approche de moi, nos corps se touchent presque et je regarde son pâle visage vide de toute émotion.

« Connais-tu ce sort mortel que tu dois lancer en vue de donner la mort à une personne ? » Il me demande cela comme si il était en train de parler du temps.

Maintenant, je panique. Je sais comment il veut obtenir une réponse à sa question. Je respire difficilement, il saisit sa baguette. Mes yeux sont fixés sur ce petit morceau de bois qui procure au sorcier un pouvoir presque infini. Pendant un instant, j'hésite à prendre la mienne et à me défendre. Mais l'idée de combattre le plus puissant sorcier ne me semble pas bonne.

« Tu m'as demandé si je ressentais la même chose, Ginny. Bientôt nous allons le découvrir » me dit-il doucement tout en pointant sa baguette vers moi. Je détourne mes yeux de celle-ci et le fixe droit dans les siens. Je devrais courir mais je m'aperçois que je suis comme pétrifiée.

Il lève sa baguette et je sais ce qu'il va faire. Mes yeux sont fixés sur ses yeux sombres, les yeux de Tom. Il ouvre sa bouche prête à prononcer ces mots qui vont décider de mon avenir Soit c'est la fin, soit c'est le commencement. Le commencement de la fin.

J'entends sa voix calme. « Avada Kedavra ».

La lumière verte m'atteint à la poitrine, cela me prive pendant quelques instants de ma capacité à respirer. Je baisse mes yeux vers ma poitrine puis les relève vers les siens. Je suis vivante. Le sort n'a laissé aucun signe sur moi. Il ne semble pas surpris. Il me regarde gravement comme si sa plus grande peur était devenue réelle.

« Voici ta réponse, Ginny. Je suis incapable de te tuer parce que je ne veux pas le faire ».

Je sais. Je le regarde bouche bée. Je ne sais que dire. Le plus mauvais sorcier n'est pas capable de me tuer. Je ne suis pas la seule qui est affectée par le lien. Je ne suis pas faible. Si même Voldemort ne peut combattre la connexion entre nous, comment quiconque pourrait-il supposer diriger cela ?

Il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de combattre le lien mais je l'ignore. Je réalise que je tremble. Je me sens soulagée. Je me sens soulagée car il ressent la même chose. Je ne suis pas seule et je n'ai jamais été seule. Sa main se dirige vers mon visage et saisit mon menton. Je le regarde dans ses yeux et je constate que je ne suis pas en colère qu'il m'ait lancé le sort. Car maintenant, je sens qu'il savait depuis toujours que celui-ci ne me tuerait pas.

« Maintenant que je sais combien est puissante la connexion entre nous, il y a des choses à sécuriser. Notre lien doit rester secret, cela nous rend vulnérables ».

Il n'a pas à me dire cela. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque du lien comme également je n'ai jamais raconté à personne le journal. Je sais tenir ma langue en particulier quand le secret ne signifie rien d'autre que la perdition.

« En outre je veux avoir la possibilité de te contacter à tout instant » m'explique Tom calmement puis il sort de sa poche une chaîne en or. C'est un collier avec un pendentif en onyx noir en forme de larme. C'est très beau.

« C'est un portoloin. Il te transportera jusqu'à ce château quand tu le toucheras et que tu penseras à mon nom. Quand je souhaiterai te voir, il deviendra chaud. Si tu es en danger, je le sentirai et je pourrai venir t'aider ».

« Pourquoi est-ce nécessaire ? » lui demandé-je incertaine. Cela rend toute chose beaucoup plus compliquée.

Il me regarde attentivement. « Comme il semble que je ne puisse rien faire contre ma connexion avec toi, je vais devoir l'accepter. Mais je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es sous ma protection. Personne n'aura la chance de t'utiliser contre moi. Comme actuellement je dois m'occuper de beaucoup de choses, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'accueillir dans ce château. Tu peux donc continuer ta scolarité aussi longtemps que cela ne devient pas trop dangereux pour nous mais j'espère que tu te serviras du portoloin quand je t'appellerai ».

Je hoche la tête, je mets le collier autour de mon cou. Je sais que cela est mauvais, que je ne devrais pas accepter cela, que je ne devrais pas renforcer notre lien mais cela semble si bien d'avoir une connexion réelle avec lui. C'est bien de savoir qu'il va me protéger, je sais que je vais pouvoir lui parler si je le désire. C'est presque comme si j'avais de nouveau le journal pour me réconforter. Je sais que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que je ressens. Personne excepté Tom.

Pourquoi devrais-je combattre le lien ? Aussi longtemps que je suis près de lui, je me sens complète. Personne ne comprendra jamais ce qui m'est arrivé excepté lui. Tous deux, nous ne voulons pas du lien mais nous l'acceptons.

« Je pense que tu devrais retourner à Poudlard maintenant, il est déjà trois heures du matin. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un suspecte quelque chose ».

« Mais je ne peux franchir la porte ». Je le regarde préoccupée mais il sourit en coin simplement.

« Tu oublies que j'ai un serviteur loyal à Poudlard ». Rogue…Je préfèrerais ne pas être accompagnée par lui mais il n'y a aucune autre possibilité. Tom ferme ses yeux pendant un moment, la concentration se lit sur son visage.

« Severus sera là dans un instant » m'explique t-il tout content. Je hoche ma tête et lui donne un faible sourire. Sa main pâle touche ma joue avec hésitation avant qu'il ne la retire précipitamment comme s'il se souvenait qu'il ne peut se permettre d'être proche de moi.

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue apparaît dans la pièce, il s'incline devant Tom tout en me lançant un regard scrutateur.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? »

« Oui, ramène Ginny à Poudlard et prends soin d'elle ». Lui ordonne Tom froidement puis il se retourne.

Je fais face à Rogue, j'évite ses yeux sombres. Il saisit mon bras et nous transplanons juste devant la porte de Poudlard. Je sens les yeux de Rogue posés sur moi durant tout le chemin jusqu'au château. Il veut savoir ce qui se passe. Je sais cela. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe entre moi et son maître.

Mais je ne le sais pas moi-même, même si j'ai pu obtenir quelques réponses ce soir. Probablement que je ne le comprendrai jamais, peut être que je n'ai pas à le comprendre.

Je dois simplement vivre avec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir.

En raison des vacances scolaires, je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous mettre le sixième chapitre avant quinze jours. Désolée…


	6. Chapter 6 Pas d'éternité

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Voici donc le sixième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 6** : Pas d'éternité

Je suis assise sur mon lit derrière les rideaux, de chaudes larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je regarde le collier que m'a donné Tom il y a deux jours maintenant. Le pendentif en onyx noir est le symbole de ma connexion avec Tom. La pierre lisse se tient froide dans ma paume. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi ?

Je me déteste moi-même. Je déteste ma faiblesse. Je déteste le fait que je veuille être proche de lui. Je me déteste tant d'être ainsi. Parfois, je souhaiterais que Tom ne m'ait pas sauvée dans le Ministère. Parfois, je souhaiterais être morte.

Je n'ai pas quitté mon dortoir depuis la nuit de ma rencontre avec Tom. Je n'ai rien mangé. Je veux juste mourir de faim. Je me sens comme une salope, comme une abomination. Je me sens infectée et faible. Je me déteste moi-même.

Je ne veux plus jamais quitter mon lit mais je dois le faire. Demain c'est lundi. J'ai classe. Mes amis m'ont réclamé plusieurs fois mais je leur ai dit que j'étais malade. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je suis malade en raison de ma connexion avec Tom qui est comme une maladie incurable. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Rien.

Et je sais que ce jour là, ce sera ma mort.

Je tiens le collier fermement dans ma paume fermée, si fermement que je pourrais la détruire de cette manière. Je sens que la chaîne du collier coupe la peau sensible de ma paume. Cela fait mal mais je tiens la chaîne encore plus fermement. Cela fait si mal, que davantage de larmes descendent le long de mes joues. Je mérite cette peine. Je la mérite. Quelque chose est mauvais en moi. Je dois être une mauvaise personne, je dois être diabolique autrement je ne me sentirais pas connectée avec un sorcier tel que Voldemort.

Que dira ma famille. Que diront mes amis. Que dira Harry ? Ils voudront me haïr comme je ne hais moi-même.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté le collier ? J'ouvre lentement ma main, je la regarde, elle est coupée. J'observe le sang qui s'écoule de ma paume vers ma couverture.

Je détourne mes yeux de ma paume, j'ouvre précautionneusement les rideaux. Mes camarades de dortoir dorment déjà. Silencieusement je marche sur la pointe des pieds à travers la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis pâle et j'ai des cernes noirs autour des yeux. Mes yeux verts me retournent mon regard sans espoir. Je dois sortir, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je remets le collier autour de mon cou et lave le sang de mes mains.

Je passe ma cape par-dessus ma chemise de nuit et me dirige vers la salle commune. J'avance à pas de loup à travers les couloirs du château presque comme un fantôme. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et marche dans la nuit. Plus le lien avec lui devient fort, plus la noirceur m'attire. La nuit semble me protéger de tous les regards curieux, de toutes les questions. Je peux cacher toutes ces choses mais peu importe où je vais, je ne peux me cacher de moi-même, de ma mauvaise conscience, de ma peur, de mes peines, de ma vie.

Je suis piégée sans aucune chance de m'évader.

Je suis une traîtresse, je suis un danger pour ceux que j'aime. J'ai un lien avec le sorcier que tous mes amis combattent. Ma connexion avec lui ne cessera jamais. Tom l'a dit justement, nous sommes liés pour l'éternité.

Et si la guerre survient. Et si mes amis et ma famille combattent contre le coté obscur, contre Tom. Je devrais combattre avec eux, je devrais essayer de libérer le monde de Voldemort mais je ne pense pas que je le pourrais. Je ne combattrais jamais contre ma famille ou mes amis mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais combattre Tom. Je me dégoûte moi-même.

J'examine le parc de Poudlard, tout semble paisible. Mes yeux se portent sur le grand lac. Sa surface ressemble à un miroir noir. Je le regarde pendant quelques instants, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je commence à courir aussi vite que je le peux. Je lance au loin ma cape qui me tenait chaud, je cours encore. Le vent froid blesse ma peau, ma chemise de nuit ne peut me protéger contre lui.

J'atteins le petit chemin qui mène au centre du lac, j'avance pas à pas vers la fin de celui-ci. Je regarde devant moi, la surface lisse et noire du lac.

J'enlève lentement le collier de mon cou et le laisser tomber sur le chemin en bois.

Tom ne pourra me sauver cette fois, personne ne le fera. Je contemple le firmament et je m'émerveille de la beauté des étoiles avant de fermer mes yeux et d'avancer devant moi. Mes orteils se retroussent le long du chemin. Je suis désolée, Maman… Papa…mais je dois le faire. Je dois en finir, je dois mettre fin à cette connexion.

Je saute et touche la surface glacée du lac. C'est si froid. Mes membres souffrent de ce contact glacé. Je m'enlace, lentement je suis submergée par la profondeur du lac. Mon corps a besoin d'air, je me force à respirer. L'eau rentre dans mes poumons. Je panique mais je ne refais pas surface. Je maintiens fermement mes yeux clos, je sens comment l'eau froide m'enveloppe.

Il n'y aura pas d'éternité pour nous, Tom.

Soudainement, quelqu'un saisit ma taille, j'essaye de me libérer mais le froid m'a affaiblie. Je lutte mais la poigne sur ma taille est trop forte. J'atteins la surface du lac, l'air froid frappe mon visage. Je respire profondément alors que je ne le veux pas. Mon corps ne me donne pas le choix. Quelle était la dernière fois où j'ai fait un choix réel dans ma vie ?

Je suis ramenée vers la berge et allongée sur le dos. Ma respiration est difficile. Je fixe de nouveau les étoiles. Quelqu'un dépose une cape sur mon corps et lance un sort de chaleur sur moi. Je m'assoie lentement et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

Drago et Rogue sont assis en face de moi, haletants et leurs vêtements sont mouillés.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous auriez du me laisser dans le lac ! Comment osez-vous interférer dans ma vie ? » lancé-je furieuse. J'essaye de me relever mais je suis encore trop faible.

« Que pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dirait si vous vous étiez tuée vous-même sous nos nez ? » grogne Rogue tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je me moque de ce que dit Tom ! C'est ma vie et c'est ma décision si je veux en finir ». Je sais que je deviens quelque peu hystérique.

« Ce n'est plus de votre ressort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut en vie et bien portante. Vous n'essayerez plus jamais de refaire cela ». Rogue me fixe, il essaye de m'intimider avec son air menaçant. Mais le temps où il pouvait m'impressionner est désormais terminé.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Pensez-vous que j'ai peur de vous ? J'ai une connexion avec le plus diabolique des sorciers dans le monde, qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus effrayant encore? » demandé-je rebellée.

« Je me moque ce que vous pensez ou voulez, aussi longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous demandera de vous surveiller, je jetterai un œil sur vous, que cela vous plaise ou non » explique Rogue froidement et il se lève.

Je le fixe puis mes yeux se déplacent et se posent sur Drago qui est encore agenouillé à coté de moi.

« Et toi, jetteras-tu aussi un œil sur moi ? » lui dis-je avec ironie.

« Malheureusement, oui » dit-il d'une voix traînante en se redressant. Rogue tend sa main et je l'accepte. Il me relève mais ma tête me tourne. Je réalise que mon corps tremble, je claque des dents. Je suis prise de vertige.

« Mademoiselle Weasley ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en raison de votre comportement stupide » rugit Rogue en me prenant par les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Le lac était glacé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous punira s'il découvre tout cela » dit Drago apeuré.

« Nous devons l'emmener immédiatement dans mes quartiers, son corps va bientôt tomber en état de choc » explique Rogue. Choc ? J'essaye de me tenir seule debout mais je dois saisir la robe de Rogue pour m'éviter de tomber.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » demande Drago embrouillé.

« Et comment expliqueriez-vous toutes ces choses à Madame Pompresh et Dumbledore ? » raille Rogue à Drago.

Je veux juste dormir. Je suis si fatiguée.

« Je peux aller dans mon dortoir » dis-je calmement.

« Certainement pas. Drago, porte la et reste en arrière. Je vous avertis si quelqu'un s'approche de nous ».

Je cherche à protester mais Drago me saisit et me prend dans ses bras. Je décide d'accepter cela. Je me sens si fatiguée. Mes yeux se ferment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Mademoiselle Weasley! Mademoiselle Weasley, réveillez-vous!"

Quelqu'un me secoue. J'ouvre mes yeux et crie, choquée. Je me recule et mon dos touche la tête du lit. Je fixe le Professeur Rogue qui se renfrogne devant moi. Où suis-je ?

« Vous avez passé la nuit dans mes quartiers. Après votre saut dans le lac, j'ai dû vous amener ici pour vous soigner » dit-il irrité.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans sa chambre et je porte seulement ma chemise de nuit. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. A-t-il partagé le lit avec moi ?

Apparemment, il sait à quoi je pense lorsqu'il me raille « Pensez-vous je j'aurai partagé mon lit avec vous ? Pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me ferait, à moi ou à quiconque d'autre qui serait proche de vous ? Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de votre situation, Mademoiselle Weasley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous protège, vous êtes sienne et quiconque oserait se mettre entre vous et lui le payerait de sa vie ».

Je reste bouche bée. « Je…c'est… » . Je ne sais que dire.

« Que se passe t-il entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'avez-vous fait dans le château seule avec lui ? » Il me fixe de ses yeux sombres.

Oh Dieu, il pense que je…couche avec son maître ? Je en suis malade.

« Rien ne s'est passé » dis-je en le défiant.

Rogue saisit mon bras avec force et siffle « Rien ? Vous appelez cela rien alors que vous passez vos nuits seule avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? ».

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander à lui, si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ! » crié-je en colère et je saute du lit. Je peux voir que Rogue est furieux mais bientôt son masque froid habituel recouvre son visage.

« Mettez ça ». Il me donne le collier de Tom. Je le regarde pendant quelques instants puis le passe autour de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux lui échapper.

« Vous ne pouvez me surveiller tout le temps, durant les vacances de Noël personne ne veillera sur moi, alors je pourrai finir ce que vous avez empêché la nuit dernière » dis-je.

Rogue se rapproche de moi et me raille « Le pendentif de votre collier alertera le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous êtes en danger. Je lui ai jeté un sort, ainsi vous ne pourrez plus l'enlever. »

Je le dévisage et j'essaye vainement de le retirer.

« Vous…vous… comment osez-vous ! » Je me sens désespérée. Ma seule chance de rompre le lien avec Tom a disparu car il ne me permettra pas de me tuer moi-même.

« Vous devriez mettre votre uniforme scolaire. Il est déjà tard et vous devez aller en classe maintenant. Un elfe de maison est allé chercher vos vêtements et les a rapportés ici ». Il m'explique cela froidement puis il se retourne et me laisse seule dans la pièce.

Je m'habille comme si j'étais en transe. Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille?

Je saisis le sac avec mes livres scolaires qui se trouve sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Je quitte la chambre, Rogue m'attend dans son bureau. Je l'ignore et disparais de ses quartiers. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, lui, Drago ou quiconque d'autre comme mon garde du corps.

Je cours à travers les couloirs en direction de la classe de métamorphose, j'entre dans la pièce précipitamment. Je m'assoie à coté de Luna qui me sourit amicalement. Je me force à lui répondre pareillement.

« Salut, Ginny, tu es pâle. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Comment puis-je répondre à cette question. Comment ? Rien ne va.

« Je vais bien, Luna ».

« Ton collier est vraiment très beau ». Luna regarde intimidée le pendentif en onyx.

« Oui » dis-je faiblement.

« Qui te l'a offert ? Harry ? » demande curieuse Romilda qui est assise à coté de Luna.

« Non, ce n'est pas Harry » dis-je en murmurant..

« Ainsi, tu as un nouvel admirateur » chuchote Romilda excitée.

« Si on peut dire ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Décembre 1996** :

Cela fait bientôt deux mois que Tom m'a donné le collier. Deux mois que j'ai essayé de me suicider, deux mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Tom. Je suis déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas contactée durant tout ce temps, mais peut-être que c'est bien ainsi. Je mène presque une vie normale. Dans quelques mois, je passe mes B.U.S.E. Je suis totalement concentrée sur celles-ci. Je lis et j'apprends tous les jours. De cette manière je peux dissiper toute seule toutes mes pensées d'autodestruction.

Maintenant, je me suis même habituée à être suivie tout le temps. Que ce soit Rogue, Drago, Zabini ou Nott, ils ont tous un œil sur moi. Au moins, aucun des mes amis n'est devenu suspicieux.

Depuis hier, je suis revenue au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël et j'espère être capable d'enlever de mon esprit toute pensée envers Tom. Je crois qu'il est occupé en ce moment, il y a eu de nombreux articles dans La Gazette du Sorcier durant les deux derniers mois, ils portaient sur les attaques des mangemorts. Le monde sorcier dans sa totalité vit dans la crainte de Voldemort, dans la crainte de l'homme avec lequel j'ai une connexion. Je bannis ces pensées de mon esprit. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, c'est l'heure du dîner. Tous mes frères sont là, Fleur et Harry également. Je leur donne à tous un sourire et je vais m'asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre.

Maman a comme d'habitude merveilleusement bien cuisiné. C'est si bon d'avoir de nouveau une vie familiale normale. En de tels moments, je me sens presque normale.

Après le repas, je m'assoie confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et regarde Papa et Charlie jouer aux échecs. J'adore les regarder. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant simplement la douce atmosphère.

« Ginny, il y a un hibou à la fenêtre de ta chambre. Il a essayé de me mordre lorsque j'ai voulu lui enlever la lettre attachée à sa patte. Il est fou ce foutu oiseau. » grommelle Ron.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui m'écrit ? Cela ne peut être Tom. Il aurait utilisé le pendentif, n'est-ce pas ?

Je monte l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage et rentre dans ma chambre. Un immense grand-duc noir se trouve sur l'appui de fenêtre, ses yeux jaunes me regardent avec méfiance. Je m'approche de lui et tends ma main avec précaution. Le hibou tend sa patte immédiatement, je peux ainsi y retirer la lettre. Aussitôt que la lettre est dans ma main, le hibou déplie ses ailes et s'envole au loin dans l'obscurité. J'ouvre la lettre. Une exclamation s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque je lis ces quelques mots.

_Ginny,_

_Un cadeau pour toi._

Ce n'est pas signé mais je sais qui a écrit la lettre. C'est de lui, de Tom. Je sens cela. Il y a une rose noire à la fin de la lettre. Je la saisis et brusquement la lettre disparaît pour être remplacée par un paquet ; Je le contemple pendant un moment puis ma curiosité l'emporte. J'ouvre le paquet. Je ne peux croire ce qu'il y a là. Je saisis le vêtement prudemment et le sors du paquet. C'est une longue robe du soir vert émeraude. Je peux difficilement respirer, il y a une note jointe.

_Mets-la, puis touche le pendentif_.

J'hésite un moment, puis je commence à me déshabiller. Je mets la magnifique robe. Elle est sanglée et le corsage est embelli avec de délicates garnitures de perles. Sa longue jupe descend jusqu'à mes pieds. Soudainement, mes cheveux se coiffent tout seuls et mes chaussures changent de couleur pour se marier parfaitement avec la robe. Je suis sans voix.

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

Je prends le pendentif dans ma main et prononce le nom de Tom dans ma tête. Je sens une certaine pression sur mon corps et ma chambre du Terrier disparaît de ma vue.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me tiens au milieu du hall d'entrée du château de Salazar Serpentard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si cela vous a plu, merci de prendre quelques instants de votre précieux temps pour me laisser une petite review.

Si j'obtiens dix reviews pour ce chapitre, il y aura deux chapitres dans la semaine du 21 au 27 avril. Alors à vos claviers.


	7. Chapter 7 Je suis sienne

_**Un grand merci aux 18 personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup.**_

_**Pour répondre à une question posée par shapi, le classement M de la fiction est pleinement justifié.**_

_**Voici donc le septième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59 qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 7** : Je suis sienne

Je me tiens au milieu du hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard et je guette tout bruit. Je me demande pourquoi Tom m'a fait venir. Pourquoi je porte une robe du soir qui semble avoir coûté plus que ce que mon père peut gagner en un an. A mon grand étonnement je suis calme. Naturellement, je suis excitée mais ce n'est pas de l'anxiété, un sentiment qui serait pourtant recommandé dans une telle situation. C'est plutôt une excitation plaisante comme on peut probablement ressentir avant un rendez-vous amoureux. Je commence à glousser. Un rendez-vous avec le plus diabolique sorcier du monde. Je deviens folle.

Soudainement, Tom se matérialise devant moi et je recule effrayée.

« Je vois que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé » dit-il calmement avec sa voix veloutée.

« Je suis presque morte de peur ! » lui dis-je pleine de reproche tout en le fixant.

Il me regarde, ses yeux sombres montrent l'étonnement que provoque en lui ce débordement. Je réalise qu'il n'est pas le type d'homme que l'on peut apostropher et que je suis peut être la première personne depuis des années à lui avoir autant manqué de respect. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, la peur monte peu à peu en moi. Je le regarde et m'excuse, je lui donne un sourire forcé.

« Tu devrais tenir ta langue, Ginny. Ce n'est pas bon pour une dame de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler » explique-t-il avant de tourner autour de moi en m'examinant de haut en bas.

« Je suis content de voir que j'ai choisi la robe parfaite pour toi. Tu ressembles à une dame » dit-il, admiratif. Je rougis et détourne mes yeux de lui. Voldemort me fait des compliments, ma vie est bizarre.

Je sens que mon visage bouge afin que je puisse de nouveau regarder Tom mais il ne me touche pas. Il utilise la magie pour attirer mon attention. Pourquoi ne me touche-t-il pas ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? » murmuré-je incertaine en regardant son visage pâle. Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur sa face mais ce n'est pas un sourire joyeux. C'est un sourire sans émotion.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour toi de te montrer les bénéfices d'être mienne ». Ses yeux sombres parcourent mon corps et s'arrêtent sur mon visage et je peux voir dans ses orbes noires toute sa possessivité sans fin. Sienne. Je suis sienne.

Cela fait froid dans le dos, cela me donne la chair de poule et ma bouche est terriblement sèche. Je veux objecter, je veux dire que je ne suis la possession de personne, que je suis libre mais comment pourrais-je dire cela alors que je sais que c'est un mensonge. Je ne peux me mentir, comment pourrais-je lui mentir ? La gravité de la situation m'écrase et semble réduire ma capacité à respirer et tout ce que je peux faire c'est le dévisager avec mes yeux ronds.

Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et que je sente que je me noie dans ses yeux sombres ; « Tu es mienne, Ginny. Tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Tom.

Je ferme mes yeux pendant un moment puis prenant une forte inspiration avant de le regarder de nouveau. « Oui » dis-je.

Je suis sienne, sienne, sienne. Pour toujours. Pour l'éternité.

Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rompre le lien avec lui, jamais.

« Viens » dit-il, il me tend sa main pour la prendre. Je dépose la mienne, tremblante, dans la sienne. Comment pourrais-je le combattre, comment pourrais-je lui résister ?

« Je vais te montrer comment le monde pourrait être le tien, sera le tien dans le futur ».

Je le regarde confuse mais avant que je lui demande de quoi il parle, il transplane avec moi. Je tiens sa main et je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi son corps est chaud tandis que ses âme et cœur ne sont rien d'autre que des icebergs.

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, je ne sais quoi dire, quoi penser. Je m'émerveille devant la vue qui s'offre à moi. Nous flottons au dessus de l'océan. Nous volons sans balai, nos seuls compagnons sont les étoiles et la lune.

L'instant d'après, nous sommes dans un désert, loin, très loin de tout être humain. C'est complètement silencieux et je regarde le firmament noir jonché de milliers d'étoiles. Mes yeux se posent sur Tom qui se tient à mes cotés tout en notant mes réactions, satisfait. Son visage pâle semble rayonner dans la noirceur.

Toute chose semble irréelle.

A cet instant, je réalise que c'est le plus paisible et heureux moment que j'ai vécu depuis longtemps. Je réalise que c'est seulement Tom et moi dans ce désert pour l'éternité et que je pourrais vivre avec ce lien. La noirceur nous couvre comme une chaude et réconfortante couverture. Le silence nous entoure dans sa beauté paisible. Personne n'est là excepté Tom et moi. Il n'y a pas de questions désagréables, pas de regards hostiles ou curieux, pas de soucis.

Je me baisse, j'enlève mes chaussures et je marche pieds nus dans le sable froid. Je me sens libre et heureuse. Le sable lisse glisse entre mes orteils et je ferme les yeux et savoure pleinement ce merveilleux moment de paix. Je crois que cela doit être ainsi au ciel, une paix et un silence absolus. Je sens que Tom se tient derrière moi, la chaleur rayonnante de son corps m'apaise. Je me retourne et le regarde.

« Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais te montrer » explique t-il. Je m'émerveille sur le fait que ses yeux ont la couleur de la plus noire des nuits, le reflet de son âme sombre. Il me prend la main et notre voyage continue.

Nous nous tenons sur une montagne dominant des kilomètres et des kilomètres de paysages neigeux. La neige luit dans l'obscurité, la neige blanche et la nuit noire, deux oppositions qui créent une vue merveilleuse. L'obscurité et la pureté. Tom et moi. C'est peut être pourquoi nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre. Peut être que chaque âme pure a besoin d'obscurité et peut être même que l'âme la plus noire nécessite quelque lumière.

L'instant d'après, nous sommes entourés d'eau, un cocon invisible de verre nous encercle, nous protège de l'océan. Nous bougeons lentement à travers l'eau sombre de la mer, les poissons passent comme si nous n'étions pas là. Je lève mes yeux et vois le clair de lune sur la surface de l'eau. Je pourrais rester là éternellement, simplement en m'émerveillant de l'atmosphère paisible mais Tom prend ma main et je transplane avec lui.

Nous sommes revenus dans le hall d'entrée du château et je le regarde, intimidée et avec confusion. Comment pourrais-je combattre un lien avec un sorcier qui a d'infinis pouvoirs ? Comment ?

Tom se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux. « Dis-moi, pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir si tu peux avoir le monde, si tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je reste bouche bée. « Comment sais-tu cela ? ».

Il rit jaune. « Drago est un misérable occlument. Il ne peut rien me cacher et je dois admettre que je n'étais pas content que lui et Severus aient essayé de me dissimuler cet incident ». Il est en colère et pendant un moment ses yeux semblent rougeoyer.

Je sens mon estomac se retourner à la pensée que d'autres ont été torturés en raison de ma faute. Je me sens horrible. « Que leur as-tu fait ? » murmuré-je anxieusement mais son petit sourire suffisant me dit quelque chose que je dois savoir. Ils ont dû souffrir parce que j'ai essayé d'en finir avec ma pitoyable vie.

« Ils ont eu la punition qu'ils méritaient. Je n'apprécie pas le mensonge » explique Tom, le timbre de sa voix est vide de toute émotion.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû les punir » dis-je misérablement.

Son expression s'assombrit et ses yeux sombres fixent les miens. « C'est ma décision. Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » demande-t-il furieux et sa colère semble se dégager par vague à travers son corps, elle m'envahit et je recule.

Je ne veux pas lui dire, je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer cela. Comment ? Je le regarde avec mes grands yeux et je secoue la tête.

Je peux voir qu'il a sa baguette à sa main et je sens qu'il est vraiment fâché mais en même temps déçu. Il semble combattre l'envie de me lancer des endoloris jusqu'à ce que je lui donne les réponses voulues. Ma respiration s'accélère, la peur parcourt mon corps. Lentement sa prise sur sa baguette se desserre et son expression passe de la colère à l'apaisement.

Apparemment, cela lui coûte beaucoup en volonté et en force de ne pas pouvoir me punir, sa respiration est plus rapide que précédemment.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ? » ordonne t-il et cette fois je ne me moque plus. Je vais simplement lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre et si il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend, il pourra toujours me lancer des endoloris.

« Parce que je me hais moi-même, parce que je dois être une mauvaise personne sinon je n'aurais pas de connexion avec le sorcier le plus diabolique ! Je ne peux plus endurer tous ces regards, toutes ces questions. Je ne peux plus supporter tous ces articles sur moi dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Comment pourrais-je avoir une vie normale s'ils parlent de moi chaque jour, si ma famille se rappelle quotidiennement de l'incident du Ministère à cause d'eux ? Comment ? » dis-je, ma vision est brouillée par des larmes . Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui crier dessus car il m'aime pas ça et je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter en prononçant le mot diabolique mais peut être n'est ce pas une insulte pour lui.

Mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots et j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Je pose ainsi ma tête sur sa poitrine et je mouille sa robe noire avec mes larmes.

Il ne bouge pas, probablement trop choqué par rapport à ma proximité, à ma décision de chercher consolation auprès de lui, à mon courage de le toucher et d'être dans ses bras.

Alors que je me demande s'il ne va pas me repousser ou me punir, un bras chaud m'entoure. A ce moment là, je sais que je suis en sécurité avec lui, il ne me blesse jamais parce qu'il est tout ce que j'ai et je suis tout ce qu'il a. Je sais que nous sommes reliés pour l'éternité mais à cet instant c'est bon pour moi, je peux l'accepter.

« La Gazette du Sorcier cessera de parler de toi » explique Tom calmement et j'arrête de respirer pendant un moment en entendant cette affirmation. Je le dévisage, j'ai un air anxieux sur mon visage.

« Tu ne vas rien faire au journaliste, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je inquiète. Je ne veux pas être la cause de la mort de quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec une telle connaissance.

« Non ». Je soupire de soulagement mais lorsqu'il continue avec un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. « J'ai mes fidèles pour de telles tâches ». Je le fixe terrifiée. « Non, je ne le veux pas ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne mourra » déclare-il calmement.

Cela ne m'apaise pas d'entendre cela car il y a beaucoup d'horribles choses qu'il pourrait faire au journaliste, choses sur lesquelles je ne veux même pas essayer de penser.

Je veux discuter avec lui mais il change de sujet. « J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter montre quelques intérêts pour toi, qu'il souhaiterait être ton petit ami. Il y a également un autre garçon qui s'appelle Dean Thomas ». Sa voix est dangereusement calme et son regard est terriblement intense.

Je me demande comment il sait tout cela puis je me rappelle que les Serpentards ont un œil sur moi.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne me l'a demandé jusqu'ici ». Je mens mais je peux voir sur le visage de Tom qu'il peut voir clair en moi.

C'est bizarre, je suis encore dans ses bras et je trouve cela naturel.

« Je n'aurais pas été content d'entendre que tu avais accepté la proposition de l'un d'eux » dit-il mais je comprends la menace cachée. Il ne me blessera pas moi mais quiconque qui osera se mettre entre lui et moi. Il n'a pas à s'en faire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la pensée d'être la raison de la mort d'une personne. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter le fait que le sang ait coulé à cause de moi.

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage, il a apparemment lu mes pensées.

« Pourquoi dois-je porter cette robe du soir ? ». Je lui demande cela pour éviter le sujet délicat.

« Tes autres vêtements ne sont pas appropriés pour une personne de ton statut ».

« Mon statut ? » Je demande mais je sais ce que cela signifie. Je sais cela, je sais cela…Je suis sienne.

« Un jour tu te tiendras à mes cotés, à coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Ma respiration devient irrégulière, je regarde ses yeux sombres.

« Un jour mais pas maintenant » dit-il avec sa voix feutrée.

Je ferme mes yeux et je peux presque déjà voir mon devenir droit devant moi. Je n'ai que quinze ans mais mon destin est déjà scellé.

« Tu dois retourner chez toi, sinon ta famille pourrait devenir suspicieuse ».

Je fais oui de la tête, lentement je m'éloigne de lui, je quitte ses bras.

Il me tend une autre rose noire, noire comme son âme, noire comme ses yeux, noire comme l'obscurité de la nuit que j'aime tant.

Je le regarde une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue et une seconde plus tard je suis de retour dans ma petite chambre du Terrier, je porte encore cette merveilleuse robe du soir.

Je me déshabille et mets ma chemise de nuit. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Mes yeux se portent vers la fenêtre et je regarde la nuit noire jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine, j'entends déjà le bruit du petit déjeuner. Je me suis réveillée tard en raison de ma rencontre avec Tom qui s'est tenue tard dans la nuit. J'ouvre la porte et je rentre dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, ma chérie ! » Maman m'étreint et dépose des œufs brouillés dans mon assiette. Harry me regarde en souriant et je lui retourne un faible sourire puis mes yeux se détournent immédiatement. Je regarde mon père qui est en train de lire La Gazette du Sorcier avec une expression inquiète sur son visage. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge et je m'oblige à lui demander ce qu'il lit.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant dans La Gazette ? ». J'essaye d'être désinvolte. Mon père lève les yeux surpris et fait oui de la tête avec une expression sévère sur son visage.

« Un journaliste a été enlevé. Le Ministère suspecte Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles ».

Mon univers s'écroule. Je peux difficilement respirer et je dois retenir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Tout cela est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute si quelqu'un est probablement torturé à cet instant pendant que je mange mes oeuf brouillés. Comme je me déteste moi-même !

Mes parents me regardent inquiets. « Ginny ma chérie, tu es toute pâle. Tu vas bien ? » me demande Maman.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es à l'abri de Vous-Savez-Qui. Poudlard a pris des mesures élevées en matière de sécurité et le Terrier est également bien protégé par des sorts puissants » m'explique Papa en me donnant un sourire encourageant.

Je veux crier et rire en même temps. Comme ils se trompent ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de protection. Je suis en sécurité, plus en sécurité que quiconque d'autre dans le monde. Personne ne peut me nuire, personne ! Le Diable en personne est mon protecteur ! L'homme dont personne n'ose prononcer tout haut le nom est mon protecteur !

J'essaye de me calmer toute seule. « Je sais que je suis en sécurité » dis-je en murmurant. Je ne peux regarder leurs yeux inquiets. Je ne peux supporter leur inquiétude, leur pitié étant donné que c'est moi le danger !

Je m'oblige à avaler mes œufs brouillés et je me concentre pour ne pas tout renvoyer immédiatement.

Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Eh Ginny, tu nous as ! Personne ne peut te nuire parce qu'ils savent que tu as six frères » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Je ne peux plus supporter cela une seconde de plus. Je ne peux pas supporter mon sentiment de culpabilité. Je me lève de ma chaise en leur donnant un faible sourire. « J'ai besoin d'air » expliqué-je et je quitte la cuisine et me dirige vers le jardin. Tout est recouvert de neige et c'est gelé. Je n'ai pas mis ma cape qui aurait pu me protéger du froid. Lentement je marche dans la neige, j'essaye de retenir les larmes qui veulent s'écouler.

J'entends des pas derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas car je ne veux voir personne. Quelqu'un dépose une cape sur mon épaule et j'essaye de m'imaginer que c'est Tom. Cela me choque. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie » explique Harry incertain, il se tient à coté de moi. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et lui donne un sourire bien que tout ce que je veuille est qu'il me laisse seule.

« Merci, Harry ».

« Je sais comment c'est, lorsque tu as peur de Voldemort. Mais je te promets Ginny, qu'un jour je le détruirai et nous serons libérés de lui. Je vais le tuer et tout reviendra comme avant » dit Harry déterminé en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je veux lui dire, qu'il se trompe que je ne serai jamais libérée de lui et ce même s'il était mort. Je resterai connectée à lui. Si Tom mourait, je ressentirais un vide en moi comme si une partie de mon âme était manquante. L'idée que Tom pourrait être tué me remplit de tristesse et je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry le tue.

Je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Tom et je ne peux pas vivre avec Tom. Je suis piégée sans aucune chance de m'échapper. Je sais que je ne peux pas dire cela à Harry, c'est pourtant ce à quoi je pense réellement. Mais il ne comprendrait pas, il serait probablement en colère et blessé, c'est pourquoi je hoche la tête et fixe la neige.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose » murmure Harry timidement tout en me pressant gentiment les mains.

Misère. Misère. Pendant des années, j'ai rêvé de ce jour, le jour où Harry me dirait qu'il m'aime, qu'il veut être avec moi. C'était hier mais maintenant…

Je m'oblige à le regarder droit dans ses yeux verts pleins d'espoir et je me déteste moi-même.

« Je t'aime très fort, Ginny et j'aimerais te demander si tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie ».

Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à cette question parce que Tom m'a expliqué clairement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je pourrais me mentir à moi-même et me dire que je décline la proposition de Harry simplement parce que j'ai peur de la réaction de Tom mais ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Je sais que je ne ressens plus la même chose vis-à-vis de Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui.

« Je suis désolée, Harry mais tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je ne peux être avec toi » dis-je tristement en lui donnant un regard plein d'excuses.

Je vois la déconvenue sur son visage. « As-tu déjà quelqu'un ? J'ai remarqué ton collier ». Il essaye d'être fort mais je sens qu'il est triste.

Je hoche la tête avec hésitation. « Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, Harry. Je regrette ».

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Il y a quelqu'un. J'appartiens à quelqu'un. A Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Si c'est le cas, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Chose promise, chose due. Un second chapitre sera publié cette semaine (samedi ou dimanche).


	8. Chapter 8 Protégée

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. C'est mon carburant pour avancer…**_

_**Voici donc le huitième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59 qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette hisoire tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 8 :** Protégée

**Janvier 1997** :

Je suis assise à mon bureau dans ma chambre, je regarde la nouvelle robe noire que le grand-duc sombre m'a apportée le jour de Noël. C'est un cadeau de Tom. Je n'ai jamais touché un si fin tissu de ma vie.

Le soleil se lève lentement et éclaire petit à petit la pièce. Je ne dors plus guère et quand je dors, je fais des cauchemars.

Le premier rayon du soleil tombe sur mon beau harjang Atreju, un autre cadeau de Tom. Atreju ouvre ses merveilleux yeux ambrés, il hulule mélodieusement. Il est encore bien jeune c'est pourquoi je ne le laisse pas voler durant la nuit. Je me lève et vais ouvrir sa cage. Atreju sautille sur mon bras. Je caresse ses douces plumes tout en fredonnant. Je prends de la nourriture dans ma main et tiens ma paume à plat devant son bec. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là au milieu de ma chambre, simplement en regardant Atreju manger dans ma main.

Des moments comme cela soulagent mon esprit. Je pense que c'est pourquoi Tom me l'a offert. Je crois qu'il pensait que j'aimerais m'occuper de lui et que je n'essayerais pas de me suicider aussi longtemps que je me sentirais responsable d'Atreju. Parfois, je pense que Tom me connaît mieux que moi-même.

Ma famille me questionne. Ils veulent savoir qui est mon admirateur secret. Mes frères menacent déjà de le battre s'il me touche. Je crois que Tom n'est pas le genre de personne qui sera intimidé par mes frères. Je commence à rire, Atreju me regarde curieusement comme s'il ne m'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. Je ne le fais plus désormais.

Je remets Atreju dans sa cage, je sors de ma chambre et descends vers la cuisine. Maman et Papa sont déjà assis à table, ils parlent et boivent du café.

« Bonjour » dis-je en souriant pendant que je m'assieds à coté de Maman. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et me regarde inquiète.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, Ginny. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« J'espère que cela n'est pas lié au garçon qui t'a envoyé tous ces cadeaux ou alors je vais devoir aller lui parler » explique Papa, en posant sur la table La Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était en train de lire.

« Non, tout va bien » murmuré-je, me sentant honteuse de voir que mentir à mes parents devient de plus en plus facile à chaque fois je dois le faire et j'ai du le faire de nombreuse fois malheureusement.

« Peut être devrais-tu nous présenter ce jeune homme. Cela semble sérieux entre toi et lui s'il t'envoie de tels cadeaux coûteux ». Maman me regarde curieusement.

Je lâche un 'non' et je continue sur un ton calme « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous attendions un peu » tout en donnant un sourire contrit.

« Bien, si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi, mais je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion entre filles aujourd'hui après que tu sois rentrée du Chemin de Traverse. Nous ne voulons pas que tu tombes enceinte parce que personne ne t'aura dit comment se prévenir de cela » explique Maman tout en tenant mon bras.

Je rougis fortement et fixe la table. Je ne pense pas que Tom veuille quelque chose comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je me sens malade et j'éloigne l'assiette de crêpes que Maman avait déposé devant moi.

« Molly, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Ginny est trop jeune. Elle n'a que quinze ans ». Papa me met en garde du regard.

Je prends La Gazette du Sorcier pour éviter le sujet embarrassant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je lis la une du journal. C'est sur le journaliste enlevé, il a été relâché et il est en vie. Un soulagement m'envahit. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains. L'article dit que le journaliste ne se souvient de rien de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, sa mémoire a été effacée. Je crois que le journaliste peut être content de ne pas se souvenir ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

L'ignorance peut être une bénédiction. Parfois, je souhaiterais pouvoir tout oublier, ne pas me souvenir de ma connexion avec Tom, que ma mémoire et mon lien avec Tom soient effacés en même temps. Mais je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je me cache la tête derrière le journal même si je le ne lis plus. Je sais que je devrais parler avec mes parents car c'est aujourd'hui mon dernier jour à la maison. Demain, je dois retourner à Poudlard mais je ne veux plus leur mentir et je sais que je dois le faire parce qu'ils veulent encore me poser des questions. Mes frères entrent dans la cuisine et parlent de quidditch. Je pose le journal, je sais désormais que je suis en sécurité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me déplace à travers le Chemin de Traverse. Maman et Ron sont à mes cotés. Je dois me débarrasser d'eux. Je veux aller chercher à l'Allée des Embrumes une forte potion qui chassera mes cauchemars. Je ne veux pas parler ni à Maman ni à Ron des mes cauchemars. Ils me questionneraient et je ne pourrais y répondre honnêtement. Je suis fatiguée de mentir.

« Je dois aller à la pharmacie. Vous deux, vous pouvez rencontrer Hermione et Harry pendant que je suis occupée. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans deux heures devant Gringotts » explique Maman avant de se retourner et de disparaître parmi la foule.

La chance semble être de mon coté. Je me tourne vers Ron.

« Je dois aller en premier chez 'Fleury et Botts', tu peux venir avec moi tu veux » dis-je mais je sais qu'elle sera la réponse de Ron

« Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par les livres. Je vais aller chez 'Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux' et rencontrer Hermione et Harry. Tu peux nous y rejoindre aussitôt quand tu en auras fini avec tes livres ».

Je lui donne un sourire. « C'est bon, à tout à l'heure ». Je me retourne et me dirige vers la librairie jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue de Ron, puis je prends la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

J'hésite un moment avant d'entrer dans cette rue glauque et à peine éclairée. J'avance prudemment, regardant anxieusement autour de moi. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvent dans l'allée me jettent de curieux regards comme si les filles comme moi étaient rares à cet endroit. Je rentre dans une rue secondaire encore plus sombre. Je suis la seule personne dans cette rue mais je sais qu'à la fin de celle-ci se trouve un magasin où se vendent de fortes potions. J'espère que j'ai assez d'argent sur moi.

Il y a un bruit de pas derrière moi et alors que je veux juste me retourner, une main se pose sur ma bouche, étouffant ainsi mes cris de peur. Je sens une poigne brutale autour de ma taille et je suis poussée contre un corps .Je lutte de toutes mes forces mais mon agresseur est

beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me traîne dans un coin caché de la rue. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement. Je peux difficilement respirer en raison de ma peur. Puis il m'envoie vigoureusement sur la dure chaussée. Une douleur fulgurante traverse mon corps lorsque mon épaule touche le sol. J'entends les os qui se brisent. Il se penche vers moi, allonge son corps lourd sur le mien, puis je peux voir son visage et la terreur m'envahit.

J'ai déjà vu cette tête dans La Gazette du Sorcier, il est connu comme le violeur des Embrumes. Il tue ses victimes après les avoir torturées et violées. J'essaye de le repousser mais c'est vain. Il me rend silencieuse avec sa baguette. Avec une de ses mains il me maintient les poignets au dessus de ma tête et avec l'autre il commence à déchirer mon chemisier. Des larmes coulent le long de mon visage tandis que j'essaye encore de lutter. Il me frappe violemment à la tête, sa bouche se rapproche de mon visage. Il empeste d'une mauvaise haleine et du whisky. Je crois que je vais vomir.

« Arrête de te débattre où je vais te faire beaucoup plus mal que nécessaire » grogne-t-il, désormais je suis totalement effrayée. Je n'ai pas de voix tant ce que je peux faire c'est crier dans mon esprit tandis qu'il commence à déchirer mon chemisier. Tom ! S'il te plait, au secours ! Aide-moi !

Je vois à travers mes yeux remplis de larmes une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui essaye de me dévêtir. Il est éloigné de mon corps et balancé contre un mur. Mes yeux s'élargissent par surprise. Mon corps tout entier tremble, de plus en plus de sanglots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Je ne peux plus bouger en raison de ma peur et ma terrible douleur à l'épaule. Soudainement, il y a un homme qui s'agenouille à mes cotés, mais ce n'est pas Tom. Il s'agit d'un de ses fidèles puisqu'il porte le masque des mangemorts. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais reconnaissante de voir l'un d'eux. Je ne bouge toujours pas, exception faite des tremblements qui secouent mon corps. L'homme enlève son masque et me regarde. C'est Rodolphus Lestrange, son visage est rempli d'inquiétude et de peur. Je crois que Tom l'a envoyé.

« Etes-vous blessée ? Vous a-t-il fait du mal ? » me demande t-il instamment tout en me regardant de bas en haut. Je le regarde simplement avec mes grands yeux, sentant de plus en plus de larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Il lui a probablement lancé le Silencio, enlève le lui » explique une autre voix masculine. Je tourne légèrement ma tête et vois Lucius Malfoy qui se tient à coté de mon agresseur qui est apparemment fixé au mur avec des liens invisibles, ce dernier a une expression de peur absolue.

Lestrange bouge sa baguette et je sens que ma voix est de retour mais je ne veux pas parler.

« Dites-nous, avez-vous mal » me redemande-t-il.

Je fais 'oui' de la tête et me mords les lèvres. Je peux voir le visage de Malfoy se vider de toutes ses couleurs.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera s'il est arrivé à ses fins avec elle » dit-il avec une voix calme mais remplie de peur.

« Elle est complètement habillée, je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu la chance de la toucher. Ai-je raison » me demande Lestrange avec hésitation. « Il ne vous a pas touchée, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Je lèche mes lèvres. Elles sont terriblement sèches. « Non… »

J'entends Malfoy et Lestrange soupirer tous deux de soulagement.

« Je pense que mon épaule est cassée » murmuré-je en essayant de me relever, mais j'y renonce immédiatement car la douleur est vraiment trop forte.

Lucius Malfoy s'agenouille alors à coté de moi.

« Je dois y jeter un œil afin que je puisse la soigner » m'explique t-il calmement. Il n'a jamais été aussi courtois avec moi auparavant. Je crois que ma connexion avec Tom le retient de m'insulter.

Ses mains se posent sur mon chemisier déchiré et il écarte celui-ci de mon épaule. Je bascule de nouveau dans la peur. Les images de ce qui s'est passé dominent encore pleinement mon esprit. Je ne peux supporter à cet instant aucun attouchement. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Je vais juste vous soigner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, Mademoiselle Weasley » dit Malfoy calmement en touchant mon épaule prudemment. Je gémis car la douleur est plus forte que je ne peux la supporter. Il dirige sa baguette vers moi et bredouille un sort qui me soulage.

« Essayez de bouger votre épaule » demande Malfoy.

Je bouge mon bras avec d'infinies précautions et je me prépare à affronter la douleur mais rien ne vient. Je me touche l'épaule, je sens qu'elle est bien.

« Merci ».

« Nous vous emmenons maintenant chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres » explique Lestrange calmement. Je le regarde, incrédule.

« Je dois retrouver ma mère et mon frère dans une heure » dis-je.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de vous amener à lui et c'est ce que nous allons faire » dit Malfoy en se redressant..

Lestrange se met également debout et me tend sa main pour que je la prenne. Je dépose ma main dans la sienne et me tire pour me mettre sur pieds. Mes jambes tremblent terriblement. Je saisis le bras de Lestrange et m'en sert comme support.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse me tenir seule » dis-je en murmurant. Je me sens malade et faible.

« Je vais vous aider ». Lestrange saisit mon bras.

Mes yeux se portent sur mon agresseur et je sens la peur et le dégoût traverser mon corps. Je me rapproche de Rodolphus Lestrange. Voyant cela, Malfoy se tourne vers le violeur des Embrumes, souriant cruellement. « Nous vous emmenons maintenant chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de voir l'homme qui a essayé de toucher la jeune fille qui lui appartient ».

Une expression de pure terreur apparaît sur le visage de mon agresseur. Il me fixe. « Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, jeune fille. Dis-leur que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, jeune fille ».

Je regarde l'homme, dégoûtée, et de nouvelles larmes remplissent mes yeux.

« Si tu oses lui parler une fois encore, je te coupe la langue » siffle Malfoy, sa baguette sur la gorge de l'homme qui ferme immédiatement sa bouche.

Lestrange tient mon bras plus fermement encore.

« Je vais maintenant transplaner, tenez-moi bien ». Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. La pression du transplanage est presque trop forte pour moi. Je m'agrippe à Lestrange. Je sens la terre ferme sous mes pieds et je me retrouve au milieu du hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard. Je me cramponne encore à l'homme qui se trouve à mes cotés. Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je vois Tom se diriger vers moi et il me regarde attentivement avant de porter son regard sur mon agresseur qui se tient à coté de Malfoy. Je peux sentir sa totale fureur émaner de lui.

Tom prend mon bras et regarde profondément dans mes yeux. Je peux sentir qu'il utilise la légilimencie sur moi, il voit exactement ce que m'est arrivé. Avec chaque image qui défile devant mes yeux, il devient de plus en plus furieux. Il se retire de mon esprit, ses yeux noirs sont encore fixés sur moi. Il me prend par la taille et m'attire contre lui. Je peux sentir tous les regards des personnes présentes fixés sur moi, personne n'ose faire le moindre bruit.

« Vous n'avez pas été assez rapides pour éviter que Ginny soit blessée. Je suis déçu Lucius, Rodolphus ». Tom lève sa baguette. Malfoy et Lestrange tombent à genoux.

« S'il te plait, ne les punis pas. Je leur suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée » dis-je d'un ton implorant. Malfoy et Lestrange me regardent surpris.

Tom baisse lentement sa baguette et me regarde calmement. Je me tiens encore à ses cotés et sa proximité semble bannir de mon esprit tous les mauvais souvenirs, tout ce qui m'est arrivé.

« Je vais exaucer ton souhait, Ginny. Rodolphus, Lucius relevez-vous ». Les deux hommes obéissent immédiatement. Tom m'observe, ses yeux s'attardent un moment sur mon chemisier déchiré et il semble que ceux-ci virent au rouge à cet instant précis. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, me voici revêtue d'une longue robe noire et je me sens aussitôt plus forte. Il s'éloigne de moi et se retourne vers l'homme qui m'a presque violée. Son visage révèle une si terrifiante fureur que si j'étais l'homme, je me cacherais. Ce dernier tombe à genoux, il regarde Tom avec une peur absolue. Les yeux de Tom rougeoient.

« Ainsi vous vouliez prendre ce qui est mien. Vous avez osé l'attaquer, elle. Vous avez osé blesser ce qui est mien. Vous avez osé lui faire du mal et ce malgré qu'elle appartienne au Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Sa voix est si glaciale qu'elle pourrait geler l'enfer. L'homme tremble de peur, sa tête chancelle.

« Je…je ne savais pas. Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait » implore l'homme.

Tom rit, ce rire me donne des frissons dans le dos. C'est un rire furieux et dangereux.

Je regarde celui qui a essayé de me violer avec dégoût. Comment peut-il attendre de la pitié alors que lui-même n'en a jamais montré vis-à-vis de toutes les femmes qu'il a tuées ? Je me mets en colère.

Tom se retourne vers moi, ses yeux noirs se fixent sur moi. Il a un sourire sans joie sur son visage. « Tu n'as pas aimé l'idée que je veuille punir Lucius et Rodolphus. Dis-moi Ginny, penses-tu que l'homme qui a essayé de te blesser mérite ma pitié ? Veux-tu l'épargner ? » me demande t-il doucement. Je le regarde un moment avant que mes yeux se reposent de nouveau sur mon agresseur, une nouvelle colère se lève en moi. Je ressens du dégoût et de la haine vis-à-vis de cet homme qui a tué tant d'autres femmes précédemment.

J'écarte mes yeux de ce monstre et regarde de nouveau Tom. Ce dernier m'observe et semble lire dans mon esprit puis il sourit. C'est son sourire jaune. Il savait que je ne voulais pas épargner mon agresseur. Il savait que je désirais la vengeance. C'est pourquoi il me l'a demandé. Il aurait de toute manière punit cet homme. « Que veux-tu Ginny ? »

Je ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Je dois aller en enfer quoiqu'il arrive. « Je veux qu'il reçoive le châtiment qu'il mérite » dis-je en murmurant et en ayant les yeux fermés.

« Endoloris » siffle Tom et j'ouvre mes yeux. Je regarde impassible mon agresseur se tordre de douleurs en hurlant sur le sol. Je pourrais dire que c'est assez. Je pourrais demander à Tom d'arrêter. Je pourrais ressentir de la pitié vis-à-vis de mon agresseur. Mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux pas tout simplement. Il a essayé de me violer, il m'aurait torturée puis tuée comme il l'avait déjà fait à tant d'autres femmes précédemment. Il mérite tout cela.

Malfoy et Lestrange regardent la scène avec de petits sourires suffisants sur leur visage. La colère de Tom est grande, grande. Tout le hall semble envahi par les ténèbres, par la fureur de Tom.

Je me retourne et essaye d'ignorer les cris de l'homme à terre. Je me dirige vers l'escalier et le monte lentement. Personne n'essaye de m'arrêter. J'agis comme en transe. J'atteins le premier étage et pousse une des portes. Je vais jusqu'à un canapé et me laisse tomber sur celui-ci. Les flammes de la cheminée jaillissent aussitôt et une douce chaleur remplit la pièce. Néanmoins celle-ci ne semble pas m'atteindre car je frissonne d'une manière incontrôlée. Je mets mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose mon menton sur eux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi avant d'entendre des pas se rapprocher de moi.

Je ne bouge pas encore, mes yeux restent fixés sur les flammes. Quelqu'un s'assoie à coté de moi et je sais de qui il s'agit. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Tom. Il semble calme, presque décontracté. Il ne ressemble pas à une personne qui vient de torturer un homme.

« Est-il mort ? » demandé-je d'une manière presque inaudible.

Tom m'observe, impassible. « Oui, il est mort ».

Je hoche la tête. Je hoche simplement la tête. Je n'ai pas de remords. Je me sens totalement soulagée. Je sais que cet homme ne pourra jamais plus faire du mal à quiconque, il ne me fera plus jamais de mal.

Mon corps tremble encore de toutes ces horribles choses que j'ai dû supporter aujourd'hui. Tom me tend la main, il touche mon épaule, celle qui a été soignée par Malfoy. Je regarde sa main pâle sur ma peau et j'arrête de trembler. Je détourne les yeux de mon épaule et examine son visage impassible.

« Tu n'iras plus jamais seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes ou tout autre endroit, exception faite de Poudlard. Tu m'informeras si tu projettes d'aller quelque part afin que je puisse t'envoyer un de mes fidèles en tant que garde du corps. Comprends-tu ? » Tom me regarde sérieusement.

Je cligne des yeux, pleine de confusion. « Des mangemorts en qualité de garde du corps ? Je ne sais pas ».

Tom me saisit par les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux. « Tu n'iras jamais quelque part sans garde du corps. Comprends-tu ? Si tu désobéis à mon ordre, je serai très en colère, Ginny ».

Je hoche la tête. « D'accord ». Que puis-je dire d'autre ?

Sa poigne sur mes épaules se desserre et il a une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

« J'ai demandé à Severus de te préparer de la potion sans rêves. Il te donnera cela demain. La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'une potion, demande-la à Severus » explique t'il tout en se levant. Il tend sa main, je la prends et il me tire pour me mettre sur pieds.

« J'essayerai de rendre ta vie moins difficile, Ginny ».

Je le fixe, confuse. Comment vais-je organiser tout cela ? Comment ?

« Un portoloin va te transporter jusqu'à ta chambre au Terrier ». Tom me donne une pièce noire.

« Ma mère et Ron sont probablement en train de me chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aurais dû les rencontrer il y a plus d'une heure » dis-je inquiète.

Tom sourit d'un air suffisant et secoue la tête.

« Je me suis occupé de cela. Un des mes fidèles a pris du polynectar pour se transformer en toi et a joué ton rôle. Ta famille pense que tu es à la maison dans ta chambre ».

Il dirige sa baguette vers moi et retransforme la robe noire que je porte en mes vêtements que j'avais avant l'incident.

Je reste bouche bée face à lui. Je réalise que je n'aurai rien à expliquer à ma famille, que ma famille ne me posera pas de questions. Ils pensent que tout va bien, que tout va pour le mieux. Je sens que la pièce entre ma main devient chaude et l'instant d'après je suis de retour dans ma chambre, seule avec mes pensées.

Je veux juste m'allonger sur mon lit et ne jamais me relever mais mes yeux tombent sur Atreju qui me regarde curieusement. J'ouvre la cage et le caresse. Il hulule de joie et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un court instant lorsqu'il pose sa douce tête contre ma paume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si vous avez aimé ? Alors merci de me laisser une review, s'il vous plait.

Je vais commencer la traduction d'une autre fiction. Celle-ci s'intitulera « Le moment où cela commença ». J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme vous semblez le faire pour « Le Lord et sa Lady ».

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9 Aucun autre homme

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. C'est mon carburant pour avancer…**_

_**Voici donc le neuvième chapitre, ce dernier est beaucoup plus long que les autres.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 9 :** Aucun autre homme

**Mai 1997** :

Je suis assise près du lac. Je regarde mes condisciples nager ou prendre le soleil.

Ils rient et crient, ils sont sans soucis et heureux. Ils sont libres et moi, je ne le suis pas.

Mais cela va de mieux en mieux chaque jour. J'ai fait la paix avec cette situation. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je suis heureuse mais je ne suis plus dépressive comme je l'ai été. L'incident de l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas resté dans mon esprit comme je l'avais craint. Je crois que le fait que mon agresseur soit mort et que je sache que Tom me protège m'a beaucoup aidé à surmonter ce fait.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne prends plus de potion sans rêves. Peut être qu'Atreju a également eu de l'effet sur moi. Il a grandi et est devenu un magnifique et impressionnant hibou. Il n'a pas beaucoup de chose à faire, car je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Tom depuis janvier, ainsi Atreju peut envoyer mes lettres à mes parents. Je dois admettre que je suis en colère contre Tom de ne pas m'avoir écrit, exception faite de deux paquets qui contenaient une paire de boucles d'oreille en diamant et un bracelet en émeraude. Mais je ne les comptabilise pas comme lettre.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le livre de potion qui se trouve sur mes genoux et que j'ai lu durant ces dernières heures. Dans quatre semaines, je vais passer mes BUSE et je dois encore beaucoup étudier, quoique je pense que je n'aurai jamais à travailler, que je ne serai jamais autorisée à travailler, que Tom ne m'autorisera jamais à faire cela.

Mes notes en potion ont progressivement augmenté depuis que Rogue sait que je suis à Tom.

Que suis-je ? Sa petite amie ? Je commence à glousser. Heureusement, il n'y a personne autour de moi pour m'entendre rire.

Que suis-je ? Je crois que Tom me regarde comme sa possession. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sienne. Mais que signifie être sienne ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas à me sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mes notes en potion qui ont augmenté parce que la seule chose qui ai changé, c'est que Rogue se comporte finalement avec moi comme il le fait avec ses Serpentards.

Les Serpentards. Parfois, ils me font damner. Un d'eux semble me suivre à chaque instant. Quelques fois j'ai essayé de leur lancer un sort mais ils sont ingénieux, ils sont comme mon ombre. Peu importe où je me cache, ils sont toujours là également. C'est énervant mais parfois j'aime jouer avec eux, en me cachant dans les toilettes pour filles pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent nerveux et qu'ils m'y suivent même si ce sont des garçons. Drago me lance à chaque fois que je le vois un regard noir parce qu'il sait que je me moque de lui et de mes autres gardes du corps.

Ce qui me préoccupe le plus actuellement, c'est le bal d'été qui doit se tenir dans une semaine maintenant. Beaucoup de garçons m'ont demandé de les accompagner, mais bien entendu, j'ai dû décliner leurs offres, au moins si je veux les maintenir en vie. Dean et Harry m'ont également demandé. Parfois je pense que Harry n'a pas encore compris que je ne le veux pas comme mon petit ami et Dean est également assez obstiné.

Même Ron m'a demandé qui était mon cavalier pour le bal. Cela me rend folle. Je crois que je vais y aller seule même si cela semble suspect. Je soupire, irritée, et j'essaye de me concentrer de nouveau sur le livre qui est posé sur mes genoux, puis j'entends des battements d'ailes. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Atreju s'approcher de moi. Je tends mon bras et il s'y pose avec élégance, ses plumes blanches sont chatoyantes sous la lumière du soleil.

« Bonjour Atreju, as-tu un message de Tom pour moi ? » murmuré-je doucement et je reçois en réponse son mélodieux hululement. Je souris et prends la lettre accrochée à sa patte.

J'ouvre celle-ci d'une seule main pendant que je caresse de l'autre Atreju. Celui-ci sautille de mon bras à ma jambe.

_Ginny,_

_J'ai appris qu'il va y avoir un bal d'été à Poudlard, tu dois y être présente. Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui t'accompagnera à celui-ci. Tu sais que je n'approuverais aucune autre personne à tes cotés. Il te rencontrera aujourd'hui. Ton hibou t'apportera la robe ce soir._

J'arrête de caresser Atreju, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est rester bouche bée. Je suis sans voix, je suis choquée.

Tom a trouvé quelqu'un qui m'accompagnera ? Cela ne peut être qu'un des Serpentards. Il ne peut être sérieux !

J'entends des pas et une ombre tombe sur moi. Atreju s'envole au loin et même si je ne veux pas savoir qui est celui que Tom m'a choisi, je lève mes yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. Tom ne peut être sérieux.

Blaise me regarde, confus, il jette un coup d'œil sur lui en essayant de deviner la raison de mon ricanement. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demande t-il perplexe.

Doit-il vraiment le demander ? Je me lève, je le regarde et secoue ma tête incrédule.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es pas mon cavalier pour le bal ? » dis-je pleine d'espoir.

Il me regarde, renfrogné. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de t'accompagner ».

Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Cela ne peut être vrai.

« Et tu as dit oui ? » déclaré-je en colère.

Blaise me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison. « Tu ne dis pas non à un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Je lève mes bras en l'air et grogne.

« Sait-il que tu essayes toujours de coucher avec la fille avec laquelle tu sors ? » dis-je à Blaise hardiment en me rapprochant si près de lui que nos corps se touchent presque.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il recule. « Je n'oserais jamais te toucher. Je ne veux pas être tué ».

« Et si je te touche ? » retorqué-je tout sourire et commençant à prendre plaisir à mon petit jeu.

Il recule encore. « Ce n'est pas drôle ».

« Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle ! Que penses-tu que mon frère dira lorsqu'il découvrira que je vais au bal avec toi ? » sifflé-je de nouveau, furieuse. Tom m'a dit qu'il essayerait de me rendre la vie moins difficile mais grâce à son choix de mon cavalier cela devient encore plus compliqué !

Blaise fronce ses sourcils. « Tu oses rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'appeler par le nom qu'il a interdit, mais tu as peur de la façon de laquelle ton frère réagira lorsqu'il découvrira que je t'accompagne ? Cela ne te semble pas un peu étrange ? ».

« Bienvenue à la folie que j'appelle ma vie » dis-je agacée tout en m'adossant contre l'arbre qui se situe derrière moi. Je regarde Blaise, secoue la tête et rigole. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de moi-même.

« Tu es bizarre » dit-il.

« Je sais » soupiré-je.

Je vois le trio d'or se rapprocher de Blaise et de moi. Je lève mes yeux au ciel et j'indique à Blaise par un mouvement de tête que nous ne sommes plus seuls. Je suis fatiguée de mentir mais il semble qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issue.

« T'embête t-il ? » demande Hermione inquiète en lui jetant un regard désobligeant. Ron repousse Blaise loin de moi.

Blaise a sa baguette à la main et fixe mon frère qui est quelques centimètres plus petit que lui.

« Ron arrête cela » crié-je tout en saisissant le bras de Blaise pour l'empêcher de lui jeter un sort. Qui sait quel sort il connaît en tant que mangemort tandis que mon frère n'est qu'un médiocre étudiant. Je peux sentir les yeux verts confus de Harry qui m'observent.

« Pourquoi est-il là avec toi près du lac ? » demande Ron, encore hargneux.

Je regarde incertaine dans les yeux sombres du Serpentard qui se trouve à mes cotés mais heureusement il explique tout ; « Ginny et moi allons au bal ensemble ».

Silence.

Silence. Silence.

Je me risque à lever les yeux et vois les visages ahuris de mon frère et de mes deux amis.

Le visage de Ron devient tout rouge même ses oreilles y passent ;

« Quoi ?? »

Harry me regarde comme si je l'avais trahi de la pire manière qu'il soit. Si seulement, il savait avec qui je le trahis vraiment. Il me haïrait.

Hermione, qui est une des plus brillantes sorcières que je connaisse actuellement, affiche présentement sur son visage la plus grande stupidité que je puisse imaginer.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est ton petit ami ! » hurle Ron enragé en dirigeant sa baguette vers Blaise.

« Ron, baisse ta baguette » lui ordonné-je.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais ce que demande ta sœur. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver autrement » grogne Blaise, sa propre baguette pointée sur la poitrine de mon frère.

« C'est assez, Blaise » dis-je désespérée. Il me regarde et baisse lentement sa baguette mais ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de mon frère.

« Ron, s'il te plait, ne te comporte pas comme ça. Blaise et moi sommes seulement des amis. Il n'est pas mon petit ami, d'accord ? ». Je saisis le bras de Ron tandis que je lui lance un regard lui demandant d'être raisonnable.

Ron me regarde d'une manière incrédule.

« Dis-moi donc qui est ton petit ami et pourquoi il ne t'accompagne pas au bal ? »

« Il n'est pas à Poudlard ». Au moins, ce n'est pas un mensonge. « Tu ne le connais pas ». Ca, c'en est un.

« Je pense que tout cela est bien étrange ».murmure Ron suspicieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine est passée depuis j'ai reçu la lettre de Tom. Dans quinze minutes, le bal d'été commencera. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je souris. Je porte une robe dorée sans bretelles avec un corsage brodé, le tout descend jusqu'à mes chaussures assorties. Je me demande si Tom choisit lui-même ce qu'il m'offre. Il peut difficilement aller chez Madame Guipure et acheter une robe. Je ricane, secoue ma tête et enlève toutes ses pensées de mon esprit. Je mets le bracelet d'émeraude à mon poignet et cache à l'aide d'un sort le pendentif en onyx qui est autour de mon cou, ainsi toute personne ne pourra voir que le collier d'émeraude qui a été livré en même temps que la robe . Je peux voir les regards envieux lancés par mes camarades de dortoir. Dans le passé, c'était toujours moi qui portais une banale robe d'occasion.

Je quitte le dortoir et me dirige vers la grande salle. Du haut de l'escalier, je peux voir Blaise se tenir à coté de Drago, Pansy, Nott, Grabbe, Goyle et Rogue à l'entrée de la salle.

« Génial ! » me dis-je sarcastique. Je descends à contrecoeur les marches, je ne suis pas encore arrivé en bas de celles-ci, lorsque Seamus Finnigan coupe mon chemin. Il est un des garçons qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

« Oh Ginny, tu es magnifique ! Je ne te jetterais pas de mon lit » dit-il avec un grand sourire pensant probablement me faire un compliment.

« Umm….c'est bien d'entendre cela, Seamus » dis-je froidement. C'est vraiment un idiot.

« Ginny, tu es époustouflante » dit Blaise et il lance un regard noir à Seamus. Dieu merci !

Je prends sa main avec soulagement et le laisse me guider jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

« Merci » .

Malheureusement, il me guide vers le reste des Serpentards. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Si je peux survivre à Tom, je dois être également capable de supporter quelqu'un de ses serpents.

Rogue incline la tête en signe de reconnaissance. « Mademoiselle Weasley ».

« Professeur Rogue ». Je lui donne un petit sourire. Le reste des Serpentards hoche la tête d'une manière amicale. Mes yeux tombent sur les avant-bras de Goyle et Grabbe. Je fronce les sourcils. « Quand l'avez-vous rejoint ? Je ne l'avais pas senti sur votre bras avant. » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation. Je crois que je suis désormais habituée à ce genre de choses.

Rogue regarde les alentours précautionneusement pendant que les couleurs disparaissent des visages des toutous de Drago.

« Umm… il y a une semaine » finit par grogner Goyle.

« C'est très bien » dis-je sarcastique.

Rogue se penche près de moi et me regarde avec insistance. « Il a ordonné que vous le rencontriez ce soir après le bal. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à la porte. Attendez-moi à minuit dans le hall d'entrée ».

Je le regarde avec mes yeux grands ouverts. « Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas » siffle Rogue irrité.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la grande salle. Blaise me suit. Que veut Tom ? Quatre mois ont passé depuis que je l'ai rencontré la dernière fois. Je suis fâchée contre lui.

Blaise et moi commençons à danser, sa main se tient prudemment au milieu de mon dos. C'est ridicule. Tom remarquerait-il si j'embrassais un autre homme ? Il ne m'a touchée que deux fois, lorsque je l'ai embrassé et lorsqu'il a touché mon épaule. Que veut-il de moi ?

Je suis contente que Blaise me dirige sur la piste de danse car je suis beaucoup trop occupée par mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons dansé, combien de temps j'ai essayé d'ignorer les regards curieux et hostiles ainsi que les conversations mais maintenant, j'en ai assez. J'ai besoin de paix.

« Désolée, Blaise. J'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est trop » lui dis-je. Je m'éloigne de lui et me dirige vers le hall d'entrée. J'entends ses pas derrière moi et je refoule l'envie de lui lancer un sort. Je me retourne et le regarde. « Je vais juste aux toilettes pour filles ».

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte » m'explique Blaise déterminé.

Je me renfrogne avant de me précipiter furieuse vers les toilettes et lui fermer la porte au nez. Je gémis irritée et je m'adosse contre le bois frais de la porte.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois Pansy assise sur le sol, ses yeux sont rouges et boursouflés.

« Pansy ? »

Elle lève ses yeux et sourit tristement. « Que fais-tu là, Ginny ? »

« Je ne peux plus supporter Blaise et tous les autres étudiants une seconde de plus. Ils ne me laissent pas seule ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde ! Et toi ? » demandé-je.

« J'ai eu une autre dispute avec Drago. Je me cache ici ».

Je hoche la tête. « Blaise attend devant la porte. Je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser ».

« J'ai peut être une idée pour quitter les toilettes sans nous faire remarquer par lui ». Pansy se lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Je vais vers elle et regarde dehors. C'est trop haut pour sauter.

« Drago a déposé son deuxième balai sur le toit au cas où il en aurait besoin pour s'en aller rapidement » explique Pansy en regardant autour d'elle.

Je prends ma baguette et la pointe vers la direction indiquée par Pansy. « Accio balai ».

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard un balai arrive devant nous. Je souris toute heureuse. Nous montons ensemble sur le balai, quoique cela soit plutôt difficile avec nos tenues de soirée. Prudemment nous volons en direction du grand lac qui est complètement désert. Je m'assoie sur un banc. Pansy est à coté de moi. Pendant quelques instants, nous observons simplement le lac en silence.

« Pourquoi Drago et toi, vous disputez-vous si souvent » lui demandé-je avec hésitant, mes yeux fixés sur la surface sombre de l'eau.

« Nos parents ont arrangé notre mariage lorsque nous étions encore de petits enfants. Dès que l'école sera finie, nous nous marierons ».

« Oh, je ne le savais pas. Mais tu aimes Drago, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais il pense que parce que nous allons nous marier, je dois faire tout ce qu'il veut. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il essaie de me pousser à coucher avec lui mais je ne veux pas le faire. C'est pourquoi il me trompe avec d'autres filles » murmure Pansy.

Je la regarde incrédule. « Je suis désolée, Pansy. J'ai toujours cru que Drago et toi l'aviez déjà fait ».

Pansy secoue sa tête et me fixe. « Ginny, il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander depuis longtemps… umm…Que se passe t-il entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il me considère comme une sorte de possession ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux parler avec Pansy, c'est peut être que je sais qu'elle est née dans un milieu de mangemorts et qu'elle ne me juge pas.

« As-tu… Je veux dire, t'a-t-il touchée ? » Pansy me regarde presque avec pitié.

« Non, il évite toute proximité. Je ne sais pas si il…umm…a déjà été proche d'une femme avant » dis-je pensivement.

« Oh, ma mère m'a dit que beaucoup de femmes mangemortes ont couché avec lui » explique Pansy.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Des autres femmes ? Maintenant, je suis vraiment en colère. Oh mon Dieu, suis-je jalouse ? Je suis folle ! Complètement folle !

Je devrais être contente que Tom utilise ces femmes mangemortes pour son plaisir et pas moi. Veut-il également coucher avec moi ? Non, non, je ne peux croire cela. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il me touche, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je suis confuse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées assises sur le banc en silence. J'entends parler et marcher. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Blaise et Drago marcher à grand pas vers moi. Drago se tient à ses cotés.

« Ginny, je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure » dit Blaise haletant. Je me lève du banc et suis Blaise afin de laisser à Drago et à Pansy un peu d'intimité.

« Je voulais juste avoir du temps pour moi-même ».

Il me regarde d'air incrédule. « Du temps pour toi-même ? Je pensais déjà à ce que j'allais dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

« C'était juste une heure, je ne me suis pas enfuie ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est minuit et je suis dans le hall d'entrée. Rogue s'approche de moi et m'indique sans dire le moindre mot que je dois le suivre. Je marche à coté de lui à travers le parc et je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse sur la raison de ma rencontre avec Tom. Rogue me regarde d'un air interrogateur. « Je me demande ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit en vous. Bien sûr, il est un homme et vous êtes une belle jeune femme. Mais je me demande bien plus ce que vous voyez en lui, Mademoiselle Weasley ? ».

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix » dis-je en regardant le parc.

Il saisit mon bras et me force à regarder ses yeux perçants. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un homme qui prend ce qu'il veut ». Je le sens aller dans mon esprit. « Bien, qu'il ne vous ait pas encore ennuyée jusqu'ici, cela ne signifie pas que cela continuera toujours ainsi. Vous devriez penser à vos choix, Mademoiselle Weasley, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Sa poigne sur mon bras se desserre.

Qu'essaie t-il de me dire ? Il est un des fidèles de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, Dumbledore a t-il raison de croire en lui ? Il n'aurait pas dû me dire cela. Et si Tom lit mon esprit.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour moi, c'est déjà trop tard. Il n y a rien qui pourrait rompre mon lien avec Tom.

Je passe la porte que Rogue a ouverte pour moi, je prends le pendentif en onyx dans ma main et je me concentre sur Tom. Je ressens la pression sur mon corps et je me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard. Tom m'attend déjà, vêtu de sa longue robe noire habituelle. Il s'approche de moi, un petit sourire admiratif apparaît sur son visage lorsqu'il m'observe dans ma robe dorée. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis encore confuse par rapport à ce que m'a dit Pansy.

« Ginny, il est bon de constater que tu deviens de plus en plus belle chaque jour » dit-il doucement en se tenant directement devant moi. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et je fixe les siens, noirs, inépuisables.

Il m'encercle par derrière et d'une manière si proche que je pourrais presque le sentir. J'ai la chair de poule, ma respiration s'accélère légèrement.

Tom a une humeur étrange.

Je sursaute un instant lorsque je sens sa main me prendre par la taille, désormais il est si proche que je perçois la pression légère de son corps chaud contre mon dos. Je peux difficilement respirer. Je ressens la pression bien connue d'un transplanage sur mon corps et je ferme les yeux.

« Ouvre les yeux ». J'entends sa voix calme dans mon oreille, son corps est encore contre le mien.

Je me regarde dans un miroir. Tom est derrière moi. Je peux voir le reste de la pièce et ma respiration s'accélère encore. Je vois un luxueux lit derrière nous, nous sommes dans une chambre.

Je regarde les mains pâles de Tom qui sont encore posées sur ma taille. J'ai la gorge serrée et je le regarde dans ses yeux sombres. Il a une expression satisfaite.

« Je t'ai dit que tu es mienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » dis-je en murmurant d'une manière presque inaudible.

« Je t'ai dit qu'aucun homme ne touchera ce qui est mien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ».

Ses mains quittent ma taille et il croise ses bras sur ma poitrine, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, ainsi ses longues manches noires recouvrent totalement ma robe. C'est comme si nous étions qu'un.

Il murmure quelque chose dans sa barbe et je sens que mes vêtements sont enlevés. J'ai le souffle coupé et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis seulement cachée de ses yeux par ses longues manches noires. Je sens sur ma peau nue le léger tissu de sa robe. Je respire difficilement. Que fait-il ?

Puis il enlève ses bras de ma poitrine et avec cela ses manches, ma seule couverture. J'essaye de me couvrir moi-même mais il saisit mes bras et les maintient le long de mon corps. Je vois ses yeux parcourir lentement mon corps dénudé. Je rougis furieusement et ma peur augmente rapidement.

Personne ne m'a jamais vue nue. Que veut-il ?

Quand ses yeux se reposent sur mon visage, il a une étrange expression que je n'ai jamais vue sur lui. Ses yeux sombres semblent brûler lorsqu'il parle de nouveau.

« Aucun homme ne te verra comme je te vois maintenant ». Ses yeux semblent transpercer mon âme et je dois me forcer à respirer.

« Aucun homme ne te touchera comme je te touche maintenant ». Une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre et je retiens mon souffle. Je le regarde avec mes yeux grands ouverts dans le miroir. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Sa main s'arrête de se promener sur mon ventre, elle est maintenant à quelques centimètres au dessus de mon corps. Il ne me touche plus et je regarde comment celle-ci s'éloigne lentement de mon ventre. Sa main est désormais à coté de l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps et je me sens comme si j'allais m'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Je sens presque sa main sur moi mais il ne me touche pas là. Je l'entends murmurer une incantation et soudainement mon corps tout entier semble frissonner d'une manière incroyablement plaisante. Je me sens brûler mais d'une manière très agréable mais il ne me touche toujours pas. Je ferme mes yeux, un doux gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres et je m'adosse à lui. A cet instant précis, tout ce que je veux est qu'il me touche là où personne ne m'a touchée auparavant mais sa main se promène juste au dessus de mon corps.

« Aucun homme ne te fera ressentir ce que je te fais ressentir maintenant » explique t-il calmement et soudainement la sensation disparaît. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je le regarde, confuse et embarrassée.

« Tu es mienne mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de revendiquer ce qui est mien, Ginny ». Ses yeux sombres ne quittent pas les miens. « Tu n'es pas encore prête, tu es encore trop jeune mais bientôt tu seras à mes cotés ».

Il saisit ma taille et il me retourne afin que je lui fasse face. Je le fixe avec mes grands yeux, mon corps frissonne de toutes ces émotions qui me parcourent. Ses bras m'entourent et il attire mon corps dénudé contre le sien, c'est ainsi que ma peau chaude touche légèrement sa douce robe.

« Tu es mienne ». Il y a une infinie possessivité dans ses yeux. Je sens que je porte de nouveau mes vêtements. Puis soudainement ses lèvres chaudes sont sur les miennes. Mes yeux sont fermés, seuls comptent à cet instant son étreinte, son baiser.

Ce n'est pas un baiser maladroit, timide comme ceux que Michael m'a donnés.

Non, son baiser est exigeant… il demande que je m'abandonne, il demande que je réalise que je suis sienne, il demande à ce que je renonce à tout pour être sienne. Sienne. Et je sais que je ferai exactement tout ce qu'il veut.

Il arrête son baiser et me regarde un moment avant de me lancer une rose noire et je sens la pression du portoloin sur moi.

Je me retrouve devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, un léger vent d'été caresse ma peau.

Je m'étreins, je ferme mes yeux et je peux presque sentir de nouveau les bras de Tom autour de moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que pensez-vous de Ginny ? De Voldemort ?

Laissez-moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, par avance merci.

A la semaine prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10 Combat

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup.…**_

_**Voici donc le dixième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre10 **: Combat

**25 juin 1997** :

Je quitte la grande salle où j'ai passé le dernier examen pour mes BUSE.

Métamorphose. Je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée.

Les couloirs se remplissent de plus en plus d'étudiants excités qui parlent de leurs examens. Je les dépasse, traverse le hall d'entrée et monte les escaliers en direction de la Tour Griffondor. Il est tard dans l'après-midi et je suis terriblement fatiguée car les dernières semaines ont été exigeantes.

Je traverse la salle commune, j'entre dans mon dortoir et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Dans cinq jours, je dois retourner au Terrier, ma cinquième année se termine. Je me demande si Tom va me contacter pendant les vacances d'été. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

J'ai rêvé quelque fois de cette nuit là où je me tenais nue devant lui. Je soupire et tire la couverture sur moi. Tout cela est si compliqué. Je ferme mes yeux et j'essaye de me reposer un peu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'entends des cris et des hurlements. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et tire les rideaux autour de celui-ci. Mes camarades de dortoir regardent terrifiées par la fenêtre, une lumière verte chatoyante illumine leur visage.

Je me lève, je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarde par celle-ci. Je pense que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre. Ma gorge est complètement sèche.

Cela ne peut être vrai. Il m'aurai averti, n'est-ce pas ?

Là, au dessus de la tour d'astronomie, oscille la marque des ténèbres, celle-ci teint le firmament d'une couleur verte. La tête de mort affreuse avec le serpent sortant de sa bouche, c'est à la fois terrifiant et extraordinaire. Je ne peux simplement pas détourner les yeux.

La porte de notre dortoir s'ouvre brusquement, révélant ainsi Hermione qui halète profondément. « Ils nous attaquent. Les mangemorts, ils sont partout dans le château. Nous devons nous battre » dit-elle craintivement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Romilda tremble derrière moi.

« Viens, Ginny. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Harry, Ron et beaucoup d'autres sont déjà en train de se battre dans les couloirs ou dans le parc ».

Je prends ma robe de chambre, l'enfile sur ma chemise de nuit et saisis ma baguette. Je suis Hermione dans l'escalier, traverse la salle commune qui est remplie de douzaine de jeunes étudiants apeurés et j'arrive dans le couloir.

J'entends des explosions, des cris et des hurlements.

Pourquoi Tom ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de cela ? Pense-t-il que je pourrai révéler ses plans à Dumbledore ? Que vient-il donc faire ici ?

Le couloir devant nous est recouvert d'un épais brouillard. Cela sent le brûlé et cela pique mes yeux et les fait pleurer. Je peux difficilement voir où je vais, mon cœur bat si vite que ma cage thoracique pourrait exploser. Hermione prend ma main pour éviter que nous nous perdions l'une et l'autre dans le brouillard. Nous descendons une volée d'escalier, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises.

Soudain, plusieurs sorts se dirigent dans notre direction et je lâche la main d'Hermione pour les éviter. Je peux difficilement respirer en raison de ma peur. Je dois défendre Poudlard.

Suis-je en train de trahir Tom en agissant ainsi ? Que veulent les mangemorts ? Est-ce que Tom est là également?

Je n'ai pas longtemps à réfléchir sur ces choses car un sort de couleur bleue m'érafle, heureusement que je porte ma robe de chambre. Je crie tout de même en raison du choc et heurte un mur. J'entends vaguement la voix d'Hermione maintenant. Elle doit être dans un autre couloir. Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Les mangemorts n'hésiteraient pas à tuer une née-moldue. J'essaye de me déplacer de nouveau en direction d'Hermione mais brusquement il y a un mangemort devant moi. Il ne porte pas son masque mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage auparavant. Il sourit avec malveillance et me lance un sort. J'évite ce dernier mais je trébuche contre le mur et laisse tomber ma baguette. Le mangemort lève la sienne et dit « Endoloris ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me prépare à supporter la douleur mais quelqu'un détourne le bras du mangemort, le sort atteint ainsi le mur à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Etes-vous devenu fou ? C'est Ginny Weasley ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit clairement que nous serions punis si elle était blessée ! Allez donc aider Mulcider ! » hurle un autre mangemort qui porte encore son masque. Je ne peux pas reconnaître cette voix car il y a un hurlement dans un autre couloir et celui-ci est très fort.

Les yeux de l'homme qui a essayé de me lancer l'endoloris s'agrandissent de peur, il me regarde un moment puis court en direction du prochain couloir. Je regarde fixement le mangemort masqué, je suis encore adossée contre le mur. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas me blesser mais cela ne change pas le fait que leur apparition me terrifie.

Il s'approche de moi, se penche pour ramasser ma baguette qui se trouve sur le sol et me la tend. Je la prends d'une main tremblante, ma respiration est erratique. Remarquant ma peur, l'homme enlève son masque et révèle ainsi son visage, c'est Rodolphus Lestrange. Je soupire de soulagement. Au moins, lui, je le connais. C'est bizarre, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où je serais soulagée de voir un Lestrange.

Il me donne un sourire avant de regarder autour de lui. Il prend mon bras et m'attire près de lui.

« Venez, nous devons sortir du château. Le parc est beaucoup plus sûr pour nous » explique t-il tout en tenant sa baguette fermement.

Je me tiens à ses côtés et lui demande. « Que venez-vous faire ici ? Pourquoi attaquez-vous Poudlard ? ».

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Maintenant, venez ».

« Et si je veux me battre et défendre Poudlard ? ». Je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

Il me regarde calmement, abaisse ma baguette.

Celle-ci est maintenant dirigée vers le sol. « Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait cela ».

Lestrange me tient encore ma main lorsque Hermione apparaît soudainement devant nous, elle lui jette un sort. Lestrange le bloque facilement.

« Laissez-la partir ! Stupéfix ! » crie Hermione, ses yeux sont remplis de peur.

Lestrange retourne le sort sans aucun effort et glousse. « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, sang de bourbe ? » dit-il d'un voix traînante puis il lance un sort sans baguette à Hermione, celle-ci le détourne au dernier moment.

« Non » hurlé-je. Je m'échappe des bras de Lestrange et lui jette un regard furieux. « Hermione, cours ! Cours ! Rien ne peut m'arriver ! Je suis une sang-pur ! Cours ! » crié-je hystérique. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec le fait que Hermione soit tuée parce qu'elle a essayé de m'aider alors que je n'avais nul besoin de son aide. Rodolphus touche Hermione à la poitrine avec un sort de couleur rouge et je commence à hurler avec une terreur absolue.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol et gît là sans mouvement. Oh mon Dieu, est-elle morte ?

« Quel était ce sort ? » demandé-je et je le regarde craintivement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai seulement stupéfié la sang de bourbe. Maintenant, venez » me dit-il et il me tire avec lui à travers le couloir. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Je me sens malade.

Nous arrivons dans le parc de Poudlard où c'est encore beaucoup plus chaotique que dans le château. Il y a tant de mangemorts tout autour et je vois que la plupart des étudiants les plus âgés se battent. Je sais que je devrais être parmi eux.

Rodolphus me traîne inaperçue parmi la masse de gens mais soudainement tout ce tumulte cesse. Sur une élévation se tient Tom dans sa robe noire, son visage est illuminé par le croissant de la lune et la marque des ténèbres verte au dessus de la tour. Lestrange s'arrête et me tient près de lui. Tous les yeux se portent vers Tom et pendant une seconde ses yeux noirs sont sur moi. Puis son attention se dirige vers Dumbledore qui apparaît à ses côtés et qui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Tom. J'ai déjà prévenu les aurors et l'Ordre. Ils arriveront d'ici peu ».

Tom sourit d'un air suffisant, puis il rit sombrement.

« Un de mes espions m'a dit que Potter et toi cherchiez à détruire mes horcruxes, Dumbledore. Je viens juste en chercher un ».

Le visage de Dumbledore indique clairement sa surprise concernant cette information. Je regarde la scène avec confusion. Que sont les horcruxes ? Pourquoi Harry et Dumbledore essayent-ils de les détruire ? Je veux le demander à Lestrange mais Tom jette un sort à Dumbledore.

« Je vais te tuer, vieil homme. Je suis fatigué de toi » dit Tom avec sa voix veloutée.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, je regarde Tom et Dumbledore se lancer violemment des sorts l'un l'autre. Le reste des gens, les mangemorts et les étudiants, paralysés par la peur, observent les deux combattants.

Tom semble complètement détendu pendant qu'il jette des sorts à la vitesse de la lumière sur Dumbledore, l'air semble être rempli d'électricité. Le pouvoir irradiant de ces deux puissants sorciers envahit l'air.

Je ne peux écarter mes yeux de Tom et mon cœur bat si fort. Je pense qu'il pourrait exploser à chaque instant.

Et si Dumbledore gagne ? Rien ne doit arriver à Tom. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si, c'est Tom qui gagne ? Il ne peut pas tuer Dumbledore. Non, il ne veut pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

A cet instant, j'ai une réponse à ma question. Tom déracine quelques arbres avec un sort et les envoie en direction de Dumbledore qui essaye de les repousser. Mais à ce moment, Tom utilise le sortilège de la mort sur lui. La lumière verte touche Dumbledore à la poitrine, ses yeux s'écarquillent pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne tombe sans vie sur le sol.

Oh mon Dieu… Dumbledore… il est mort.

Tom l'a tué. Je suis désarçonnée pendant un instant, mon corps semble être immobilisé, choquée par ce que je viens de voir.

Je remarque Harry qui est dans la foule à l'opposé de moi. Le professeur McGonagall semble le retenir d'aller en trombe vers Tom. Il semble si déterminé et lutte contre sa poigne. J'ai le souffle coupé en voyant comment il se débrouille pour se libérer lui-même pour aller affronter Tom.

Non. Harry n'a aucune chance, il va mourir également. Une douzaine de « pop » annonce l'arrivée des aurors et de l'Ordre du Phénix. La bataille commence et Lupin saisit Harry. Il le retient d'aller se battre contre Tom. Je suis soulagée.

« Venez, Mademoiselle Weasley. Maintenant, je vais vous faire sortir du parc. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut en sécurité dans son château » explique Lestrange.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur le corps sans vie de Dumbledore, avant d'aller se poser sur Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et d'autres de mes amis qui se battent. Je vois Charlie, quelque part dans la foule ainsi que Hagrid.

Dumbledore est mort. Je sens des larmes dans mes yeux.

Je viens de prendre une décision, c'est peut être le choc d'avoir vu tout cela qui me conduit à celle-ci. J'enfonce mon coude dans le côté de Lestrange pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur mon bras. Je m'éloigne de lui et me lance dans la foule pour me cacher de lui.

Je ne veux pas voir Tom. Je ne peux le regarder en face alors qu'il vient juste de tuer Dumbledore, il y a quelques instants.

Je devrais le haïr mais je ne le peux pas. Je sens encore ce lien avec lui et cela m'effraye d'autant plus.

Je cours encore plus vite, j'ignore les sorts lancés autour de moi, j'ignore les mangemorts. J'aperçois Luna qui est coincée contre un arbre par deux mangemorts. Un sort envoie sa baguette en l'air, hors de sa portée. Un des mangemorts pointe alors sa baguette vers elle, mais je suis plus rapide. Je me mets devant elle, l'homme lève sa baguette et me fixe avec ses yeux bleus impassibles. Luna est derrière moi, ils ne peuvent l'atteindre et ils ne sont pas autorisés à me blesser. Je suis en sécurité.

« Allez-vous en ! Partez ! » hurlé-je aux mangemorts. « Vous devrez me lancer des sorts si vous voulez l'atteindre, elle ».

Pendant une seconde, je pense en effet qu'ils vont le faire mais soudainement tous les mangemorts disparaissent.

Il y a un moment de silence dans le parc avant les premiers cris qui brisent celui-ci. Je tombe à genoux en sanglotant. Luna me serre dans ses bras et essaye de me consoler. « Shhh… Ginny. C'est fini. Tout va bien ».

Si elle savait. Rien n'est terminé, rien ne va.

Je sens que Tom est en colère et je sais pourquoi. Lestrange aurait dû me ramener avec lui au château. Je ne veux plus jamais voir Tom, jamais. Je peux vivre sans lui. Peut être que je ne serai pas touchée s'il meurt. Peut être.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**28 juin 1997** :

Trois jours se sont passés depuis l'attaque des mangemorts, trois jours depuis que Tom a tué Dumbledore. Je suis assise sur une chaise dans le parc de Poudlard, face au grand lac. Je suis entourée de mes parents et mes frères qui assistent également aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Seul Bill est absent car il est encore à l'infirmerie. Fenrir Greyback l'a mordu au visage, il est désormais défiguré. On ne pourra jamais vraiment le soigner car les morsures des loups-garous ne sont pas curables. Mais il est en vie et il pourra quand même épouser Fleur.

Je n'aurais pas survécu si Bill était décédé.Je peux déjà difficilement supporter que Dumbledore soit mort, tué par les mains de l'homme avec auquel je suis reliée. Tué par ces mains qui m'ont enlacée, qui m'ont touchée.

Je n'éprouve que du dégoût vis-à-vis de moi-même, jamais je ne me suis haïe comme je le fais actuellement. Je ne peux même plus supporter mon propre reflet dans le miroir.

A chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace, je veux m'écorcher, m'arracher les cheveux, me blesser, me suicider.

Je regarde Harry. Il est terriblement pâle et semble sans espoir. Je me sens coupable.

Hermione m'a expliqué ce que sont les horcruxes et cela m'a choquée, même si cela ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. Tom est bien trop puissant pour se laisser arrêter par quelque chose d'aussi banal que la mort.

La mort, c'est pour les sorciers ordinaires mais pas pour lui, pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione m'a également dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les horcruxes étant donné que Tom les a de nouveau cachés.

Je pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais détruire Tom. Qu'il sera toujours là.

Je regarde le cercueil blanc devant le lac et je sens des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues. Je me déteste tant, tant et plus.

Ma mère m'attire vers elle, elle me console et je me sens encore plus mal car je ne mérite pas leur amour, leur pitié.

Ils devraient me haïr et me mépriser comme je me hais et me méprise moi-même. Je crois que le jour où ils découvriront mon lien avec Tom, ils me condamneront définitivement

Je redoute ce jour, ce jour où je perdrai ma famille, ce jour où tout ce qu'il me restera, ce sera Tom.

Les funérailles semblent se dérouler comme dans un brouillard. Je n'entends aucun des discours. Finalement tous les gens se lèvent de leur chaise, ils regardent comment le cercueil glisse sur la surface de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enflamme. Fumseck tourne au dessus du lac tout en chantant sa merveilleuse et triste chanson.

Je sens des yeux posés sur moi, je me retourne. Rogue me fixe sérieusement Ses yeux vont dans les miens et je sens qu'il essaye d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi mais j'écarte rapidement mes yeux. Je sais que Rogue veut me parler et probablement même m'emmener à Tom. Je sais que Tom lui a ordonné de m'approcher mais il n'a pas réussi.

Le collier autour de mon cou est chaud depuis la nuit de l'attaque. Tom m'appelle, il veut que je vienne dans le château mais j'ignore son appel. Je ne veux pas le voir.

Pas maintenant, pas dans une semaine, pas dans un mois, pas un an, jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ; Je peux vivre sans lui. J'essaye de m'en convaincre moi-même Je dois vivre sans lui.

Comment pourrais-je jamais le regarder en face alors que je sais, j'ai même été le témoin de ce qu'il a fait. Il a tué Dumbledore, c'est un meurtrier.

Une petite voix me dit que je savais tout cela bien avant la mort de Dumbledore.

Il n'est pas un homme bon.

C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, le plus diabolique des sorciers quoique j'aie toujours essayé de refouler les faits qui le dépeignent réellement comme il est.

Mais je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir à moi-même. C'est un meurtrier qui n'éprouve aucun remord.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que j'ai utilisé ses capacités pour mes propres intérêts lorsque j'ai demandé à Tom de punir l'homme qui avait essayé de me violer. Je voulais voir mon agresseur mort et je me suis servie de Tom. J'ai du sang sur les mains, peut être que je ne suis pas mieux que lui ou l'un de ses mangemorts.

Je me déteste tant. Je me hais tant moi-même, plus que tout au monde.

Ma mère passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, elle m'accompagne à travers la foule. Même les Serpentards sont là, quoique je sache que beaucoup d'entre eux soient des mangemorts, que leurs pères étaient parmi ceux qui ont attaqué le château. Ils essaient de maintenir les apparences, même si leurs pères doivent se cacher car le Ministère les recherche. Les Serpentards jouent leur rôle, ils feignent la tristesse et ne cherchent pas encore à révéler leurs véritables pensées.

Mais qui suis-je pour les juger alors que c'est moi le véritable imposteur. Je joue mon rôle parfaitement, le rôle de l'ignorante, de l'innocente Ginny mais en réalité, je suis la possession du diable. Je n'ai pas le droit de condamner les Serpentards alors que je suis pire qu'eux. Je me hais tant moi-même.

Je peux voir Rogue s'approcher de moi et de ma mère. J'essaye de diriger ma mère vers une autre direction mais Rogue est trop rapide. Il incline sa tête légèrement. « Madame Weasley, puis-je avoir un mot avec votre fille ? C'est urgent ». Sa voix est calme.

Ma mère fronce les sourcils et me regarde inquiète. « Est-ce bien nécessaire ? C'est une dure journée ».

« Je sais mais c'est très urgent. Cela ne durera pas longtemps » explique t-il d'un ton neutre mais je peux déceler une pointe d'impatience dans son ton.

Maman me regarde incertaine, j'incline ma tête même si je ne veux pas lui parler.

« C'est bon, Maman. Je te retrouve Papa et toi dans cinq minutes ».

Maman sourit et me donne un baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner en me laissant seule avec Rogue.

« Je pense qu'il serait prudent de chercher un endroit plus intime pour parler » exhorte Rogue en me regardant avec insistance.

« Non, je n'irai pas n'importe où avec vous. Je pense qu'il est bon que les gens nous voient. Qui sait où vous voulez m'emmener » sifflé-je, ennuyée. Je crois qu'il veut transplaner avec moi vers Tom mais je ne lui donnerai pas la chance de le faire.

Son expression se transforme en une mine renfrognée. « Mademoiselle Weasley, ceci n'est pas un jeu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir. Il n'est pas content que vous n'ayez pas réagi à son appel. Venez maintenant ». Rogue saisit mon bras.

Je me dégage et le regarde fixement. « Je me moque que Tom soit content ou non. Je ne vais pas le rencontrer. C'est assez. Il a tué Dumbledore. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir » murmuré-je d'un ton venimeux..

Rogue saisit de nouveau mon bras et gronde. « Je me moque de ce que vous voulez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné l'ordre de vous ramener à lui. Vous venez avec moi. Il n'acceptera jamais que vous ne vouliez pas le voir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas une personne que l'on peut simplement rejeter ».

« Laissez-moi partir ou j'appelle à l'aide et je dis à quiconque que vous et vos Serpentards êtes des mangemorts » grondé-je et je libère mon bras de son emprise.

Je peux voir que Rogue est absolument furieux et qu'il se bat pour rester maître de lui. Finalement, il raille « Vous êtes bien naïve. Pensez-vous vraiment échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbre ? Pensez-vous qu'il vous laissera partir à jamais ? ».

Je connais la réponse à ces questions mais je refuse d'y croire. Je sais que Tom ne me laissera jamais partir mais je dois au moins essayer de combattre le lien. Je le dois vis-à-vis de mes parents, de mes amis, de Dumbledore. Si jamais je veux être capable de me regarder de nouveau dans un miroir, je dois me battre contre lui, je dois échapper à son emprise sur moi. Je m'éloigne de Rogue et me retourne.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très fâché, Mademoiselle Weasley. Souvenez-vous en » dit-il en insistant.

J'ignore son avertissement et me dirige vers mes parents qui m'attendent devant l'entrée du château. Je peux sentir le regard de Rogue sur moi mais je l'ignore, comme j'ignore l'appel de Tom, comme j'ignore cette voix à l'intérieur de moi qui me dit que je désire sa proximité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Ginny, de Rogue ?

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous intéresser.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires.

A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11 Besoin

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup.**_

_**Voici donc le onzième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 11 **: Besoin

**Fin juillet 1997** :

Je suis assise dans ma chambre avec Atreju sur mes genoux. J'ai beaucoup fait cela récemment, je reste ainsi immobile sur mon lit tout en regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Mes parents m'ont demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme mon comportement était étrange. Je leur ai dit que j'avais rompu avec mon petit ami.

Ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Je secoue ma tête et me sourit à moi-même en pensant à l'absurdité de tout.

Mes yeux tombent sur le bracelet en émeraude autour de mon poignet et une profonde tristesse m'envahit de nouveau. J'essaye de lutter contre ces émotions chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde mais je pense que cela est sans espoir. J'ai finalement réalisé que je n'ai pas à me battre contre Tom, contre ce lien avec lui.

Je dois lutter contre moi-même, contre mes propres stupides sentiments. On pourrait penser qu'il est plus facile de se battre contre soi-même au lieu d'avoir un adversaire comme Tom mais étonnamment cela ne l'est pas. Je suis mon pire ennemi et peu importe combien j'essaye de me déjouer de moi-même, de conquérir mon cœur. Je ne peux gagner le combat. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre moi-même.

Cela semble bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pensais que j'allais me sentir mieux, que je pourrais enfin de nouveau me regarder dans un miroir, que ma mauvaise conscience partirait en fumée si j'essayais d'en finir avec Tom, si j'ignorais ses appels, si je le repoussais de mon esprit, si j'essayais d'être de nouveau l'ancienne Ginny mais maintenant j'ai réalisé ce que cela n'était pas si facile. Ce n'est pas seulement difficile, non, c'est presque impossible. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais être l'ancienne Ginny. Jamais.

L'ancienne Ginny est morte, elle a irrévocablement disparu. Rien et personne ne pourra changer cela.

Je suis sur une voie de non retour.

Je suis sur la voie de la perdition.

Plus j'essaye d'oublier Tom, de ne pas penser à lui, plus souvent son image surgit devant mes yeux. Mon esprit joue avec moi. Cela me rend folle.

Chaque jour depuis les funérailles de Dumbledore, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Tom cesse finalement de m'appeler, que le collier autour de mon cou redevienne froid, que je sois enfin libérée de lui.

Il y a une semaine le collier s'est arrêté de brûler, depuis sept jours donc le pendentif est froid.

Souhait exaucé ? On pourrait le croire mais comme d'habitude rien n'est supposé être comme il devrait l'être. Ma vie fait ce qu'elle veut.

Chaque jour depuis que la chaleur s'est arrêtée, j'ai été de plus en plus inquiète et agitée. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre et je me demande pourquoi Tom a cessé de m'appeler, s'il a perdu son intérêt pour moi et même si cela me fait de la peine de l'admettre, je ne veux pas qu'il ne soit plus intéressé par moi.

La simple pensée que je ne vais jamais plus le revoir de nouveau, qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre me rend folle. Tant que j'ai ignoré la chaleur du pendentif, je voulais juste qu'elle s'arrête mais maintenant qu'il est froid, tout ce que je veux est qu'il soit de nouveau chaud, que Tom me rappelle de nouveau parce que cela signifierait qu'il se soucie toujours de moi.

Je me suis demandée à plusieurs reprises s'il serait vraiment si terrible que je ne voyais plus jamais Tom, si je vivais une vie normale et même si je voulais crier 'non !'. Me prouvant à moi-même que je n'avais pas besoin de lui, mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur, mon âme même semblaient répéter encore et encore : 'OUI, oui'… J'ai besoin de lui. Tout mon être semble crier pour attirer son attention.

J'essaye toujours d'être forte, je n'irai pas chez lui de moi-même.

Je me suis même cachée chaque fois que l'Ordre du Phénix s'est réuni au Terrier à la place de Square Grimmaurd pour éviter Rogue.

Je me déteste d'être faible, trop faible pour oublier Tom. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux simplement pas l'oublier, non, je désire même sa proximité.

Je soupire, désespérée, Atreju me jette un curieux regard avec ses yeux ambrés fixés sur moi. Je dois arrêter de penser à toutes ses choses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11 août 1997** :

Aucun paquet, aucune lettre, aucun appel, aucun signe de Tom.

Je soupire irritée et je m'observe dans le miroir et je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de moi. Aujourd'hui c'est mon seizième anniversaire et il n'y a toujours pas le moindre signe de Tom. Je me dis à moi-même que c'est juste le matin, il m'enverra peut être un hibou plus tard. Cette pensée m'exaspère au plus haut point.

Pourquoi suis-je préoccupée de savoir s'il m'enverra quelque chose ? Cela m'est égal ! Je m'en moque complètement même s'il était mort ! Pour ce que cela me fait, il pourrait aller en enfer ! Il a tué Dumbledore, bordel de merde ! C'est un assassin ! Je devrais le détester, je voudrais le voir disparaître, mort !

Peut être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Je sens que mon estomac se resserre à cette pensée et je fronce les sourcils. Stupide fille ! Je ne devrais pas me soucier s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Car je sais que rien ne lui est arrivé, car La Gazette du Sorcier rapporte encore des attaques de mangemorts et ils n'agissent que sur l'ordre de Tom.

Je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis fâchée contre moi-même ou contre Tom. Contre moi parce que je suis déçue car il ne m'a pas appelée depuis longtemps et qu'il me manque, ou contre Tom parce qu'il n'essaye pas de me revoir. Comment ose t-il ?

Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace, dégoûtée. J'aimerais me donner des coups au visage. Je devrais être heureuse qu'il ne soit plus intéressé par moi désormais ! Je me détourne du miroir, quitte la salle de bains, descends les escaliers et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je m'arrête devant la porte, me fixe un sourire heureux que chacun peut s'attendre à voir mon visage, je prends une profonde inspiration et j'entre dans la pièce. Elle est pleine de membres de ma famille, il y a également Hermione et Harry.

Immédiatement, je suis presque écrasée par l'étreinte de ma mère. « Bon anniversaire, ma chérie ! Je peux difficilement croire que tu as déjà seize ans ! Je me souviens encore comment tu es venue au monde ».

« Maman » dis-je légèrement embarrassée et nullement intéressée d'entendre une des ses histoires de bébé.

Papa est le suivant et il m'observe d'une façon plus mélancolique. « Bientôt, tu seras adulte et tu auras tes propres enfants ».

C'est définitivement un des sujets sur lequel je ne veux pas penser et encore moins parler ! Tom veut-il des enfants ? J'ai envie de me gifler pour m'enlever cette pensée. Est-ce que je pense vraiment avoir des enfants avec Lord Voldemort ? Oui…je suis complètement folle.

Heureusement, mes frères ne disent rien quant à l'avenir, je leur en suis très reconnaissante pour cela.

Hermione m'étreint en souriant. « Bon anniversaire, Ginny ! ». J'accepte son étreinte et je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait ce qui se passe entre Tom et moi. Elle est née moldue et elle est mon amie et l'homme qui essaye de chasser du monde magique des gens comme Hermione me manque. Ma mauvaise conscience est de retour. Mais peut être pourrais-je convaincre Tom que les nés moldus appartiennent également au monde magique.

Je sais la réponse…Tom ne renoncera jamais à ses convictions, à son but, ni pour moi pour ni pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui donne un sourire, et je me sens dégoûtée de moi-même. Hermione recule vers mon frère et prend sa main. Ils forment un joli couple mais je sais que je n'aurai jamais ce genre de choses. Tom n'est pas une personne qui se promène main dans la main sur le Chemin de Traverse, même si cela provoquerait probablement plus d'attention que n'importe la quelle de ses attaques.

Harry marche devant moi, ses adorables yeux verts sont pleins de tristesse. Une large part de celle-ci a été causée par la mort de Dumbledore mais je sais que je suis également en partie responsable de cette dernière. Il m'embrasse et je me demande si nous aurions pu être aussi heureux que Ron et Hermione si je n'avais jamais rencontré Tom.

Je me mets à table entre tous ces gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment mais je sens que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un manque. Je sais que je ne serai jamais capable d'avoir tout le monde qui m'aime autour d'une seule table, jamais. Le seul endroit où ils vont se rencontrer est le champ de bataille quand ils essayeront de s'entretuer.

Je repousse toutes ces pensées hors de ma tête, lorsque je prends le plat que me donne Papa. Maman a préparé sa merveilleuse tarte au citron pour moi mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'apprécier. Mes pensées me ramènent à maintes reprises à Tom.

Nous rions et mangeons, je souris et plaisante, mais il y a toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose manque.

Ma famille et mes amis sont merveilleux. Plusieurs minutes sont nécessaires pour découvrir tous les cadeaux qu'ils m'ont offerts. Je devrais être complètement heureuse, je devrais apprécier cette journée mais je ne le peux pas. C'est impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est le soir maintenant et il n'y a eu aucun signe de Tom. Je crois qu'il a renoncé à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Rogue disait que Tom ne m'abandonnerait jamais mais apparemment il se trompait.

« C'est ton tour, Ginny. Tu n'es pas assez concentrée. Je vais gagner facilement » explique Ron, en souriant largement.

Je l'observe un moment, confuse avant de reporter mon attention sur l'échiquier. Je réfléchis à mon prochain mouvement. Je suis dans une situation désespérée. L'échiquier est le reflet de ma vie réelle… Ron gagnera probablement lors de son prochain mouvement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai très mal jouée. Je ne peux pas me concentrer tout simplement. Je bouge mon pion. Ron frappe heureusement dans ses mains, il m'a battu… Je lui donne un sourire et me lève de ma chaise.

« Où vas-tu ? Je pensais que tu voudrais ta revanche » dit Ron content.

Je secoue ma tête, j'incline celle-ci en direction d'Hermione. « Je suis sûre que Hermione veut jouer aux échec avec toi. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais ». Je traverse la salle de séjour et la cuisine et je sors dans le jardin. Je prends une profonde inspiration, j'apprécie le silence. Il fait encore chaud, je n'ai donc pas froid dans ma robe d'été. Je me déplace lentement à travers le jardin, je regarde le firmament scintillant avec des milliers d'étoiles. J'aime l'obscurité.

Je marche vers le bord des bois, je m'adosse contre un des vieux arbres et je fixe simplement le ciel sombre. Je me demande où se trouve Atreju à l'heure actuelle. Je suppose qu'il tourne quelque part au-dessus de la forêt pour attraper des souris ou de petits oiseaux. Je ferme les yeux et je m'enlace.

« L'obscurité est séduisante, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se tient en face de moi. Je reconnaîtrais partout sa voix veloutée. Ma respiration s'accélère tout comme mon battement de cœur, même si j'avais pensé un moment que mon cœur avait complètement cessé de battre.

Je respire irrégulièrement et j'essaye d'ignorer la joie que je ressens parce qu'il est venu.

« Tom… » chuchoté-je en ouvrant avec hésitation mes yeux. Il est debout à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage pâle est illuminé par le clair de lune, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit la plus noire sont fixés sur moi.

Il semble calme et composé mais cela ne signifie rien car c'est un maître pour cacher ses émotions.

Tom se rapproche lentement de moi, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Maintenant, son corps touche presque le mien tandis qu'il me regarde.

« Le jour de l'attaque, j'ai ordonné à mes fidèles de t'emmener dans mon château mais j'ai été déçu. Rodolphus m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu l'accompagner, il a bien sûr été puni pour son échec ».

Je trésaille légèrement à cette pensée, tout cela est de ma faute.

« Ensuite, j'ai ordonné à Severus de te prendre avec lui pour venir au château le jour des obsèques mais il a seulement pu me dire que tu avais refusé de l'accompagner. Naturellement, j'ai dû le punir sévèrement ».

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je suis si égoïste. Combien de personnes ont été punies à cause de moi ?

« Je dois admettre que je suis devenu assez impatient, j'ai donc continué à t'appeler avec le collier que je t'avais donné exactement pour ce but mais j'ai été déçu, aucune réponse n'est venue. Finalement, j'ai décidé que je devais venir te chercher moi-même, c'est pourquoi je suis ici ». Sa voix est glaciale et je vois la fureur dans ses yeux sombres où il semble y avoir un feu qui vacille.

Ma bouche est si sèche que même si je voulais parler aucun son ne franchirait mes lèvres. Lentement la peur s'installe en moi. J'ai tendance à oublier qui il est vraiment, j'ai tendance à croire que jamais il ne me blessera mais peut-être suis-je allée trop loin cette fois-ci.

« Je ne suis pas une personne qui peut être ignorée. Les gens font ce que je leur dis de faire. Ils obéissent sans objection car ils savent que je ne tolère pas la désobéissance. »

Je pense que je vais m'évanouir à n'importe quel moment, ma peur semble m'étrangler. Je l'observe avec mes grands yeux et j'essaye de dire quelque chose pour ma défense. « Je…je… ».

« Sais-tu ce que je ferais à n'importe lequel de mes fidèles si l'un d'entre eux ignorait mon appel ? Je le torturerais et le tuerais ». Les yeux de Tom semblent percer mon âme. Sa main pâle soulève légèrement mon menton et il m'observe attentivement.

« Sais-tu quel est le problème ? » Il se demande cela plutôt à lui-même qu'à moi. « Le problème est que tu n'es pas un des mes fidèles. Le problème est que chaque sort que je pourrais te lancer serait probablement aussi inefficace que le sortilège de la mort. Je dois admettre que c'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi de ne pas être capable de punir quelqu'un ». Je le regarde bouche bée, je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est assez curieux, je n'ai même pas le désir de te punir mais écoute… attentivement ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Je suis peut être incapable de te blesser mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'aimerais bien punir tes amis ou ta famille dans le cas où tu oserais encore me désobéir. Je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un essaye de m'ignorer, ni toi, ni quelqu'un d'autre. Je te connais Ginny et c'est pourquoi je suis certain que tu vas m'obéir à partir de maintenant car je sais que tu ne pourras jamais supporter le fait que ta famille a été torturée à cause de toi. Je suppose que tu préférerais même être torturée à la place de l'un de tes amis ». Il y a un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage pâle.

Je le regarde, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Personne ne me connaît aussi bien que Tom. Il a raison, la perspective d'être torturée ne m'effraie pas autant que la crainte que l'un des amis ou un membre de ma famille soit blessé à cause de moi. Tom n'a même pas besoin de me menacer avec ma famille car j'ai réalisé que de toute façon, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je me fais seulement du mal si je ne le vois pas.

Je n'ai jamais été si seule, si triste que ces dernières semaines sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui.

Je sais qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de lui. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, je peux le voir sur son visage satisfait.

J'entends le grincement de la porte et mon corps se raidit. Ma mère sort dans le jardin et regarde autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur moi. Tom a apparemment utilisé un sort d'invisibilité car on ne peut plus le voir désormais mais je sens toujours son corps à côté de moi.

Oh, mon Dieu… j'espère que Maman ne va pas trop se rapprocher. J'ai peur que Tom puisse la blesser afin de me punir en quelque sorte.

« Ginny, que fais-tu là. Il fait froid, rentre ! » crie Maman.

« Dans quelques instants. Je veux observer les étoiles » dis-je en forçant ma voix pour sembler calme. Maman incline sa tête et me donne un de ses sourires affectueux et elle rentre de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt que la porte se renferme, Tom redevient visible directement devant moi et je sursaute légèrement.

« Je dois bientôt retourner dans la maison » dis-je, la déception est palpable dans ma voix. Tom secoue la tête et me fixe sérieusement. « Tu ne retourneras pas dans la maison. Je vais te prendre dans mon château où désormais tu vivras ».

Je le regarde fixement incrédule. « Quoi… Je… Mais je dois aller à Poudlard en septembre. Mes parents seront inquiets ! ».

Tom prend ma taille avec plus de force que nécessaire et gronde. « Tu viens avec moi. Je veux te surveiller. Ton comportement lors des dernières semaines rend cela nécessaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu retourneras à Poudlard. Nous laisserons croire à tes parents que tu as été capturée par mes mangemorts et tu seras libérée à la fin du mois d'août ».

« Ils s'inquièteront pour moi » dis-je avec indignation.

« Ne me provoque pas. Je t'avertis. Je ne changerai pas d'avis » siffle-t-il sur un ton dangereusement bas.

Je jette un coup d'œil au Terrier et je soupire. Puis mes yeux reviennent sur son visage pâle, je me détends légèrement et j'accepte mon destin. Je dois protéger ma famille mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vais avec lui.

Maintenant qu'il est proche, maintenant qu'il me tient, je me sens de nouveau entière. Il me presse tout contre son corps et je sais que nous allons bientôt transplaner. Je penche ma tête contre sa poitrine et je ferme les yeux.

Je me sens mal parce que je sais que ma famille sera inquiète mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

J'ai besoin de lui.

J'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai besoin de l'air pour respirer.

J'ai besoin de lui plus qu'aucune autre chose dans le monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si oui, merci de me laisser une petite review.

A vendredi prochain.


	12. Chapter 12 Désespoir

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup…**_

_**Voici donc le douzième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 12** : Désespoir

La pression sur mon corps cesse et j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard.

Je me demande si un jour cet endroit deviendra ma maison Si un jour, moi, une traîtresse à son sang, une Weasley, une Griffondor, sera la maîtresse du château de Salazar Serpentard.

Mes pensées vont vers mes parents et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je suis une traîtresse, je suis la plus mauvaise traîtresse que l'on puisse imaginer. Je trahis ma propre famille car je suis avec leur ennemi. C'est ma faute s'ils sont inquiets. Si j'avais seulement ignoré Tom !

Comment puis-je être aussi naïve pour croire qu'il me laissera partir ?

Comment pourrais-je jamais croire que je pourrais le laisser partir, que je pourrais vivre sans lui ?

Tom s'éloigne de moi et me prive ainsi de sa proximité. Son visage est dépourvu de toute émotion, il m'observe simplement attentivement..

« Il est assez tard. Je pense que tu voudras aller dans ta chambre et y dormir un peu » explique Tom doucement.

J'incline simplement la tête et je me demande où je vais dormir. J'espère qu'il n'attend pas que je partage son lit avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Dort-il tout simplement ? Le sommeil exige la confiance en votre environnement. A-t-il confiance en quelqu'un ? A-t-il même besoin de dormir ? Il a déjà vaincu la mort, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire de même avec le sommeil ?

Ma rêverie est interrompue par une voix féminine que j'ai déjà entendue auparavant et qui envoie des frissons à travers mon dos.

« Maître, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais quelques problèmes sont apparus. Nous avons besoin de vos ordres et conseils » dit Bellatrix soumise, agenouillée sur le sol.

« Levez-vous, Bellatrix Je vous rejoindrai vous et les autres dans quelques instants » répond Tom froidement, ses yeux sont encore fixés sur moi et il ignore la présence de Bellatrix.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la femme qui se relève lentement du sol. Nos yeux se rencontrent et j'y vois la haine la plus pure et la plus totale. C'est une belle femme, il n'y a aucun signe de son enfermement à Azkaban sur son visage pâle.

La manière dont elle me regarde me donne envie de me cacher. C'est une haine qui ne prend pas racine dans mon statut de 'traître à mon sang', non, son aversion va plus loin. C'est la haine d'une femme qui craint de perdre quelque chose. La jalousie est la raison de celle-ci. Mes yeux se reposent sur Tom et je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Pansy au sujet de ces femmes. Je sens la colère et la déception monter en moi parce que je sais sans aucun doute maintenant que Bellatrix était, ou peut être, est encore une de ces femmes. Je le sens. Elle est mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut elle coucher avec Tom si elle est mariée ?

C'est immoral. Mais je crois que la morale ne compte pas dans leur monde. Quel genre de morale ont ces gens qui savourent le fait de torturer, tuer et menacer les autres ? Quel type de morale Tom a-t-il donc ?

Je vois du coin de l'œil comment elle nous regarde Tom et moi avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour quitter le hall d'entrée. Son regard m'a clairement indiqué qu'elle n'abandonnera pas facilement, qu'elle m'empêchera de rester à ses côtés et qu'elle luttera pour avoir son attention.

Elle ne réussira pas car je sais comment me battre et je suis déterminée à gagner. Je sais que je serai victorieuse car notre lien ne peut être rompu. Rien, personne ne peut briser ma connexion avec Tom.

Je fais un pas de plus vers Tom et je regarde dans ses yeux sombres. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Ses doigts glissent sur une mèche de mes cheveux roux avant qu'il retire sa main en hâte, se souvenant qu'il doit garder une certaine distance, il ne peut se permettre d'être trop proche de moi en dépit de notre lien.

Tom se redresse un peu plus loin et s'élève au dessus de moi. Il monte l'escalier et fait un geste pour que je le suive.

Je suis juste derrière lui et je me demande une fois de plus comment cela a pu aller si loin mais en même temps je sais que c'est simplement le commencement.

Nous nous déplaçons dans un couloir à peine éclairé, les flammes bleues des bougies jettent des ombres effrayantes sur les murs. Je sais qu'il est stupide d'avoir peur car même s'il y avait quelqu'un qui voudrait m'attaquer, il ou elle n'y arriverait pas : Tom me protègerait. Il bouge sa main et une porte s'ouvre.

J'entre après lui dans la pièce. C'est aussi froid que les couloirs mais les bougies n'éclairent pas en bleu. Je frissonne légèrement et je serre mes bras autour de moi. Tom me regarde calmement, ses yeux forent les miens. Je sens qu'il est dans mon esprit. Il sait et il bouge sa baguette à plusieurs reprises. J'observe avec étonnement comment les changements de la chambre s'opèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent pleinement mes souhaits. Les murs et les tapis sont beiges clairs et les couvertures du grand lit sont rouges foncés. Cela semble convivial. Je sais que c'est seulement ma chambre et cela me correspond pleinement.

Je ne suis pas prête à partager un lit avec Tom. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'être un jour.

Mes yeux tombent sur les trois portes dans le mur. Tom suit mon regard.

« La porte de gauche mène à ta salle de bains, celle d'à côté est la garde-robes et la porte de droite mène à ma chambre à coucher » explique t-il calmement avant de sortir dans le couloir. « Maintenant, j'ai à faire. Tu devrais te reposer, nous parlerons demain matin ». Il me regarde pendant un moment et je l'observe également. Je me demande ce qui me fascine en lui. Il n'a plus désormais la beauté de son ancien lui-même, ses actions l'ont changé d'une manière irrévocable.

Il ferme la porte et je me retrouve maintenant seule dans la chambre, seule avec mes pensées. Je marche vers la grande fenêtre à côté de mon lit. Je l'ouvre et vais sur le petit balcon. Je respire à fond et je m'assoie sur une chaise. Je fixe le ciel noir et monte mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Un vent léger ébouriffe mes cheveux, il fait légèrement frais mais je veux rester à l'extérieur pour pourvoir observer le firmament. Peut être que cela m'aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma vie, ce qui se passe en moi.

L'image de Tom tel qu'il était lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois apparaît dans ma tête puis change peu à peu jusqu'à son apparence actuelle.

Est-ce que je vais également changer en raison de ma proximité, de ma connexion avec Tom ?

Je sais que je ne suis plus l'ancienne Ginny, mais vais-je changer d'ici quelques années à un tel point que moi-même je ne reconnaîtrai plus mon propre reflet ?

Ne serais-je finalement, après avoir passé tant de temps à côté de Tom, que l'ombre de la personne que je suis actuellement ?

Je ne sais pas les réponses à ces questions et je crois que seul le temps le dira.

Qui serai-je dans quelques années ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis présentement. Je sais seulement que je suis à Tom. Je suppose donc qu'il définit qui je suis et qui je serai.

Mais qui est Tom ? Ou plutôt qu'est-il ? Est-il toujours un être humain après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Une personne doit-elle ressentir de la pitié, doit-elle avoir des remords, doit-elle connaître l'amour, doit-elle se préoccuper des autres pour être classifié comme un être humain ? Si la réponse à ces questions est 'oui', qu'en est-il de Tom ? Est-il capable d'avoir ces émotions, ou au moins l'une d'entre elles ?

Parfois, je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il torture quelqu'un. Ne ressent-il pas le plus léger remord ?

Parfois, je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il tue quelqu'un. Ne ressent-il pas de la pitié pour cette personne ?

Parfois, je voudrais lui demander s'il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un, s'il ne s'est jamais soucié de quelqu'un ?

Je ne lui ai jamais posé ces questions et je ne suis pas sûre que je lui poserai celles-ci un jour car au fond je ne veux pas entendre ses réponses. En fait, je connais déjà la plupart des réponses à ces questions.

Ce que je veux vraiment lui demander est ceci : va-t-il jamais m'aimer ? Se soucie t-il vraiment de moi ? Est-il capable de se soucier de moi ou me protège t-il seulement parce qu'il ne peut pas disposer de moi, parce qu'il est lié à moi comme je suis liée à lui ?

Ne suis-je donc qu'une faiblesse désagréable, qu'il doit cacher au monde ?

Un point faible qu'il doit garder proche pour ne donner aucune chance à ses ennemis de l'attaquer ?

Que suis-je donc ? Qui suis-je ?

Ma connexion avec Tom m'a appris une chose à maintes reprises.

L'ignorance peut être une bénédiction.

Il est beaucoup plus facile de continuer à se poser les mêmes questions chaque jour, que d'obtenir des réponses qui confirmeront finalement vos pires craintes.

Je suis lâche, je le sais. Où est mon courage Griffondor ? Où ? Je devrais insister pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions au lieu de me cacher derrière mes peurs.

J'ai peur de l'avenir. Je redoute mon avenir plus que tout au monde parce que je sais qu'un jour, je devrai prendre une décision, un jour je ne pourrai plus jouer le rôle de la petite Ginny ignorante, un jour je ne serai plus capable de vivre dans deux mondes.

Le jour viendra où je devrai décider vers qui va ma loyauté, le jour où je devrai choisir le monde dans lequel je veux vivre, le jour où je devrai opter soit pour le côté du bien soit pour le côté de Tom.

Je n'ai pas le plus petit doute sur quelle sera ma décision et cela m'effraye au plus haut point.

Je ne peux pas éluder ce jour de décision. C'est comme le jour du jugement qui m'attend dans l'avenir. Ce jour planne sur ma vie comme l'épée de Damoclès, elle attend patiemment avant de tomber sur moi. Je sais seulement que ce jour viendra.

Le jour où ma vie habituelle, la vie que je devais vivre, la vie que mes parents voulaient que je vive, devra cesser définitivement.

Le jour où le rôle que j'avais l'habitude de jouer volera en éclats, le jour où tout espoir d'un avenir normal sera détruit. Le jour où je perdrai ma famille, mes amis.

Le jour où ma chute se sera terminée et que tout finalement sera brisé.

Quelqu'un amortira t-il ma chute ?

La proximité de Tom est-elle suffisante pour me maintenir en vie ?

Y a-t-il un avenir avec lui, avec Tom, est-ce que cela vaut la peine de tout perdre ?

Que peut-il m'offrir, quelle peut être la vie offerte à ses côtés ?

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir un mari affectueux.

Suis-je enclin à sacrifier tous ces espoirs pour lui, pour avoir un avenir à ses côtés ?

Il n'y a aucun doute à la réponse à cette question.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai franchi la première étape sur le chemin vers ma perdition. Je suis sur un chemin sans aucun retour possible et je sais cela. Même si je continue à me dire que je peux encore changer d'avis, que mon avenir n'est pas encore déterminé, je sais que je me mens à moi-même.

Mon avenir s'est décidé le jour où j'ai trouvé le journal. Depuis lors, je suis sur une voie qui me conduit directement en enfer.

Je me couvre le visage avec mes mains et je soupire tristement. De la pitié pour soi-même est inutile. Je devrais avoir honte de moi car c'est moi qui blesse les autres.

Mes parents, mes amis, mes frères. Je fais du mal à tous ceux que j'aime. Ils sont déjà probablement partis à ma recherche. Ils vont être inquiets et auront peur que je sois blessée. Ma mère va pleurer sans arrêt lorsqu'elle apprendra ma capture. Mon père et mes frères ne dormiront plus.

Tout cela à cause de moi, car ils vont être inquiets à mon sujet. Je crois que la pensée que j'ai été enlevée est beaucoup moins blessante pour eux que la stricte vérité. Que diraient-ils, comment se sentiraient-ils s'ils découvraient que je suis avec Tom, avec Voldemort de mon plein gré.

Ils seraient anéantis.

Jamais ils ne comprendraient.

La connaissance de ma connexion avec Tom les détruirait.

L'ignorance peut être une bénédiction

Tant qu'ils croient que j'ai été capturée ils ne se sentiront pas trahis, ils ne penseront pas que je ne les aime pas.

Je les aime, je les aime tellement. Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille.

Au moins, j'essaye d'alléger ma mauvaise conscience par le fait que je les protège de Tom. En effet, Tom les aurait blessés ou tués si je n'étais pas venue avec lui. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

Car ma conscience ne peut être trompée. Je protégerai peut être ma famille aussi longtemps que je resterai aux côtés de Tom mais je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je serais probablement venue avec lui de toute façon, peut être pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui mais certainement un jour.

Il n'y a pas d'avenir sans lui.

J'entends des battements d'ailes, je lève ma tête et je fixe le ciel. Je vois Atreju voler dans la nuit, son plumage blanc miroitant dans le clair de lune argenté. Il se pose élégamment sur la balustrade du balcon, hululant heureusement. Je me lève de ma chaise et le caresse doucement. Il sait toujours où je suis. Mes yeux tombent sur la lettre attachée à sa patte. Je l'enlève soigneusement et je tends mon bras pour que Atreju puisse sauter dessus. J'entre dans la chambre à coucher, il y a plus de lumière pour lire la lettre. Atreju saute de mon bras vers le bureau et me regarde curieusement. J'ouvre celle-ci.

_J'ai supposé que tu voudras avoir ton hibou avec toi tant que tu vivras ici._

_En plus, le hibou pourra te délivrer ton cadeau._

Je regarde le message confuse et je me demande où se trouve le cadeau. Atreju hulule fort, attirant ainsi mon attention et je remarque une rose noire sur son autre patte. Je me déplace jusqu'à lui rapidement et lui enlève la fleur. Aussitôt que j'ai celle-ci dans ma main, celle-ci se transforme en une lettre et en une petite fiole avec un liquide jaune.

_Ton premier cadeau est une potion d'invisibilité. Une goutte de celle-ci sur ta langue et tu deviendras invisible, cela te permettra de te déplacer à Poudlard ou n'importe où sans être vue._

J'observe le liquide jaune curieusement, puis la lettre disparaît en fumée et est remplacée par un colis. Je prends la fiole et la mets dans la table de nuit. Je saisis le paquet.

Je l'ouvre à la hâte, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Soigneusement, je sors de celui-ci une sphère en verre. Une brume argentée semble tourbillonner dans l'objet. C'est fascinant. Soudainement la brume disparaît et un ciel nocturne avec des milliers d'étoiles apparaît dans la sphère. J'ai le souffle coupé et je me demande ce que l'objet peut faire. Une lettre se matérialise juste devant.

_C'est une sphère de souvenir. Elle te montrera tout souvenir qu tu veux revivre. Tout ce que tu as vécu est conservé dans celle-ci et apparaîtra à chaque fois que tu désireras le revoir._

J'observe l'objet bouche bée, je pense au moment où Tom m'a embrassée et immédiatement l'image apparaît dans celui-ci. Puis les images se succèdent, mon premier jour à Poudlard, la célébration de mon onzième anniversaire. C'est un merveilleux cadeau. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Je dépose doucement la sphère à côté de la fiole sur la table de nuit. Je m'allonge sur le lit et je regarde ainsi les souvenirs défiler. Tant de moments heureux vécus. Je me demande s'il y aura encore d'autres moments heureux dans l'avenir, ou si je devrai m'accrocher toute ma vie à ces souvenirs. Je ferme les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je sens les rayons du soleil sur mon visage et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le soleil est si brûlant que je peux à peine voir quoi que ce soit. Je dois m'être endormie hier soir en regardant les souvenirs dans la sphère.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Surprise, je tourne la tête en direction de la voix. Tom est debout à côté de mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Il me fait face, l'amusement se lit sur son visage pâle.

Je m'assoie dans le lit et remarque que quelqu'un doit m'avoir recouvert d'une couverture. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je me rends compte que je ne porte plus ma robe d'été mais une chemise de nuit verte foncée. Je rougis et je me demande si c'est Tom qui a transfiguré mes vêtements ou s'il…je ne veux pas y penser maintenant…

« Une des elfes de maison attachée à ce château a constaté que tu t'étais endormie entièrement habillée sur ton lit et elle s'est occupée de toi » explique t-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. Il sait ce que j'ai pensé et a trouvé cela visiblement amusant.

« Ohhh… » est la seule chose intelligente me venant à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

« Malheureusement, quelques difficultés ont surgi et je dois m'en occuper, je ne serai donc pas capable de te tenir compagnie. Tu peux aller marcher autour du château ou faire tout ce qu'il te plaira. Un de mes fidèles sera dans le château dans le cas où quoi que ce soit arrive » déclare t-il.

J'incline simplement la tête, je suis déçue de ne pas passer mon temps avec Tom.

Il bouge sa baguette et un plateau avec le petit déjeuner apparaît devant moi. « Tu devrais manger ».

« Puis-je avoir la Gazette du Sorcier ? » dis-je en insistant.

Tom m'observe, réfléchit un instant avant d'incliner la tête et le journal se matérialise à côté de moi sur le lit.

Il me regarde fixement un moment avant de transplaner. Je fixe l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Lentement, je préviens mes yeux et lance des coups d'œil incertains sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Je la prends et mes mains tremblent, je lis la première page et les battements de mon cœur s'arrêtent pendant une seconde. Je peux difficilement respirer et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je savais que cela arriverait mais le voir et le lire est cent fois pire. Sur la première page en effet il y a une photo de moi et un titre en grands caractères noirs au dessus de celle-ci. Je commence à lire et j'essaye de ne pas pleurer.

_**Capturée ! Ginny Weasley dans les mains des mangemorts !**_

_**Hier soir, Ginny Weasley a été enlevée dans les jardins de sa maison. On soupçonne Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles d'en être responsable. M. et Mme Weasley, les parents de la jeune fille de seize ans sont anéantis et ils n'étaient pas capables de nous accorder un entretien…**_

J'arrête de lire et fixe la photo de mes parents au dessous de l'article. Mon père soutient ma mère qui pleure beaucoup. Mon père est terriblement pâle et ses yeux sont gonflés et rouges.

Je pousse un cri et jette le journal à terre en sanglotant. Tout cela est de ma faute ! Ma faute ! Pourquoi ai-je une connexion avec Tom ? Pourquoi ? Je blesse ma famille ! Ils doivent souffrir simplement parce que je suis trop faible pour en finir avec Tom.

Je me déteste tellement, tellement. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme je me déteste.

Je repousse violemment au loin le plateau avec le petit déjeuner, il heurte le plancher. Les assiettes et tasses volent en éclats à travers toute la pièce lorsque le plateau tombe par terre. J'observe le désordre que j'ai causé impassiblement, la haine envers moi-même doit être traitée par moi en urgence.

Je me penche et saisis le couteau parmi les éclats de vaisselles. Je me lève du lit et je vais me mettre face au miroir qui est accroché au mur. Je regarde mon propre reflet et le dégoût m'envahit. Je suis debout dans cette belle chambre, portant cette chemise de nuit en soie chère tandis que mes parents souffrent, tandis que ma mère pleure. Je pousse un cri plein de douleur et serre davantage le couteau.

« Tu me dégoûtes » chuchoté-je à mon propre reflet.

J'appuie la lame du couteau contre mon bras et le coupe. Je crie toute ma peine, j'essaye de l'ignorer. Je la mérite.

Je fais d'autres entailles sur mes bras et j'observe les gouttes de sang qui en tombent. Les coupures sont nombreuses et importantes mais elles ne sont pas profondes, pas assez profondes pour me tuer, de toute façon je sais que cela serait vain. Je regarde fixement mes yeux verts et les larmes qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu mérites de souffrir » me crié-je à moi-même en appuyant la lame contre ma joue et en y laissant une longue entaille.

Mes larmes brûlent dans ma blessure fraîche sur ma joue.

Je porte le couteau contre mon autre joue, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement révélant un Rogue livide. Il se dirige vers moi à grands pas et essaye de me prendre le couteau mais je lutte car je veux encore me faire du mal. Il saisit mes bras puissamment et me presse contre lui pour m'arrêter.

« C'est assez ! Je suis fatigué d'être puni en raison de votre stupidité ! Avez-vous jamais pensé aux conséquences de vos actes ? D'autres doivent payer pour votre comportement enfantin » gronde t-il furieux.

Toute force semble me quitter comme si la vérité de ses paroles m'avait frappé et je serai tombée par terre si Rogue ne m'avait pas retenue dans ses bras.

Je regarde dans ses yeux noirs. « Je veux juste mourir. Je ne cause que des problèmes. D'autres devront souffrir si je reste en vie… » dis-je en chuchotant d'un manière désespérée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait toujours plaisir.

A la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13 Ta vie entre mes mains

_**Un grand merci aux **__**six**__** personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup…**_

_**Je constate que le nombre de review baisse, je commence à me demander si l'histoire continue à vous intéresser.**_

_**Voici donc le treizième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections ; Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! »

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 13** : Ta vie entre mes mains

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous laissera pas vous suicider » déclare Rogue irrité.

J'incline la tête. Bien sûr, je sais cela.

« Mes parents…ils souffrent à cause de moi » dis-je.

Rogue pose son regard sur moi, il relâche légèrement sa prise sur mon bras lorsque je m'arrête de lutter.

« Vous savez que je suis un agent double dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de dire à vos parents que je vous avais vu dans le cadre de mes activités d'espion et que vous n'êtes pas blessée ».

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. « Etes-vous sérieux ? »

« M'avez-vous jamais entendu dire une plaisanterie ? » demande Rogue, railleur.

Je secoue la tête et je souris légèrement.

« Quand allez-vous leur dire ? » demandé-je.

« Ce soir. Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ».

« Merci ».

« Ne me remerciez-pas. Je suis seulement un ordre que m'a donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, laissez-moi soigner ces coupures » déclare t-il calmement.

Il met sa baguette contre ma joue et murmure une incantation.

Je peux sentir que ma joue est guérie. Une sensation agréable s'y répand. Rogue continue de faire de même pour mes bras et dans les minutes qui suivent, il ne reste plus rien de ma tentative de me blesser moi-même. Récemment, j'ai agi stupidement à plusieurs reprises.

« Maintenant, habillez-vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content si vous êtes près de moi avec seulement une chemise de nuit » dit Rogue brusquement avant de me laisser seule dans la chambre à coucher.

Je me douche rapidement et reviens dans la chambre puis je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde autour de moi dans la pièce. Je n'ai pris aucun vêtement avec moi hier. Que vais-je mettre ?

Mes yeux tombent sur la garde-robes et je l'ouvre par curiosité. Je reste bouche bée, elle est remplie de douzaines de robes, de jupes et de chemisiers. Je prend une des robes et regarde si elle est à ma taille.

Je sais immédiatement que Tom a acheté tous ces vêtements pour moi. Je le sais.

Il doit avoir planifié mon arrivée depuis quelque temps. Je me demande s'il a également des projets d'avenir pour moi.

Je suppose que Tom est une personne qui veut contrôler son environnement et moi particulièrement. Il a toujours été en mesure de contrôler tout le monde autour de lui en disposant d'eux si cela était nécessaire mais je suis différente. Il ne peut pas me tuer, il n'a donc pas un contrôle absolu sur moi. Je crois que cela doit beaucoup le déranger que quelqu'un, en particulier une fille ordinaire comme moi, ait un tel effet sur lui.

Parfois, je souhaiterais qu'il me parle ouvertement. Parfois, je souhaiterais qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras. Parfois, je souhaiterais qu'il soit près de moi lorsque je dors.

Parce que j'espère, je pense… non je sais même que tout serait beaucoup plus facile s'il était à côté de moi. Tout mon désespoir, toute ma douleur, toutes mes craintes semblent tomber sur moi, m'écraser aussitôt que Tom n'est plus là près de moi.

Tant qu'il est proche rien ne peut me blesser.

Je secoue la tête, je dois arrêter de rêvasser. Je dois être forte. Je dois accepter ma situation.

Je mets une robe d'été bleue claire avec des bretelles. Elle me va bien. Je devine qu'elle a dû coûter une fortune.

Je sors de la chambre et traverse le couloir qui est toujours éclairé par des bougies bleues vacillantes. Je frissonne légèrement, j'accélère et descends l'escalier en direction du rez-de-chaussée. J'hésite et regarde autour de moi. Où vais-je aller ?

Une porte à ma droite s'ouvre et Rogue en sort. Il m'invite à le suivre, je marche derrière lui vers une bibliothèque.

« J'ai encore un peu de travail à faire. Je suppose que vous êtes capable de vous occuper vous-même avec des livres. Vous pourriez apprendre des potions afin que vos résultats scolaires s'améliorent encore » me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je regarde la grande bibliothèque et je fronce les sourcils. Lire durant toute la journée ?

Je veux retourner voir Rogue pour expliquer que je préférerais passer quelque temps à l'extérieur mais il est déjà parti. Je suis irritée. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun autre choix que de lire.

Lentement, je marche à travers les rayons, les étagères couvrent les murs jusqu'au plafond. Mon estomac gronde de colère car j'ai détruit mon petit déjeuner ce matin pendant mon coup d'éclat.

Alors que je me déplace dans un coin, j'aperçois un canapé devant une fenêtre, il y a un grand globe terrestre à côté de celui-ci. Curieuse, je vais à la fenêtre et regarde dehors.

La vue est spectaculaire, on voit l'océan et les hautes falaises brutes. C'est une belle journée. Le soleil brille, la mer est bleue. Je veux ouvrir la fenêtre et je fais un geste pour saisir ma baguette mais je ne peux la trouver. Je me rappelle qu'elle est restée à la maison.

« Zut ! ».

J'enlève mes chaussures et monte sur le canapé pour ouvrir celle-ci avec mes mains. Le vent chaud, légèrement salé ébouriffe mes cheveux et je ferme mes yeux appréciant pleinement cet instant de paix. Je m'assois sur le canapé et curieuse, je saisis le livre qui est couché sur la petite table devant moi. Je lis le titre : 'Le chemin vers l'immortalité. Horcruxes'.

Je regarde le livre bouche bée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel livre auparavant mais je crois qu'on ne le trouvera pas à Poudlard, même pas dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque. C'est de la magie noire, probablement la magie la plus noire possible.

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur les horcruxes mais c'est suffisant pour me faire frissonner.

Tom recherche l'immortalité, j'ai deviné qu'il l'avait déjà atteinte mais combien d'horcruxes a-t-il créé ?

Je tremble.

Combien de personnes a-t-il tué pour surmonter la mort, pour gagner l'immortalité ?

Harry et l'Ordre du Phénix veulent détruire les horcruxes, mais Tom est venu à Poudlard les rechercher. Je me demande où ils sont désormais. Sont-ils en sécurité ?

J'ouvre le livre et le feuillette jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une page marquée en rouge. Je regarde le titre du chapitre et j'arrête de respirer.

_**L'utilisation d'être humain en tant que 'horcruxes' **_

_**L'utilisation d'une personne en tant qu'horcruxe est une entreprise dangereuse car il crée un lien incassable entre la personne horcruxe et le créateur de l'horcruxe. La personne ainsi utilisée pourrait développer un attachement au créateur menant à une dépendance émotionnelle. Dans de rares cas, le créateur pourrait également subir les mêmes effets…**_

J'arrête de lire, je fixe incrédule les pages qui se trouvent devant moi. Je repose en hâte le livre, voulant ainsi faire disparaître cette nouvelle connaissance.

Mais cela ne fonctionne pas.

Je me regarde, je cherche un signe, une marque, quoi que ce soit qui indique ce que je viens de comprendre.

Ma respiration devient irrégulière et je me demande depuis combien de temps Tom sait que je suis son horcruxe.

Je suis certaine que c'est ce que je suis.

Je le sais. Oh, mon Dieu, aidez-moi.

Quand cela est-il arrivé ? Tom l'a-t-il fait exprès ou était-ce un accident ? S'il l'a fait exprès, pourquoi aurait-il choisi une petite fille idiote ?

Parce que tu es du bon côté, parce que tu es proche de Harry. Me dis-je à moi-même.

Harry et l'Ordre devront me tuer pour détruire Tom. Je suffoque et j'ai le vertige. Oh, mon Dieu…

Est-ce la raison par laquelle Tom me veut à son côté, est-ce la seule raison ?

Non, non, cela ne peut être la seule raison. Le désespoir me remplit peu à peu.

Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne peut pas me tuer, pourquoi il ne veut pas me tuer. Mais il pourrait me torturer, me blesser cela ne mettrait pas en danger son horcruxe. Cependant il ne le fait pas.

Je pense, non, je sais qu'il y a plus derrière notre proximité que le simple fait d'être son horcruxe. Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Je le sens lorsqu'il est proche mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent.

Je regarde une coupe devant moi, elle est complètement remplie de chocolats. J'en saisis une poignée et la porte à ma bouche. Ma mère dit toujours que les bonbons sont les meilleurs médicaments, la meilleure consolation. J'espère qu'elle a raison. Dieu sait combien j'en ai besoin, de consolation, à l'heure actuelle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée immobile sur le canapé à fixer le plafond, en mangeant des douzaines de chocolats. Mais quand je regarde de nouveau la coupe, elle est vide et le soleil commence à se coucher lentement.

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse. Je ne peux pas avoir été assise là pendant plusieurs heures durant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me lève, je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et j'observe fixement le ciel. Le soleil semble couler dans l'océan et le ciel rougeoie.

C'est une merveilleuse vue.

Je soupire et je prends une profonde inspiration. Le vent devient plus froid et je me force à fermer la fenêtre sans quoi j'aurais pu rester sur le bord de celle-ci pendant des heures.

Je me retourne, pousse un cri perçant et tombe du canapé.

Une série de rires retentit dans la bibliothèque. Je me relève immédiatement, je sens que je rougis. Tom est assis dans le canapé en face de celui dont je viens juste de tomber.

Je me rassois sur le mien et regarde Tom, incertaine.

« Severus m'a parlé de l'incident… » dit Tom doucement, ses yeux sombres me fixent. Son visage a son masque impassible habituel.

Je ne peux pas dire s'il est fâché ou non.

« Umm… Je…J'étais seulement si triste lorsque j'ai lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela ne se reproduira plus » murmuré-je.

Tom incline brusquement la tête, il appelle un livre rangé sur une étagère qui atterrit dans sa paume ouverte. Il semble tendu.

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé mais il est concentré sur le livre qui est dans sa main. J'hésite.

Je sais ce que je veux faire mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira.

Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère. Je serre mes mains, incertaine pendant quelques minutes mais je ne peux plus supporter cela plus longtemps et je me lève du canapé

Tom lève ses yeux de la page qu'il lisait et m'observe d'air interrogateur. Je rassemble tout mon courage, je me dirige vers son canapé et m'y assoie. Je peux voir qu'il me regarde tout étonné.

Je me rapproche de lui, je m'allonge sur le canapé et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas où je trouve mon courage mais j'ai tout simplement besoin d'être près de lui.

Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps parce qu'il est proche. Cela vaut le coup de le faire. Je sais que sa proximité vaut la peine de tout risquer. Je sens Tom se raidir lorsque ma tête repose sur ses genoux et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me repousse, qu'il me jette un sort mais rien m'arrive. Je sens que son corps se détend et je l'entends émettre un léger soupir. Je ferme mes yeux, je savoure le fait de sentir son corps si près du mien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante auparavant.

C'est comme si toute mon énergie me quittait lorsqu'il n'est pas à côté de moi, et dès lors que je suis avec lui tout est différent.

Comment puis-je ressentir cela ? Comment un homme qui a donné la mort à tant de personnes, un homme qui est le mal incarné peut avoir un tel effet sur moi ?

Soudainement, la main de Tom commence à glisser sur mes cheveux et je soupire toute contente. Tous mes soucis, toutes mes craintes, toutes mes tristesses disparaissent.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est son contact.

A ce moment-là, je suis sûre que je suis plus qu'un simple horcruxe pour lui.

Beaucoup plus. Je sais cela.

Il ne doit pas le dire.

« Suis-je ton horcruxe ? » demandé-je d'une manière presque inaudible, mes yeux sont toujours fermés.

Il arrête son mouvement et sa caresse me manque immédiatement. Me dira t-il la vérité ?

« Oui, tu l'es, Ginny » répond-t-il calmement tout en recommençant à me caresser les cheveux.

J'incline ma tête et prends une profonde inspiration. « Comment cela est-il arrivé ? M'as-tu choisie exprès ? ».

« C'est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets quand tu as donné ton énergie à Tom, celui du journal. Quelque chose a mal tourné et tu as été transformée en un horcruxe. C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter a pu détruire si facilement le journal. Il n'était plus un horcruxe lorsqu'il l'a transpercé avec le crochet du basilic ». Tom semble satisfait.

« Ainsi, ils devront me tuer, ma propre famille devra me tuer pour te détruire » énoncé-je impassible.

« Oui, veux-tu qu'ils réussissent à me détruire, Ginny ? » demande t-il sans à coup et il me tire pour me mettre en position assise. Je le regarde fixement dans ses yeux sombres, mon visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Non, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi » dis-je sincèrement, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes car c'est la première fois que je l'avoue.

C'est la première fois que j'ose le dire à haute voix quoique je l'aie compris depuis des semaines, peut être même depuis des mois.

Tom me regarde fixement dans les yeux pendant un instant avant qu'un petit sourire content n'apparaisse sur son visage pâle.

Sait-il combien il a de pouvoir sur moi ?

Se rend t-il compte que ce pouvoir est beaucoup plus fort qu'aucun autre qui serait fondé sur la crainte ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait autant de pouvoir sur n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts comme il en a sur moi.

Mais combien est grand le pouvoir que je lui remets !

Mes yeux clignent vers ses lèvres et je me rappelle notre baiser. J'avais très envie depuis longtemps de le refaire, sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C'est comme si je suffoquais et qu'il était l'air que je devais respirer.

C'est comme si j'étais affamée et qu'il était la nourriture que je devais manger.

C'est comme si j'étais assoiffée et qu'il était l'eau que je devais boire.

C'est comme si je me noyais et qu'il était mon canot de sauvetage.

Je comble le vide entre nous et mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Je peux voir pendant une brève seconde un éclat de confusion dans ses yeux sombres mais il entoure ma taille et m'attire à lui. Je suis pressée contre son corps maigre et je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je sais que c'est mal, que cela ne devrait pas être mais je m'en moque.

Comment puis-je le repousser ? C'est comme demander à quelqu'un de refuser l'air, de refuser la nourriture, de refuser l'eau. Je suis fatiguée de lutter contre mon désir de Tom.

Je souhaite que ce moment dure pour toujours mais finalement nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux se déplacent sur mon corps et quand il regarde dans mes yeux, ceux-ci sont remplis d'un désir que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. « Tu sais, je suis habitué à obtenir tout ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais eu à attendre quoi que ce soit, je prends simplement ce que je désire ». Ses yeux continuent à me regarder fixement tandis qu'une de ses mains fait glisser la bretelle de la robe de mon épaule.

Je déglutis et je l'observe avec de grands yeux. Sa main est sur mon épaule nue et je m'émerveille simplement à cette merveilleuse sensation que sa chaude main apporte à mon corps tout entier.

On frappe à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement, Lucius Malfoy marche dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posent un instant sur la main de Tom qui caresse mon épaule. Je peux voir la surprise sur son visage avant qu'il ne la cache dernière son masque habituel.

Tom le regarde froidement. « J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison à votre dérangement, autrement je vous punirai sévèrement ».

Malfoy salut très bas. « Certains problèmes sont apparus. De graves problèmes ».

« Très bien, allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants » rétorque Tom dédaigneusement.

Malfoy s'en va immédiatement, il me lance un dernier regard rempli d'incrédulité.

« Il est déconcertant que mes fidèles ne soient pas capables de prendre la moindre décision sans moi » murmure Tom ennuyé.

« C'est peut être parce qu'ils ont peur d'être torturés s'ils le font » dis-je à brûle pourpoint sans penser à mes mots. Je déglutis et je fixe Tom pour voir quelques signes de fureur mais il sourit et a l'air satisfait.

« Cela fait un certain temps que personne n'a osé me parler aussi ouvertement. Je dois te dire que j'apprécie ta franchise quoique tout autre personne serait déjà morte maintenant ». Il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux avant qu'il ne se lève du canapé.

« Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule ce soir » dis-je.

Je suis choquée par mes propres mots.

Tom arrête son mouvement et se retourne vers moi. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux passer ta nuit à mes côtés ? »

Je réfléchis un instant puis j'incline la tête lentement. J'ai simplement besoin d'être près de lui.

Tom s'approche de moi, aucune expression n'est lisible sur son visage. Il me prend la main et me tire pour me mettre debout. Je sens que nous transplanons, nous sommes désormais dans sa chambre à coucher. C'est la même pièce où j'ai été précédemment lorsqu'il m'avait déshabillée devant le miroir.

« Je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux. Met-toi à l'aise » explique t-il, son visage ne trahit pas ses émotions mais je vois la manière dont ses yeux errent sur mon corps, puis il disparaît.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et la nervosité me submerge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je pense que c'est un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire car il nous apprend le pourquoi et la raison du lien entre Ginny et Tom.

La traductrice demande très humblement que vous lui laissiez une petite review. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Pour le savoir, je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapter 14 Prend moi

_**Un grand merci aux **__**vingt**__** personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour avancer…**_

_**J'ai été très heureuse de constater que mon impression était mauvaise et que vous continuez à apprécier ma traduction de l'histoire de Sephora85.**_

_**Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre. Je vous signale qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, ce qui justifie pleinement son classement dans la catégorie 'M'. Par conséquent si vous n'aimez pas cela, je vous conseille d'aller lire directement la deuxième partie du chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 14 **: Prend-moi

Je suis allongée dans l'obscurité, blottie dans de chaudes couvertures. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Je sens une main fraîche glisser sur mon bras, cela m'envoie des frissons dans le dos. Je me retourne lentement à la recherche de Tom. Je peux à peine voir quoique ce soit mais le clair de lune éclaire son visage pâle.

Il me regarde fixement mais je ne peux discerner ses yeux car ils sont aussi noirs que l'obscurité qui nous entoure. Il continue à caresser mon bras nu, son dos s'appuyant contre le sommet du lit.

Il y a une expression calme sur son visage pâle, mais je sens qu'il est tendu. La colère brûle à l'intérieur de lui, elle est parfaitement cachée dernière son masque libre de toute émotion et elle émet de fortes vagues à travers son corps.

Celles-ci semblent se précipiter sur moi, je tremble involontairement et je tire les couvertures à moi.

« Combien de temps as-tu été absent ? » murmuré-je en me rapprochant de lui pour être en mesure de voir ses yeux. Cela semble si naturel d'être près de lui comme si cela n'avait jamais été différent, comme si cela était censé se passer exactement de cette façon.

« Cinq heures. Cela a pris plus de temps que je le pensais » dit-il sans heurt mais il ne parvient pas à contenir totalement sa tension et la fureur dans sa voix. Ses yeux restent fixés sur moi tandis que sa main caresse mon épaule.

« Quelque chose a mal tourné ? » demandé-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

Je l'entends respirer profondément avant de se détendre légèrement.

« Le Ministère m'ennuie en interférant dans mes affaires. Un de mes espions au sein de celui-ci a été démasqué » explique Tom tout en caressant quelques mèches de mes cheveux dans mon cou. Cela me donne la chair de poule.

Je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, savourant la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau chaude.

« Je suis désolée » murmuré-je et je ne mens pas.

Je veux le dire.

Si mes parents, si Harry, si mes amis et frères pouvaient m'entendre maintenant, que diraient-ils, que penseraient-ils ?

Suis-je désolée que le Ministère ait fait un pas de plus vers leur victoire sur Tom, sur les mangemorts, sur le côté du mal ?

Est-il possible que je veuille que Tom gagne ?

Je ne veux pas que ma famille et mes amis perdent mais je ne veux pas qu'ils gagnent non plus car je sais ce que leur victoire signifierait pour Tom et donc pour moi, pour nous.

Leur victoire signifierait la mort de Tom parce que tant qu'il sera vivant, le Ministère se battra contre lui.

Tom m'observe pendant un instant tout en prenant en considération mes mots puis il hoche la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Il y a d'autres espions. Le Ministère ne gagnera pas. Je vaincrai ce gouvernement pathétique et construirai un monde magique comme il est supposé être ». Sa voix devient plus forte et plus déterminée à chaque mot qu'il prononce.

Son regard est fixé sur un point au plafond comme s'il pouvait voir l'avenir à travers ses yeux.

Je m'étends et touche sa joue fraîche de ma main chaude. Ses yeux se concentrent sur moi immédiatement. Sombres, insondables, ils me disent tout ce que je dois savoir, ils me donnent une raison de tout risquer, ils me démontrent que mes sentiments ne sont pas unilatéraux.

« Quand le monde magique sera mien, tu seras à mon côté. Personne ne t'éloignera de moi. Personne » expose Tom, son regard erre sur mon corps puis ses yeux sombres viennent se fixer sur les miens.

Il y a dans ceux-ci cette possessivité qui est infinie.

Je ressens dans ses yeux l'infini désir qui m'absorbe, me tire tout près de lui, et même si j'essaye de lutter contre cette gravité qui m'attire à lui, j'échoue.

Mais je ne veux pas le combattre.

Je veux être près de lui, je veux être une avec lui, je veux me fondre dans son âme, dans son corps. Sa man atteint mon épaule et repousse la bretelle de ma robe. Ses doigts frais glissent le long de ma peau en laissant dernière eux une traînée de chair de poule. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, ma respiration s'accélère.

L'air qui nous entoure semble bourdonner et tout ce qui importe à ce moment-là, c'est Tom. Ses doigts glissent de la clavicule jusqu'à mon autre épaule où il repousse également la bretelle. Je ferme les yeux et penche ma tête en arrière. Je sens son contact froid sur ma gorge tandis que sa main saisit mon cou et m'attire lentement vers lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et mon corps est pressé fermement contre le sien.

Son baiser est passionné et exigeant, sa colère semble alimenter sa passion. Tandis que son visage et ses mains sont toujours froids, sa bouche et son corps sont chauds, comme s'il brûlait.

Je suis complètement submergée par le désir qui émane de lui. Je ne peux plus penser correctement, ne peux plus décider ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire mais cela n'est pas important. Tom décidera pour moi.

Il repousse ma robe vers le bas, de sorte qu'elle s'amoncelle autour de ma taille, lui exposant ainsi mes seins. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je le regarde fixement. J'arrête de l'embrasser.

Ses yeux semblent laisser partout sur ma peau une traînée brûlante. Il est assis bien droit et il me pousse en bas vers le matelas. Je suis allongée devant lui, ma poitrine s'élève et descend rapidement à chaque fois que je respire. J'essaye d'atteindre son cou afin de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser mais il saisit mon poignet et le met le long de mon corps sur le matelas.

Il me regarde un instant avant que ses lèvres n'aillent écraser les miennes et me revendiquent comme sienne à maintes reprises.

Il veut garder le contrôle de tout et je vais lui permettre de le faire.

Le tissu frais de sa robe caresse la peau chaude de ma poitrine, cela rafraîchit légèrement mon corps.

Je sens ses mains autour de ma taille qui essayent de repousser plus au loin encore ma robe. Après quelques secondes, il devient impatient et me déshabille magiquement d'un mouvement de sa main. L'air froid dans la pièce atteint mon corps et provoque ainsi dans celui-ci de légers frisons.

Tom enlève ses lèvres des miennes, cela me fait bougonner de mécontentement mais il ignore ma protestation. Il met mes bras à côté de lui pendant qu'il commence à me laisser des baisers sur mon épaule, sur ma clavicule, sur le conclave entre mes seins.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière et soupire.

Ses baisers ne sont pas timides, expérimentaux comme un garçon faible d'esprit en donnerait, non, les siens sont décidés et possessifs, ils me démontrent explicitement qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à prendre tout ce qu'il souhaite.

Ses baisers marquent chaque endroit de ma peau comme sa possession, chaque contact de ses lèvres se prévaut de mon corps, mon âme, de tout mon être.

Avec chaque baiser de ses lèvres fraîches, il me prend, il conquiert mon esprit, mon corps, mon cœur.

Comment puis-je lui résister ?

Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ?

Je ne peux pas.

Avec chaque contact de ses lèvres, il bat toutes les convictions que m'ont apprises mes parents et il les range à son côté.

Il m'embrasse en laissant une traînée du bas de mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre. Chaque baiser donné est un peu plus fort que le précédent et envoie à travers mon corps des décharges électriques qui diffusent ainsi un picotement agréable qui s'étend de mes orteils jusqu'à mon visage.

Il me conquiert et je lui livre volontairement mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur. Le pouvoir qu'il possède est si écrasant. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il lui résister ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il le vaincre ?

Ses mains fraîches saisissent ma taille pour me maintenir en place tandis que ses lèvres se déplacent pas à pas plus loin en bas de mon ventre, à chaque fois qu'il baise un endroit sur mon corps, il y laisse une sensation brûlante. Je gémis fort, je m'agrippe aux couvertures qui sont sous moi. Mon seul lien avec ce monde est la poigne de Tom à ma taille qui me colle contre le matelas.

Il pourrait demander n'importe quoi de moi, je le ferais sans hésitation. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Un brouillard de plaisir semble s'accumuler dans mon esprit lorsque mon corps comme à trembler violemment. Oh mon Dieu…je renoncerais à tout pour lui.

Je sens que je vais m'évanouir à chaque instant, comme si j'allais quitter ce monde.

Une dernière décharge électrique passe à travers moi avant que le brouillard disparaisse de mon corps lentement.

Tom surgit au dessus de moi, ses yeux brûlent. Je peux voir sa poitrine pâle comme la mort devant moi, tandis qu'il se penche ver moi. Il écarte mes jambes et je ne fais rien, à part de le regarder fixement.

Bientôt je serai sienne, bientôt il m'aura conquise complètement.

Son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. « Tu es mienne, Ginny. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je te possède » chuchote t-il d'un air possessif.

« Je suis tienne » affirmé-je, mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens.

Je veux juste qu'il revendique finalement ce qui est sien de toute façon.

Il m'attire tout près de son corps et ensuite il me pénètre, détruisant ainsi la dernière partie de ce qui restait de l'ancienne Ginny. Je pousse un petit cri car la douleur est plus forte que je ne l'avais imaginé. Chaque mouvement de Tom envoie un tiraillement à travers mon ventre.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux » demande t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je regarde fixement ses yeux noirs qui semblent me pousser de plus en plus profondément dans son âme noire, très noire.

« Tu es mienne » murmure t-il, ses yeux transperçant les miens.

Je peux sentir qu'il installe une connexion mentale entre nos esprits, j'en ai presque que le souffle coupé du fait de la sensation. C'est comme si j'étais dans son corps, je ressens exactement ce qu'il ressent, je connais l'immense plaisir qui remplit son corps. Je ne sens plus la douleur de mon propre corps au lieu de cela je savoure la sensation de notre connexion mentale.

A ce moment-là, nous sommes un, unis, reliés par un lien si fort que personne ne pourrait rompre.

Je m'accroche à son corps alors que je tremble de plaisir et de l'immense désir qui bat à travers lui. Il fait partie de moi et je fais partie de lui.

Personne ne peut séparer ce qui est supposé être ensemble.

Nos mouvements se mêlent l'un et l'autre harmonieusement. Cela semble si naturel comme si c'était écrit que cela devait être comme cela.

Ses mouvements, mes mouvements, nos mouvements sont tous de la même manière précipitée, remplissent mon esprit avec une brume de plaisir. Mon environnement disparaît de ma vue et mon corps semble imploser lorsque je ressens le plaisir de Tom jaillir à travers moi.

Pendant un instant, tout est noir et tout ce que je remarque c'est le poids de Tom qui m'écrase, rompant ainsi notre connexion mentale. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration, je me sens curieusement abandonnée maintenant que nous ne sommes plus reliés mentalement.

Je notre que mon corps est blessé, je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant car je ne pouvais sentir que le corps de Tom en raison de notre lien. Je cligne plusieurs fois mes yeux pour retrouver une vision claire. Tom quitte de lui-même mon corps et vient s'allonger à côté de moi.

Je l'observe, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant. Il est légèrement en sueur et il y a de la couleur sur ses joues. Je tends ma main pour toucher une de celles-ci mais cette fois-ci il ne m'arrête pas. Mes doigts caressent sa peau avec hésitation et ils se retirent presque aussitôt tant son visage semble brûler. Il prend sa baguette et je le regarde se nettoyer lui-même de mon sang.

Mes yeux s'élargissent légèrement car je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais saigné.

Il me fixe maintenant, un sourire content apparaît sur son visage. Il saisit mon bras et m'attire près de lui. « Jamais aucun homme ne te touchera, jamais aucun homme ne te prendra » explique t-il doucement tout en m'observant intensément.

Je sais cela. Il me l'a déjà dit auparavant.

Je ne veux de toute façon aucun autre homme, il n'y a que Tom qui puisse me toucher.

Je pose ma tête sur le haut de son bras, je le regarde fixement en voulant, souhaitant, espérant plus que tout qu'il me dise qu'il se soucie de moi, qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi mais je sais qu'il n'en fera rien.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parlé du sortilège de l''Intactilis-in-perpetuum' ? » me demande t-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. Sa main possessive glisse sur mes seins et mon ventre.

Je secoue ma tête et je me demande pourquoi il me pose une telle question.

« C'est de la magie noire » commence t-il .

Je ris.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant » murmuré-je fatiguée.

Son sourire s'élargit, c'est un sourire content.

« Bien sûr, le sortilège de l''Intactilis-in perpetuum' signifie 'pour toujours intouchable' si tu le traduis du latin. Comme le nom l'indique, il permet à la personne qui le jette de marquer une personne comme sienne, empêchant ainsi toute autre personne de toucher l'individu marqué.

Ma fatigue semble m'avoir quittée momentanément, car je fixe désormais le visage de Tom.

« Lorsque je t'ai prise pour la première fois, j'ai utilisé ce sortilège et tu es maintenant marquée magiquement comme mienne. Si un homme essaye de te prendre, ose prendre ce qui est mien, il ne sera pas capable de le faire et au lieu de cela, il mourra ainsi d'une mort lente et très douloureuse» dit-il calmement.

« La mort… » chuchoté-je en réalisant les conséquences de ce sortilège.

« Oui, la punition légitime pour quelqu'un qui essaye de s'opposer à moi. Je suis le seul qui puisse te prendre » explique t-il avec un lueur dangereuse vacillante dans ses yeux sombres.

Peut être devrais-je me sentir outragée, fulminer, pleurer, crier mais je pose seulement ma tête sur son bras et je ferme mes yeux.

Pourquoi devrais-je être vexée par quelque chose qui ne change rien ?

Je suis sienne avec ou sans ce sortilège. Aucun autre homme ne me fera jamais ressentir comme Tom le fait, aucun autre homme ne me fera sentir complète comme lui. Je suis presque heureuse du sortilège car il me protégera des gens comme l'homme qui m'a attaquée dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

J'essaye de rester éveillée car je veux profiter de la proximité de Tom quelques minutes de plus mais je me sens terriblement fatiguée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un coup fort me tire de mon paisible sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux d'un air endormi, j'essaye de m'habituer à la lumière qui inonde la pièce par la fenêtre. Tandis que je lutte encore pour m'asseoir, Tom est déjà sur ses pieds et se pare d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Il semble meurtrier quand il approche de la porte à grands pas.

Je baille largement tandis que je tire la couverture jusqu'à mon menton pour couvrir mon corps.

Tom ouvre la porte brusquement et pointe sa baguette en direction de la personne qui se tient debout à l'extérieur. « Endoloris » siffle t-il et j'entends un gémissement de douleur.

« J'espère qu'il y a une très bonne raison à votre dérangement, Rodolphus. Sinon, je devrai évaluer combien de temps vous pouvez supporter le sortilège de l''Endoloris' avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance ».

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Maître, mais nous avons été capables de capturer un membre de l'Ordre. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir l'interroger » murmure Rodolphus d'une voix tendue.

Mes yeux s'élargissent. Un membre de l'Ordre ? Qui ? Je dois savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Tom, il semble presque ennuyé.

« Dedalus Diggle ».

Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Au moins, ce n'est pas une personne que je connais. Qu'aurais-je fait si cela avait été un des mes frères ? Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque Tom se tourne vers moi.

« Je serai occupé une bonne partie de la journée. Tu peux aller à la plage, ce n'est pas loin, ou tu peux lire. Nous dînerons ensemble » explique t-il calmement en m'observant pendant un moment avant de me laisser seule dans sa chambre à coucher.

Je regarde la porte tristement, je suis déçue qu'il n'ait pas de temps pour moi mais je crois qu'il est toujours très occupé. Renverser un gouvernement donne probablement beaucoup de travail.

Je renifle fortement et secoue ma tête.

Je me lève du lit, je m'enveloppe avec la couverture. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds avec lassitude en direction de la salle de bains en marbre, mes yeux se posent sur le miroir. Je regarde mon reflet, j'observe de près chaque détail de mon visage. Je ne suis plus aussi pâle maintenant et mes yeux ne semblent plus être sans vie comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'être.

Une nuit peut-elle changer une personne ?

Cette nuit m'a-t-elle changée ?

Je laisse tomber à terre la couverture et je me retrouve nue devant le miroir. Mes yeux errent lentement sur mon corps, cherchant n'importe quel signe visible qui indiquerait que quelque chose a changé, que quelque chose s'est passé entre Tom et moi.

Rien.

Je ne peux pas le croire. Je m'étais presque attendue à trouver une marque sur moi, un signe me déclarant sienne. Il a été si possessif, si exigeant que je m'imaginais être tatouée quelque part sur mon corps. Une marque semblable à celle que ses mangemorts portent sur leur avant-bras.

Eh bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une telle marque visible étant donné que mon lien avec Tom est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel stupide tatouage pourrait l'être de toute façon.

Je suis comme j'étais hier mais je sais que quelque chose a changé. Je ne veux pas parler du changement physique, cela a été tout à fait douloureux et c'est encore cuisant.

Je sais que quelque chose a changé d'une manière irrévocable. Je sais qu'hier soir j'ai pris une décision définitive, celle-ci déterminera mon avenir. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. J'ai passé le point de non-retour. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir à mon ancienne vie. Je suppose qu'il me deviendra même plus difficile de jouer que je suis toujours la Ginny normale. J'espère que mes parents ne remarqueront rien.

Oh mon Dieu, mes parents. Que diraient-ils s'ils découvraient ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ? Que diraient mes frères. Que dirait Harry ? Ils ne doivent pas le découvrir, jamais au grand jamais.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'ils le découvriront un jour mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant.

Je regarde mon reflet. J'ai couché avec Tom. J'ai donné ma virginité à Voldemort, à Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé, à Vous-Savez-Qui, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, au Diable lui-même.

Remords.

Aversion.

Détresse.

Désespoir.

Culpabilité.

Anxiété.

Les émotions que je devrais ressentir. Des émotions que chaque personne normale ressentirait après ce qui s'est passé, après ce que j'ai fait.

Assez curieusement, aucune de ces émotions ne me prévaut à l'heure actuelle. Je me sens plutôt calme et composée, presque heureuse.

Je ne suis pas normale.

Je me détourne du miroir et marche vers la douche. Je tourne le robinet et je laisse couler le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps. La chaleur diminue la douleur entre mes jambes et je commence à me détendre.

Je crois que je suis désormais une femme et non plus une simple fille.

Tout a si vite changé et je sais que c'est juste le commencement. Je sais que probablement dans quelques années rien ne me rappellera ce j'aurai été autrefois.

Je sais que ma place est au côté de Tom, quoi qu'il en soit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le sortilège de l''Intactilis-in-perpetuum' est une invention de Sephora85, mais je trouve que cela correspond bien à la personnalité manipulatrice de Tom. Ginny est à lui, pas aux autres hommes…Tom n'aime visiblement pas partager…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Tom, de Ginny ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	15. Chapter 15 Solitude

_**Un grand merci aux **__**dix**__** personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour avancer.**_

_**Voici donc le quinzième chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 15** : Solitude

Une semaine est passée depuis que j'ai couché avec Tom, depuis qu'il m'a transformée en femme, depuis qu'il m'a fait sienne, depuis qu'il a détruit tout ce qui fut autrefois Ginny Weasley.

Ces derniers jours, Tom a été très occupé et je l'ai seulement vu au dîner et pendant la nuit.

Parfois, je me sens si terriblement seule, si incroyablement abandonnée, si absolument protégée du monde dont j'ai fait autrefois partie, et puis il y a tous ces soucis, toutes ces tristesses, tous ces doutes qui me tombent dessus, qui semblent m'écraser et me priver de ma capacité à respirer.

Dans ces moments-là, je regrette ma décision d'être avec Tom, d'avoir couché avec lui, de m'être livrée si volontairement, de me sentir comme la putain du Diable, presque comme le Diable lui-même.

Dans ces moments-là, tout ce que je veux faire c'est retourner dans le temps pour tout annuler.

Dans ces moments-là, je souhaite plus que tout au monde de n'avoir jamais rencontré Tom, de n'avoir jamais regardé au fond de ses yeux sombres, d'avoir eu la chance de vivre une vie normale, d'avoir eu la chance d'être la simple et normale Ginny Weasley.

Dans ces moments-là, je veux m'éloigner de Tom, de moi-même, de ma vie, de mon avenir, de toute chose, tout simplement.

Dans ces moments de solitude, je désire seulement me jeter en bas des falaises qui surplombent ce château impressionnant et libérer ainsi le monde de mon existence, je veux simplement me suicider.

Mais quand je suis presque enclin à en finir avec ma pitoyable vie, viennent alors les nuits où Tom me tient près de lui, si près que personne ne pourrait nous séparer, si près que je peux entendre les battements de son cœur comme si c'était le mien, si près que sa respiration caresse ma joue, si près que je me sens aimée.

Quand je suis près de tomber, viennent les moments où Tom me donne un sourire pendant le dîner, lorsqu'il m'explique d'une manière vivante ses futurs plans, lorsqu'il me regarde avec un tel désir infini qui me fait me sentir spéciale.

Tous ces moments avec lui, avec Tom, avec la seule personne que j'aimerai jamais, me font oublier ces heures de solitude, me font accepter ma séparation du monde.

Tous ces moments avec l'homme qui s'est emparé de mon cœur, de mon corps, de mon âme, de tout mon être, me font réaliser que cela vaut le coup, que je veux tout lâcher pour être juste près de lui.

Je suis prête à supporter mille minutes de solitude, de doute, de souci, tant que j'obtiens en retour ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec Tom.

Je soupire, irritée, et secoue ma tête pour chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Je dois me rendre dans la bibliothèque car Tom va commencer à me donner à partir d'aujourd'hui des leçons d'occlumencie. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un, en particulier les membres de l'Ordre mais aussi ses propres fidèles, puissent voir un aperçu de mes souvenirs.

Tom redoute qu'ils l'utilisent contre lui, qu'ils puissent découvrir son unique faiblesse, qu'ils puissent savoir tout sur moi, sur nous, et le détruire avec cela, anéantir tout ce pour quoi il a toujours combattu.

Il craint qu'ils ne découvrent notre proche connexion, qu'ils ne découvrent que l'incarnation du mal, que la personnification de la mort, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le maître de Hades, le Diable lui-même a une faiblesse.

Je suis plus que disposée à apprendre à fermer mon esprit, car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de ma famille ou de mes amis ne découvre ce qui se passe entre Tom et moi. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter leur impression d'avoir été trahis et les blesser parce que je sais exactement comment ils le ressentiraient. Je ne survivrai pas s'ils me détestent à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Je les garderai plutôt loin de tout cela, je jouerai plutôt le rôle que j'ai appris à feindre, je ne leur dirai que ce qu'ils veulent entendre, je leur mentirai car cela m'aide à me convaincre en effet qu'il y a toujours une chance pour moi, qu'il y a toujours une chance de retourner à mon ancienne vie, de me convaincre que je pourrais simplement quitter Tom, que je pourrais vivre sans lui, que je n'ai pas connexion incassable avec le Diable, que je ne suis pas la fiancée du Diable.

Tous ces merveilleux mensonges, tous ces espoirs idiots rendent toute chose plus facile quoique je sache que tout est déjà décidé, que mon avenir est tout tracé, qu'il n'y a aucune autre chose pour moi.

Lentement, je descends les marches du hall d'entrée et je rentre dans la bibliothèque. Tom lève les yeux des plans qui sont étendus sur la table devant lui. Nos yeux se rencontrent, ses yeux sombres qui continuent à m'hypnotiser à l'envi, à m'attirer tout près de lui.

Il se redresse et me donne un des ses sourires jaunes. « Tu es là. Commençons. Il y a une fête à laquelle nous devons participer » expose t-il doucement avec une expression mystérieuse sur son visage pâle.

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse. Je me déplace vers lui jusqu'à ce que je sois juste devant lui. Je le regarde fixement droit dans ses yeux, nos corps se touchent presque. « Une fête ? » demandai-je curieuse tout en jouant avec un des plis de sa robe.

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage, tandis qu'il m'observe attentivement. « Il y aura un bal ici ce soir. Tu m'accompagneras ».

Je le regarde d'un air incrédule. « Un bal ? ».

« Oui, tous mes fidèles et leurs familles seront là pour célébrer notre victoire sur Dumbledore et notre succès dans l'interrogatoire de Dedalus Diggle » explique-t-il, content, tandis qu'il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux et que son autre main encercle ma taille et me presse contre son corps.

Je ferme aussitôt les yeux et je savoure la sensation de sa chaleur. Quand je les rouvre, son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes, me donnent un de ces baisers qui devrait durer éternellement, qui ne devrait jamais finir, un des ces baisers qui semble aspirer mon âme, un de ces baisers qui fait rendre mon cœur volontairement.

Je lui rends son baiser en y mettant tout cet insupportable désir. Je veux lui montrer, lui faire ressentir, lui faire voir combien je désire sa proximité, ses baisers, ses attouchements.

Je me demande quand il couchera de nouveau avec moi car il ne l'a pas fait depuis ma première fois. Quand ferons-nous de nouveau un ?

Après quelques instants, Tom met finalement fin au baiser et glisse son doigt sur ma joue. Je me penche à ce contact. Comment quelqu'un de si cruel, de si impitoyable peut-il me faire ressentir de telles choses ?

Comment se peut-il que l'émotion la plus pure, le plus beau sentiment, la plus innocente sensation au monde puisse être dirigée vers l'âme la plus putride, la personnalité la plus forte, la personne la plus coupable au monde.

Comment se peut-il que je l'aime ? Pourquoi dois-je ressentir une chose que Tom ne sera jamais capable de ressentir. Pourquoi dois-je gaspiller ce merveilleux sentiment pour lui alors qu'il ne sera jamais capable de le rendre ?

Tom s'éloigne de moi de quelques mètres et se tient en face de moi. « Essaye de fermer ton esprit, ne pense à rien. Essaye de chasser toutes ces pensées de ton esprit » explique t-il calmement.

Je ferme mes yeux pendant une seconde, j'essaye de repousser de mon esprit toutes ces pensées, tous mes soucis, toutes mes peurs. Cela me donne mal à la tête, rien que pour trier les douzaines de pensées qui y tournent. Comment suis-je supposée les bannir de mon esprit ? J'ouvre les yeux quoique ma tête semble toujours prête à éclater avec toutes mes pensées.

Tom me regarde plein d'espoir, il se tient debout nonchalamment devant moi. « Prête ? »

J'incline la tête, quoique je sois très loin d'être prête comme une personne pourrait éventuellement l'être. Sans utiliser sa baguette, Tom étend son bras dans ma direction et je le sens ensuite pénétrer mon esprit. Je vois des douzaines d'images défiler devant mes yeux. Des images de mon enfance, avec ma famille, de Poudlard, de moi avec Tom, notre premier baiser.

Ma tête semble éclater. La douleur empire à chaque seconde qui passe. J'essaye de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, de repousser Tom de ma tête mais c'est en vain. Je tombe à genoux, je me tiens la tête comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'exploser.

Tom sort de mon esprit et s'approche de moi. Ses doigts pâles encerclent mon bras et m'aide à me relever. J'oscille légèrement, je pose mon front contre sa poitrine et je respire très profondément.

Il saisit doucement mon menton et le soulève jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent. Il semble un peu amusé. « Il y a beaucoup trop d'émotions dans ta tête. Tu dois les bannir, tu dois seulement laisser rentrer les émotions absolument nécessaires. Essaye de contrôler tes pensées et émotions, ou autrement, d'autres essayeront de le faire pour toi » explique Tom avec insistance.

Je soupire désespérément et secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Parfois, il me semble que mes pensées se précipitent comme une tornade dans ma tête et ne laissent derrière elles rien d'autre que de la dévastation ».

« Tu dois choisir une de tes pensées, de préférence la moins dangereuse et la moins révélatrice, et ensuite tu dois te concentrer pleinement sur cette unique pensée. Si tu le fais correctement l'intrus dans ton esprit ne sera pas capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre à part les pensée que tu voudras qu'il voie » expose Tom calmement en tenant toujours mon menton dans sa main.

J'incline ma tête pour lui indiquer que j'ai compris et je ferme mes yeux. J'essaye de nouveau de nettoyer mon esprit. Quand je les rouvre, je sens que Tom pénètre immédiatement dans celle-ci. Quoi que cette fois-ci cela n'est pas aussi puissamment que la dernière fois. Je me concentre très fort et j'essaye de le repousser mais de nouveau il doit se retirer lui-même lorsque la douleur devient trop élevée.

Il y a des gouttes de sueur sur mon front et je halète légèrement. Je me sens comme si j'avais couru pendant des heures alors que j'ai seulement travaillé mentalement.

« Cette fois, j'essaye de simuler les capacités magiques d'un sorcier moyen. Cela devrait être plus facile pour toi de repousser de ton esprit quelqu'un qui est médiocre en occlumencie, quoique cela ne t'aidera guère contre beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre et beaucoup de mes fidèles mais c'est un début » expose Tom calmement.

J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans ma tête. Tom m'observe patiemment, ses traits sont complètement détendus. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi patient, je m'étais plutôt attendue à ce qu'il explose peu de temps après que nous avions commencé, qu'il renoncerait à m'enseigner ou qu'il me punirait pour mon incapacité à apprendre l'occlumencie.

Cela doit être incompréhensible pour un grand sorcier comme Tom que d'autres n'apprennent pas aussi vite et aussi facilement que lui. Je crois que si ce n'était pas moi mais quelqu'un d'autre à qui il aurait du enseigner, Tom aurait déjà lancé des 'Endoloris' sur cette personne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes entraînés, combien de fois Tom a attaqué mon esprit mais je sais que ma tête explosait à chaque instant. La douleur était presque insupportable et je sentais les larmes me piquer derrière les yeux.

Je tombe de nouveau à genoux par terre, j'ai perdu mon équilibre en raison de mon effort à repousser Tom de mon esprit mais j'ai été couronnée de succès. J'ai réussi à le bannir de celui-ci et je pourrais presque sauter de joie, quoi que je sache que Tom n'a pas utilisé la moitié de ses capacités en occlumencie car il a seulement simulé un occlumens moyen.

Je me maintiens avec mes mains, mes paumes s'appuient sur le plancher en bois, ma respiration devient brève par à coups douloureux.

Je sens les doigts frais de Tom sur mon bras et je me laisse tirer vers le haut. Je saisis sa robe pour garder mon équilibre car j'oscille dangereusement. Mes jambes menacent de me lâcher mais Tom me soulève et me dépose sur le canapé et il s'assoie à côté de moi.

Ma vision est légèrement floue et la douleur dans ma tête me donne le vertige. Tom met le bout de ses doigts contre ma tempe et murmure quelque chose que je ne peux discerner. Une chaleur agréable se répand dans celle-ci, faisant disparaître la douleur lancinante. Après quelques instants ma vue est de nouveau claire et je me sens détendue, aucun signe de ma tension ne reste.

Je fixe les yeux sombres de Tom qui m'observent attentivement.

« Pour un esprit non entraîné comme le tien, l'effort de l'occlumencie est tout à fait douloureux au commencement mais celui-ci va s'habituer et un jour tu seras capable de protéger efficacement tes émotions et pensées des intrusions étrangères » explique t-il tranquillement, ses doigts continuant à toucher ma tempe.

« Donc, je serai capable de protéger mon esprit de tout le monde ? » demandé-je, curieuse.

Tom sourit d'un air satisfait, les pointes de ses doigts glissent sur mes joues, sur ma gorge, sur ma clavicule.

Je tremble de désir.

« Tu ne seras pas capable de protéger tes pensées de moi. Seul un occlumens sans pareil avec une faculté spéciale pourrait réussir cela » murmure t-il doucement.

Ses mains glissent sous le doux tissu de mon chemisier et sous le soutien-gorge en dentelle, me privant ainsi de ma capacité à penser. Je regarde dans ses yeux, j'y vois le désir infini, l'envie insondable, la possessivité sans fin dans leur noirceur, de même que je pense y voir la profondeur de son âme noire.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage lorsque ses lèvres me donnent un baiser exigeant tandis que ses mains errent sur mon corps. Je sais que le temps de l'attente est terminé, je sais qu'il va me libérer de cette torture douce et amère, qu'il me sortira de mes aspirations, qu'il me fera ressentir entière, qu'il va me faire sienne, que nous serons un de nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis encore dans un autre monde. Je me sens si légère que je pourrais flotter à travers l'espace.

Le poids de tous mes soucis, mes doutes, mes tristesses a été enlevé de mes épaules. Tom l'a fait, il m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin, il m'a fait sentir aimée de nouveau.

Je respire profondément, j'essaye de me remémorer l'odeur de Tom, la senteur d'un homme qui lutte pour obtenir le pouvoir absolu, je veux stocker celui-ci quelque part dans mon esprit afin d'être capable de le savourer de nouveau, ce souvenir, lors de mes heures d'infinies solitude, lorsque les griffes du désespoir déchirent mon cœur.

Ma tête est toujours posée sur la poitrine de Tom, je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille. Le doux tissu de sa robe noire recouvre nos corps nus, après qu'il m'ait fait, j'ose le dire, l'amour.

Je sais que ce n'était pas un acte d'amour, du moins pas au sens traditionnel du terme, c'était plutôt un acte de conquête, un acte de prise, un acte de maîtrise, un acte de pouvoir, mais il m'a fait me sentir aimée et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois se mentir à soi-même est plus facile que cela semble, parfois vivre dans un rêve est plus supportable que la réalité, parfois la négation de la vérité est la seule façon de survivre.

Ma mère a l'habitude de me dire que je deviendrai une femme forte, indépendante, qui sera l'égal compagnon de l'homme qui m'aimera.

Je lève mes yeux vers le visage détendu de Tom, ses yeux sont fermés mais il ne dort pas.

Ma mère a l'habitude de me dire que je me battrai pour ce que je pense être juste lorsque je serai adulte, que j'améliorerai les droits des nés-moldus, que j'aiderai à faire de ce monde un meilleur endroit.

J'étends ma main sur la joue pâle de Tom et je le touche doucement.

Ma mère a l'habitude de me dire que je ferai taire toutes les remarques insultantes des sang purs traditionnels, que je ferai en sorte que ces gens-là se rendent compte que les Weasley ne sont pas des traîtres à leur sang, que je leur ferai réaliser que l'on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un juste en raison de son sang.

Je fixe les yeux sombres de Tom qui me regarde désormais.

Mes parents ont porté leurs espoirs sur moi, la première fille Weasley depuis des générations, ils pensaient que je réaliserai de grandes choses, que je donnerai une signification à ma vie.

Si on tourne et retourne tous ces mots comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire récemment, on pourra dire que j'ai fait au moins le dernier, que j'ai donné une signification à ma vie.

Une signification que mes parents n'ont certainement jamais pensée, qui contredit tout ce que mes parents m'ont dit, qui contredit tout ce à quoi croient mes parents, qui contredit tout ce pour quoi se battent mes frères, qui contredit tout ce pour quoi mes amis risquent leur vie et leur santé, puisque tout cela contredit simplement tout ce qui représente le nom de Weasley.

Moi, leur fille, la personne en qui ils gardent la foi, sera celle qui détruira un jour leurs espoirs et je redoute ce jour plus que celui de ma propre mort.

L'ironie cruelle de la vie, le sarcasme inhumain de la réalité, le cynisme destructeur de la vérité, je les connais tous.

Ils se cachent dans l'ombre de mon âme en attendant une occasion de détruire mon château construit sur des mensonges et des rêves, en attendant avidement une chance de démolir mon nuage d'oubli et d'ignorance, en attendant impatiemment une voie pour déchirer ma bulle de prétextes et de tromperies.

Je me bats contre les larmes qui menacent de tomber, je garde mes yeux fixés sur Tom parce qu'il est le seul qui puisse me sauver, quoique ce soit lui qui ait détruit ma vie en premier lieu.

La tentation de l'obscurité, l'attrait de la noirceur, la fascination du mal, vous ne comprendrez jamais ces forces si vous ne leur avez pas cédé comme je l'ai fait mais une fois que vous êtes arrivé à connaître celle-ci, vous ne serez plus jamais capable de l'ignorer de nouveau, vous serez pris au piège dans ce monde de solitude sans chance de vous en sortir et vous chercherez désespérément une lumière dans cet endroit obscur, et une fois que vous aurez trouvé votre lumière, vous vous y accrocherez et jamais vous ne la laisserez s'échapper.

Je soulève légèrement ma tête et j'embrasse Tom sur ses lèvres. Je ferme mes yeux, l'obscurité engloutit mes sens.

J'ai trouvé ma lumière, celle-ci éclaire les parties les plus noires de mon âme, celle-ci me guide dans les heures les plus sombres de ma vie. L'ironie de tout cela est que j'ai trouvé celle-ci lorsque j'ai développé mon penchant pour l'obscurité.

J'ai trouvé la lumière dans l'âme la plus noire, dans le cœur le plus froid, j'ai trouvé celle-ci dans l'obscurité elle-même.

L'obscurité est ma lumière.

Tom est ma lumière.

Note :

Hades : est le nom des enfers dans la mythologie grecque, c'est le domicile des morts. Hades est aussi le nom du dieu des morts (Le Seigneur des Enfers).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Prière de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager.

A la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapter 16 Au revoir

_**Un grand merci aux **__**huit**__** personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour avancer.**_

_**Voici donc le seizième chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 16** : Au revoir

Je me tiens debout, je ne fais aucun mouvement, je regarde en silence les trois petites elfes de maison qui sont en train de me préparer pour cette nuit, pour le bal.

Mes yeux suivent leurs mouvements habiles et j'observe comment leurs petites mains remontent mes boucles rousses, comment elles me maquillent, comment elles lacent le corsage de ma robe de soirée.

Je suis seulement une observatrice détachée. J'ai observé indifféremment comment mon apparence s'est transformée pas à pas au cours de ces dernières heures. La même observatrice détachée que j'ai été depuis la Chambre des Secrets, la même observatrice détachée qui a été le témoin de la manière dont ma vie a changé peu à peu, comment je me suis transformée pas à pas, comment l'ancienne Ginny s'est effacée pour ne devenir qu'une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse finalement pour être remplacée par ce que je suis maintenant.

La question est : qui suis-je ?

J'observe encore dans la crainte comment l'insignifiante Ginny Weasley se métamorphose en quelqu'un d'autre, comment l'ordinaire Ginny Weasley parmi d'autres se métamorphose en quelqu'un de spécial.

Je regarde fixement mon reflet, mes yeux verts soulignés par le fard à paupières vert foncé m'observent. Ceux-ci se déplacent lentement vers mes lèvres couleur bordeaux qui contrastent fortement avec ma peau pâle, presque semblable au marbre. Comme l'eau, mes yeux se vident de mon corps et boivent mon reflet.

Est-ce moi qui me regarde dans ce miroir ?

Mon reflet me semble d'une manière ou d'une autre étranger, de la même façon que je regarde un étranger tout en sachant que c'est moi.

Quelques unes de mes boucles rousses tombent librement sur mes épaules tandis qu'un collier en émeraude à couper le souffle encercle mon cou, le pendentif reposant dans la vallée de mes seins. Le corsage serré de ma robe en soie noire crée un décolleté vertigineux qui me fait rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, quoique je sois la seule qui peut le voir au moins jusqu'à ce que le bal commence.

Un petit frisson traverse mon dos tandis que mon estomac se serre d'inquiétude. Tom a choisi cette tenue pour moi, il poursuit probablement un but.

Planifie t-il de me présenter à ses fidèles comme une sorte de prix en sa possession ? Ou veut-il juste montrer sa nouvelle…oh mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis…Que suis-je pour Tom ?

Sa nouvelle putain ! Des cris perçant d'une petite partie de moi-même résonnent de plus en plus fort, si fort que j'essaye de ne pas les écouter.

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne suis pas sa putain. Je suis la seule qui est autorisée à le voir endormi. Il m'accorde ce privilège -parce que c'en est un- de voir dans son sommeil un homme tel que Tom qui est sur ses gardes et aussi méfiant que lui.

Je suis sûre qu'aucune des femmes qu'il a eues auparavant ne restaient à ses côtés après qu'il les ait prises. Je suis certaine que pas une de ces femmes n'a jamais été enlacée par lui, n'a jamais été caressée par lui, n'a jamais été vraiment embrassée par lui.

Ces regards qu'il me jette quand ses yeux remplis de désir me donnent l'impression de trahir un peu l'émotion cachée derrière son masque de cruauté, d'inhumanité, quand ses yeux me disent que même la plus froide de toutes les âmes est capable de se soucier de quelqu'un, quand ses yeux me disent que tout ce que je dois savoir, quand ses yeux me disent que j'ai une place dans ce monde. Que celle-ci est la place la plus sombre dans ce monde, que personne ne l'a jamais prise auparavant. J'ai en effet une place dans le cœur froid et noir de Tom.

Je continue à me regarder fixement. Dans ma longue robe noire, je semble vraiment appartenir au côté de Tom. Je ressemble à la jeune mariée du diable et l'on pourrait supposer que je prenne cette voie mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour rester au côté de Tom.

Je pourrais ressembler à la jeune mariée du diable mais je sais que je ne suis ni froide, ni cruelle et je n'ai aucun autre trait de caractère que la femme du diable devrait posséder.

Je ne pourrais jamais blesser quelqu'un juste pour s'amuser, je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un à moins d'avoir à me défendre, je ne pourrais jamais détester quelqu'un en raison de son sang.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce qui attire Tom dans ma personnalité, dans moi-même, ce n'est sûrement pas ma cruauté, ma froideur, mon obscurité car aucune de ces choses ne fait partie de moi. Je ne suis même pas loyale vis-à-vis de sa cause car je continue à penser qu'il a tort.

Je ne suis pas loyale envers sa cause mais je le suis envers lui, même plus que n'importe lequel des ses fidèles ne le sera jamais, je ne pourrais jamais l'être mais je pense qu'il le sait et c'est pourquoi il accepte mon dégoût pour sa cause.

Il sait que je ne le trahirais jamais quoique je méprise ses objectifs, quoique je sois contre tout ce pour quoi il se bat.

J'entends le grincement de la porte, je me retourne et je vois Tom entrer dans la chambre à coucher, paré d'une longue robe noire dont le fin tissu est brodé de serpents verts foncés.

Ses yeux tombent sur moi et le regard qu'il me lance me prive de ma respiration et accélère les battements de mon cœur. C'est un regard plein de satisfaction et de désir qui fait trembler mes genoux, et ma tête en est toute étourdie.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, il atteint presque ses oreilles, enfin presque.

Lentement, je me dirige vers lui, la soie douce de ma robe caresse mes jambes tandis que je me déplace, le bruissement du fin tissu ressemble à de la musique à mes oreilles. Son sourire se transforme en un petit sourire satisfait et il me regarde de haut, probablement content de savoir que je suis sienne.

Je pose mon regard sur lui et sa main s'empare de mon menton.

« Tu es parfaite. Personne ne doutera que ta place est à mes côtés, personne ne doutera que tu sois la Dame du Seigneur des Ténèbres» déclare t-il doucement avant que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, ses yeux reflétant toute sa possessivité.

Il étend son bras et je dépose ma main dans la sienne, je me sens comme si j'allais m'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. Nous marchons ensemble à grands pas à travers le couloir jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions une pièce où je n'ai jamais été auparavant. Il y a une grande porte avec deux battants et je sais où elle mène. J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui menace de me faire suffoquer.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant cette porte, Tom requiert mon attention. « La porte mène à la salle de bal qui est remplie de mes fidèles. Tu resteras à mes côtés, essaye seulement de garder une expression détendue. Il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir peur. Mes fidèles me respectent et ils te respecteront donc aussi, s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux » explique t-il calmement. Je ne doute pas que chacun ne soit parfaitement amical avec moi, sachant que personne ne rendra Tom furieux, mais je suis encore apeurée. Je suis effrayée parce que je sais que c'est le jour où ma place à côté de Tom sera finalement révélée.

Je suis effrayée parce que je sais que c'est une étape vers la révélation finale qui sera, non, qui doit arriver un jour.

La révélation finale qui arrivera le jour même où mes parents et amis découvriront la personne que je suis devenue, mais heureusement ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

Tom fait un petit mouvement de la main et la porte s'ouvre immédiatement, cela me permet d'examiner la salle de bal. J'ai besoin de toute ma force pour garder un visage calme quoique je veuille juste me retourner et partir en courant.

Tom et moi sommes debout sur un balcon qui est relié à la salle de danse par un long escalier. Mes yeux errent sur celle-ci et je déglutis nerveusement. Il doit y avoir trois cents personnes dans la pièce et tous nous regardent fixement. Je reconnais beaucoup d'entre eux.

Oh mon Dieu, certains d'entre eux sont des collègues de mon père, certains d'entre eux sont des membres de l'Ordre, certains d'entre eux sont des camarades d'école, certains d'entre eux sont juste des visages que j'ai déjà vus en photo.

Tom et moi descendons l'escalier en direction de la salle de danse et toutes les personnes présentes saluent de la tête. Je peux voir le choc sur certains visages. Ils se demandent probablement pourquoi Tom me veut à ses côtés. Après ce qui me semble avoir duré une éternité, nous arrivons à la dernière marche et Tom s'arrête.

« Mes chers fidèles, je vous ai invités à célébrer avec moi notre victoire sur Dumbledore » dit Tom d'un ton content, des murmures d'approbation courent parmi les participants, ceux-ci s'apaisent immédiatement lorsqu'il rouvre la bouche pour continuer son discours. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ». Un curieux et intense silence s'installe à travers la grande salle. « L'autre raison est que je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Je voudrais vous présenter ma future femme, ma Dame des Ténèbres, Ginevra Weasley ».

Silence.

Choquée, je regarde fixement Tom mais heureusement je réussis à garder mon masque impassible quoique je veuille stupidement lui crier dessus.

Sa future femme ? Tout homme normal aurait d'abord demandé à sa supposée fiancée mais pas Tom. Il assume simplement, non, il sait comment j'aurais répondu à une telle question et il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. J'aurai répondu 'oui'.

Une partie de moi veut sourire, pleinement heureuse, une autre partie veut partir en courant mais la plus grande partie de moi-même veut pleurer de soulagement. Parce qu'il vient juste de me confirmer ce que j'espérais depuis longtemps.

Je ne suis pas juste une femme pour Tom, je ne suis pas sa putain, non je suis beaucoup plus. Je dois signifier quelque chose pour lui, il doit se soucier de moi, s'il projette de me faire sa femme.

Je sais qu'il ne reconnaîtra jamais devant personne combien notre connexion est proche. Je sais qu'il tuera quiconque découvrira la vraie nature de notre lien mais je m'en moque car il va faire de moi sa femme, c'est plus que je n'ai jamais osé rêver, plus que je n'ai jamais osé souhaiter.

Ma famille, oh mon Dieu, que vont-ils penser ?

Je repousse cette pensée de mon esprit et je me concentre sur mon environnement présent. Je vois l'incrédulité totale sur les visages des invités, le choc absolu que moi Ginny Weasley, simple traîtresse à son sang à leur yeux, soit la Dame du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que c'est enfantin mais je voudrais rire d'eux, leur tirer la langue mais naturellement je ne fais aucune de ces choses, au lieu de cela je me force à sourire et avance à grands pas avec Tom parmi la foule.

Je ne sais pas où je prends ma force, peut être est-ce la proximité de Tom qui m'empêche de me cacher comme une enfant terrifiée.

Nous arrivons au bout de la pièce et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, Tom agrandit l'espace. Une table incroyablement longue apparaît dans le vide que la foule avait laissé devant Tom et moi.

« Asseyez-vous, mes fidèles » déclare Tom tout content en s'asseyant en tête de table. Je prends place à côté de lui, de là j'ai la possibilité d'observer la tablée dans sa totalité. Je me sens d'une façon ou d'une autre étrange, je sens les yeux de tant de gens posés sur moi.

Je tourne mon attention vers la place à côté de moi où le professeur Rogue vient de s'asseoir, il me donne un de ses regards troubles. Je détourne les yeux et je regarde Lucius Malfoy qui est assis à côté de Tom, il y a une belle femme blonde à ses côtés, probablement sa femme Narcissa. Je peux sentir leurs regards sur moi et je dois me forcer à rester calme.

Quoique mon expression calme chancelle pendant un instant lorsque je vois le visage suivant et mon estomac se resserre.

Bellatrix m'observe, ses yeux ne sont que des fentes étroites de colère. Il semble qu'elle veuille m'assassiner avec ses regards et je suis très heureuse que cela ne soit pas possible parce que ses yeux sont terrifiants. Ils sont pleins de haine et de mépris. Je suppose qu'elle aimerait me torturer pour être à ma place à côté de Tom, comme elle avait probablement espéré le faire d'elle-même.

Je détourne les yeux d'elle et je les laisser errer sans but sur la longue table.

Tant de visages que je connais, tant de personnes qui feignent de se battre au côté du Ministère quoiqu'ils soient des fidèles de Tom. Je peux seulement imaginer la valeur de ces informations pour l'Ordre du Phénix si je leur disais juste ce que j'ai vu, si je leur disais ceux qui les trahissent, si je leur disais combien de fidèles a réellement Tom.

Je suis sûre que ces informations aideraient le Ministère, l'Ordre et même ma famille en gagnant cette guerre mais comment pourrais-je le leur dire ? Comment pourrais-je trahir la confiance de Tom ? Comment pourrais-je trahir la confiance d'un homme qui ne fait confiance à personne à part lui ?

Il m'a donné celle-ci. Comment pourrais-je refuser ce précieux présent ?

Je pense que je ne le ferai jamais, bien que de cette manière, je viens en aide au côté obscur en lui permettant de gagner cette guerre. La victoire du côté obscur signifie que Tom vivra, parce que le côté obscur c'est Tom, sans lui tous ses fidèles s'enfuiraient immédiatement, sans lui je m'en irai également.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque le dîner est terminé, la table disparaît et une grande piste de danse apparaît au milieu de la pièce. Je me tiens debout à côté de Tom qui parle avec Lucius Malfoy et Rogue. Mes yeux errent sur les couples qui dansent, je souhaiterais être parmi eux mais je ne conçois pas Tom en tant que danseur, ainsi donc tout ce je peux faire, c'est regarder les autres personnes y prendre plaisir.

Je dois réprimer un soupir et mon attention se reporte sur Tom. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et m'observent attentivement puis après quelques instants un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage pâle. « Lucius, je sais que vous êtes un bon danseur. Pourquoi ne danseriez-vous pas avec Ginevra, elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer en écoutant notre conservation » dit Tom calmement.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent légèrement et pendant une seconde je peux voir le choc sur le visage de Malfoy mais il me tend sa main et je l'accepte. Je me laisse guider par lui vers la piste de danse, j'évite son regard et commence à danser avec lui quoique je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Je peux sentir que Malfoy n'y prend pas plaisir non plus, lorsque sa main se pose rapidement sur mon dos, probablement inquiet de la réaction de Tom.

Je suis très heureuse lorsque la danse se termine finalement et je retourne en hâte vers Tom qui me regarde avec un amusement non dissimulé. Veut-il me tester ?

Parfois, je ne le comprends pas et je me demande si un jour je serai capable de comprendre cette personnalité complexe.

Le reste de la soirée, je le passe aux côtés de Tom en écoutant ses conversations avec des douzaines de ses fidèles, je dis parfois un ou deux mots mais la plupart du temps je reste silencieuse.

Appartiendrai-je un jour à ce monde ? Ces gens-là se connaissent les uns les autres depuis l'enfance et ils sont réunis par leurs croyances.

Je ne partage pas celles-ci et je n'ai pas non plus grandi dans cette société.

Il se peut qu'un jour, je serai habituée à cela mais à l'heure actuelle, je veux seulement être de nouveau seule avec Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux, je cligne des paupières, les rayons du soleil m'aveuglent de leur brillance. Je suis serrée contre une poitrine chaude et j'entends une respiration régulière, c'est celle de Tom.

Je pourrais rester dans ses bras pour toujours, ne me souciant pas de savoir si aujourd'hui, c'est la fin du monde, car tout ce qui compte en ce moment c'est que le corps de Tom soit près du mien. Certaines personnes pensent que sa peau est froide, que son contact est glacial, la simple idée de toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres les fait frissonner. Comment pourraient-ils savoir, comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Son contact ressemble à une brise chaude d'été et je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans cela et je ne veux pas vivre sans cela.

La tristesse emplit mon corps et menace de me submerger.

Aujourd'hui je quitte le château, je dois retourner chez mes parents car l'école recommence dans deux jours. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, mon lien avec Tom s'est renforcé alors que je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible.

Je devrai passer mes nuits sans lui, je devrai dormir sans son corps chaud pressé contre le mien, sans sa protection, sans sa proximité.

Je me sens comme si je me tenais debout sur le bord d'un précipice. Comment deux semaines près de Tom me font dépendre autant de lui ? Avant ces deux semaines, j'étais déjà dépendante de lui mais maintenant la pensée d'être sans lui, de passer mes nuits sans lui, tout cela m'est insupportable.

Je soupire et bouge légèrement. Tom ouvre aussitôt les yeux et me regarde attentivement. Je ne lui donne pas un sourire car je n'en ai pas envie.

« Es-tu heureuse de retourner dans ta famille aujourd'hui ? » demande Tom finalement, un semblant de petit sourire satisfait apparaissant sur ses lèvres car il connaît la réponse. Il sait que je veux rester auprès de lui, que je suis si dépendante de lui, que je ne peux pas m'imaginer être loin de lui pendant quelques jours. Il sait combien est puissant son pouvoir sur moi et il apprécie cela.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lui demande en retour. « Quand reviendrai-je ? ».

Un large sourire satisfait s'étend sur le visage pâle de Tom tandis que sa main glisse possessivement sur ma taille. « Je t'appellerai avec ton pendentif. Je serai très occupé pendant les prochaines semaines mais je pense que tu passeras la plupart de tes week-ends ici. Severus s'assurera que personne ne remarque ton absence car il est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard » explique Tom tout content.

Je le regarde incrédule. « Rogue est le directeur ? Je pensais que ce serait McGonagall qui obtiendrait le poste » murmuré-je.

« Tu sous-estimes mon influence dans le Ministère, Ginny » dit-il d'une voix traînante et fière, sa main pâle sur ma gorge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure après mon réveil, je me tiens debout dans le hall d'entrée, je suis prête à partir à n'importe quel moment. J'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge.

J'ai peur d'être sans Tom, je suis inquiète de ne pas être capable de mentir à mes parents, à mes amis, je redoute de n'être plus capable de vire mon ancienne vie. J'ai tellement changé, comment pourrais-je feindre mon ancien moi ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque Tom entre dans la pièce. C'est Rogue qui me ramènera chez mes parents.

Tom marche à mes côtés, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens tandis qu'il transfigure ma robe en vêtements déchirés et sales. « Tu dois ressembler à une prisonnière » dit-il doucement, son visage est complètement détendu. Mon départ ne l'affecte t-il pas du tout ?

J'incline la tête en réponse car ma voix est incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« Elle devrait au moins avoir quelques petites blessures » déclare Rogue d'un ton détaché.

Je le regarde fixement quoique je sache qu'il a probablement raison. Cela semblerait suspect si je n'ai pas la moindre blessure alors que j'ai été captive des mangemorts pendant deux semaines.

« Je vais t'infliger quelques coupures et contusions mais tu ne sentiras rien. Ils ne t'endommageront pas » dit Tom tandis qu'il dirige sa baguette vers moi.

J'observe curieuse comment de petites coupures s'ouvrent sur ma peau et une grande contusion apparaît sur mon poignet mais je ne ressens aucune douleur.

Je peux voir que Rogue nous observe, son front est profondément plissé. Je suppose qu'il se demande pourquoi Tom ne veut pas m'infliger de douleur alors qu'il aime bien torturer les autres, même ses propres fidèles.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois dire à ta famille et au Ministère. Tu as grandement amélioré tes capacités en occlumencie. Je suis sûr que personne ne sera capable de rentrer dans ton esprit à moins que tu ne le veuilles » dit Tom.

J'acquiesce sans enthousiasme d'un mouvement de tête, je souhaiterais tant rester là, mais je sais que cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de mes parents.

A ma grande surprise, Tom m'attire à lui et me donne un baiser possessif alors qu'il s'abstient normalement de me toucher lorsque nous sommes entourés de ses fidèles.

Je regarde profondément dans ses yeux et ce que j'y vois me soulage grandement. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de la tristesse dans ceux-ci.

Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas que je parte et cette connaissance rend tout cela beaucoup plus facile parce que je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi.

Lentement, il s'écarte de moi et recule. Je me dirige vers Rogue qui prend mon bras et avant de ressentir l'impression familière du transplanage et avant de voir disparaître de ma vue le hall d'entrée, mes yeux se fixent sur les yeux sombres de Tom qui sont remplis de ce désir infini que j'ai déjà vu tant de fois auparavant. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas à me rappeler à lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

N'oubliez de me laisser une petite review avant de partir.

A la semaine prochaine.


	17. Chapter 17 Tromperie

_**Un grand merci aux **__**douze**__** personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour avancer.**_

_**Voici donc le dix-septième chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 17** : Tromperie

Rogue et moi transplanons dans la forêt près du Terrier. Je regarde vers la maison qui a été mon foyer durant toute ma vie mais je ne me sens vraiment plus comme à la maison. Quelle chose d'essentiel fait défaut. Tom en est absent.

Ma vie est en train de changer de façon si spectaculaire que cela me terrifie.

« Cessez de rêvasser, Mademoiselle Weasley. Il est important que vous vous concentriez sur votre rôle à jouer. Vous savez ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a dit. Vous devez agir comme une personne qui a été retenue captive pendant plusieurs semaines, vous devez être désolée et même confuse » déclare Rogue avec insistance.

Je le regarde et j'incline la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma famille me croira parce qu'ils veulent me croire, c'est mieux de cette façon » murmuré-je tranquillement, un sentiment de culpabilité se répand dans mon corps à la pensée de devoir mentir de nouveau à ma famille.

« Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps que nécessaire. J'ai dit à vos parents que vous pourriez être libérée aujourd'hui » dit Rogue impatiemment en me tirant par mon bras derrière lui.

Nous arrivons au seuil du Terrier et je jette un coup d'œil sur Rogue. Il a l'air calme, son expression n'indique rien. C'est un maître dans la dissimulation de ses émotions et pensées mais je suppose que cela est nécessaire si vous êtes un espion.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et feint de m'aider à me tenir debout. Je respire à fond et me penche légèrement contre le corps de Rogue. Je prends une expression fatiguée et triste. J'ai l'horrible sentiment de trahir ma famille mais je dois le faire.

Rogue frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement révélant ainsi Maman et Papa. Leurs visages sont baignés de larmes et ils sont terriblement pâles.

Je sens que ma culpabilité m'étouffe. Maman m'étreint très fortement tout en sanglotant. Je sens que les bras de mon père m'enlacent également et j'entends les sanglots des autres personnes dans la pièce et soudainement, des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mon visage. Je pleure si fort que je peux à peine respirer et ce n'est pas un faux-semblant.

Je pleure parce que je me sens mal d'avoir à blesser des gens que j'aime tant, des gens qui m'aiment plus que tout au monde. Je dois blesser mes amis, des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour moi.

Quel genre de personne blesserait sa propre famille ? Une personne comme moi, et ce n'est pas encore fini.

Un jour, je devrai encore plus les blesser. Ce jour-là, je leur briserai le cœur, je briserai leur monde, ce jour-là je briserai tout ce en quoi ils n'ont jamais cessé de croire. Ce jour-là, ils découvriront pour Tom et moi, leur vie volera en éclats et tout cela sera de ma faute.

Mes frères me prennent dans leurs bras. Percy, Ron, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie pleurent tous. Je n'avais jamais vu aucun d'entre eux pleurer auparavant. Ils pleurent tous à cause de moi.

Ils sont tous venus ici parce qu'ils m'aiment, parce qu'ils se soucient de moi et un jour, je leur jetterai leur amour et leur attention au visage car je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Je suis prise au piège entre deux mondes impossibles à réunir, deux mondes comme le feu et l'eau. Si vous les mélangez, l'un d'eux disparaît.

Je vois Hermione qui se presse contre Ron, elle pleure abondamment. Je me précipite vers elle et l'embrasse également puis je sens que les bras de Harry se placent autour de moi.

Oh mon Dieu, comment puis-je les trahir ? Je souhaiterais seulement demander encore et encore leur pardon et leur dire que je suis désolée et que je continue à les aimer.

Je vois du coin de l'œil comment Maman embrasse Rogue. « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené mon bébé. Un grand merci ! Merci ! » dit-elle entre ses sanglots. Rogue me regarde et nos yeux se rencontrent pendant un instant. Je suis une traîtresse tout comme lui et je me sens si sale, si mal que je veux simplement me faire du mal. Je suis la pire des personnes qui n'ait jamais existé sur terre.

« Nous allons aller à Sainte Mangouste pour un examen de contrôle, Ginny chérie » explique mon père avec un faible sourire, ses yeux sont pleins de soucis et de douleur.

Rogue me donne un coup d'œil significatif, son regard m'avertit d'être prudente. Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Je jouerai mon rôle à la perfection parce que je sais que c'est pour le mieux. Je ne veux pas blesser ma famille et mes amis plus tôt que nécessaire.

Laissons les vivre avec des mensonges aussi longtemps qu'ils ne se sentent pas blessés.

Parfois, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me mentir à moi-même comme je le fais avec mes parents parce que je pourrais alors simplement me dire qu'un jour tout se terminera bien, qu'un jours mes deux mondes se fondront l'un dans l'autre pour n'en faire plus qu'un, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Parfois, la vérité est bien pire que tous les mensonges.

Ma mère m'embrasse, me dirige vers la cheminée et y jette un peu de poudre. Nous nous retrouvons à la réception de Sainte Mangouste et immédiatement, plusieurs guérisseurs se précipitent vers nous. Ils nous conduisent vers une pièce, tous mes frères et même Harry et Hermione nous suivent.

La sorcière guérisseuse me mène dans une salle où personne de ma famille n'est autorisé à m'accompagner. Ils font une douzaine de tests et je ne m'en soucie guère. Je suis très loin de là, perdue dans mes pensées au sujet de Tom, au sujet de mon avenir, au sujet de ma trahison.

Mon estomac se serre à cette pensée et me fait sentir encore pire que je le suis de toute façon.

Je peux voir de la pitié sur les visages des guérisseurs, la compassion qu'ils semblent avoir vis-à-vis de moi, les sourires d'encouragement qu'ils me donnent. La compassion, la pitié et les encouragements, tout cela je ne les mérite pas. « Que vous ont-ils fait pendant votre captivité ? ». La voix de la sorcière guérisseuse me tire de mes pensées et je la regarde un moment toute confuse.

Apparemment, elle prend mon hésitation comme un signe de peur parce qu'elle pose sa main sur mon bras dans un geste consolateur. « Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, rien ne vous arrivera. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de nous dire ce qui s'est passé » explique t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ils m'ont traitée correctement. La plupart du temps, j'étais seule dans un cachot ». Je mens facilement, comme si que je n'avais rien fait d'autre durant toute ma vie.

La sorcière guérisseuse hoche la tête mais elle ne semble pas convaincue. Elle pense probablement que j'ai été maltraitée mais la vérité est bien pire. Je suis allée volontairement avec Tom, j'ai vécu parmi les mangemorts de ma propre volonté. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

Un guérisseur fait entrer mes parents et ils m'observent sans cacher leurs soucis. Je me sens si mal.

« Est-elle blessée ? » demande Papa avec inquiétude.

La sorcière guérisseuse secoue la tête. « Seulement quelques coupures et contusions, rien de sérieux. Je crois qu'elle a eu de la chance en s'évadant. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave ».

J'entends Maman étouffer un sanglot dans son mouchoir tandis qu'elle m'observe avec ses yeux remplis de larmes. Je lui donne un faible sourire et lui prends la main.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça » murmuré-je avec un ton consolateur.

Maman hoche la tête et m'étreint étroitement. « Tu es si courageuse. Après tout ce que tu as dû endurer, tu es encore en train d'essayer de me réconforter, ma chérie » affirme-t-elle avec émotion tout en caressant ma joue.

Je ne pense pas que je puisse me sentir aussi mal que je le suis actuellement. Je ne me suis jamais autant détestée moi-même comme je le fais présentement. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Tom s'approcher de moi, j'aurais dû combattre mes sentiments, j'aurais dû ignorer mon désir mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Tom ne me laissera jamais m'en aller et je ne le quitterai jamais, pas après avoir vu cette tristesse dans ses yeux, pas après y avoir vu son désir infini, pas après qu'il m'ait donné sa confiance.

Je ne pourrai jamais le quitter parce je sais que je suis la seule personne dans sa vie, parce que je sais je suis la seule personne de laquelle il se soucie, parce que je sais qu'il sera seul si je le quitte.

Je connais la solitude, ce quelle signifie vraiment et je ne pourrais jamais faire cela à Tom. Jamais.

Mes parents et moi quittons la salle et nous nous dirigeons vers la cheminée comme l'examen est terminé. Hermione continue à m'observer avec ses yeux marons pleins d'inquiétude, cela me blesse beaucoup de la voir ainsi car je sais que je ne mérite tout simplement pas son souci.

« Comment te sens-tu Ginny ? » demande t-elle avec hésitation comme si elle avait peur de me briser si on me rappelait ce qui s'est passé. Je lui donne un sourire grave et lui prend la main. « Je vais bien, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ils m'ont bien traitée ». Je la rassure, ma voix tremble de toute cette culpabilité qui m'emplit.

Je vois du coin de l'œil comment Harry et Ron échangent des regards incrédules, ils pensent probablement que j'essaye juste d'être forte pour eux.

Maintenant, je comprends vraiment pourquoi les elfes de maison se punissent eux-mêmes pour leurs fautes parce que j'ai très envie de me punir, de me faire du mal pour tout ce que je fais à ma famille, à mes amis. J'ai non seulement une connexion avec le plus cruel des sorciers au monde, mais en plus, j'ai couché avec lui, je lui ai livré mon corps volontairement, je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de l'ennemi de ma famille et des mes amis.

Un frisson descend le long de mon dos et je tremble légèrement. Maman le remarque immédiatement et caresse doucement mon bras tout en me donnant un faible sourire. « Tout va bien, ma chérie. Nous te protégerons, tu ne seras plus jamais blessée » murmure t-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que nous marchons ensemble vers la cheminée.

Je me presse tout près d'elle, je ferme mes yeux pendant un instant, appréciant simplement son étreinte pleine d'amour.

Que pourrais-je répondre à une telle déclaration ? Je sais que personne ne pourrait me protéger si je voulais me cacher de Tom. Il me trouverait et m'emmènerait dans son château même s'il devait perdre en route des douzaines de ses mangemorts. Il sacrifierait la vie de ses fidèles, rien ne l'arrêterait pour me récupérer.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il déciderait s'il devait choisir entre moi et son objectif de diriger le monde magique.

Maman et moi filons vers la cheminée et quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes de retour dans la cuisine du Terrier. Je m'assois sur l'une des chaises qui entourent la longue table. Harry, Hermione et mes frères prennent place autour de moi. Fred et George essayent de me remonter le moral avec leurs blagues et je ris, mais c'est un rire feint parce que je me sens comme une intruse, comme une traîtresse parmi eux.

Je peux sentir le regard d'Harry sur moi pendant tout ce temps et il semble si triste. J'espère qu'il ne se blâme pas lui-même en raison de ma captivité.

Maman et Papa sont en train de parler au sujet de quelque chose et Maman n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse. En fin de compte, Papa se tourne vers moi, son visage est un peu plus blême que quelques instants auparavant.

« Le Ministère et l'Ordre veulent te poser quelques questions car ils pensent que tu pourras leur donner des informations utiles sur les mangemorts et leur quartier général. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Maugrey Fol-Œil arriveront d'ici quelques instants » explique Papa en s'excusant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cela ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Ginny doit se reposer de tout qu'elle a dû subir durant ces dernières semaines » dit Maman en colère.

« C'est bon, Maman » dis-je pour la rassurer.

Un moment plus tard, Maugrey Fol-Œil sort de la cheminée, derrière lui arrive immédiatement Kingsley Schacklebolt. Ils saluent mon père tandis que ma mère leur lance un regard dur.

« Bonjour, Ginny. J'espère que vous allez bien » dit Kingsley avec un sourire amical et en secouant ma main.

J'incline la tête avant de saluer Fol Œil qui m'observe très attentivement. Tom m'a dit que je devais être très prudente avec lui, car c'est un bon légilimens. Je détourne les yeux de lui et fixe mes mains au lieu de cela. J'attends qu'ils commencent leur interrogatoire.

Kingsley et Fol-Œil prennent place autour de moi et m'observent en silence.

« Combien de temps avez-vous été retenue captive, Ginny ? » demande Kingsley calmement.

Je lève la tête et je regarde dans ses yeux bruns foncés comme Tom me l'a dit car il semblerait soupçonneux que j'évite leurs regards pendant toute la réunion. « Pendant dix-neuf jours » murmuré-je doucement en croisant nerveusement mes mains.

« C'est une longue durée. Cela a dû être difficile pour vous » dit Kingsley avec bienveillance.

Je hoche la tête tout en regardant mes mains.

« Savez-vous pourquoi ils vous ont capturée ? Qu'attendaient-ils de vous ? demande Fol-Œil sur un ton très professionnel.

« Umm…eh bien, ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi. Ils ont posé des questions sur l'Ordre mais je n'ai pas été en mesure d'y répondre car je n'en fais pas partie… ».

« Avez-vous reconnu quelqu'un ? ». Kingsley me regarde plein d'espoir.

Lentement, je secoue la tête. « Non, en fait, personne de nouveau. Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange ont été là pendant un certain temps… Tom m'a dit de leur donner des noms de personnes qui sont déjà connues pour être des mangemorts car cela ne sera d'aucune utilité pour le Ministère et l'Ordre.

« Les autres ont toujours porté leur masque pendant tout le temps et je ne connaissais pas leur voix, de sorte que je n'ai pas été en mesure de les reconnaître » expliqué-je calmement.

« Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne donnent aucune autre information » marmonne Fol-Œil pensivement.

Si seulement ils savaient ! J'en sais tant, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux et je devrais probablement leur dire mais comment pourrais-je ?

« Le professeur Rogue nous a déjà fourni quelques renseignements mais malheureusement Vous-Savez-Qui ne lui dit pas tout » dit Kingsley.

Autant que je sache, Rogue est l'un des mangemorts le plus haut placé à côté de Lucius Malfoy et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Il doit tout savoir mais bien sûr il ment comme moi.

« Avez-vous vu Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demande curieusement Fol-Œil, son œil sain et son œil magique se fixent sur moi et je me sens un peu plus mal à l'aise.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu… » au dernier moment, je me retiens de dire Tom. « …Vous-Savez-Qui ».

« Avez-vous vu d'autres personnes ? Peut être Dedalus Diggle ? ». Kingsley me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

« Non, j'étais toute seule dans une cellule » expliqué-je avec une hésitation, et je me demande jusqu'où ils veulent aller.

« J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil dans vos souvenirs, comme ça, je serais peut être en mesure de reconnaître une des voix que vous avez entendues » dit Fol-Œil.

Maman secoue immédiatement la tête. « Non, elle a déjà assez souffert ! je n'admettrai pas que vous violiez son esprit simplement à cause de quelques informations sans importance que vous pourriez obtenir ! ».

Je veux lui dire que c'est bon mais Kingsley est plus rapide. « Molly a raison, Fol-Œil. Je ne pense pas que nous récolterons des informations utiles en fouillant dans l'esprit de Ginny » explique t-il avec insistance.

Fol-Œil semble vouloir protester mais ne dit rien. Finalement, Kingsley et lui se lèvent de leur chaise, disent au revoir avant de quitter le Terrier par la cheminée.

« Tu peux être heureuse de ne pas avoir vu Voldemort » dit Harry, ses yeux verts pleins d'affection. Des murmures de protestations s'élèvent de la part de mes parents et de mes frères à la mention du nom craint de Tom.

« Eh bien, oui. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance… » murmuré-je avec hésitation.

« Je le tuerai, Ginny. Je le tuerai pour toi, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais de nouveau te blesser » affirme Harry résolument et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il pense chaque mot qu'il prononce. Ron incline sa tête vigoureusement. « Je t'aiderai à tuer ce monstre ».

Je m'efforce d'avoir un petit sourire sur le visage, bien qu'il m'en coûte beaucoup de rester maître de moi-même. « Merci, Harry mais tu ne devrais pas risquer ta vie » dis-je presque en chuchotant.

« Je suis obligé de le tuer, aurais-tu oublié la prophétie ? Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » explique Harry amèrement.

Je n'ai pas oublié la prophétie quoique j'essaye d'ignorer son existence parce que penser à elle me rend folle, l'un d'eux doit tuer l'autre. Tom ou Harry devra mourir. Mon estomac se serre et je dois m'empêcher de pleurer.

Peut être que la prophétie est erronée. Je n'ai jamais cru en la divination de toute façon pourquoi devrais-je commencer maintenant ? Mais je sens que la prophétie n'est pas fausse, une voix à l'intérieur de moi me dit qu'elle se réalisera.

Je me sens malade, vraiment malade.

Je porte ma main à mon front, ma vision devient floue. La pensée de perdre Tom ou Harry est tout simplement insupportable, d'autant plus que je sais que je choisirai la vie de Tom plutôt que la sienne.

Je respire à fond, ma paume s'appuie toujours contre mon front chaud.

« Ginny chérie. Tu es toute pâle. Tu devrais t'allonger. Tu dois te reposer après tout ce que tu as eu à endurer » murmure Maman tandis qu'elle m'aide à me lever.

Elle m'accompagne à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le matelas mou et je ferme les yeux. Maman tire la couverture sur moi et me donne un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès que la porte se ferme, je laisse couler librement sur mes joues les larmes que j'ai dû retenir pendant tout ce temps.

Un jour, je devrai perdre Tom ou Harry. Que faire si je perds Tom ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui, mais ensuite je me rappelle de quelque chose.

Tom ne peut pas vraiment mourir tant que je vis, car je suis son horcruxe. Harry devra me tuer s'il veut tuer Tom mais il ne sait pas que je suis un horcruxe pour Tom et je ne pense pas que Tom le dira à quiconque. Je suis la seule à connaître son secret et je ne le dirai jamais, au grand jamais.

Je suis la complice de Tom, je suis en train de trahir ma famille, même s'ils prennent soin de moi et que je les aime. Pourquoi en suis-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je souhaiterais simplement qu'il y ait une fin heureuse pour moi mais je sais que peu importe les gagnants de la guerre, je n'en ferai pas partie.

Aucune fin heureuse ne m'attend car un des mes mondes se brisera à la fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Merci de me laisser une petite review.

L'histoire de Sephora85 compte vingt-six chapitres, il en reste donc neuf à venir.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre avant septembre car je serai absente durant les mois de juillet et d'août.

Bisous à tous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	18. Chapter 18 Retrouvailles

_**Un grand merci à Fubuki, klemence, molly59, littlebeattle qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. Les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour avancer.**_

_**Voici donc le dix-huitième chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 18** : Retrouvailles

Je suis assise sur l'appui de la fenêtre, j'observe respectueusement le lever du soleil. Atreju repose sur mes jambes, ses yeux ambrés sont à demi fermés.

J'ai à peine dormi durant la nuit, au lieu de cela j'ai fixé le ciel pendant les deux dernières heures, comme si les étoiles pouvaient me donner des réponses à toutes ces questions qui troublent mon esprit, comme si dans le noir infini du firmament se trouvait la solution à tous mes problèmes.

Le corps de Tom contre le mien me manque, sa proximité m'a toujours calmée et m'a fait me sentir en sécurité. Je me demande s'il est éveillé tout comme moi ou s'il peut simplement continuer à vivre comme d'habitude.

Je soupire, ennuyée, sachant qu'il est inutile de réfléchir actuellement sur ces choses. Atreju m'observe curieusement pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler au loin par la fenêtre ouverte.

Parfois, je souhaiterais avoir des ailes, pouvoir les ouvrir et m'envoler au loin, loin de toutes ces inquiétudes, de tous ces problèmes.

Je me lève du bord de la fenêtre et marche en direction de la salle de bains pour me préparer. La maison est plongée dans un silence absolu, tout le monde doit sans aucun doute être encore endormi.

Je prends une courte douche et je passe quelques vêtements avant de descendre l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent la pièce, donnant à celle-ci une couleur dorée. J'attrape un bol, le remplis de bouillie d'avoine et je vais m'asseoir à la table. Je commence à manger sans enthousiasme, plus préoccupée par moi-même que d'assouvir ma faim.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit frappé provenant de la fenêtre. Je me retourne et je découvre un hibou brun avec La Gazette du Sorcier attaché à sa patte, il attend que la fenêtre s'ouvre. Je me lève et le laisse entrer. Après que j'aie déposé une mornille dans le petit sac fixé sur sa patte, le hibou me permet de prendre le journal avant qu'il ne s'envole de nouveau.

Je reviens à ma place et ouvre La Gazette du Sorcier pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la première page. Je laisse presque tomber le journal lorsque mes yeux lisent la une.

_**Ginny Weasley s'est évadée de chez les mangemorts**_

_**La fille d'Arthur Weasley a été retenue captive par Vous-Savez-Qui durant les deux dernières semaines avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle hier. Nous pouvons seulement essayer d'imaginer ce que la pauvre fille a du subir…**_

J'arrête ma lecture car je suis déjà assez perturbée. Je suis à la une du journal le plus lu dans le monde sorcier. Je commence à me masser les tempes et je respire très profondément. Si La Gazette du Sorcier a rendu compte de ma 'capture', tous les étudiants et les enseignants à Poudlard vont être au courant. A l'école, cela va être l'enfer, j'en suis certaine.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Maman entre dans la pièce, son visage indique sa surprise en me voyant. « Pourquoi es-tu déjà levée ? » demande t-elle doucement en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

« Je ne pouvais plus dormir » murmuré-je, hésitante, et Maman hoche sa tête, ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude. Son regard tombe sur La Gazette du Sorcier et son expression s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Ton père a plusieurs fois discuté avec le rédacteur en chef de La Gazette mais ils n'arrêtent tout simplement pas d'écrire sur toi ».

« C'est bon, Maman. Je suis sûre que les gens auraient découvert ma captivité de toute façon… » .

Maman incline la tête, vient s'asseoir en face de moi et force un sourire sur son visage. Elle a l'air très fatiguée, sans doute parce qu'elle s'inquiète trop à mon sujet.

« Je dois me rendre aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron Hermione et Harry afin de faire des courses pour Poudlard. Tu peux rester à la maison, je t'achèterai tes fournitures scolaires » dit Maman.

Je secoue la tête. « Non, Maman. Je viendrai avec vous. Je ne veux pas me cacher. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse ».

Maman m'observe, incertaine, puis finalement, elle acquiesce.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de me changer les idées même si ce n'est que pour l'achat de fournitures scolaires.

Tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione prennent leur petit déjeuner, je parcours la liste de Poudlard et je réalise que le pouvoir de Tom a grandement progressé étant donné que beaucoup de mangemorts sont désormais des enseignants. Avec Rogue en tant que directeur, l'influence de Tom dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est presque sans fin.

Amycus Carrow a été nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quoi que je doute que nous apprenions beaucoup en matière de défense mais plutôt en force du mal. Alecto Carrow est désormais la nouvelle enseignante pour l'étude des moldus et je peux seulement m'imaginer qu'elle sera sa description de ces derniers.

« Voldemort est en train de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard… » déclare Harry amèrement en risquant un coup d'œil sur la liste entre mes mains.

Je lève les yeux et je fais simplement un signe de tête. Que pourrais-je dire ?

« Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, je vais plutôt chercher les horcruxes » expliqué-t-il, déterminé.

Je le regarde bouche bée et Maman semble également choquée. « Tu ne peux dire cela, Harry. C'est bien trop dangereux » dit Maman inquiète.

« Avec Rogue en tant que directeur et des mangemorts en tant qu'enseignants, je ne suis plus en sécurité à Poudlard » explique enfin Harry.

« J'irai avec Harry » murmure Ron.

Maman secoue la tête avec véhémence. « Non, Ron. Certainement pas. Je ne permettrai pas cela ».

« Ta mère a raison, Ron. Tu devra rester à Poudlard afin d'aider Ginny et la protéger. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant que des mangemorts sont dans le château » expose Harry sérieusement, en me regardant avec ses yeux verts tristes. Mon estomac se serre de lui-même et le familier sentiment de culpabilité se répand dans mon corps.

« En outre, il sera plus facile pour moi de me cacher si je suis seul » ajoute Harry.

« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir être accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre, Harry ? » demande Hermione pleine d'inquiétude.

« Oui. Je peux toujours t'envoyer un hibou si je pense avoir besoin de ton aide. Il est important que tu gardes un œil sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard ».

« Je suppose que ce sera une année difficile. Les Carrow vont probablement tyranniser tous les nés-moldus ».

« Si cela devient vraiment trop dur, tu pourras toujours laisser tomber Poudlard et faire les recherches avec moi, Hermione » assure Harry.

Je garde mes yeux fixés sur la liste entre mes mains, honteuse d'être assise avec eux alors que je ne suis qu'une traîtresse. Je me demande si Tom sait que Harry est toujours à la recherche de ses horcruxes. Je devrai lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mon Dieu, ma mauvaise conscience va me tuer un de ces jours.

Après le petit déjeuner nous nous mettons en route pour le Chemin de Traverse, même Harry qui ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons en n'achetant pas ses fournitures scolaires et mon père parce qu'il veut garder un œil sur nous. Il y a foule et les gens continuent à me dévisager. C'est vraiment éprouvant pour les nerfs mais ce qui m'irrite le plus ce sont les regards inquiets qu'échangent Harry et Ron.

Nous marchons vers Fleury et Boots et encore une fois tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi. Je baisse les miens et j'accompagne Maman et les autres vers le rayon des livres scolaires.

Mes yeux errent sur la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la galerie du magasin où sont rangés les livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Je remarque que Lucius Malfoy et Drago sont là et font semblant de regarder certains livres mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la raison de leur présence ici, et d'ailleurs pourquoi Lucius Malfoy apparaît-il en public ? Le Ministère est à sa recherche depuis l'incident au département des mystères. Je me tourne vers ma mère et murmure « Maman, je veux aller jeter un coup œil à quelques livres dans la galerie ».

Elle me regarde préoccupée. « Quelqu'un doit t'accompagner ».

Je secoue ma tête. « Maman, je suis encore dans le même magasin. Rien ne peut m'arriver… ». Je la rassure avant de faire demi tour et de gravir les marches vers la galerie. Je regarde autour de moi afin de vérifier que personne ne m'observe avant de me précipiter vers Drago et son père qui sont désormais cachés dans un coin de celle-ci.

M. Malfoy incline la tête dans ma direction tandis que Drago dit « Bonjour, Ginny ».

« Que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que le Ministère était à votre recherche, M. Malfoy ? » déclaré-je curieuse, me rapprochant d'eux afin d'éviter d'être aperçue en leur compagnie depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« N'avez-vous pas entendu parler de cela ? Même La Gazette du Sorcier l'a reporté. J'ai agi sous l'effet du sortilège de l'Impérium, Mademoiselle Weasley » dit-il d'une voix traînante, une expression satisfaite sur son visage pâle. Drago ricane doucement en secouant la tête.

Je commence à rire en silence et murmure « Bien sûr ».

Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres de M. Malfoy alors que ses yeux continuent de surveiller le magasin.

« Le Ministère est plein d'imbéciles. Ils croient tout ce qu'on leur dit » explique Drago d'un ton triomphant.

Je murmure : « Je sais ».

Lucius Malfoy me regarde avec un petit sourire. « En effet, le Ministère n'a pas douté de votre histoire déchirante au sujet de votre captivité, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non, ils m'ont cru mais je pense que Maugrey Fol Œil est soupçonneux » expliquai-je, inquiète. Drago et son père échangèrent un regard sérieux avant que M. Malfoy ne dise « Maugrey Fol Œil a toujours été un problème. Il est toujours en train de me surveiller. Cet homme est trop soupçonneux à mon goût ».

Tout à coup, j'entends des pas lourds et je m'éloigne de Drago et de son père, juste à temps, car Papa est au coin, mon visage est tout rouge. Je remarque la baguette dans sa main ce qui me surprend car il ne la sort normalement jamais en public.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me regarde inquiet. « Tout va bien, Ginny ? ». J'approuve de la tête et je vois les petits sourires satisfaits sur les visages des deux Malfoy.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Si vous l'avez menacée ou blessée… ». Papa commence à crier mais M. Malfoy l'interrompt « Vous perdez votre souffle. Je n'ai pas et je n'ai pas eu l'intention de menacer votre fille. Si je voulais menacer toute votre progéniture, je ne ferais plus rien d'autre. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire » dit-il d'une manière arrogante avant de s'éloigner avec Drago.

Papa regarde leur départ d'un air haineux et en serrant les poings. Inutile de vous dire qu'il conserva un œil sur moi le reste de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon retour à Poudlard a été aussi épouvantable que je m'y attendais.

A partir du moment où je suis montée dans le Poudlard Express, tous les regards étaient sur moi.

Une semaine a passé depuis lors et je cause encore le chaos lorsque je marche à grands pas à travers un couloir parce que tout le monde semble regarder chaque pas que je fais. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai été prête à lancer le sortilège de la 'chauve-furie' à l'une des personnes qui restait bouche bée devant moi mais je me suis retenue.

Je suis assise à une table dans la salle commune des Griffondors, j'essaye de faire mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, quoique j'aurai probablement une bonne note de toute façon étant donné que le professeur Carrow a certainement peur que Tom lui lance des Endoloris s'il me donne une mauvaise note.

Je sens tous ces regards posés sur moi, ils semblent être collés sur ma personne. Cela est énervant mais je ne sais pas où aller. A la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas mieux et dans mon dortoir, il y a mes camarades qui n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions.

Je soupire irritée, je pose ma plume sur la table. Je regarde autour de moi, fixe les gens qui continuent à me dévisager mais ils détournent immédiatement leurs yeux.

Ron et Hermione me donnent des sourires d'encouragement à partir de l'un des canapés où ils sont. Je dois sortir. Si je reste une minute de plus à cet endroit, je vais probablement faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

Je récupère mes affaires, quitte à grands pas la salle commune, traverse en courant quelques couloirs au cas où Hermione et Ron essayeraient de me suivre. Je me déplace en silence à travers les couloirs sombres qui sont déserts étant donné qu'on est déjà après le couvre-feu.

Soudain, je rentre dans quelqu'un et je perds mon équilibre, comme l'autre personne, et nous deux tombons à terre avec un grand boum. « Ouille. Regardez donc où vous allez ! » pousse une voix qui ressemble à celle de Pansy.

« Je suis désolée » murmuré-je.

Pansy s'assoie et me regarde avec surprise. « Ginny ? Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Que fais-tu là ? ».

« J'essaye de trouver un coin où je ne sois pas regardée bouche bée où l'on ne me pose pas de stupides questions. Je ne peux plus supporter cela » expliqué-je amèrement.

« Et ils ne connaissent pas toute la vérité car alors ils tomberaient raides morts sous le choc » murmure Pansy en blaguant.

Je ris, secoue ma tête. « Ouais, au moins ils arrêteraient alors d'être bouche bée » dis-je en plaisantant.

« Que faites-vous là par terre ? N'avez-vous pas trouvé d'autre endroit plus confortable pour avoir vos discussions de filles » dit la voix profonde de Blaise Zabini, qui éclaire de sa baguette les environs.

« Me suis-tu de nouveau ? » lui demandai-je désespérément.

Blaise a un large sourire coquin et déclare « Qui sait ? ». Il me tend sa main et m'aide à me relever.

Pansy le regarde pleine d'espoir et soupire. « Vas-tu m'aider à me relever, espèce de troll » siffle t-elle impatiente.

« Je pense que tu devras te relever de ton propre chef car penses-tu que je vais t'aider après avoir été traité de troll » dit-il en souriant.

Pansy lui lance un regard furieux et se relève toute seule sans son aide. « Merci d'être un gentleman » crache t-elle sarcastique.

Je ris en silence et je les regarde tous deux se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Blais se retourne et m'observe dans l'expectative. « Ne viens-tu pas ? Je pensais que tu recherchais un endroit où l'on te laisserait tranquille. Tu es la bienvenue chez les Serpentards ».

Je hausse les épaules et les suis. Je suis reconnaissante pour la moindre aide que je peux recevoir. Je marche derrière Blaise et Pansy dans la salle commune. Certains de ses occupants lèvent leur tête, me regarde pendant un instant avant de se replonger dans leur précédente occupation. Je m'assoie sur un canapé avec Blaise et Pansy devant la cheminée.

« Eh bien, Ginny. Dis-moi tout sur tes camarades de chambrée » dit Blaise en souriant, ses jambes placées par-dessus l'accoudoir d'une manière décontractée.

Je le regarde toute confuse, mon front se plisse. « Pourquoi ? ».

Blaise se penche légèrement en avant, son sourire s'élargit. « Parce que je serai toi pendant le week-end ». Je reste bouche bée face à lui et j'essaye de formuler une phrase. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ».

« Je vais prendre du polynectar et me transformer en toi pour éviter que ton frère et sa sang de bourbe ne remarquent ton absence. Rogue t'emmènera au Seigneur des Ténèbres vendredi après-midi » explique Blaise.

Je souris, toute excitée d'être en mesure de revoir Tom.

« Est-ce que tes camarades de chambrée sont jolies ? » demande Blaise finalement.

Je plisse mes yeux et l'observe d'une manière suspecte. « Tu ne projettes pas de sortir avec elles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras dans mon corps et je ne flirte absolument pas avec d'autres filles ».

Blaise ricane doucement et Pansy étouffe ses rires dans un coussin.

« Je te préviens, je te jetterai un sort si tu fais quelque chose qui pourrait être embarrassante » grogné-je alors que je me retenais de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je jouerai parfaitement ton rôle. Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que je dois savoir au sujet de ton frère et la sang de bourbe » murmure Blaise.

Dans un premier temps, je veux lui dire de ne pas utiliser ce mot pour désigner Hermione mais je change d'avis.

Il serait tout à fait hypocrite d'instruire les autres sur le respect vis-à-vis des nés-moldus alors que c'est moi qui a un lien avec le sorcier qui veut les chasser du monde magique. J'ai donc tout simplement commencé à dire à Blaise tout ce que je jugeais d'important à propos de mes amis et de mon frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je peux à peine rester tranquille tant je suis excitée à l'idée de revoir Tom. Je me hâte vers le hall d'entrée, je vois que Blaise attend déjà là-bas, Rogue est à ses côtés.

« J'ai besoin de quelques cheveux, Mademoiselle Weasley » exige Rogue qui tend sa paume.

Je tire sur ma chevelure et je lui donne quelques cheveux. Il les met dans un petit flacon et le donne à Blaise qui me sourit. J'espère qu'il ne me mettra pas dans l'embarras.

Blaise avale la potion puis son corps commence à se transformer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exactement comme le mien. Il se regarde de bas en haut, un drôle de sourire apparaît sur son visage, non, enfin, mon visage.

« Je me demande comment tu es nue, Ginny » dit-il avec sa voix grave. Il lui lance un regard furieux mais Rogue le réprimande avant même que je puisse ouvrir ma bouche.

« Vous devriez faire attention, M. Zabini. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre votre intérêt douteux pour Mademoiselle Weasley » gronde Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas d'intérêt douteux pour Ginny » siffle Blaise.

Rogue se moque de lui, prend un autre flacon et y met un peu de mes cheveux. « Cela va changer votre voix, M. Zabini. Maintenant, aller dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Le mot de passe est 'bravoure' ».

Blaise se retourne et se dirige vers la tour des Griffondors.

« Venez, Mademoiselle Weasley. Nous devons nous hâter » déclare sèchement Rogue. Je me traîne derrière lui du château jusqu'au parc. Au moment où nous franchissons les portes, il transplane avec moi. Une seconde plus tard, nous sommes dans le château de Serpentard.

Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux tombent sur Tom qui marche lentement vers moi. Ses yeux se posent sur Rogue. « Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard » ordonne Tom d'un ton dédaigneux. Rogue salue avec sa tête puis disparaît.

Je regarde Tom qui est déjà directement en face de moi, il me fixe avec une telle intensité que cela me donne la chair de poule.

Il me prend par la taille, m'attire à lui, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, il m'embrasse avidement presque désespérément. Pendant son baiser, je ressens la pression du transplanage sur mon corps mais je garde mes yeux fermés.

Je sens un matelas mou sous moi car nous avons transplané sur le lit dans la chambre de Tom. J'ouvre mes yeux et j'observe Tom. Il examine mon corps avec beaucoup d'attention. Sa main passe à quelques centimètres au dessus de mon corps, cela me déshabille par magie.

Je rougis bien qu'il m'ait déjà vu nue auparavant, c'est toujours un peu gênant. Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres de Tom lorsqu'il remarque mon embarras tandis que ses mains errent sur mon corps, caressant chaque endroit sur ma peau. Ma respiration s'accélère, je me presse tout près de lui, voulant simplement le sentir.

Tom se positionne sur moi, il est entre mes cuisses. Je le regarde dans ses yeux sombres et j'attire sa tête vers moi.

« Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi pure, d'aussi innocente que toi, que quelqu'un du bon côté, que quelqu'un dont la famille est opposée à tout pour quoi je me bats, est à moi, me satisfait plus que n'importe quelle victoire que j'ai pu gagner, me satisfait plus n'importe quelle torture que j'ai pu donner auparavant » murmure t-il d'un ton velouté avant de me pénétrer.

Je gémis doucement, lui donnant un profond baiser, voulant juste ne faire qu'un.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Comme je l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, le prochain chapitre sera publié début septembre car je pars en vacances. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais continuer à traduire les prochains chapitres.

Bonnes vacances à tous.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	19. Chapter 19 Découvertes

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous, chers lecteurs, avez passé de bonnes vacances. Pour ma part, ces quelques semaines sans connexion internet ont été un enfer...**_

**_Cette histoire 'The Lord and his Lady' de Sephora85 a été "nominée" pour le 'Quibbler Award' dans les catégories 'Best Chemistry' et 'Most Original'. Vous avez la possibilité de voter pour cette récompense sur le lien figurant sur mon profil._**

_**Alors n'hésitez pas. En attendant, v****oici le dix-neuvième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Tout, sauf un lâche ! ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 19** : Découvertes

Je regarde l'océan turbulent, j'observe comment le vent puissant pousse sans cesse les vagues avec force contre les falaises.

C'est le milieu de novembre et le temps deviens de plus en plus venteux tous les jours. Mes pensées me mènent vers Poudlard, car je dois retourner à l'école ce soir, c'est dimanche et la fin du week-end.

Heureusement que je suis désormais bien adaptée à Poudlard. Les regards que l'on me lançait sont moins nombreux et plus personne ne me pose de stupides questions depuis que j'ai lancé le sortilège de chauve-furie sur un garçon qui ne cessait pas de m'importuner. L'école est devenue une routine ennuyeuse pour moi car je ne vis que pendant les week-ends lorsque Tom m'appelle.

A chaque fin de semaine, Rogue m'amène au château de Serpentard où je passe mon temps avec Tom. A ma grande surprise, Blaise joue mon rôle parfaitement car personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit jusqu'à présent. Il y a quelques semaines, Drago a également joué mon rôle, j'aurais aimé voir cela.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre et Tom entre dans la pièce et me jette un coup d'œil, son expression est indéchiffrable. Je descends d'un bond de l'appui de la fenêtre et je m'approche de lui lentement, je sais que notre temps ensemble se termine de nouveau et que je dois retourner à Poudlard.

« Le professeur Rogue est-il déjà là ? » dis-je à Tom en touchant sa robe fraîche. Je regarde son visage, je combats cette tristesse qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je dois le quitter.

« Severus n'est pas en mesure de te raccompagner aujourd'hui. Il est occupé à d'autres tâches mais Lucius transplanera avec toi directement en face des portes de Poudlard. Drago viendra et t'ouvrira les portes » explique Tom, sa voix semble tendue.

J'incline simplement ma tête, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix. Cela semble empirer à chaque fois que nous devons nous dire au revoir. Je veux seulement être avec lui mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'attends qu'il prenne le contrôle car il le fait toujours. Il déteste le perdre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ses bras m'enlacent et il intensifie le baiser, se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Après une minute, il se dégage et se retourne, me privant ainsi de sa proximité. Il se dirige vers le hall d'entrée du château et je le suis. Lucius Malfoy attend déjà là-bas, il incline sa tête lorsqu'il me voit. Je lui donne un petit sourire avant que mes yeux se posent sur Tom.

Nos regards se rencontrent et il y a ce silence plein de compréhension entre nous. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être prononcé. Que sont les mots de toute façon ? Rien d'autre que des phrases insignifiantes. Pourquoi Tom et moi devrions-nous exprimer nos pensées alors que nos yeux nous disent tout ce que nous devons savoir ?

Je n'ai pas à demander à Tom ce qu'il ressent, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il me manque, qu'il se préoccupe de moi parce que son regard me donne toutes les réponses nécessaires.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu un tel insondable désir dans les yeux d'une personne auparavant, mais bien sûr, je n'avais jamais rencontré avant un homme aussi seul que Tom.

Avec un dernier regard vers Tom, je me retourne et je marche vers Lucius. Il me tend sa main et je la prends. Je ressens la sensation comprimante du transplanage sur mon corps et un moment plus tard je sens la terre ferme sous moi et lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je vois les portes de Poudlard à quelques mètres de moi. Drago n'est pas encore arrivé.

« Dois-je attendre avec vous jusqu'à ce que mon fils vienne vous chercher ? » se renseigne Lucius. Je secoue ma tête et déclare. « Non, je suis sûre que Drago sera bientôt là ».

Lucius me regarde un instant incertain, avant d'incliner sa tête et de disparaître. Je m'appuis contre les portes et regarde vers le ciel lorsque j'entends un bruissement derrière moi. Je me retourne mais je ne peux rien détecter, il ne s'agit probablement que du vent.

Au loin, je distingue Drago qui avance à travers le parc, ses cheveux blond-blancs chatoient au clair de lune.

Je murmure « Bonjour, Drago ».

« Salut » est tout ce qu'il dit, il semble fatigué. Il ouvre la porte et lorsque je veux juste passer, il y a un autre bruissement, je fais volte-face, tire ma baguette. Drago se met à mes côtés et pointe sa baguette en direction du bruit.

Soudainement, une silhouette émerge de la forêt, c'est Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un instant et je sens que Drago se raidit à côté de moi. Oh mon Dieu, Fol-Œil m'a-t-il vu transplaner avec Lucius ? Sait-il pour moi et Tom… ?

« Mademoiselle Weasley et le fils de Lucius Malfoy. C'est intéressant » déclare Maugrey triomphalement en se rapprochant de Drago et de moi, tout en pointant sa propre baguette vers nous.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » dis-je furieuse. Le visage déformé de Maugrey se transforme en une grimace lorsqu'il tente un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas cru à votre histoire sur votre captivité. J'étais soupçonneux et j'ai donc décidé de garder un œil sur vous et en effet vous avez quitté Poudlard les derniers week-ends. Je me demandais où vous passiez votre temps mais ce soir j'ai eu ma réponse. Je pense que vous espionnez au profit des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy vous contrôle totalement. Je suis sûre que le Ministère sera certainement intéressé d'apprendre mes découvertes » explique Maugrey tout content.

Oh mon Dieu, non. Je ne peux pas le laisser aller au Ministère.

Drago a visiblement la même pensée, car il lance un sortilège à Fol-Œil et le duel entre eux commence mais malheureusement Drago n'a pas la moindre chance contre un ex-auror comme Maugrey et il est projeté contre les portes avec fracas. Sa baguette est désormais entre les mains de Fol-Œil.

Je m'agenouille à côté de Drago, je l'observe inquiète. Il gémit de douleur, du sang s'échappe d'une blessure à l'arrière de sa tête. Je reporte mon attention vers Maugrey qui s'approche de moi, sa baguette pointée.

Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune utilité à combattre contre lui car je n'aurai aucune chance mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'aura. Je prends dans ma main le pendentif de mon collier et j'appelle à l'aide Tom dans ma tête.

Je me redresse lentement, je regarde Maugrey qui me sourit. Un petit sourire apparaît sur mon visage quand je vois que Tom transplane silencieusement à quelques mètres derrière Fol-Œil , sa peau pâle rayonne dans le clair de lune argenté.

« Allez-vous essayer de combattre comme le petit Drago l'a fait, Mademoiselle Weasley ? » demande Maugrey avec dérision.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle se batte, Alastor » déclare Tom doucement, sa voix est pleine de venin.

Maugrey fait volte-face, toutes les couleurs quittent son visage marqué.

« Vous ! » s'exclame Fol-Œil incrédule, pointant sa baguette vers Tom qui le regarde à moitié amusé.

J'échange un regard avec Drago qui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert, Alastor ? » demande Tom avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

« J'ai découvert qu'elle est votre espionne ! » crie Fol-Œil.

Tom rit jaune. « Si vous êtes un des meilleurs membres de l'Ordre, alors je ne devrais pas avoir de problème à les vaincre ».

Maugrey jette un sortilège à Tom et pendant un moment je pense qu'il l'a touché mais il lève sa main et conjure un sort de protection sans baguette. Les yeux de Tom lancent des éclairs de colère, son visage devient encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Tom est furieux, très furieux. Mes yeux se posent sur Maugrey qui pointe encore sa baguette vers Tom et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désolée pour lui car je sais qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance contre Tom.

« On m'a dit que vous êtes le duelliste le plus doué de votre côté. Je voudrais le juger par moi-même » explique Tom d'un air satisfait avant de commencer à lancer des sortilèges à Fol-Œil qui bloque les premiers, mais il est finalement touché par une lumière violette à la poitrine.

Il tombe à terre et respire difficilement, du sang s'écoule de sa bouche. Tom avance vers lui avec un sourire malveillant. J'observe tout cela bouche bée, je suis toujours fascinée de voir Tom combattre, de voir la vaste étendue de son pouvoir.

« Quand la plupart d'entre vous se rendront-ils compte que je suis invincible ? » demande Tom froidement, pointant sa baguette sur Fol-Œil. « Avada Kedavra ! ».

La lumière verte sort de la baguette de Tom et atteint Maugrey qui s'effondre à terre.

Ma respiration devient irrégulière, mon corps tremble. Je sens la nausée monter en moi et je dois saisir la porte pour me soutenir. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à voir quelqu'un mourir mais c'est dix fois plus difficile de voir Tom tuer quelqu'un parce j'essaye d'ignorer le fait qu'il en est capable.

Le voir tuer quelqu'un fait simplement croire qu'il est juste comme n'importe quel autre homme et cela est beaucoup plus difficile.

Les yeux de Tom tombent sur moi et remarquent mon désarroi. Il se dirige vers moi, je lève mes yeux vers lui et lui donne un sourire plein de reconnaissance car je sais qu'il a fait cela pour moi, pour nous. Il ferait tout pour moi.

Il tuerait, il torturerait, il détruirait toute personne qui oserait me faire du mal.

Comment pourrais-je jamais le trahir quand je sais tout cela ? Comment ne pourrais-je pas rester fidèlement à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui peut se passer ? Comment ne pourrais-je pas renoncer à tout juste pour être près de lui ?

« Drago, accompagnez Ginny à la tour des Griffondors » ordonne Tom doucement, ses yeux sombres ne quittent pas mon visage. Je souhaiterais qu'il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien de tel devant Drago.

Un dernier sourire, je me retourne et me dirige vers Drago qui m'attend à la porte, sa main appuie contre sa petite entaille à la tête. Je franchis les portes et marche lentement à côté de lui vers le château.

Je tourne ma tête et je vois encore Tom à côté des portes. Nos yeux se rencontrent pendant un instant avant qu'il ne transplane avec le corps de Maugrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est début décembre et le parc de Poudlard est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. La vue est très belle mais je ne peux pas vraiment apprécier la beauté du paysage.

Lentement, je m'assoie sur un banc sur les rives du Grand Lac et j'observe les autres élèves faire du patin à glace.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je ferme les yeux pendant quelques minutes et essaye désespérément de contrôler la montée des nausées.

Mon estomac se resserre douloureusement et je dois me concentrer très fort pour ne pas vomir.

Il en a été comme ça pendant presque trois semaines. Oh mon Dieu…je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Non.

Non, cela ne peut être.

J'ai la tête qui me tourne. Si je me concentrais correctement, j'irai un peu plus loin me dis-je. J'ai simplement la grippe ou quelque chose d'autre comme ça.

Depuis trois semaines ?

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ?

J'aurai du avoir mes règles il y a une semaine environ mais rien…

Bien sûr, parce que je n'ai pas la grippe !

Je suis…je suis… Oh mon Dieu…

Je secoue ma tête et j'essaye d'ôter cette pensée de mon esprit. Que dira Tom ? Que diront mes parents ? Que devrais-je leur dire ? Ils ne doivent pas le découvrir. Ils ne le découvriront jamais, jamais !

Eh bien, cela sera difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'ai un gros ventre, ils comprendront vite.

Oh mon Dieu…

Comment puis-je le dire à Tom ? Il n'est pas le genre de personne qui aime les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux simplement pas l'imaginer tenir un enfant dans ses bras.

Je dois arrêter de penser à ça ! J'ai réussi à apprendre l'occlumencie. Je devrais réussir à bannir de mon esprit de telles pensées indésirables.

Pendant un moment, je semble avoir réussi mais ensuite je ressens de nouveau un tiraillement dans mon ventre, ma maladie est de retour.

Je crie à mon estomac. « Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas! »

Certaines filles de troisièmes années de Poufsouffle qui patinaient à quelques mètres de moi, me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la raison, avant de se dépêcher de s'éloigner de moi.

Je soupire désespérée et je me lève du banc. Je vacille dangereusement, ma tête me tourne. A travers une brume, je vois Blaise et Drago se précipiter en ma direction, bien sûr, ils ne me quittent jamais des yeux. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je tombe à terre.

« Ginny, Ginny regarde-moi » dit Blaise craintivement, sa main sur ma joue.

Petit à petit, j'ouvre les yeux. Je regarde fixement les deux Serpentards en face de moi. Je cligne mes yeux plusieurs fois afin de me concentrer, je lèche mes lèvres sèches.

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie » suggère Drago d'une voix inquiète.

Je secoue faiblement la tête et chuchote. « Non, non, je vais bien… ».

Je veux garder mes yeux ouverts mais mes paupières sont trop lourdes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je sens un matelas mou sous moi, j'ouvre timidement mes yeux et je regarde autour de moi. Je reconnais cet environnement, je suis à l'infirmerie. La panique m'envahit lorsque je pense à l'idée que Madame Pomfresh pourrait découvrir ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Rien d'anormal en moi, tout va bien, me dis-je encore à moi-même.

« Ginny, comment te sens-tu ? » demande Blaise et je remarque qu'il est assis sur une chaise à côté de moi. Il m'observe inquiet.

Je murmure faiblement - « Umm, ça va mieux… » tout en m'asseyant dans le lit.

J'entends des pas, je tourne la tête et je regarde Madame Pomfresh qui s'approche de moi avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

Elle sait, j'en suis certaine. C'est écrit sur son front.

« Monsieur Zabini, pourriez-vous nous laisser seules Mademoiselle Weasley et moi, s'il vous plait ? Vous pouvez attendre devant la porte » dit-elle. Blaise se lève de sa chaise et quitte l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh m'observe attentivement. « Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous ai auscultée après que Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy vous aient amenée ici. Vous êtes enceinte de quatre semaines » explique t-elle doucement en me prenant la main dans la sienne.

Mon monde se brise à ce moment précis. Je respire difficilement, j'évite ses yeux.

Tout est fini.

Ils vont tout découvrir.

Ils vont me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.

« Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec votre captivité ? Un mangemort vous a t-il violée ? » se renseigne prudemment Poppy.

Que puis-je dire ? Je dois penser à quelque chose, je dois mentir. Que puis-je lui dire?

Une idée me vient à l'esprit, cela va tout résoudre.

Je murmure. « Non, il ne s'est rien passé pendant que j'ai été retenue captive ». Je lève la tête pour regarder Madame Pomfresh dans les yeux, elle ne semble pas convaincue.

« Qui est le père de l'enfant ? Vous n'avez pas de petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-elle avec circonspection.

« Blaise est le père » mentis-je et j'espère que Blaise ne sera pas trop en colère contre moi à cause de cela.

« Monsieur Zabini ? ». Madame Pomfresh me regarde toute surprise.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il vous a amenée ici ? ».

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, nous sommes en couple depuis un certain temps maintenant mais nous ne voulions pas que quiconque l'apprenne car il est Serpentard et mes parents ne seraient pas d'accord pour lui. » dis-je tranquillement.

Depuis quand suis-je capable de mentir aussi facilement ? Je ne rougis même plus. Je peux voir sur le visage de Poppy qu'elle a cru chaque mot que je lui ai dit. Je suis tellement soulagée.

« Je veux parler à Monsieur Zabini » dit Poppy soudainement et je la fixe choquée. Je veux l'arrêter mais elle est déjà à la porte et invite Blaise à entrer dans l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'il ne sabotera pas mon plan.

« Monsieur Zabini, j'aimerais vous parler au sujet de votre comportement irresponsable » gronde Poppy sérieusement. « Comment pouvez-vous avoir des rapports sexuels sans utiliser de contraceptifs ? »

L'expression de Blaise change, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il me regarde, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Je lui lance un regard implorant et lui demande en silence _s'il te plait, joue ton rôle_.

« Nous avons tout simplement oublié d'utiliser le sort » murmure t-il timidement.

« Mademoiselle Weasley et vous êtes encore très jeunes. Savez-vous seulement comment pourvoir à cet enfant ? » demande Poppy pleine de reproches.

Blaise me regarde fixement, non, il fixe mon ventre, ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Lentement, il les lève et regarde dans les miens. « Ma famille est riche… » marmonne t-il sans enthousiasme encore tout béat face à moi.

« Je désirerais parler avec Blaise seul » dis-je faiblement, sentant que je peux m'effondrer à chaque instant. Tout est fini…je suis enceinte… Madame Pomfresh n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse mais elle hoche la tête en fin de compte et quitte l'infirmerie.

Je regarde mes mains qui reposent sur mes genoux. Je n'entends pas Blaise se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir sa robe du coin de mes yeux. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues quoique j'essaye de les retenir. Je dois être forte, mais comment puis-je l'être ?

Je suis enceinte !

Oh mon Dieu…

Je commence à sangloter, mes épaules tremblent violemment pendant mes sanglots. Je sens une main sur mon épaule mais je ne peux pas regarder Blaise dans les yeux.

Il s'assoie sur le lit à côté de moi et je me jette dans ses bras. D'abord, il se raidit puis il commence à caresser mon dos d'une manière apaisante tandis que je pleure sur son épaule.

« Shhh… Ginny, tout va bien se passer » murmure t-il d'un ton consolateur.

Je me dégage de son étreinte, le regarde à travers les larmes qui remplissent mes yeux et secoue la tête avec force. Je chuchote désespérément : « Rien ne va bien se passer ! Rien ! Je suis enceinte ! Enceinte ! Nous deux savons qui est le père ! Comment quoique ce soit de nouveau pourrait-il bien se passer ? ».

Blaise m'examine incertain. « Tu es en sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te protégera toi et le bébé » assure Blaise finalement.

Je marmonne faiblement - « Je ne peux pas lui dire ».

« Tu dois lui dire parce que sinon je devrai le faire. Je mentirai à tout le monde dans cette école en leur disant que je suis le père de ton enfant mais je ne mentirai pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres » explique enfin Blaise.

Il a raison. Je ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il mente à Tom car je sais que s'il le fait, il sera puni sévèrement. Mais comment Tom va-t-il réagir. Et s'il ne veut pas de l'enfant. Que faire s'il veut s'en débarrasser ? Que faire s'il est en colère ?

« Tu devrais aller lui parler le plus tôt possible, de préférence avant que tout le monde à l'école le sache, peut être sera-t-il opposé à l'idée que je prétende être le père de l'enfant. Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère » affirme Blaise avec insistance.

Je hoche la tête et je murmure : « Je vais lui dire ce soir. Dis à Rogue qu'il doit m'amener au château de Serpentard mais ne lui dis pas pourquoi ». Blaise se lève, me donne un sourire d'encouragement avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh se presse vers moi. « Mademoiselle Weasley, je dois informer vos parents sur votre grossesse car vous êtes encore mineure ».

J'ai le souffle coupé et secoue la tête. « Non, s'il vous plait. Je dois m'occuper d'un certain nombre de choses auparavant. Pouvez-vous attendre au moins jusqu'à demain pour leur dire » dis-je désespérément.

Poppy sourit puis incline la tête. « Bon d'accord, je vais attendre jusqu'à demain mais pas plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Weasley. Je suis sûre que votre famille appréciera Monsieur Zabini. Tout ira bien » me dit-elle.

Je lui donne un sourire forcé sachant que rien n'ira bien. Si mes parents apprennent que c'est Tom qui est le père de mon enfant, ils me haïront et comment ne pourraient-ils pas me haïr ? Selon eux, je suis enceinte de l'enfant du diable, la créature du mal.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, voulez-vous connaître le sexe de votre bébé ? » demande doucement Poppy.

« Oui » répondis-je sans enthousiasme.

« C'est un garçon » dit Poppy.

Un garçon. Je regarde mon ventre, je porte ma main sur celui-ci. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a une vie en moi, qu'un petit garçon grandit en moi.

C'est le bébé de Tom. C'est le fils de Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

DiagonAlleyParis


	20. Chapter 20 Adieu

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. C'est mon carburant pour avancer…**_

_**Voici donc le vingtième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 20**** : **Adieu

Rogue n'arrête pas de me regarder avec une expression étrange alors qu'il me traîne derrière lui depuis le parc jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

Au lieu de transplaner immédiatement, il me fixe d'une manière perçante et tout d'un coup je sens qu'il envahit mon esprit et essaye de voir mes souvenirs mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je me concentre très fort et le repousse hors de ma tête avec force. Je suis toute essoufflée après cet effort.

Il me regarde incrédule, surpris car j'ai réussi à le chasser de mon esprit, personne ne sait que Tom m'a appris l'occlumencie, pas même Rogue.

Tom est très secret lorsqu'il s'agit de choses en rapport avec moi.

Je crie avec colère « Comment osez-vous envahir mon esprit ? ». J'avance d'un pas menaçant vers lui, mes yeux se remplissent de fureur.

« Comment avez-vous appris l'occlumencie ? interroge froidement Rogue, presque en colère. Je ris lourdement et mon regard se plisse. Je siffle, sarcastique : « Votre maître me l'a enseigné. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même sommes assez proches » Ma rage me fait plus forte que je ne le suis.

Je commande d'un ton hargneux : « Maintenant, transplanez-moi ! Votre maître sait déjà que je dois venir. Si j'étais vous, je ne le laisserais pas attendre ».

Rogue semble vouloir m'étrangler à l'instant précis, mais comment a-t-il osé essayer de lire mon esprit ! Je devrais le dire à Tom pour que Rogue n'essaye plus jamais de refaire quelque chose comme ça mais bien sûr je ne vais pas révéler quoi que ce soit car je ne veux pas être la cause pour laquelle quelqu'un a été torturé, même s'il le mérite.

Rogue saisit mon bras et nous transplanons dans le hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard. Tom est comme d'habitude adossé contre la cheminée en marbre, ses yeux noirs m'observent attentivement. Je crois qu'il se demande pourquoi je veux le voir au milieu de la semaine.

Je fais un pas dans sa direction, mes yeux sont fixés sur les siens. Il me regarde d'une manière très approfondie tandis que Rogue se situe à quelques mètres derrière moi.

Les yeux de Tom s'élargissent un tout petit peu, ses yeux se détachent des miens et viennent se poser sur mon ventre. Il ne me quitte pas du regard lorsqu'il ordonne d'un ton dédaigneux. « Vous pouvez disposer, Severus. Ginny va passer la nuit ici. Vous viendrez la chercher demain matin ».

« Mais… » commence Rogue.

Tom relève la tête, ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs de colère tandis qu'il regarde Tom. « Voulez-vous me désobéir, Severus ? » siffle Tom d'un ton menaçant.

Rogue secoue la tête et murmure en hâte. « Non, my Lord. Je reviendrai la chercher demain ». Avec un dernier regard suspect sur moi, Rogue disparaît de ma vue.

Je n'ai pas encore bougé de place lorsque Tom reporte son attention sur moi. Il me fixe avec une intensité terrifiante. Lentement, il avance vers moi, un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage.

« Tu es enceinte » dit-il doucement, ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens.

Je hoche la tête et murmure « C'est un garçon ».

Quelque chose scintille dans ses yeux et son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors qu'il me prend par la taille et me regarde de manière possessive.

« Mon héritier » déclare Tom tranquillement en appuyant sa paume contre mon ventre. « Il sera grand et puissant. Il apprendra au monde magique le sens de la véritable crainte, il leur fera découvrir la peur et comment pourrait-il ne pas lui rendre hommage, avec moi comme père et vous comme mère ?». Sa voix est à peine au dessus d'un chuchotement et ce regard qu'il me donne remplit mes yeux de larmes.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Mon cœur se gonfle avec tant d'amour pour lui que j'ai peur qu'il n'explose. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et je suis certaine qu'il ressent la même chose.

Je murmure nerveusement « Qu'allons-nous dire à ma famille et aux enseignants ? Madame Pomfresh sait et elle informera mes parents demain ».

L'expression de Tom s'assombrit pendant qu'il réfléchit.

« Tu vas vivre ici. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à toi ou à mon fils. Je t'enseignerai toutes les choses que tu aurais dû découvrir à Poudlard et certainement beaucoup plus même » explique enfin Tom en ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. De toute façon je n'aurais pas protesté.

Je suis plus qu'heureuse car désormais je serai avec Tom tous les jours. Malheureusement, ma famille me revient à l'esprit et une partie de mon enthousiasme disparaît.

Tom m'observe attentivement et je lui laisse lire mes pensées car je sais que je ne serai pas en mesure de l'en empêcher de toute façon. Je lui laisse voir ce que Poppy m'a dit et ce que j'ai dû lui dire comme mensonge à propos de Blaise qui serait le père de mon enfant.

« Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard, mais Severus t'emmènera chez toi demain matin, tu pourras ainsi dire adieu à ta famille » explique Tom calmement.

Je le fixe incrédule, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient juste de dire. « Adieu ? ».

Tom me regarde avec un petit sourire sur son visage. « Oui. Tu ne pourras pas les revoir aussi longtemps que nous n'aurons pas gagné car ils pourraient t'utiliser à leurs fins, pour leur côté. Toi et notre fils seriez en danger d'une manière permanente ».

« Mais… ».

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils voudront encore te voir lorsqu'ils sauront que je suis le père de ton enfant ? Dès que tu leur diras la vérité concernant celui-ci, tu deviendras leur ennemie » affirme Tom d'un ton velouté.

Je hoche légèrement la tête, des larmes me picotent les yeux. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, qu'un jour je devrais quitter ma famille pour Tom, pour ma nouvelle famille.

Je demande, quelque peu inquiète : « Et s'ils ne me laissent pas partir ? ».

Tom rit jaune et m'attire à lui. « J'irai te chercher. Ils te laisseront partir ».

Les lèvres de Tom touchent les miennes, il m'embrasse longuement tandis que des larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues. Mes bras entourent son cou et je l'attire encore plus près de moi, intensifiant ainsi notre baiser.

J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui plus que jamais. Demain, je vais perdre ma famille et en construire une nouvelle.

Je me sens désormais très fatiguée. Cela a été une journée épuisante. Je pose mon front contre la poitrine de Tom et je respire profondément. Je ressens la sensation compressante du transplanage sur mon corps mais je suis encore pressée contre Tom et mes yeux restent clos..

Il m'allonge sur le lit et se couche à côté de moi. Sa main touche mon ventre et je vois son petit sourire. Il semble si fier, comme si cette nouvelle vie qui grandit en moi était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. « Magnus » murmure t-il.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, j'attends une explication.

« Notre fils s'appellera Magnus. Un nom qui exprime sa grandeur, son pouvoir » dit Tom tout content.

Je souris et me murmure à moi-même « Magnus ».

Le prénom parfait pour le fils de Tom, pour notre fils. Puissant, il deviendra, j'en suis sûre. Doué, remarquable, célèbre, tous ces mots s'appliqueront à lui. Je regarde au fond des yeux de Tom et je sais que je ne regretterai pas ma décision de rester à ses côtés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je fais nerveusement les cents pas dans le salon en attendant que Rogue m'amène chez mes parents.

Il y a en moi cet enfantin espoir que ma famille continuera à m'aimer quand ils découvriront mon lien avec Tom, que peut être mes parents seront heureux de devenir des grands-parents et que peut être ils accepteront Magnus.

J'entends des voix dans le hall d'entrée, apparemment Tom est train de parler avec Rogue, il lui explique probablement la situation.

La porte du salon s'ouvre et Tom me fait signe de les rejoindre dans le hall. Je marche lentement vers eux. Rogue m'observe avec des yeux perçants, son expression est quelque peu étrange.

« Severus va t'amener au Terrier et il t'accompagnera. Ta famille sait que c'est un agent double et bien sûr ils pensent qu'il est de leur côté. Au cas où quelque chose se produit, tu m'appelles simplement à l'aide de ton collier » explique Tom.

Je hoche la tête, ma bouche est complètement sèche en raison de mon anxiété. Rogue transplane avec moi dans le jardin qui entoure le Terrier.

Je ne l'attends pas pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit et je me dirige vers la porte qui mène à la maison. Je lève ma main pour frapper mais j'hésite et respire profondément.

Comment suis-je supposée dire adieu ? Comment leur expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé, ce qu'il y a entre Tom et moi ? Ils ne comprendront jamais, jamais.

Je frappe doucement et j'entends des pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le visage de Maman montre clairement sa surprise en nous voyant, moi et Rogue, qui est désormais juste derrière moi.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demande inquiète Maman qui m'observe attentivement. « Madame Pomfresh nous a envoyé une lettre ce matin, elle veut nous parler cet après-midi ».

Je chuchote : « Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Je vais bien », tandis que je rentre dans la cuisine, Rogue me suit.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici avec le professeur Rogue ? Je ne comprends pas… » murmure Maman toute confuse.

Je marmonne faiblement « J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose à tous ». Mon courage a tout leur dire vacille lorsque je vois l'expression inquiète de ma mère.

Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal. Je les aime tant mais je dois leur dire. Je ne peux pas simplement disparaître en n'expliquant pas pourquoi. Ils méritent une explication, même s'ils doivent me haïr après.

Maman va dans le couloir et crie. « Arthur, viens dans la cuisine. Ginny est là ». J'entends des bruits de pas à l'étage, plusieurs personnes descendent l'escalier.

Papa, Fred, George et Charlie entrent dans la cuisine et me regardent, surpris. Je suis debout toute raide à côté de la table tandis que Rogue observe tout cela avec son masque froid habituel.

« Ginny ? Quel est le problème ? » demande Papa immédiatement en me regardant attentivement.

J'éclaircis ma gorge et j'espère que ma voix ne m'abandonnera pas. « Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous vous asseyez ».

Désormais même les visages de mes frères indiquent leur préoccupation, leurs yeux m'observent dans la confusion.

Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal. Ce serait mieux s'ils continuaient à penser que tout va bien. Ce serait mieux s'ils n'apprenaient jamais la raison pour laquelle je quitte Poudlard. Cela serait moins pénible pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue me lance un regard furieux et gronde impatient. « Allez-vous commencer dans un proche avenir ou dois-je le faire ? ».

J'aimerais lui répondre 'oui' et le laisser tout leur dire, cela serait tellement plus facile pour moi mais cela ne serait pas juste. Je dois le faire. C'est un devoir vis-à-vis de mes parents, mais par quoi dois-je commencer ?

Je marmonne, hésitante « Je…je…vais quitter Poudlard... Je ne vais plus aller à l'école… », sachant que le pire de l'histoire reste à venir.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Papa abasourdi, un profond froncement apparaît sur son front.

« Bien sûr, que tu vas aller à l'école ! De quoi parles-tu, ma chérie ». Maman me regarde toute confuse avant de tourner son regard vers Rogue. « De quoi s'agit-il ? ».

Rogue ricane. « Votre fille va tout vous expliquer, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Weasley ? ». Ses yeux noirs m'inspectent d'un air malicieux et je regrette de ne pas avoir rapporté à Tom son comportement impertinent d'hier.

Je murmure finalement : « Umm...je…je suis enceinte… ».

Il y a un silence absolu dans la pièce et ma famille semble totalement choquée. Mon cœur bat terriblement vite, j'ai peur qu'il n'explose à chaque instant.

« Quoi ? ».

« Qui ? » s'exclament mes frères en même temps.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Qui est le père de l'enfant ? J'aimerais lui parler au sujet de son comportement irresponsable » dit Papa furieux.

« Cela serait très amusant » déclare Rogue moqueur.

Je lui lance un regard furieux mais je suis obligée de lever mes yeux de lui lorsque ma mère m'embrasse très fort.

« Nous t'aiderons, Ginny. Tu n'es pas obligée de quitter l'école. Je suis sûre que le père de l'enfant t'aidera également » explique Maman avec insistance.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues tandis que je m'éloigne de ma mère et je me demande si elle m'étreindra de nouveau un jour lorsqu'elle saura ma connexion avec Tom.

Je murmure « Je dois quitter l'école…Je…C'est mieux ainsi »

Maman se tient encore debout devant moi, elle me regarde inquiète. « Pourquoi ? ».

« Qui est le père ? » interroge Charlie tandis que mon père semble choqué.

« Je… C'est… Il… ». Mes paroles s'évanouissent, je suis en colère contre moi-même.

Je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas.

Ils me regardent tous avec tant d'inquiétude. Comment pourrais-je leur briser le cœur ? Comment pourrais-je déchirer leur âme ? Je regarde Rogue impuissante mais il ne semble pas prêt à m'aider.

« Je suis enceinte de…de… ».

Dis-le !

Je laisse finalement échapper «…de l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ». Je ferme mes yeux pendant une seconde avant de les rouvrir avec hésitation, je regarde fixement cinq visages choqués.

Maman fait un pas en arrière, secoue la tête dans le déni. « De quoi parles-tu, Ginny ? Tu es toute confuse » dit-elle désespérément, risquant un coup d'œil à Rogue dont le visage reste illisible.

Le visage de Papa est maintenant complètement rouge alors qu'il me fixe. « Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter sur de telles choses ! ».

« Je ne plaisante pas… » dis-je lamentablement.

Ils me regardent avec de gros yeux, apparemment ils ne comprennent pas ce que je viens de leur dire ou ils ne souhaitent tout simplement pas comprendre.

« Il t'a forcée, quel monstre ! Il t'a fait du mal pendant que tu étais entre leurs mains, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchote Maman désespérée, des larmes s'écoulent le long de son visage.

Que puis-je répondre à cette question ? Je pourrais leur dire la vérité, je pourrais leur dire que j'ai offert volontairement mon corps, mon âme à Tom, que j'ai été égoïste, que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce qu'ils penseraient de tout cela.

« Il ne m'a pas forcée » dis-je presque d'une manière inaudible.

« Tu dois te débarrasser de cette monstruosité, …ce… ce monstre de ton corps ! Tu ne peux pas donner naissance à cet enfant ! » crie soudain Papa.

Je murmure « Je veux le bébé… ».

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es encore toute confuse à cause de ce que ce monstre t'a fait ! » insiste Maman.

Je secoue la tête, je veux leur faire comprendre mais je ne suis pas en mesure de face à une telle situation plus longtemps.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je veux l'enfant ! Tom ne m'a pas forcé ! J'ai été volontairement avec lui ! Je l'ai vu pendant plusieurs années et je n'ai pas été capturée ! J'ai été avec lui parce que je le voulais ! Personne ne m'a forcée ! Je vais donner naissance à son héritier et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre cela car je l'aime ! J'aime le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » criai-je exaspérée alors que davantage de larmes s'écoulent sur mon visage.

Maman fait de nouveau un pas en arrière et me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue auparavant. « Mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait de toi ? Tu es complètement sous sa coupe » murmure t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Papa se lève de sa chaise et regarde fixement Rogue. « Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela se produire ? Vous ne nous avez rien dit ! Nous aurions pu empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de voir Ginny ! » crie Papa comme un fou.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait faire un serment inviolable, ainsi donc je n'ai pas été capable de vous dire quoi que ce soit et vous n'avez pas été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et je dois admettre qu'il voulait votre fille plus que toute autre chose, peut être même plus que le pouvoir. Ce qui est tout à fait étonnant » dit Rogue d'une manière traînante et en me regardant attentivement.

« Elle ne le reverra plus ! Jamais ! Je ne vais pas le permettre ! Il ne la touchera plus jamais ! » s'exclame Maman déterminée.

« Lorsque Ginny aura avorté de cet enfant, elle pourra vivre une vie normale » murmure mon père avec insistance. Mes frères restent silencieux, ils me regardent avec tant de tristesse dans leurs yeux que cela me fait presque craquer.

Jamais, ils ne comprendront. Jamais.

Papa s'approche de moi et me dit. « Le mieux, c'est d'aller immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste afin de libérer ton corps de ce monstre ».

Je porte ma main, dans un geste protecteur, sur mon ventre et secoue la tête tandis que je fais un pas en arrière. « Non, je vais garder l'enfant et je l'élèverai avec Tom ».

Lorsque je vois les regards de mes parents et de mes frères, le dégoût gravé sur leurs figures, la haine absolue qui remplit leurs yeux quand ils fixent mon ventre, je me rends compte qu'ils n'accepteront jamais Magnus, jamais.

Pour eux, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre, une monstruosité, l'enfant du diable, la créature du mal.

Je les regarde tristement en sachant que c'est certainement la dernière fois avant longtemps que je les vois. J'ai choisi Tom il y a un certain temps déjà, la vie qui grandit en moi est juste une raison parmi tant d'autres.

Je prends une grande inspiration, rassemble toutes mes forces pour ce que je vais leur dire. Je murmure tranquillement : « Je vous aime et vous allez me manquer mais je vais aller vivre avec Tom ».

« Non ! ». Maman s'assoie sur une chaise et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne permettrai pas cela ! » crie Papa. Mes frères et lui se lèvent, ils semblent déterminés à m'empêcher de partir.

Je regarde Rogue, je hoche légèrement la tête et lui indique qu'il est temps de s'en aller même si cela me fend le cœur de voir ainsi ma famille.

Sachant que c'est moi qui les blesse tant, une sensation de culpabilité sans fin me remplit mais je sais qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Rogue saisit mon bras et avant que mon père ne soit en mesure de m'atteindre, il transplane avec moi.

Le dernier regard blessé de ma mère se grave dans ma mémoire. Bien que nous soyons déjà revenus au château de Serpentard, je vois encore ses yeux en face des miens, ces derniers me demandant pourquoi, ces derniers me suppliant de rester, ces derniers me disant qu'elle ne peut pas, qu'elle ne croit pas ce que j'ai dit.

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je tombe à terre sur le marbre, je cache mon visage entre mes mains. Je viens de détruire ma famille, je viens de déchirer leur cœur, leur âme.

Mon corps entier est agité de sanglots.

«Disposez, Severus ! » ordonne Tom sèchement.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et me remette sur mes pieds. Je regarde Tom à travers mes yeux remplis de larmes, une culpabilité sans fin me remplit.

« Ils me haïssent ! Ma famille me déteste ! Je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal ! Ils ne me pardonneront jamais ! » dis-je désespérée en me pressant contre Tom. Je l'enlace si fermement que cela doit être douloureux, j'étreins désespérément son corps, mes doigts s'emmêlent dans sa robe.

Je sens ses bras autour de ma taille alors que je suis secouée par mes sanglots. Je mouille son vêtement avec mes larmes.

S'il ne me tenait pas, j'irais me jeter en bas des falaises.

« Tu as une nouvelle famille » murmure Tom doucement tout en caressant mon dos pendant que je sanglote. Alors qu'il est toujours posé, qu'il ne pleurera jamais, qu'il ne montrera jamais ses émotions.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais » chuchote-t-il si doucement que je ne suis même pas censée l'avoir entendu.

Mes pleurs cessent et je prends une profonde inspiration.

Je m'accroche encore à Tom fermement car il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	21. Chapter 21 Mariage

_**Un grand merci à Leniewolf, luffynette, honey7, RUBIKA666, littlebeattle, Fubuki, luna, molly59, et WolkEve qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer à traduire cette histoire passionnante.**_

_**Voici donc le vingt-et-unième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 21**** : **Mariage

Je suis assise fatiguée à la table à manger car j'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière en raison de mes pleurs. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai parlé à ma famille de ma grossesse, que je leur ai parlé de Tom.

J'essaye encore d'ignorer le fait que je les ai probablement perdus pour toujours, qu'ils ne me pardonneront jamais.

J'avais toujours espéré que ma famille m'aiderait pendant ma grossesse, que ma mère serait à mes côtés lorsque j'accoucherais, que mes parents seraient heureux de voir leur petit-fils mais maintenant je sais qu'aucune de ces choses ne se réalisera.

Tout ce que ma famille ressentira jamais envers mon fils sera de la haine et du mépris car tout ce qu'ils verront jamais en lui sera le fait qu'il sera le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je soupire désespérément, sachant qu'il est inutile de penser à tout cela. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Je prends mon petit déjeuner seule car Tom devait rencontrer quelques uns de ses mangemorts ce matin. Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je sais que je dois manger pour le bébé, je me sers donc quelques céréales, bien qu'elles risquent de ne pas rester longtemps dans mon estomac.

J'entends un « pop » et un des elfes de maison m'amène La Gazette du Sorcier que j'ai demandée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tracasse à la lecture de ces absurdités, mais c'est en quelque sorte ma dernière connexion au monde « normal ».

Sa lecture me fait me sentir normale d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoique je sache que je suis probablement très loin d'être comme les autres.

Les jours où quelque chose dans ma vie était normal sont bel et bien révolus. J'ouvre le journal et dès que je lis la une de la première page, je regrette d'avoir demandé La Gazette du Sorcier.

_**Ginny Weasley enceinte de l'enfant de Vous-Savez-Qui**_

_**Ginny Weasley, la fille d'Arthur Weasley qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie en qualité de Chef du Bureau pour la Détection et la Confiscation des Sorts Défensifs Contrefaits et des Objets Protecteurs, a été la maîtresse de Vous-Savez-Qui pendant plusieurs mois et est enceinte de son enfant !**_

_**Les Weasley ont toujours été connus pour être des adversaires de Vous-Savez-Qui, donc nous pouvons seulement imaginer le choc qui fut le leur à la découverte que leur unique fille donnera naissance à l'enfant de Vous-Savez-Qui.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui aurait vraiment incité cette jeune femme à s'associer avec le coté obscur ? Malheureusement, sa famille n'a pas voulu nous accorder la moindre entrevue…**_

J'arrête de lire et balance La Gazette du Sorcier à travers la pièce. Des larmes de colère picotent mes yeux. Au moins, je n'ai plus à me demander quand le reste du monde magique découvrira, pour Tom et moi. Un souci en moins. Au moins, mon sens de la raillerie ne m'a pas encore quitté.

Tout à coup, je me sens terriblement en colère et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je prends ma tasse sur la table et la jette contre le mur mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, pas du tout.

J'aimerais tout détruire autour de moi. Je saisis mon assiette et l'envoie en direction de la porte.

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là et Tom entre dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc mais heureusement, Tom a de bons réflexes et conjure un 'Protecto' qui détruit l'assiette, l'empêchant ainsi de le frapper à la tête.

Je le regarde bouche bée, mon bras toujours levé au dessus de ma tête.

J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que je lui ai volontairement jeté l'assiette.

Lentement, j'abaisse mon bras et je rougis fortement, embarrassée par la situation. Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur le visage de Tom tandis qu'il avance vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a exaspérée au point que tu veuilles détruire le mobilier du château ? » interroge t-il amusé.

Je peux voir qu'il est de très bonne humeur et je me demande pourquoi.

Je murmure : « La Gazette du Sorcier. Il y a un article sur moi en première page ». Je regarde Tom dont le visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Ah, oui. Je l'ai lu » dit-il tranquillement, ses yeux remplis de colère. « J'ai déjà ordonné à quelque uns de mes fidèles de faire quelque chose contre ce journaliste perturbateur ».

Tout d'abord, je veux lui demander ce qu'ils vont lui faire mais je m'arrête. Il est préférable que je ne sache rien.

L'ignorance peut être une bénédiction.

J'incline simplement la tête pour indiquer que j'ai compris.

« La raison pour laquelle je venais en premier lieu était que je voulais te dire que nous allons nous marier plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Aucun de mes enfants ne sera illégitime » explique Tom sérieusement.

Je le fixe, mes yeux sont grand ouverts du fait de la surprise.

« Quand ? » dis-je, toute curieuse.

« Dans trois semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui. Le 24 décembre ».

Je m'exclame : « Oh, c'est bientôt ! », repoussant la tristesse concernant ma famille. Ils ne verront pas leur unique fille se marier, mon père ne me conduira pas à l'autel.

« Ce sera une cérémonie magique et tous mes fidèles seront présents avec leur famille » dit Tom.

Je fronce mes sourcils et demande « Comment vais-je pouvoir me procurer ma robe de mariée ? Je peux difficilement aller chez Madame Guipure et en acheter une ».

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà choisi une robe pour toi. Tu seras belle à couper le souffle » assure Tom avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de resserrer son emprise sur ma taille.

Je bannis de mon esprit toutes le pensées concernant ma famille et je me concentre en premier lieu sur le baiser.

La porte s'ouvre et je m'éloigne de Tom. Bellatrix se tient sur le pas de la porte, elle me fixe pendant un instant avant de regarder Tom d'une manière soumise. « Maître, Wilkes est revenu de sa mission. Il est gravement blessé mais nous ne savons pas comment le soigner » explique t-elle en s'excusant.

Tom soupire ennuyé, et se dirige vers le hall d'entrée.

« Où est-il ? » demande t-il avec impatience.

« A l'infirmerie dans l'aile ouest. Rodolphus est avec lui » dit Bellatrix.

Je le vois sortir de la pièce et je me retourne pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il y a une tempête à l'extérieur.

J'entends la porte de la pièce se fermer puis il y a un bruit de verrouillage provoqué par un sortilège. Je vais volte-face et fixe le visage en colère de Bellatrix Lestrange qui pointe sa baguette vers moi.

J'essaye de sortir la mienne mais elle me désarme à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je fais un pas en arrière même si je sais que cela ne m'aidera pas.

Je demande, furieuse : « Que voulez-vous ? »

Elle rit frénétiquement, elle est vraiment effrayante.

« Tu dois vraiment le demander, sale traîtresse à son sang ? Tu viens ici, tu me prends mon Seigneur à moi et je devrais le tolérer !» crie t-elle.

Je la regarde, en état de choc, je force ma voix à rester calme lorsque je lui dis. « Je vais appeler à l'aide et votre Maître vous punira ».

Ses yeux brûlent de haine en entendant mes paroles et soudain j'ai une coupure à mon bras. Je pleure de douleur et la serre du mieux que je peux.

« Personne ne t'entendra, sale traîtresse à son sang. J'ai lancé un 'Silencio' sur la pièce. Je vais pleinement profiter de tes cris » siffle-t-elle.

« Vous êtes folle. Vous savez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vous punir si vous me blessez » dis-je en reculant d'un pas mais mon dos touche le mur.

Je sens la peur monter en moi rapidement.

« Non. Il ne me punira pas ! J'ai toujours été sa plus fidèle servante. Je lui ai donné mon âme et mon corps. J'étais sa maîtresse ! J'étais la femme à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans sa vie. Tu lui as lancé une sorte de sort ! Dès que tu seras partie, il se rendra compte que je lui ai fait une faveur » hurle-t-elle fanatiquement.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot, elle bouge sa baguette et crie « Endoloris ! ».

Tout ce que je ressens, c'est une douleur, une atroce et infinie douleur.

Celle-ci me brûle, me déchire, me coupe.

L'agonie se lève en moi et tout ce que je peux faire c'est crier.

Je vais mourir, tout est terminé.

Je sens des larmes s'écouler le long de mes joues tandis que mon corps se convulse dans la douleur.

Oh, mon Dieu. Tom, aide-moi, s'il te plait. Pendant combien de temps vais-je subir cette torture ?

J'entends un grand bruit puis tout à coup la douleur disparaît. Je suis allongée sur le sol marbré, mon corps tremble encore.

Je sanglote et serre désespérément mon ventre. Lentement, je lève mes yeux et vois Tom qui se tient sur le pas de la porte. Sa baguette est encore pointée vers Bellatrix qui est à genoux à terre, toute essoufflée. Son mari Rodulphus, qui est à ses côtés, a une expression de dégoût absolu sur le visage.

Je regarde dans les yeux de Tom et je pleure encore plus fort. «Le bébé… notre fils…ça fait terriblement mal… » dis-je lamentablement.

Tom est aussitôt à côté de moi et chuchote une incantation tandis qu'il déplace sa baguette le long de mon corps. Mes muscles commencent à se détendre et la douleur dans mon ventre disparaît. J'observe sa face et je suis certaine que je ne l'ai jamais vu furieux comme il est à l'instant présent.

Ses yeux rougeoient et sa colère endémique rayonne par vague à travers son corps. Il semble vraiment terrifiant.

Si j'étais Bellatrix, je m'enfuirais en courant.

« Qu'en est-il de Magnus ? » dis-je, chuchotant avec peine.

Tom se force à contrôler sa colère. Je peux le voir, ses yeux reprennent leur couleur habituelle. « Il va bien. Le sortilège n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour causer des dommages » explique t-il d'une voix tendue.

Il m'aide à me remettre sur pieds. « Rodolphus, emmenez-la dans ma chambre. Je dois m'occuper de Bellatrix » ordonne froidement Tom.

Rodolphus s'approche de moi, me prend en hâte par le bras et me guide vers la porte. Il ne regarde pas une seule fois sa femme.

Tom tourne son attention vers Bellatrix qui est encore à genoux sur le sol et qui gémit. « Maître. Je suis votre plus fidèle… ».

« Endoloris ! » crie Tom, ses yeux rougeoyant de nouveau. Bellatrix se tord de douleur à terre et hurle pendant tout ce temps.

Rodolphus et moi quittons la pièce, fermons la porte derrière nous mais j'entends encore ses cris. Lentement, nous montons les escaliers et je suis heureuse que Rodolphus me tienne le bras car sinon je tomberais tout simplement.

Il ouvre la porte de notre chambre, à Tom et à moi. Avec son aide, je m'allonge sur le lit. Même d'ici, j'entends encore les hurlements de Bellatrix.

Tom est vraiment furieux. Il sera sans pitié.

Je regarde Rodolphus qui semble plutôt ne pas être affecté par les cris. « N'êtes-vous pas inquiet pour votre épouse qui est en train d'être torturée ? » lui demandai-je faiblement.

Rodolphus secoue la tête, son visage n'indique aucune émotion. « Non, elle mérite d'être punie. Elle savait quelles seraient les conséquences. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle de toute façon, en particulier depuis qu'elle a tenté de m'empoissonner afin d'être libérée de moi » dit-il froidement avec une sombre expression sur sa face.

« Oh… ».

Que pourrais-je dire d'autre ?

Rodolphus incline la tête et sort de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je tire la couverture à moi, encore toute bouleversée par les événements précédents. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Bellatrix tenterait de me blesser ou même de me tuer.

Au bout d'une heure les cris s'arrêtent et le silence règne de nouveau dans le château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entre dans notre chambre, son visage est presque détendu.

Il s'assoie près de moi et me fixe avec une étrange expression. Je pourrais presque qualifier celle-ci de craintive.

Je commence « Est-elle… » puis je m'interromps en regardant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Elle est morte » dit Tom comme si rien ne s'était passé, en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Aucun remords n'apparaît dans son expression.

Je hoche de la tête et le dévisage. Tom repousse légèrement mon chemisier et caresse mon abdomen ainsi exposé. Son regard terrifiant est intense.

« Nul ne t'éloignera de moi, personne. Je ne te perdrai pas, jamais » murmure t-il sombrement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin être unie à Tom. C'est le jour de notre mariage. La robe que Tom a choisie pour moi est à couper le souffle. Je n'aurai pas mieux choisi.

Cela aurait pu être une journée parfaite si ma famille avait été là, s'ils approuvaient le mariage mais bien sûr, je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais et comment pourrais-je attendre d'eux qu'ils acceptent cette situation ?

J'ai commis le pire péché à leurs yeux.

Je ne suis pas seulement liée à l'ennemi, non, je suis amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, de l'incarnation du mal, du sorcier contre lequel ils se sont toujours battus leur vie durant.

Je comprends leur réaction mais je suis toujours triste et déçue.

Je cesse de penser à ces choses et au lieu de cela, je reporte mon attention sur ma robe.

Je n'ai jamais vu ou senti de tissu aussi fin de toute ma vie. La robe a été faite avec un tissu de fins fils d'or blanc, ce dernier a été tissé par des fées. La broderie qui orne le corsage et le bas du vêtement a été faite avec des fils d'or.

Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce et me regarde durant tout ce temps dans le miroir. La robe crée autour de moi comme un éclat argenté et mes mouvements donnent l'impression que je flotte, que je ne suis pas en train de marcher. Je n'ai jamais vu une robe aussi magnifique. Les elfes de maison qui m'ont aidée à m'habiller me contemplent émerveillés. Je leur donne un doux sourire, mais vu leurs têtes, ils semblent avoir très peur de moi alors que je ne les ai jamais blessés.

Je m'assoie sur une chaise car il reste à fixer sur mes cheveux le diadème en or blanc. Celui-ci est composé de dizaines de petits diamants et le voile qui y est attaché est du même tissu que celui de ma robe, mais seulement plus fin.

Mes boucles rousses tombent sur mes épaules et mon dos nu. Je regarde mon reflet et je constate à quel point j'ai changé.

Je ne ressemble plus à la petite fille vulnérable que j'étais lorsque j'ai découvert le journal, il y a quelques années. Je ne ressemble plus à Ginny Weasley, quelque chose a changé.

Je ressemble à une femme, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai changé depuis quelques années mais aujourd'hui c'est vraiment la première fois que je le remarque. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que je sois plus mature mais c'est aussi toute mon apparence qui est différente de celle à laquelle j'étais habituée.

On frappe à la porte et je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de descendre dans la salle de bal, la cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes.

La porte s'ouvre et Blaise regarde par son entrebâillement.

J'ai demandé à Tom si Blaise pouvait me conduire à l'autel car je le considère désormais comme un ami. Je lui donne un sourire, me lève de ma chaise et descends le voile sur mon visage.

«Tu es belle, Ginny » dit Blaise en souriant. Il tend son bras et je le saisis. Ensemble, nous descendons vers le hall d'entrée et attendons devant la porte de la salle de bal jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la musique.

Cette dernière s'ouvre et nous avançons dans l'allée entre les invités qui sont dans la pièce et qui me regardent curieusement.

Il doit y avoir plus de deux cents personnes présentes. Je connais un bon nombre de faces car j'ai rencontré certains d'entre eux depuis que je vis dans le château. Je vois les Malfoy, les Parkinson, les Goyle, les Crabble, les Nott, Rodolphus, Rogue et beaucoup d'autres.

Je détourne mes yeux des invités et regarde vers l'avant où Tom est debout sur une estrade et me fixe intensément. Il est revêtu de son habituelle robe noire mais lorsque je me rapproche, je constate que des serpents sont brodés dans le tissu avec des fils d'argent.

Au moment où Blaise et moi le rejoignons, je prends le bras de Tom et lui donne un léger sourire car je suis un peu nerveuse.

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui se tient debout devant nous pour célébrer le mariage. Mon cœur bat très fort et je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration. L'homme commence son discours, il parle du lien puissant qui nous unit Tom et moi, mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

« Voulez-vous, Ginevra Molly Weasley, prendre pour époux le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » me demande l'homme en me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui » dis-je. C'est avec une main tremblante que je passe l'anneau en or blanc au doigt de Tom.

« My Lord, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ? »

Tom me regarde avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Oui » répond-t-il doucement. Il y a un silence absolu à travers la pièce comme si tout le monde nous observait avec référence. Tom prend ma main et me passe au doigt une bague avec une superbe émeraude.

« Désormais, vous êtes mari et femme » proclame l'homme.

Je me tourne vers Tom, fixe sa face, mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Il lève le voile de mon visage et baisse la tête pour m'embrasser.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait devant ses fidèles.

Après un moment, il s'éloigne de moi et la salle éclate en applaudissements. Je le regarde incertaine et me demande ce que je dois faire. Tom me fait descendre de l'estrade et me conduit au milieu de la salle, ses fidèles font place autour de nous.

Une longue table apparaît et nous prenons place à la tête de celle-ci. Des assiettes et des gobelets en or se remplissent d'eux-mêmes de fins mets et de bon vin mais je n'y touche pas.

L'excitation de ces dernières heures et ma grossesse m'ont rendue malade. Mon estomac semble se retourner sans cesse mais je me ressaisis. Je regarde Tom dont les yeux sont fixés sur moi, il m'observe attentivement. Je force un sourire sur mon visage mais il remarque qu'il est feint.

« Nous allons nous retirer dans quelques instants dans notre chambre » murmure t-il.

Je pense qu'il se soucie vraiment de moi. Sachant que c'est un homme qui ne montre aucune pitié envers qui que ce soit, qui n'a aucun scrupule à torturer ou à tuer les autres, un homme qui ne semble n'avoir aucune émotion, un homme comme Tom qui prend soin de moi c'est plus que je ne l'avais jamais espéré.

Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal et je suis sûre qu'il sera un bon père pour son fils.

Magnus et moi serons toujours en sécurité avec lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	22. Chapter 22 Magnus

_**Un grand merci à didine62, molly59, littlebeattle, inconnue, RUBIKA666 luffynette et WolkEve qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je les apprécie beaucoup. C'est mon carburant pour avancer…**_

_**Voici donc le vingt-deuxième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 22**** : **Magnus

Le soleil brille très fort et il fait vraiment chaud, même pour le mois de juillet. Heureusement, il y a un peu d'air frais qui arrive de l'océan, autrement cela ne serait pas supportable à l'extérieur. J'inspire profondément et cligne des yeux en raison du soleil.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse aussi chaud ! J'ai l'impression de brûler ! » s'exclame Pansy qui est venue me voir presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle a fini l'école en juin.

Je murmure en plaisantant, désignant mon gros ventre « Tu n'as pas à porter un poids supplémentaire comme je le fais ! ».

« Je suppose que tu as raison mais je ne tarderai pas à être bientôt enceinte. Car bien que Drago et moi ne soyons mariés que depuis deux semaines, nos parents nous demandent déjà quand un petit enfant arrivera… » dit Pansy mécontente.

Je chuchote amèrement « Je serais heureuse s'il y avait de grands-parents pour Magnus ».

« Ta famille te manque encore, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Je hoche la tête et cligne des yeux car quelques larmes menacent de tomber.

« Peut être qu'ils accepteront un jour » énonce Pansy, mais il y a un doute palpable dans sa voix.

« J'en doute, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté à propos des réactions concernant ma grossesse à Poudlard. Je serais très surprise que l'un des mes amis ou ma famille veuille me revoir… ».

« Ne sois pas pessimiste. Ton frère Ron et sa petite amie Granger continuent à penser que tu as été forcée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils croient que tu es la victime. Je suis certaine qu'ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts si tu choisissais un jour de revenir vers eux » déclare Pansy.

Je lui objecte « Maintenant, c'est toi qui est trop optimiste », mais au moins, je me sens désormais un peu mieux.

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir Pansy comme amie parce que je peux parler de tout avec elle. Drago et Tom sont toujours très occupés, de sorte que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble dans le château de Serpentard, car le manoir Malfoy serait trop dangereux pour moi.

Une sensation de douleur dans mon ventre me tire de mes pensées. Je respire profondément mais la douleur est toujours là et semble même plus forte.

« Ginny, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Pansy inquiète en m'observant attentivement.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que nous devrions retourner au château, peut être ai-je trop pris le soleil » dis-je d'une voix traînante et je me lève lentement du banc qui se trouve au bord des falaises.

Pansy me suit dans le hall d'entrée frais, quand tout à coup elle pousse un cri. Je me sens tout étourdie et me tourne très doucement vers elle en la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle me fixe.

« Tu saignes » marmonne t-elle, en état de choc. Je baisse mes yeux et vois en effet du sang qui s'écoule lentement entre mes jambes. Cela explique la douleur et les étourdissements.

Pansy saisit mon bras et dit avec insistance « Nous devons aller voir un guérisseur immédiatement ». Je secoue la tête et chuchote. « Je dois déjà prévenir Tom. Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement en amener un dans ce château ».

Pansy me conduit au petit salon où Tom est en réunion avec quelques uns de ses fidèles. Je m'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux pendant un instant tandis que Pansy ouvre la porte. « My Lord, Ginny ne se sent pas bien. Le bébé arrive » explique t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom est déjà à mes côtés et constate mon état lamentable. Je peux voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je sais qu'il est inquiet et ce depuis le début de ma grossesse. Il craint que quelque chose ne m'arrive pendant mon accouchement car sa propre mère en est morte. « Rodolphus, Lucius ! » crie t-il avec impatience et les deux hommes accourent aussitôt, leurs yeux s'écarquillant à ma vue.

« Allez chercher et ramener le meilleur guérisseur que vous puissiez trouver » ordonne Tom sèchement.

« Ramener ? » interroge Rodolphus incertain.

« Enlevez-en un à Sainte Mangouste ou à son domicile. Je m'en moque mais faites vite ! » grogne Tom furieusement. Lucius et Rodolphus transplanent immédiatement.

Tom attrape ma taille et transplane avec moi dans notre chambre. Il m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit. « Le guérisseur sera bientôt là » m'assure t-il d'une voix traînante. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappe à la porte et Rodolphus entre dans la pièce, une femme très pâle à ses côtés. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle. Tom se lève et lorsqu'elle se rend compte qui est devant elle, elle se met à trembler comme une feuille.

« S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas ! » implore t-elle aussitôt mais Tom ignore sa requête, la saisit par le bras et la pousse vers moi. « Ma femme saigne. Elle a des contractions mais elle est seulement dans son huitième mois de grossesse. Aidez-la » ordonne t-il froidement.

La femme me regarde avec de grands yeux. « L'aider, elle ? » demande t-elle terrifiée.

Tom sort sa baguette et la pointe sur la guérisseuse.

« Endoloris ! ». Elle s'écroule à terre et crie mais il lève presque aussitôt sa baguette du corps de la femme.

« C'était juste un petit avant-goût de ce qui vous attend dans le cas où quelque chose arrive à ma femme ou à mon fils. Je vous torturerai jusqu'à ce que vous perdiez la raison puis je vous tuerai. Maintenant, faites votre travail ! ».

La guérisseuse se remet sur pieds tout en tremblant, elle hoche la tête craintivement. Elle s'approche de moi et commence à m'ausculter soigneusement. « J'ai…j'ai…be…besoin…de…de ma baguette » bégaie t-elle.

Après avoir risqué un coup d'œil à son maître, Rodolphus lui rend celle-ci. La femme dirige cette dernière vers mon ventre. Elle me jette quelques sorts pour l'examen médical. « Le bébé arrive » énonce t-elle calmement.

« Je ne le sais que trop » crie Tom, sa main nerveuse joue avec sa baguette.

« Il se peut que cela prenne encore quelques heures avant que le bébé ne soit là » explique t-elle avec prudence.

Je peux voir que Tom est en train de perdre patience et il aurait probablement déjà tué la guérisseuse s'il n'avait pas encore besoin d'elle.

« Je ne vais pas attendre pendant des heures ! Je ne sais pas comment mais vous allez faire en sorte que je puisse voir mon fils d'ici une heure, et ma femme ne doit pas ressentir la moindre douleur pendant l'accouchement ou alors vous regretterez d'être jamais née » siffle Tom d'un ton plein de menaces, ses yeux rougeoient pendant un bref instant.

Je me sens beaucoup trop faible pour participer à cette conversation. Je veux juste tenir notre fils dans mes bras.

« Rodolphus, sortez ! » ordonne finalement Tom avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi, son regard se fixe sur mon visage. Je ressens une chaleur qui se répand à travers mon ventre lorsque la guérisseuse me lance un autre sort. La douleur disparaît et je me sens flotter comme sur un doux nuage.

Le temps et l'espace ne comptent plus. Je regarde dans les yeux sombres de Tom tandis que je tente de respirer d'une manière régulière. Il n'a jamais été aussi humain, aussi normal, que lorsqu'il affiche comme maintenant cette expression pleine d'inquiétude.

Un bref cri s'élève dans la pièce avant que le silence ne retombe. La guérisseuse tient le nouveau-né dans ses bras, il est encore couvert de sang.

Tom détourne son regard de moi et contemple son fils avec une expression indescriptible sur son visage pâle. La femme nettoie le bébé, mon bébé, notre fils Magnus. Craintivement, elle s'approche de Tom et de moi et nous regarde incertaine.

Je tends mes bras, un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Elle me donne Magnus et à ce moment-là je sais que toutes les décisions que j'ai prises étaient les bonnes que je le referais encore, que je ne regrette rien.

Comment pourrais-je regretter mes décisions lorsque celles-ci m'ont conduises à mettre au monde la plus belle créature qui soit, mon fils Magnus ?

Il est tellement petit, j'ai presque peur de le briser mais son regard est déjà attentif. Il ne pleure pas, au lieu de cela, il me fixe avec ses yeux verts. Je ne savais pas que les bébés pouvaient déjà le faire à un si jeune âge.

Il est spécial, bien entendu. Comment l'enfant de Tom ne pourrait-il pas être extraordinaire ?

Je caresse sa tête doucement, lisse ses cheveux noirs. Il est vraiment beau.

Je lève mes yeux vers Tom qui nous regarde moi et Magnus avec l'expression la plus étrange que j'aie jamais vue sur sa face. Il semble bien avoir réalisé qu'il existe autre chose que cette question de pouvoir.

Je me demande s'il souhaite tenir son enfant car jusqu'à présent il n'a pas bougé du tout. J'étends ma main et lui touche sa joue pâle. « Veux-tu tenir notre fils ? ».

Ses insondables yeux noirs me fixent pendant quelques instants avant de se reporter sur Magnus. Lentement, Tom tend ses bras et prend son enfant. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis que j'observe comment il tient Magnus, le contemple avec la même expression que lorsqu'il me regarde.

Je ne pense pas que personne puisse me croire si je lui disais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soucie de quelqu'un, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de tendresse.

Personne ne le connaît comme moi.

Pour tout le monde, il est toujours cruel, un sorcier sans pitié qu'ils craignent plus que toute autre chose, mais pour moi il est l'homme avec lequel je me sens en sécurité, l'homme qui me protégera quelque soit le prix à payer, l'homme qui s'occupera de moi et de Magnus, l'homme que j'aime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis assise dans le petit salon, je fais la lecture d'un livre d'histoires mais je ne suis pas vraiment concentrée sur les pages. Je regarde Magnus du coin de l'œil et je pourrais faire cela le reste de ma vie tant il est beau.

Je sais que chaque mère pense exactement la même chose mais Magnus n'est pas comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Il est spécial, toute personne qui le rencontre le remarque aussitôt.

Son rire mélodieux retentit à travers la pièce et je pose le livre sur mes genoux, fixant mon attention sur mon fils. Ses cheveux noirs sont décoiffés en raison des ses jeux et ses yeux verts pétillent d'excitation. Il sera un bel homme, tout comme son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Prudemment, Magnus se met sur ses pieds, fait lentement ses premiers pas en ma direction car il ne marche que depuis quelques semaines, juste après son premier anniversaire. Je m'agenouille et étend mes bras en lui donnant un large sourire. Il se jette à mon cou et je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Il glousse et penche se tête contre mon épaule. « Maman, où est Papa. » demande t-il en baillant, ses yeux se ferment progressivement. « Ton Papa est parti avec ses amis. Il a des choses importantes à faire mais il sera bientôt de retour » lui expliquai-je.

Tom est absent depuis deux jours maintenant, lui et ses fidèles doivent protéger quelques uns de ses horcruxes. Harry a réussi à en détruire un et Tom est préoccupé par le fait que les autres ne soient plus en sécurité. Je ne pense pas qu'il doive s'en inquiéter.

Les yeux de Magnus sont fermés, il blottit son petit corps contre ma poitrine, sa petite main joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux car cela l'apaise de faire cela. Je le berce légèrement et fredonne une mélodie qu'il aime.

J'avance prudemment avec lui vers le hall d'entrée et commence à monter l'escalier lorsque j'entends plusieurs « pop » derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Tom, Rodolphus, Blaise, Drago et Lucius debout dans l'entrée, ils ont l'air épuisés.

Les yeux de Magnus s'ouvrent immédiatement et il regarde avec un large sourire son père. Je descends les marches et le dépose à terre car il veut marcher tout seul. Dès qu'il est debout sur ses pieds, il se dirige vers Tom. Son visage est illuminé de bonheur. Il étend ses courts bras et s'écrie « Papa est de retour ! ». Je souris lorsque je vois le craint Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencher et attraper son fils, un petit sourire apparaît sur sa face.

Il n'a pas levé une seule fois sa baguette contre Magnus, il ne lui a jamais fait de mal d'aucune manière. Il est patient avec lui, l'instruit sans se mettre en colère même si Magnus fait parfois l'idiot.

Lorsque je m'approche de Tom, les autres hommes inclinent leur tête en signe de salutation, me montrant ainsi leur habituel respect avant de transplaner. Je me mets sur la pointe de mes pieds et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom.

Je murmure « Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Tu nous as manqué à Magnus et à moi ».

« Vraiment ? » demande Tom avec un petit sourire qui reçoit en réponse un hochement véhément de la tête de Magnus.

Je pense parfois qu'il est encore très difficile pour Tom de comprendre qu'il me manque, que je veux être avec lui de mon plein gré, par amour et non pas par crainte ou en espérant qu'il va me récompenser comme il le fait avec ses fidèles.

Je pense parfois qu'il est encore très difficile pour lui de comprendre que l'amour et l'affection sont des armes plus puissantes que la peur. L'amour rend les gens plus forts, leur fait faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait auparavant. Pour ceux que vous aimez, vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi.

Ma connexion, mon lien avec Tom dépasse même l'amour dans son intensité. Mes sentiments pour lui rendent le mot 'amour' presque ridicule. Aucun mot dans ce monde ne peut décrire ce qui me lie à Tom, aucun mot n'est assez suffisant pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je dévaloriserais notre connexion si j'essayais seulement de la nommer, de la définir dans des mots. C'est comme si vous essayez de mettre en cage une licorne pour la comprendre totalement, se faisant vous la priveriez de son ampleur et vous la détruiriez en fin de compte.

Certaines choses doivent rester libres de tout contrôle humain même si cela signifie que cela doit rester un miracle.

Je sais que Magnus et moi sommes les seules personnes qui soient autorisées à voir l'autre face de Tom, les seules personnes qui savent qu'il y a en effet un cœur sous cette cruelle et froide façade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La guerre fait rage dans le monde magique. Il n'y a probablement aucune famille qui n'ait à supporter des pertes. Tant de gens meurent, tant de gens sont blessés des deux côtés et la fin n'est pas en vue.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois espérer. Je veux que Magnus soit en sécurité. Je veux qu'il ait un avenir. Un monde où le bon côté aurait gagné n'est pas un lieu sûr pour mon fils et moi-même.

Tom doit gagner. Il doit tout simplement gagner parce que l'alternative signifierait que je devrais vivre sans lui et cela est impossible.

Je ne peux pas et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Harry a réussi à détruire plusieurs horcruxes de Tom parce que quelqu'un lui a dit où ils se trouvaient. Tom a été furieux et est toujours furieux car il y a un traître dans ses rangs et il n'arrive pas tout simplement à découvrir qui il est.

Je suis terriblement en colère. Comment cette personne peut-elle oser trahir Tom ? En le trahissant, il cherche sa propre mort. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer toute personne qui essayerait de tuer Tom ou Magnus. Ah si seulement, je connaissais qui est le traître !

Tom n'est presque plus à la maison. Lui et ses fidèles se battent partout dans le pays.

Récemment, Magnus a été très triste car son père lui manque. Il comprend que Tom a des choses importantes à faire mais il n'a que quatre ans.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Je fais nerveusement les cents pas dans le petit salon tandis que Magnus dort paisiblement sur le canapé, son petit corps se pelotonne.

Bientôt, il ne sera plus tout seul, il aura une petite sœur. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre, il n'est pas encore très rond car je ne suis que dans le sixième mois. Je veux tout simplement vivre en paix avec ma famille, avec Tom.

J'espère que la guerre finira bientôt. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, cela pourrait être la bataille finale. Je sais que c'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue pour le meilleur ou le pire.

J'entends un « pop » dans le hall d'entrée et je regarde en direction du bruit. Je fixe surprise Rogue qui s'approche de moi, son visage est illisible. Je pense que mon cœur pourrait s'arrêter. Que faire s'il est ici pour me dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tom ?

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie vous chercher vous et votre fils. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité dans le château. Je suis censé vous emmener dans autre endroit » explique t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je fronce mes sourcils. Je murmure « Je pensais que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique car il est protégé par de nombreux et puissants sorts ».

Rogue me regarde avec impatience. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir dans un autre endroit. Vous et moi n'avons pas le droit de mettre en doute ses décisions ».

Je hoche la tête à regret et vais chercher Magnus sur le canapé. Il remue légèrement et ouvre ses yeux fatigués. Je chuchote doucement. « Dors, mon chéri. Nous allons juste quitter le château »

Rogue m'observe avec une drôle d'expression, parfois il me fait peur. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Blaise qui vienne nous chercher.

Je suis Rogue dans le hall d'entrée, je le laisse prendre mon bras afin de pouvoir transplaner avec lui et Magnus.

Le monde tourne autour de moi et je sens les bras de mon fils se resserrer autour de mon cou.

Tout à coup, nous nous retrouvons au milieu d'une clairière, au milieu de la bataille finale, des sorts volent autour de nous. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc et je réalise en effet que Rogue est le traître, qu'il nous a attirés dans un piège, qu'il nous a amenés ici moi et mon fils pour affaiblir Tom.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je n'ai pas peur pour ma propre vie mais pour celle de ma fille à naître, pour celle de Magnus, pour celle de Tom.

Magnus commence à pleurer en silence, il me serre encore davantage. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts par la peur et la confusion lorsqu'il voit toutes ces personnes qui se battent autour de nous. Je fixe Rogue, mes yeux se remplissent d'une haine absolue. Il se moque de moi, son regard froid est plein de triomphe.

Je murmure d'une voix tremblante « Sale bâtard ».

Rogue a un petit sourire et regarde derrière moi.

Je porte mon regard vers la même direction et je vois Tom qui combat contre plusieurs aurors et Harry.

Rogue fait un signe à quelques aurors et ils commencent à s'approcher de Magnus et de moi, leurs baguettes sont pointées vers nous. Je ne peux pas sortir la mienne car je tiens mon fils et je ne veux pas non plus le descendre. Mon corps commence à trembler quoique j'essaye d'être forte pour Magnus.

Il continue à pleurer doucement dans mes bras tandis que je le serre fermement contre moi. Les aurors se rapprochent encore lorsque brusquement Rogue transplane aux côtés de Harry. Les yeux de Tom lancent des éclairs de fureur lorsqu'il se rend compte que Rogue se bat contre lui mais alors Rogue dirige son attention dans ma direction. Tom me fixe et je vois la peur dans de ses yeux, peur pour ma vie et celle de Magnus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir si peur auparavant. « Protégez Ginny et mon fils » ordonne t-il furieusement tandis qu'il combat en même temps contre Rogue, Harry et deux autres aurors en leur lançant des sorts de différentes couleurs à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Rodolphus, Lucius, Drago, Blaise et trois autres mangemorts transplanent devant moi et forment un cercle autour de nous. Ils jettent des sorts à l'approche des aurors.

Ils négligent un auror qui apparaît à l'intérieur du cercle à quelques mètres de moi et qui dirige sa baguette dans ma direction et celle de mon fils. Magnus se presse encore plus contre mon corps et je croise mes bras au dessus de lui afin de le protéger. Je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

Les yeux de Tom tombent sur l'auror et ignorant ses quatre adversaires, il se tourne vers moi et lance le sortilège de la mort sur celui qui voulait m'attaquer. Il nous protège moi et mon fils.

Il ferait tout pour nous maintenir en sécurité.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, car Harry profite de l'inattention de Tom et lui jette un 'Avada Kedavra'. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de voir au ralenti comment la lumière verte se dirige vers Tom et le frappe dans le dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, ses yeux noirs, ces yeux que j'aime tant, sont encore fixés sur moi lorsqu'il tombe à terre, immobile, sans vie, mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre.

Il n'y a plus que quelques chapitres à venir. C'est pourquoi, j'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle histoire 'Liberate me ex infernis' ('Libère-moi de l'enfer' en français). J'ai déjà publié un premier chapitre, si vous voulez la découvrir, allez sur mon profil.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	23. Chapter 23 Séparation

_**Merci à molly59, shapi, Lily et Maya, lucie, luna littlebeattle, inconnue, RUBIKA666, Fubuki et WolkEve qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai atteint les deux cents reviews… Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, cela me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Voici donc le vingt-troisième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 23** **:** Séparation

Je hurle à pleins poumons, je ressens comme une brûlure interne, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire, je sens qu'une partie de mon âme m'a été arrachée.

Je crie et pleure pendant que je me précipite vers l'endroit où Tom est allongé. Tous les combats ont cessé, le silence est absolu. Je tombe à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de Tom, Magnus est encore dans mes bras. Je me penche vers lui, empoigne ses épaules et le secoue fortement.

Magnus quitte mes bras, ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il regarde son père. Je secoue Tom de nouveau mais bien sûr il ne réagit pas car il est parti, il est mort.

Un cri angoissé s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que j'embrasse Tom, que je recherche sa chaleur, qui a disparu au moment où la lumière verte l'a frappé.

J'implore « S'il te plait ! Tom, s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » tandis que Magnus regarde encore son père mort avec de grands yeux. Lentement, il se met sur ses pieds, ses petites mains touchent celles de son père décédé tandis que des larmes silencieuses s'écoulent sur son visage pâle.

Je détourne mon regard de Tom, n'étant plus capable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de ses yeux vides. Je presse Magnus contre moi, mon garçon, notre fils, le fils de Tom. Il est tout ce qui me reste de l'homme que j'ai aimé plus que tout au monde.

Je murmure faiblement « Oh, Magnus » tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs. Je sens ses larmes mouiller mon manteau, les tremblements de son petit corps contre le mien. La haine monte à travers moi, une haine infinie pour tous ceux qui m'ont enlevé Tom.

« Maman… » chuchote Magnus dans mon oreille. Je relève légèrement la tête et regarde ses yeux verts.

« Maman, Papa n'est pas mort… » explique t-il d'un air entendu, je le fixe, de nouvelles larmes courent le long de ses joues.

Je murmure faiblement « Magnus, Papa est parti pour toujours », souhaitant que ces mots soient un mensonge, souhaitant plus que tout au monde qu'il soit encore en vie.

Magnus secoue la tête et pointe sa petite main vers moi. « Papa a dit qu'une partie de lui vit en toi et cela l'aidera à revenir. Il n'est pas mort » insiste Magnus déterminé, ses larmes se sont arrêtées, il a une expression féroce sur son visage.

Je comprends enfin et je crois que mon cœur pourrait éclater de soulagement et de joie.

Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? Je suis un horcruxe de Tom. La partie de son âme qui était stockée en moi, a déjà probablement quitté mon corps et est partie à la recherche d'un moyen pour se renforcer.

Tom reviendra, il va revenir. Peut-être que cela prendra des mois, voire des années mais il reviendra, il me reviendra.

Je commence à rire de soulagement, des larmes de joie s'écoulent le long de mes joues. Tout le monde me regarde et se demande ce qui se passe en moi, ils pensent probablement que je suis devenue folle.

Magnus est débout à côté de moi, il est calme. Son regard froid glisse sur les aurors. Je vois la fureur apparaître dans ses yeux verts, son beau visage se crispe de colère. Il ne montre aucun signe de peur alors qu'il devrait car ce n'est qu'un petit garçon.

Il a assisté à la mort de son père mais au lieu d'avoir peur des aurors qui nous entourent, qui ont leurs baguettes pointées vers nous, il les fixe seulement avec des yeux haineux, ses petits points serrés le long de son corps.

Il est tout comme Tom, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi clairement que je le vois maintenant.

« Nous devons brûler le cadavre de ce foutu bâtard Voldemort » suggère l'auror Roger Davies qui s'approche de Magnus et de moi avec quelques autres personnes alors que nous sommes encore à genoux à côté de Tom.

Magnus fait un pas vers les aurors avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, ses yeux submergés de haine lançent des éclairs de colère. « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à prononcer son nom » hurle t-il en colère.

J'ai le souffle coupé, mes yeux s'écarquillent pendant que je regarde mon petit garçon qui fait face à des dizaines d'ennemis sans le moindre signe de peur. Le reste des mangemorts le fixe avec de gros yeux, après s'être positionnés d'eux-mêmes en un demi-cercle derrière moi et mon fils, leurs baguettes pointées vers l'adversaire qui est supérieur en nombre.

Les aurors commencent à rire et la plupart des participants font de même, seuls les mangemorts et ma famille gardent le silence.

Rogue s'approche de nous et ma haine pour lui semble me brûler intérieurement.

Il a trahi Tom, il a aidé Harry à lancer le sortilège de la mort sur l'homme que j'aimais. Je me redresse, baguette en main pendant que je me porte à côté de Magnus qui lance encore des regards furieux aux aurors.

Je vois mes parents et mes frères qui s'approchent lentement de la scène, ils contemplent pour la première fois mon fils. La façon dont ils le regardent me déchire le cœur. Il n'y a que du mépris et de la suspicion pour mon garçon dans leurs yeux.

Ils n'accepteront jamais Magnus. Dans ce monde, il sera toujours en danger. Leurs regards s'agrandissent encore plus lorsqu'ils découvrent mon gros ventre et le dégoût est visible sur leurs faces.

Tout l'amour que je ressens pour eux, tous mes espoirs qu'ils puissent un jour me pardonner s'évanouissent à ce moment-là. Je sais que je ne fais plus partie de leur vie et qu'ils ne font plus partie de la mienne.

Rogue se moque de moi. « Laissez-nous passer, Mademoiselle Weasley. Nous devons disposer du corps » ordonne-t-il avec malice

Je hurle furieusement « Je ne suis plus Mademoiselle Weasley ! Je suis l'épouse de Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela ne changera pas ! Vous, ignoble salaud ! ».

Les yeux de Rogue se plissent et fait un pas menaçant vers moi. « Surveillez votre langage. Il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous protéger » siffle t-il, voulant m'écarter mais à ce moment-là Magnus commence à trembler en raison de sa fureur incontrôlée. Son regard est posé sur Rogue.

Une lumière sort de son corps, celle-ci projette Rogue en l'air avant que ce dernier ne retombe lourdement à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Je fixe Magnus, mon cœur se remplit de fierté pour lui. Il est encore très jeune mais il a déjà le pouvoir de rassembler sa colère en magie. Je peux voir le choc et la peur, oh oui, la peur d'un petit garçon sur chaque visage, tandis que les mangemorts regardent Magnus, impressionnés.

Magnus observe la foule avec une expression triomphante, il met sa petite main dans la mienne.

« Mon père va revenir, puis chacun d'entre vous va mourir » dit-il déterminé.

Les mangemorts le fixent incertains, ils ignorent encore le fait que j'étais un horcruxe de Tom.

« Mais ton pitoyable père est mort, sale petit morveux ! » crache un autre auror qui se retrouve avec une grande balafre sur la joue, du sang s'écoule lentement de celle-ci. Les yeux de Magnus sont encore fixés sur l'homme, son corps tremble du fait de sa réaction magique. L'auror porte sa main à sa joue, incrédule, et fait un pas en arrière.

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage lorsque j'annonce.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et la prochaine fois que vous lutterez contre lui, il sera encore plus puissant que cette fois-ci car Magnus sera à ses côtés, ensuite vous serez tous à genoux à implorer sa miséricorde. Dans quelques années, il y aura deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres et je vous conseille de bien choisir votre camp parce que je jure à tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à mon mari ou à mon fils qu'ils auront une mort douloureuse. Vous étiez tous fous de croire que vous aviez détruit tous ses horcruxes, parce que j'en étais moi-même un, et je pense qu'il est déjà de plus en plus fort pour pouvoir prendre sa revanche ! ».

Je vois la peur et l'horreur sur la face de nos ennemis. Harry et ma famille me regardent comme si je venais de détruire tout en quoi ils croyaient à jamais, exactement comme si, à ce moment-là, ils réalisaient qu'ils m'avaient perdu pour toujours.

Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre qu'ils m'ont perdu à l'instant précis où j'ai regardé pour la première fois dans les yeux noirs de Tom. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre qu'il n'existe pas de lien plus fort au monde que celui entre Tom et moi.

« Nous allons transplaner au château de Serpentard. Ils ne seront pas capables de nous retrouver là-bas » murmurai-je aux mangemorts derrière moi et avec un dernier regard aux visages craintifs de l'ennemi, je transplane avec Magnus et le corps sans vie de Tom. Je sens que Tom et moi serons bientôt de nouveau réunis, en sachant qu'un jour nous gagnerons.

J'apparais dans le hall d'entrée du château et des douzaines de « pop » autour de moi annoncent l'arrivée des mangemorts restants.

Mon visage ferme s'effrite maintenant que je suis de retour dans notre maison, le lieu où Tom et moi avons construit une famille, où nous avons été heureux. Je tombe à genoux à côté de son corps sans vie et cache mon visage dans mes mains pour pleurer la perte de mon mari.

Je sais qu'il me reviendra mais cela pourra prendre des années, des années de nuits solitaires, des années sans sa chaleur, sans sa protection.

Je sens de petits bras qui m'entourent, j'attire à moi Magnus, je l'étreins fortement et caresse ses cheveux noirs. Je dois désormais le protéger, m'occuper de lui et bientôt, j'aurai deux enfants dont je devrai me soucier.

Je respire irrégulièrement réalisant que cette fois que Tom ne sera pas là pour assister à l'accouchement. Même si les mangemorts et moi faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le faire revenir de nouveau, nous ne serons pas en mesure de réussir cela en trois mois seulement.

Nous sommes tous des fugitifs pour le Ministère et nous ne pouvons aller n'importe où sans risquer d'être capturés. Nous sommes tous pris au piège dans ce château ou dans d'autres endroits cachés jusqu'à ce que nous renversions ce gouvernement, jusqu'à ce que Tom gagne, jusqu'à ce que nous gagnions.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, lève la tête et fixe les yeux noirs de Blaise qui m'observe, inquiet. Il a l'air épuisé et du sang recouvre son visage. Je regarde autour de moi et vois les autres mangemorts qui ne sont pas en meilleur état.

Il m'observent tous, probablement attendent-ils de moi que je leur dise quoi faire, que je leur confirme que Tom va en effet revenir, qu'il y a une chance pour nous tous de vivre une vie normale un jour. Lentement, je me redresse avec Magnus dans mes bras.

« C'est vrai, ce que j'ai dit sur le champ de bataille ! J'ai été l'horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si ce corps qui gît là en face de nous est mort ». J'incline la tête en direction du corps sans vie de Tom mais je détourne en hâte mes yeux car cela me fait vraiment très mal. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même est encore en vie mais il est affaibli et n'a pas encore d'enveloppe corporelle. Il est de votre devoir de garantir son retour afin d'être en mesure de vaincre, de détruire nos ennemis. Si nous ne réussissons pas ». Ma voix tremble à la mention de notre échec. « Nous sommes tous condamnés à une vie dans la clandestinité ou à Azkaban ».

Les mangemorts inclinent la tête en signe d'approbation. Je respire profondément, soulagée d'avoir réussi à leur expliquer l'importance du retour de Tom. Je voudrais juste aller dans ma chambre parce que je voudrais être seule pour crier, pour pleurer mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'être faible.

Je murmure d'un air fatigué « Vous devriez probablement emmener vos familles dans des endroits plus sûrs car je ne suis pas certaine que le Ministère ne les utilisera pas contre vous ou même, ne les enverra pas à Azkaban pour vous punir ».

Magnus est déjà endormi dans mes bras, son petit corps se tortille avec agitation. Drago, Lucius, Augustus et beaucoup d'autres transplanent pour aller chercher leurs familles, seuls Rodolphus et Blaise restent à mes côtés.

Blaise secoue la tête, se frotte les tempes. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'est Rogue le salaud qui nous a trahi. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tuerai » grogne t-il.

Je réponds « Non, c'est la tâche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûre qu'il voudra qu'on le lui amène lorsqu'il reviendra. Mon mari n'a jamais été un homme qui pardonne. J'espère qu'il le prouvera à Rogue ».

« Je vais vraiment apprécier la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit Rodolphus.

J'incline la tête et souris faiblement alors que je veux tout simplement pleurer. Blaise m'observe attentivement et dit en insistant. « Tu devrais t'allonger, Ginny. Tu dois te reposer. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment ».

Je déclare « Nous devons découvrir comment ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière fois, c'était Queudver qui l'avait aidé mais il est mort, il ne peut donc pas nous dire comment qu'il avait procédé. Il est crucial que nous recueillions le maximum d'informations disponibles ».

« Cela n'est d'aucune utilité si nous le faisons pendant que nous sommes totalement exténués. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer ou nous ferons des erreurs » objecte Blaise.

Je soupire et hoche la tête. « Je crois que tu as raison. Tu devrais demander aux elfes de maison de te conduire à ta chambre et aux autres de faire de même, car la plupart d'entre vous devrez vivre ici à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire prendre par le Ministère ».

Je transplane à l'étage dans ma chambre. La vue du lit que Tom et moi avons partagé pendant des années me blesse d'une manière infinie. La seule pensée d'avoir à vivre sans lui pendant plusieurs mois, voire pendant des années, me donne de nouveau envie de pleurer.

Prudemment, j'allonge Magnus sur le lit, du côté que Tom occupait habituellement. Sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je m'étends à côté de lui et tire la couverture sur nous. Je le regarde dormir pendant quelques minutes. Sa ressemblance avec Tom est frappante. Il est exactement comme le Tom du journal, simplement plus jeune et avec mes yeux verts.

Doucement, je repousse quelques mèches de son visage et souris tristement pendant que j'observe son petit front qui se plisse durant son sommeil. Finalement, je ferme les yeux, revoyant dans ma tête l'expression choquée de Tom lorsque le sortilège de la mort l'a touché.

C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du suivre Rogue, mais Tom lui faisait confiance.

J'espère que Rogue va payer pour sa trahison. J'espère que Tom le fera souffrir comme je souffre maintenant. Rogue m'a volé mon mari, le père de mon fils et de ma fille à naître. Je le déteste plus que n'importe quelle autre personne au monde. Je le déteste même plus qu'Harry quoique ce soit Harry qui ait jeté le sortilège de la mort. Rogue a trahi la confiance de Tom, il a feint la fidélité !

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

J'espère qu'un jour viendra où je verrai Rogue à genoux, implorant la miséricorde. J'espère qu'un jour viendra où je le verrai mourir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Trois mois plus tard**_

Des larmes s'écoulent le long de mes joues, ce sont des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Mon regard se porte vers ma fille qui vient de naître. Je me remplis de bonheur mais en même temps, je suis terriblement triste car Tom n'était pas à mes côtés, il n'a pas été en mesure d'assister à l'accouchement, il n'était pas là pour me tenir la main.

Chaque nuit depuis sa disparition, je pleure, je fais des cauchemars dans lesquels je le perds à tout jamais.

Magnus monte sur le lit à côté de moi et regarde curieusement sa sœur. Il a grandi ces derniers mois sans Tom, il devient chaque jour plus fort. Je pense que sa colère et sa haine pour ceux qui lui ont pris son père ont poussé son développement. « Bonjour, Valora » dit-il en souriant et en prenant doucement la petite main de sa sœur.

Elle a des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs comme Magnus mais elle est différente de lui, elle a des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle est très belle, tout comme Magnus.

Je suis sûre que Tom serait fière d'elle. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge et repousse ces pensées blessantes hors de mon esprit.

On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez » dis-je d'une voix chancelante.

La porte s'ouvre et Pansy entre dans la pièce, elle me donne un sourire d'encouragement. Elle m'a énormément aidé durant ces trois derniers mois, elle a écouté mes peurs et mes peines. Elle s'est occupée de Magnus lorsque j'étais trop faible.

Atarah, sa fille de trois ans, entre également dans la pièce avec elle, elles s'approchent de moi curieuse. Drago, Pansy et Atarah vivent dans le château, tout comme beaucoup d'autres depuis la bataille finale.

Magnus aide Atarah à monter sur le lit et montre fièrement sa sœur. « C'est Valora » explique t-il en souriant.

Atarah et lui jouent ensemble tous les jours car ce sont les seuls enfants en bas âge dans le château. Ils sont mignons ensembles et se ressemblent. Atarah a des cheveux noirs tout comme sa mère mais elle a les yeux gris de son père.

Pansy s'assied sur une chaise à côté du lit et m'observe attentivement. « Comment te sens-tu ? » demande t-elle doucement.

Je hausse les épaules, refoule quelques larmes qui menacent de couler. « Je crois que physiquement ça va… mais… il me manque terriblement » murmurai-je d'une voix très basse afin que seule Pansy puisse m'entendre. Je ne veux pas que Magnus remarque combien je suis faible.

Pansy me prend la main et la serre d'une manière rassurante. « Drago, Rodolphus et Blaise ont fait des recherches pendant trois mois. Ils ont rassemblé suffisamment de connaissances pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver » dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, mais cela ne sera pas facile de trouver un simple esprit car c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui… ».

« Je me demande pourquoi, il n'a pas essayé de revenir au château » murmure Pansy pensivement. J'explique d'un air distrait « Celui-ci est protégé par une puissante magie. Tom est trop faible pour le moment, il a besoin de toute son énergie pour rester au moins en esprit dans ce monde ».

Pansy me regarde toute surprise et me demande. « Comment sais-tu qu'il est terriblement faible ? ». Je souris tristement et chuchote. « Je le sens. Tom et moi partageons un lien qu'aucun de nous ne peut comprendre ou décrire mais c'est plus fort que tout ce que je connais ».

« Je suis sûre que ses fidèles le trouveront bientôt. Ils sont si nombreux à sa recherche » déclare Pansy.

Je murmure « Oui, je crois que tu as raison », souhaitant plus que toute autre chose au monde être bientôt dans les bras de Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je suis sûre que vous êtes content(e) que Tom ne soit pas vraiment mort. En effet, Ginny étant le dernier horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait fallu qu'elle meure également sur le champ de bataille pour que ce dernier disparaisse définitivement…

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	24. Chapter 24 Retour

_**Merci à Ira la venimeuse, molly59, littlebeattle, Muntaz, inconnue, RUBIKA666 ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Nous approchons de la fin, il ne reste que deux chapitres à venir…**_

_**Voici donc le vingt-quatrième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 24** **:** Retour

Je savais qu'il serait difficile de vivre sans Tom. Je savais que cela me prendrait toute mon énergie et ma volonté pour m'occuper seule de deux enfants. Je savais que je devrais me surpasser pour diriger les mangemorts. Je savais que je devrais rassembler toutes mes forces pour le faire revenir.

Je savais tout cela mais pourtant, c'est tellement plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Chaque jour est une nouvelle lutte contre moi-même, contre ma tristesse, contre mes soucis, contre mes peurs.

Chaque nuit, je me réveille trempée de sueur par des cauchemars dans lesquels mes pires craintes deviennent réalité, dans lesquels je dois vivre ma vie sans Tom, dans lesquels j'ai échoué à le faire revenir de nouveau.

Tous les jours, je me dis à moi-même que je dois être forte pour l'amour de mes enfants, pour l'amour de Tom.

Je dois être forte, peu importe si je me sens faible, peu importe si je veux m'allonger et pleurer.

Je ne peux me permettre d'être faible, de laisser mes propres peurs entraver ma mission de ramener à la vie l'homme que j'aime.

Je ferais tout pour le faire revenir à moi et à mes enfants. Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

Je suis déterminée à éliminer toute chose ou toute personne qui essayeraient de m'empêcher d'aider Tom. Je dois le faire pour lui, mais surtout je dois le faire pour nos enfants.

Les voir grandir sans leur père me brise le cœur chaque jour qui passe. Valora a seulement six mois et elle ne réalise pas tout ce qu'elle manque mais Magnus en souffre, lui. Je peux voir cela sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Je peux le ressentir chaque fois qu'il est proche.

Cela me brise le cœur de voir mon petit garçon pleurer chaque nuit parce qu'il veut que son père revienne. Un petit enfant comme lui ne devrait pas à avoir à subir de telles souffrances. Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à renoncer à l'affection de leur père, car quelque soit la manière cruelle et impitoyable dont Tom pourrait traiter ses ennemis et même ses fidèles, jamais il ne ferait de mal à ses enfants.

Bien que cela puisse paraître inimaginable pour la majorité du monde magique, Tom est un bon père.

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il revienne, qu'il tienne pour la première fois dans ses bras sa petite fille, qu'il voie grandir Magnus, qu'il m'enlace et me tienne près de lui.

Parfois, lorsque je pense que je vais échouer, que c'est beaucoup trop dur, que je vais abandonner tout espoir, alors je me rappelle la trahison de Rogue.

Je me souviens de son expression triomphante, de sa moquerie, de ses yeux noirs lorsque Tom a été touché par le sortilège meurtrier puis ma haine, ma rage, mon mépris pour ce traître me donne une force nouvelle.

Mon désir de vengeance, mon souhait de le voir implorer pitié, de le voir ramper à genoux aux pieds de Tom, ce sont toutes ces choses qui me rendent forte.

Je me suis jurée à moi-même que je n'arrêterais pas, que je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à ce que je voie mourir Rogue. Même si cela me prend des années, toutes mes forces et ma santé, je ne renoncerai pas.

Les pleurs de Valora me tirent de mes pensées. Je me lève du canapé qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque et je vais prendre ma petite fille dans son berceau. Je la berce dans mes bras et lui chante une chanson que ma propre mère me chantonnait lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille.

Parfois, je me demande si je manque à ma famille, si mes parents voudraient voir leurs petits-enfants. Lorsque je regarde le beau visage de Valora, je ne peux pas imaginer que personne ne puisse l'aimer mais bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne verront en elle et Magnus que les enfants du démon. Cela me blesse terriblement et j'essaye de protéger mes enfants de l'hostilité du monde.

Les yeux de Magnus s'ouvrent doucement et il me regarde d'un air fatigué depuis l'endroit, sur le canapé, où il a dormi durant les deux dernières heures. Il n'arrive plus à s'endormir le soir depuis que Tom a disparu.

Je lui donne un sourire et il s'étire. Ses cheveux noirs sont tout ébouriffés et ses yeux sont encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Il ne veut pleurer devant personne, exception faite pour moi. Il essaye de cacher ses émotions tout comme l'a fait Tom toute sa vie. Ils sont si semblables.

Magnus se lève du canapé et se dirige vers moi. Je lisse sa chevelure en désordre tandis qu'il se blottit contre moi. Valora est désormais calmée et ses yeux verts sont maintenant rivés sur moi.

Je lui demande doucement « Veux-tu de la glace, mon chéri ? ».

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage pâle. Je l'ai rarement vu sourire depuis la disparition de son père.

Parfois, je crains que sa tristesse et sa douleur ne le rendent encore plus amer et dur. Parfois, j'ai peur que sa haine pour ceux qui lui ont enlevé son père fasse de lui un être cruel et froid.

Je peux seulement avoir de la pitié pour ceux qui tenteront de s'opposer à lui et à son père dans l'avenir parce je suis sûre qu'ensemble ils seront invincibles.

Je prends Magnus par la main et me dirige en direction de la cuisine avec Valora dans mes bras. Le château est désert car l'ensemble des fidèles de Tom sont à sa recherche.

Nous n'avons aucun indice sur l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher et cela me préoccupe grandement mais j'essaye de repousser hors de mon esprit ces pensées. Pansy est également absente car elle est partie rendre visite à ses parents avec sa fille Atarah, et elles ne reviendront que tard dans la soirée.

J'entre dans la cuisine et aussitôt deux elfes de maison se précipitent vers moi.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Maîtresse » demande l'une des petites créatures.

« Magnus aimerait avoir de la glace » dis-je avant de me retourner vers mon garçon et lui demander. « Quel parfum veux-tu ? ».

Magnus semble réfléchir pendant un instant puis un large sourire apparaît. « De la glace au chocolat » dit l'enfant. Une elfe de maison commence à préparer la glace mais l'autre qui m'a posé la question me regarde toujours. « Et pour vous, Maîtresse ? ».

Je secoue la tête et réponds « Je ne veux rien ».

« Mais, Maîtresse n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours » murmure l'elfe inquiète, ses immenses yeux me fixent. « Maître ne sera pas content lorsqu'il reviendra et qu'il découvrira que Maîtresse n'a pas mangé à sa faim ».

Je sais que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids depuis que Tom m'a été enlevé, il y a neuf mois maintenant, mais je ne peux simplement pas supporter la vue de la nourriture. « Je… ».

Je voulais juste lui répondre lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et que Blaise entre dans la pièce.

Je le fixe avec de grands yeux et me demande pourquoi il est là. « Blaise » dis-je pleine d'espoir.

Il a l'air fatigué mais en même temps, il y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui me fait espérer quelque chose. Magnus se précipite vers lui et saute dans ses bras.

Je demande d'une voix tremblante « Que s'est-il passé ? ».

Blaise me regarde et un beau sourire se forme sur son visage alors qu'il tient encore mon fils.

Je pense que mon cœur doit avoir tressailli pendant un instant. Je bouscule Blaise et le regarde de plus près. « Vous…vous…l'avez trouvé » murmuré-je d'une manière presque inaudible, des larmes me piquent les yeux. Le regard de Magnus est fixé sur son parrain et il l'observe avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Oui, nous l'avons trouvé dans les Carpates, en Slovaquie » explique Blaise en souriant.

Je me jette à son cou et les enlace d'une main, lui et Magnus, tandis qu'avec l'autre je tiens encore Valora. Je sens les larmes qui s'écoulent le long de mes joues et des sanglots silencieux me secouent les épaules.

Ils l'ont trouvé.

« Merci, merci beaucoup, Blaise » murmuré-je, pleine d'émotions tandis que je m'éloigne de lui. J'essuie les larmes de mon visage et je me ressaisis.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier » explique Blaise doucement tout en me caressant l'épaule.

« Ainsi donc, vous avez retrouvé Papa » demande Magnus tout excité.

« Oui, il reviendra bientôt » assure Blaise.

Je demande avec anxiété « Etes-vous sûr que la cérémonie que vous avez trouvée est la meilleure façon de le faire revenir ?».

« C'est la seule manière. Pour l'autre solution, nous aurions dû avoir recourt au sang de Potter mais nous le pouvons pas car il est trop bien protégé ».

J'incline la tête pour indiquer que j'ai compris mais je suis toujours inquiète. J'aurais préféré la même méthode qui avait réussi précédemment, plutôt que d'essayer un nouveau rituel pour ramener Tom, mais Blaise a raison, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Ginny. Ce dernier est encore plus puissant que celui utilisé par Pettigrew durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela va marcher » assure Blaise.

Je demande confuse « Si elle est plus puissante, pourquoi Tom ne l'a-t-il pas utilisée la dernière fois ? ».

« La dernière fois, l'ingrédient principal manquait. Cette cérémonie plus puissante exige la plus pure émotion qui existe dans le monde sorcier ».

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, le priant du regard de continuer. Je bégaie « Que veux-tu dire ?» alors que je sais ce que cela veut dire.

« Au lieu d'utiliser le sang d'un ennemi, de Potter, nous prendrons ton sang, Ginny. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Blaise, ses yeux cherchent les miens.

Je m'exclame « Bien sûr que je l'aime ! » en effrayant légèrement Valora qui sommeillait dans mes bras.

« Et tu es prête à donner un peu de ton sang pour son retour, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge t-il.

Je lui lance un regard incrédule. Je murmure avec insistance «Je donnerais non seulement mon sang pour lui mais aussi mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et même ma vie pour lui ». Je ferais tout pour lui et mes enfants, quoique ce soit. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai, ils sont ma vie. Au moment où je les perds, je me suiciderai.

« Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra bientôt ».

Je demande instamment « Quand et où se tiendra la cérémonie ? » incapable de passer une autre journée sans Tom.

« Lucius et Rodolphus sont actuellement avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les Carpates, ils préparent tout pour le rituel ».

Je l'interromps. « Je veux y aller maintenant ».

« Je t'emmènerai là-bas demain soir, Ginny. Dès lors que Drago aura été récupérer les os de Tom Jedusor père pour la cérémonie » dit Blaise déterminé.

« Je veux y aller aussi » s'écrie Magnus plein de défi, son visage est rempli d'une détermination féroce.

J'échange un regard avec Blaise, me demandant s'il serait sage d'emmener Magnus avec moi. Et si le rituel échouait ? Non, cela ne se peut. Cela doit marcher. Une énorme boule se forme dans ma gorge.

« Tu peux venir avec moi » dis-je finalement. Magnus sourit, tout satisfait, tandis qu'il se tient encore dans les bras de Blaise.

« Veux-tu de la glace ? » demande Magnus excité à son parrain alors qu'il se remet sur ses pieds et tire Blaise en direction de la table sur laquelle attend un bol rempli de glace.

« Bien sûr, tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours et ta maman va monter se reposer un peu » murmure Blaise en me donnant un regard insistant. Je lui souris toute reconnaissante, toute heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps pour penser au prochain jour.

Je monte les escaliers vers le premier étage avec Valora endormie dans mes bras. Je m'allonge sur le lit avec elle.

Des larmes silencieuses glissent de mes yeux et je ne peux pas les arrêter. Elles mouillent mes cheveux, ma robe et l'oreiller mais elles me semblent si bonnes parce que cette fois, ce sont principalement des larmes de soulagement. Tom reviendra. Il va revenir.

Si tout se passe bien comme prévu, je serai dans ses bras demain. Et je sais que tout se passera bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière car mes pensées concernant la future cérémonie m'ont beaucoup préoccupée. Magnus n'a pas beaucoup dormi non plus, il était trop excité à l'idée de revoir son père.

Pansy prendra soin de Valora pendant que je serai dans les Carpates car le trajet à faire est beaucoup trop long pour un si jeune enfant.

Neuf mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai vu les yeux de Tom pour la dernière fois, depuis que j'ai été dans ses bras, depuis que j'ai senti son corps contre le mien. J'espère, non je sais que ce temps de privation, ces nuits de solitude, ces journées de torture en raison de son absence prendront fin dans quelques heures.

J'attends Blaise nerveusement dans le hall d'entrée du château. Quand finalement, il arrive dans la pièce, je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer en raison de mon anxiété.

Bien que Magnus ait été agité toute la nuit, il est désormais complètement calme, il se tient immobile à côté de moi et me tient fermement la main.

Toute la nuit, je me suis demandée si j'avais pris la bonne décision en autorisant un petit garçon de cinq ans à assister à ce rituel, mais il a autant de droits que moi à revoir Tom.

Il a vu comment son propre père a été frappé par le sortilège de la mort, il a dû endurer neuf mois privé d'affection paternelle, pourquoi devrais-je lui interdire d'assister au retour de Tom ?

« Es-tu prête à y aller ? » s'enquiert Blaise d'un ton traînant en m'observant attentivement.

Je le regarde déterminée et incline la tête. « Bien sûr ».

Je sens l'emprise de Magnus se renforcer et quand mon regard tombe sur son pâle visage, j'y vois la même détermination féroce que celle que je ressens.

« Prends donc ma main » dit Blaise et je la saisis fermement. J'attire contre mon corps Magnus avant de ressentir la sensation du transplanage qui me submerge.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens la terre ferme sous mes pieds et j'ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes au milieu d'une forêt. Il fait très froid et le ciel est absolument clair, révélant ainsi des milliers d'étoiles brillantes.

Je respire fortement et regarde tout autour de moi. Lucius, Drago et Rodolphus sont déjà en train d'attendre à côté d'un immense chaudron qui repose sur un feu.

Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe tandis que je m'approche d'eux. Je demande incertaine « Où est-il ? » sentant des larmes qui me piquent les yeux. Blaise saisit de nouveau mon bras et me murmure avec insistance. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que tu le voies dans son état actuel. Il te rencontrera après la cérémonie ».

Je ressens la déception qui m'envahit quoique je comprenne les motivations de Tom. Il a toujours été fort, il a toujours été le seul à me protéger.

Je chuchote « D'accord » ne pensant pas que ma voix soit en mesure d'en dire plus. Je laisse Blaise me conduire quelques mètres plus loin du chaudron. Du coin de mes yeux, je vois Rodolphus portant quelque chose revêtue d'une cape noire. Je sais que c'est ce que Tom est devenu et je suis heureuse de ne pas le voir dans cet état.

J'éloigne Magnus du chaudron, attendant d'entendre le bruit de quelque chose que l'on jette dans l'eau et je me retourne avec mon fils, sachant que désormais, l'esprit de Tom est dans le chaudron. Toute tremblante, je m'approche de la scène. Je resserre mon emprise sur la main de Magnus.

« Nous sommes ici pour effectuer le rituel magique qui restaurera pleinement les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres » énonce Lucius tandis que le reste d'entre nous se rassemble autour du chaudron qui se remplit d'un liquide argenté en ébullition, tout comme de l'acier fondu.

« Par le biais des quatre colonnes qui fondent les bases de la société sorcière, nous bannissons la mort et ramenons à la vie le Seigneur des Ténèbres » affirme Lucius.

« La première colonne est le sang pur qui coule à travers nos veines. Je donne volontairement mon sang » dit Blaise qui se coupe profondément l'avant-bras avec un couteau et étend son membre au dessus du chaudron. Lentement, du sang s'écoule de sa blessure et au moment où celui-ci touche la surface argentée, le liquide prend la couleur d'un rouge sang profond.

« La deuxième colonne est la lignée de nos ancêtres. Je donne les os de Tom Jedusor père » murmure Drago qui jette un ossement dans le liquide rouge qui aussitôt, devient noir.

« La troisième colonne est la loyauté, je donne ma propre chair » dit Rodolphus et à ma grande stupeur, il se coupe le petit doigt de la main gauche, un sifflement de douleur sort de sa bouche tandis qu'il exécute son geste.

Je regarde avec horreur comment l'auriculaire tombe dans le chaudron, le liquide se transforme en un bleu foncé avant que j'avance vers le chaudron et que j'inspire profondément.

Je chuchote « La quatrième colonne est l'amour. Je donne mon sang qui est rempli d'amour pour toi ». Je saisis le couteau que me tend Blaise et je m'ouvre la peau du bras. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je me retiens de gémir, j'étends mon membre au dessus du chaudron et laisse tomber quelques gouttes de mon sang dans celui-ci.

Le liquide commence à pétiller et se transforme en une pure couleur blanche avant que tout d'un coup, une vive lumière fasse exploser le chaudron et nous envoie tous en l'air à quelques mètres de là. Je retombe lourdement sur mon dos, Magnus atterrit heureusement sur moi, il ne se fait donc pas mal.

Je peux voir la fascination dans ses yeux, aucun signe de peur.

Je m'assoie et fixe l'endroit où se trouvait le chaudron quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne peux rien voir car tout est recouvert d'une lumière très brillante qui m'éblouit. Je constate que les autres fixent également avec beaucoup d'attention cette intense lumière.

Peu à peu, elle s'estompe et je peux alors le voir debout au milieu de la clairière, revêtu d'une longue robe noire.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et me remets rapidement sur pieds. Magnus se tient debout à mes côtés, ses yeux s'écarquillent d'incrédulité. Je regarde Tom qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi, en vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il lève son regard du sol et nos yeux se rencontrent. Ces yeux noirs, que j'ai vus chaque nuit dans mes rêves depuis qu'il m'avait été enlevé, qui me fixent, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est courir dans sa direction. Je m'arrête juste en face de lui, nos corps se touchent presque.

Je chuchote « Tu es de retour », des larmes s'écoulent le long de mon visage alors que je voulais être forte.

Sans dire aucun mot, Tom me prend par la taille et m'attire à lui, mon corps se presse contre le sien. Je m'accroche à lui, sens son parfum familier, apprécie la sensation de son corps chaud. Je regarde au fond de ses yeux et ce que j'y vois me terrifie et me réconforte en même temps. Un feu brûle dans ceux-ci, un feu d'un désir infini mélangé avec de la rage.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne te quitterais jamais » dit Tom doucement, son souffle caresse ma joue, cela fait follement battre mon cœur.

Je réponds en chuchotant « Je sais », et je me jure à moi-même que jamais plus personne ne m'éloignera de lui.

Tom remarque la coupure à mon bras et il la soigne d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

Je détourne les yeux de son visage et fait signe à Magnus de nous rejoindre alors qu'il attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de là. Il se précipite vers nous et étend ses petits membres. Tom se penche sans hésitation et le prend dans ses bras.

De plus en plus de larmes descendent le long de mes joues pendant que je contemple les petits bras de Magnus qui encerclent le cou de Tom et qui l'étreignent fermement. Son petit corps est secoué des sanglots qu'il avait retenus et que désormais il laisse échapper de ses lèvres. Je me blottis contre Tom, les enlace, lui et Magnus.

Je sens des vagues de puissance qui émanent du corps de Tom. Je n'ai jamais ressenti sa magie aussi puissante.

« Est-ce que Valora va bien ? » demande t-il doucement, mon front étant encore pressé contre sa poitrine.

Je lève mon regard vers lui et lui donne un fier sourire. Je murmure « Elle est belle ».

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage pâle, une douce émotion prend le contrôle dans ses yeux noirs pendant un instant avant que cette rage effrénée ne reprenne de nouveau sa place.

J'enlève Magnus des bras de son père afin de lui donner l'occasion de s'adresser à ses fidèles. Il laisse errer son regard sur les quatre hommes qui sont agenouillés par terre et qui le regardent tous, émerveillés.

« Relevez-vous, mes loyaux amis » ordonne Tom calmement quoique le feu dans ses yeux ait encore augmenté. « Vous avez été loyaux vis-à-vis de moi contrairement à ce sale traître de Severus ! ». Sa voix s'est désormais transformée en un dangereux souffle et ses yeux sont rouges incandescents. La furie qui émane de lui est vraiment effrayante et si j'étais Rogue, je tremblerais de peur.

Tom lève sa baguette en l'air et envoie un signal au reste de ses fidèles pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. En l'espace de quelques minutes plus de deux douzaines d'hommes apparaissent au milieu de la clairière et viennent se mettre autour de leur maître. Je peux voir l'étonnement et l'incrédulité sur leur visage.

« Je suis de retour et cette fois, personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon objectif. Nous allons gagner, mes chers fidèles. Nous leur ferons payer, soyons sans pitié pour ceux qui s'opposent à nous. J'ai une tâche pour vous, une tâche qui est beaucoup plus importante que celle de gagner de nouveaux adeptes et de tuer nos ennemis. Rapportez-moi celui qui nous a tous trahis, rapportez-moi Rogue » siffle Tom «mais ne posez pas la main sur lui. Je le veux en vie. Je veux pouvoir lui montrer avec ma propre baguette ce qu'il en coûte de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Un sourire cruel apparaît sur son visage pâle et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

J'espère qu'en ce moment Rogue ressent sa marque des ténèbres le brûler. J'espère qu'il réalise ce que cela signifie et j'espère qu'il a peur.

J'espère qu'il sait qu'il s'est condamné à mort lui-même.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Après celui-ci, il ne reste que deux chapitres à venir. Nous sommes donc tout près de la fin.

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous intéresser.

Merci de prendre quelques instants sur votre précieux temps pour me laisser une petite review.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	25. Chapter 25 Famille

_**Merci à nicoco49, molly59, littlebeattle, luna, Leniewolf, inconnue, RUBIKA666 qui ont laissé une review pour 'Retour'. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, nous approchons du dénouement…**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 25** **:** Famille

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_No one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry  
Cause everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that_

_No one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_No One- by Alicia Keys_

Magnus dort dans mes bras car la réunion a été assez longue. Il fait nuit maintenant.

Enfin, Tom marche vers moi et me prend par la taille avant de nous transplaner tous ensemble au château de Serpentard. Sans bruit, nous emmenons Magnus dans sa chambre et le mettons au lit avant de nous diriger vers la pièce où se trouve Valora.

Elle dort paisiblement dans son berceau, son visage pâle affiche une expression heureuse.

Tom la regarde tranquillement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il étend ses bras et la soulève, cela la réveille. Elle ne pleure pas mais ses yeux vert-clairs le fixent d'un air fatigué.

« Elle a tes yeux » dit Tom doucement en observant affectueusement sa fille.

« Oui, mais elle a tes cheveux » dis-je en murmurant. Je caresse calmement la tête de Valora et lui lisse sa chevelure noire.

Je ne peux que sourire lorsque je vois comment Tom est doux lorsqu'il tient sa fille. Il ne fera jamais de mal à sa famille et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je me moque que le reste du monde magique le perçoive comme le diable, qu'il le considère comme un être cruel et sans pitié tant que mes enfants et moi sommes en sécurité avec lui.

Valora saisit le col de la robe de Tom et l'attire à elle. Je dois réprimer un éclat de rire.

Tom prend le petit poing de sa fille et l'ouvre avec un doigt. Elle saute aussitôt sur l'occasion pour lui attraper fermement le doigt et lui donne un large et joli sourire sans dents car jusqu'à présent, elle n'a que ses incisives.

« Elle est assez têtue, tout comme toi » déclare Tom avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je ne suis pas têtue » marmonné-je alors que je regarde amusée la manière dont mon petit ange porte le doigt de Tom à sa bouche et mord dedans, le confondant apparemment avec son anneau dentaire.

Pris de court, Tom glapit légèrement et retire son doigt de la bouche de Valora.

Il la regarde incrédule et déclare. « Comment une si petite fille peut-elle avoir des dents aussi acérées ? ».

Il la remet prudemment dans son berceau, tire la couverture sur son petit corps avant de retourner son attention vers moi. Je lui donne un petit sourire, voulant simplement être près de lui. Je veux juste lui montrer à quel point il m'a manqué.

En deux pas, il est devant moi et nous transplanons dans notre chambre à coucher où nous nous laissons tomber sur le lit. Ses lèvres écrasent les miennes, c'est comme s'il me réanimait, c'est comme s'il était la lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est comme s'il était le souffle d'air qui m'empêche de suffoquer.

Je me presse encore plus près de lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il me fait sentir en vie, moi-même, et son toucher me réveille de l'engourdissement dans lequel j'avais récemment sombré.

Je veux juste le sentir contre moi, qu'il me possède, qu'il me fasse sienne, et ne faire qu'une avec lui.

Il m'a terriblement manqué. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde.

C'est comme si j'avais erré dans le désert pendant des mois et qu'il était une gorgée d'eau. C'est comme si je me noyais et qu'il était le souffle d'air. C'est comme si je mourais de froid et qu'il était un bon feu. C'est comme si je me perdais moi-même dans l'obscurité et qu'il était un flambeau lumineux qui me ramenait à la lumière.

Il me déshabille par magie et embrasse tendrement ma clavicule puis il s'arrête.

Ses yeux se promènent lentement sur mon corps dénudé avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Tu as perdu du poids » murmure-t-il d'un ton velouté, tandis que sa main glisse doucement sur mes côtes qui sont en saillie en raison de ma perte de poids.

« Je sais » dis-je tranquillement, je m'étrangle presque en prononçant ces deux mots, mes émotions veulent m'envahir mais je ne veux pas les laisser faire, je ne veux pas pleurer.

Sa main erre tendrement sur mon ventre plat puis elle reste au niveau de ma hanche.

« Tu dois manger plus » me rappelle-t-il, son visage est très grave.

Je hoche la tête puis je me mets à pleurer alors que j'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Son visage se rapproche du mien et avec son pouce, il enlève mes larmes, tout m'observant pendant tout ce temps.

« Tu m'as tant manqué, je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais… » murmuré-je et un sanglot sort de mes lèvres tremblantes. « Si les enfants n'avaient pas été là, je me serais probablement suicidée ».

Il saisit mon épaule, ses yeux percent les miens, un grand feu brûle dans leur sombre profondeur.

« Tu ne te tueras pas toi-même, entends-tu ? Tu ne mourras pas, jamais » grogne t-il avec une dangereuse lueur dans ses yeux.

Je le fixe et chuchote. « Tout le monde doit mourir ».

« Tu ne mourras pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Je ne permettrai à quiconque ou à quoique ce soit de t'éloigner de moi, même pas la mort » murmure Tom résolument, ses émotions enflammant son regard.

« Mais… ».

« Tu ne mourras pas et nos enfants non plus. J'y veillerai, sois en sûre » dit-il enfin.

J'acquiesce de la tête avec hésitation, je porte ma main à sa joue pâle. Je regarde profondément dans ses yeux et murmure. « Je veux te sentir. Ne faire qu'un avec toi ».

Le désir surgit dans ses yeux tandis qu'il m'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps, mettent le feu à ma peau, créent un brûlant besoin en moi.

Sa bouche quitte mes lèvres, se pose sur ma gorge d'une manière possessive, mordille et suce la douce peau de mes seins jusqu'à ce que je me noie dans le désir. Je suis légèrement surprise lorsqu'il s'assoit, s'adosse contre la tête du lit et me tire sur ses genoux. Je le regarde dans les yeux tandis que je me positionne sur son érection et que je gémis tout bas. Tom grogne grassement, enveloppe mon dos dans ses bras, me presse contre sa poitrine et me permets de prendre le contrôle pour la première fois.

Nous ne faisons qu'un lorsque nos hanches bougent en rythme.

Chacun de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi m'envoie flotter vers le ciel, vers un lieu très loin de mes soucis et mes craintes.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand que je suis allongée et que les bras chaleureux de Tom m'étreignent, quand je sens battre son cœur si près du mien, quand son souffle caresse ma peau, je me rends enfin compte que je me sens de nouveau entière, que la partie de moi qui me manquait depuis qu'il m'avait été enlevé m'est revenue, et je me jure à moi-même que cette fois, je ne permettrai plus jamais à quiconque de me le prendre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Six mois plus tard**_.

Ces derniers mois, Tom a accueilli de nouveaux fidèles et a tenté de convoquer tous les mangemorts qui étaient dans la clandestinité. Le château de Serpentard sert de quartier général pour les mangemorts, pour notre côté. Au début, j'étais inquiète au sujet de tous ces gens et de toutes ces tensions qui pourraient perturber Magnus, tandis que Valora est encore trop jeune pour remarquer quoique ce soit sur les événements en cours mais à mon grand étonnement Magnus fait face à toute chose.

Il est presque toujours aux côtés de Tom ou alors Blaise, Rodolphus et Lucius lui enseignent la magie et il est incroyablement avide de connaissances.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'à l'heure actuelle. Bien que parfois lorsque Tom doit s'absenter du château, Magnus soit effrayé et pleure dans mes bras. Il a terriblement peur de perdre de nouveau son père, même si Tom lui a promis encore et encore qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Tom travaille très dur pour atteindre cette fois son objectif, de créer un monde sûr pour nous. Il semble avoir très bien réussi à gagner de nouveaux fidèles même si cela prend du temps, comme il ne peut pas agir ouvertement, tout comme ses mangemorts par ailleurs. Nous devons tous être très prudents.

Je sais que Tom recherche toujours Rogue mais il n'a pas réussi à le trouver jusqu'à présent. L'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère sont très bien organisés.

Je ne vois pas beaucoup Tom durant la journée parce que je sais qu'il doit travailler dur à notre victoire mais la nuit il est à mes côtés. Durant celle-ci, il n'appartient qu'à moi et il me serre fort dans ses bras.

Ma vie est désormais tout ce que j'avais imaginé ou espéré lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille.

J'ai deux merveilleux enfants, suis mariée à un homme que j'aime et j'ai un château comme maison.

Jusqu'à présent cela ressemble à tous les rêves de petites filles mais je sais que cela ne l'est pas.

Je sais que la plupart des gens secouent la tête parce qu'ils pensent que je suis folle. Pour eux, je suis la Dame des Ténèbres, je suis mariée au diable lui-même et responsable de lui avoir donné un héritier, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour eux, je suis la femme du diable. Beaucoup de gens du monde magique me haïssent et me méprisent comme ils le font déjà pour mon mari. Ils veulent nous voir morts, moi, Tom et nos innocents enfants.

Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans et je sais que j'ai été obligée de mûrir plus tôt et plus rapidement que la plupart des gens ne le font, mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai peut être perdu ma famille et mes amis, j'ai peut être abandonné ma vie antérieure, je suis peut être détestée par une majorité des sorciers et des sorcières mais je suis heureuse. Aussi longtemps que j'ai Tom et mes enfants, tout va bien.

Auparavant, je me sentais mal parce que je pensais que je supportais le mauvais côté, celui qui avait tort. Je pensais que je supportais des buts et des idées que je ne partageais pas mais depuis ce temps-là, j'ai changé d'avis.

Je continue à croire que les nés-moldus ne sont pas inférieurs et je n'ai toujours pas de haine pour eux mais j'ai trouvé quelques idées que je peux soutenir, quelques objectifs pour lesquels, je crois, qu'il est nécessaire de se battre.

Je sais que la victoire de Tom, la victoire du côté obscur signifie la liberté pour mes enfants et que c'est leur seule chance d'avoir une vie normale, d'avoir la vie sauve. Je sais que si ce sont les autres qui gagnent, ma famille et moi devrons toujours vivre dans la clandestinité ou nous serons condamnés à un emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Je sais que la victoire de l'autre côté mettrait aussi en danger tous les gens que j'apprécie : Blaise, Pansy, Rodolphus, Drago et tous les autres qui sont devenus des amis et qui devront se cacher aussi longtemps qu'ils vivront.

Soutenir le supposé côté obscur signifie garantir la liberté pour ma famille et mes amis. J'ai pris ma décision il y a bien longtemps maintenant et je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée.

Peut être que Tom a raison lorsqu'il dit que je n'ai jamais été une fille ordinaire, que je n'étais pas faite pour une vie normale, que j'étais spéciale depuis ma naissance. Même si pendant longtemps, je l'avais renié, je me suis rendu compte récemment que l'obscurité avait toujours été attrayante pour moi.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvre et cela capte mon attention. Je lève les yeux de l'endroit au sol sur lequel je jouais avec Valora et ce depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Tom et Magnus entrent dans la salle, tous deux semblent fatigués.

Valora pousse de petits cris de joie et frappe dans ses mains, toute excitée. Elle aime son père et son frère d'une manière incroyable. Je regarde complètement fascinée comment elle se met sur ses genoux et essaie de se relever. Elle n'a guère eu beaucoup de succès dans ses tentatives jusqu'à présent, mais elle est têtue et n'abandonnera pas.

« Viens, Valora ! » l'encourage Magnus en écartant ses bras. Tom échange un sourire avec moi tandis qu'il observe sa fille.

Finalement, Valora se met debout sur ses propres pieds, elle sourit largement et commence à marcher d'une manière incertaine en direction de Magnus. Je me lève afin de la rattraper au cas où elle perdrait son équilibre mais Magnus est déjà près d'elle.

Valora se laisse tomber en avant dans les bras de son frère aîné et glousse, toute heureuse de son succès. Je marche vers Tom et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres en signe de salutation.

Je murmure inquiète. « Tu as l'air fatigué ».

« Je vais bien. La journée a été dure » explique t-il discrètement.

Nous regardons en silence, comment Magnus tient Valora par la main et marche lentement avec elle à travers la pièce.

Notre famille me rappelle à bien des égards celle que j'avais avant, mais bien sûr je sais que nous sommes complètement différents d'une famille ordinaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dix ans plus tard.**_

Ils auraient dû le savoir, maintenant il est trop tard.

Ils auraient dû le prévoir mais ils pensaient qu'ils étaient forts.

Ils pensaient que leur côté serait victorieux, qu'ils pourraient détruire le plus grand sorcier qui n'ait jamais existé.

Même Rogue aurait dû savoir combien Tom est puissant. Avait-il vraiment pensé que sa trahison serait suffisante pour renverser Tom et ses fidèles ?

Bientôt, ils vont réaliser leur mauvaise appréciation mais il sera trop tard.

Ils tomberont tous, ils vont tous mourir.

Qui n'est pas pour nous, est contre nous.

Le côté obscur, notre côté, a été dans la clandestinité pendant de si nombreuses années que le Ministère et l'autre côté ont cru que nous avions abandonné. Il y a quelques semaines seulement, ils ont remarqué leur erreur lorsque les premières attaques ont détruit des parties du Ministère.

Nous avons plus de fidèles, plus de partisans que Tom n'en a jamais eu avant. Nous sommes incroyablement forts et la population sorcière ne nous déteste plus autant que dans le passé.

Le Ministère a fait beaucoup d'erreurs au cours de ces dernières années. Il a perdu la confiance de la population. Il a essayé de coopérer avec les gouvernements des moldus, il leur a trop dit sur le monde magique et maintenant les moldus demandent à tous les sorciers de se faire enregistrer auprès de leurs services afin de pouvoir mieux les contrôler.

La population sorcière est indignée et a peur car elle craint la persécution des moldus. Cela a été bénéfique pour nous.

En effet, depuis l'annonce de l'enregistrement pour les sorciers, de plus en plus de personnes ont rejoint le côté obscur. Les gens veulent protéger leur monde et ils pensent que Tom et le côté obscur vont les aider.

Les mangemorts ont fait savoir à travers le monde sorcier qu'après notre victoire, nous allions remettre à leur place les moldus et beaucoup de personnes nous font confiance.

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Magnus va me montrer le sortilège de l'Impérium ! » s'exclame Valora excitée, cela me tire de mes pensées. Elle est debout au milieu de la salle de bal, sa baguette dans la main droite et sa longue chevelure noire est décoiffée en raison de son entraînement.

Je lui donne un doux sourire avant d'échanger un regard avec Magnus. Il a beaucoup grandi récemment et il a presque atteint la taille de Tom maintenant. C'est un beau jeune homme avec ses épais cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts clairs, et je ne peux pas dire combien je suis fière de lui.

« Magnus, soit prudent s'il te plait ». Je le mets en garde, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Valora ou à lui-même.

Je n'ai jamais été inquiète depuis que Tom a commencé à apprendre la magie noire à Magnus car je sais que Tom ne prendra jamais le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de nos enfants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman. Papa m'a appris le sortilège de l'Impérium, il y a quelques mois maintenant. Je sais comment le lancer » déclare t-il en voulant me rassurer, avant de faire face à sa petite sœur.

« Il faut se concentrer très fort pour résister au sortilège, Lora » dit-il doucement. Je suis très heureuse que Magnus et Valora s'entendent si bien. Magnus est très protecteur vis-à-vis de sa sœur et je ne peux imaginer un meilleur frère pour elle.

Valora fait un signe vigoureux de la tête et attend le sortilège.

Je regarde inquiète comment Magnus jette l'Impérium sur sa sœur.

« Saute en avant » ordonne t-il tranquillement, sa baguette pointée en direction de Valora.

Elle exécute aussitôt ce qu'il lui demande, sans aucun signe visible de résistance. Je me souviens encore comment Tom lança l'Impérium sur Magnus pour la première fois et comment il avait déjà résisté lors du deuxième essai. Magnus est un sorcier incroyablement doué, il est tout aussi puissant que son père mais Valora est également une puissante sorcière.

Finalement, il délivre sa sœur du sortilège.

« J'ai essayé de repousser l'Impérium de mon esprit mais cela n'a pas marché » murmure t-elle déçue.

« Tu n'as que onze ans, Valora. Tu réussiras à combattre le sortilège lorsque tu seras plus âgée » dit la voix veloutée de Tom de l'embrasure de la porte.

Je me retourne aussitôt et le regarde toute étonnée car il a été absent durant deux jours afin de préparer un certain nombre de choses pour le combat qui aura bientôt lieu.

Valora fait volte face brusquement, se précipite en direction de son père et se jette dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse avant de commencer à marcher à côté d'elle vers moi. Je peux voir dans ses yeux que quelque chose s'est passée.

« Il y aura un combat dans quelques jours » dit-il, cela confirme mes soupçons. « Tout est arrangé et cette fois il y aura également Potter et Rogue sur le champ de bataille. Ils mourront tous, comme le reste des leurs ».

Je hoche lentement de la tête et vois la même inquiétude, celle que je ressens, dans les yeux de Valora. Je sais que c'est le combat qui décidera de notre avenir.

Magnus semble déterminé, il y a une lueur sombre, presque dangereuse dans ses yeux verts. « Nous allons gagner, Papa. Toi et moi, nous allons les écraser » dit-il tout content.

Je lui rappelle « Magnus, tu n'as que quinze ans » mais je vois dans le regard de Tom qu'il a déjà pris la décision de l'emmener avec lui.

« Je suis plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers ne le seront jamais. Je connais beaucoup de sorts de magie noire et je sais mieux combattre que la majorité des gens du côté de la lumière » déclare Magnus résolument.

« Il a presque seize ans » murmure Tom tranquillement en me prenant la main d'une manière rassurante. « Tu combattras, Magnus » affirme t-il enfin.

Je vois l'expression de soulagement de Magnus mais il y a aussi le désir de vengeance. Je sais que depuis qu'il a dû voir son père frappé par le sortilège de la mort, il souhaite prendre sa revanche et je suis certaine qu'il n'aura pas à attendre très longtemps pour que son souhait se réalise.

Je suis certaine que nous allons gagner. L'autre côté n'a pas une chance contre nous, contre deux sorciers aussi puissants que Tom et Magnus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je tiens à signaler que j'ai déjà commencé à traduire une autre fanfiction de Sephora85. Celle-ci s'intitule 'Liberate me ex infernis' (Libère-moi de l'enfer) et c'est une Ginny Weasley-Lucius Malfoy mais il y a également d'autres mangemorts et l'action débute à Azkaban. Deux chapitres sont déjà publiés. Pour découvrir cette nouvelle histoire, allez sur mon profil.

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Par avance, merci.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis.


	26. Chapter 26 Bataille finale

_**Merci à Ariani Lee Gore, molly59, littlebeattle, polyne21, Leniewolf, inconnue, RUBIKA666, Ira la venimeuse et Seamiss qui ont laissé une review pour 'Famille'. **_

_**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire comme je l'ai fait moi-même.**_

_**Je tiens encore à remercier Molly59 pour son travail de 'beta reader' pour cette traduction. **_

_**Je vous demande, chers lecteurs adorés, de laisser une dernière review en remerciement pour Sephora85 pour cette histoire et d'essayer d'imaginer selon vous quel pourrait être l'avenir de nos héros…**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une dernière fois une bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre original**: The Lord and his lady

**Titre en français** : Le Lord et sa Lady

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis et c'est ma première traduction.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : Molly59, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et modifier mes éventuelles imperfections. Un grand merci à elle. Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur sa toute dernière fic : « Passion coupable ».

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fiction tient compte des quatre premiers livres, une partie du cinquième mais ignore totalement les deux derniers tomes. Voldemort ressemble à celui du cinquième volet cinématographique. Ginny a des yeux verts et non pas marrons. Voldemort a gardé les yeux sombres de Tom Jedusor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LE LORD ET SA LADY**

**Chapitre 26** **:** Bataille finale

Je suis assise sur le canapé dans le salon, j'attends que Tom revienne de sa dernière réunion avant la bataille, avant le combat qui décidera de l'avenir du monde magique, de l'avenir de nos amis, de l'avenir de nos enfants, de notre avenir.

Je peigne d'un air absent les longs cheveux noirs de Valora. Nous ne parlons pas, toutes deux sommes trop tendues sur les évènements à venir, trop inquiètes au sujet de ceux que nous aimons.

J'entends des pas dans le hall d'entrée, j'arrête de coiffer la chevelure de Valora et je regarde plutôt en direction de la porte. Je donne un baiser à ma fille sur le front puis me lève. « Je dois parler à ton père, Lora » lui dis-je en lui adressant un doux sourire. Elle hoche lentement la tête, tenant fermement dans ses mains le livre qu'elle lisait depuis ces dernières heures.

Je marche vers la porte et entre dans le hall d'entrée où Tom est encore en train de parler avec Lucius, ils discutent de leur tactique pour demain.

Après un petit signe de la tête, Lucius se dirige vers la cheminée et disparaît de ma vue. Tom se retourne vers moi et me gratifie d'un léger sourire. J'ai attendu pendant plusieurs jours afin de lui parler de la bataille, car il n'avait pas le temps.

Je m'approche de lui et murmure d'une voix hésitante. « Je dois te parler au sujet de demain ». Je sais qu'il n'appréciera pas ma suggestion.

Il me prend par la taille, son air est interrogateur. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je veux t'accompagner » dis-je, et je constate que le visage de Tom change immédiatement.

Son expression s'assombrit et il secoue la tête. « Non, tu resteras au château avec Valora où vous serez en sécurité » déclare t-il fermement, ses yeux sombres perçant les miens.

Je prends une grande inspiration. J'ai pris ma décision et personne, pas même Tom, ne sera en mesure de m'empêcher de participer à la bataille.

« Je viendrai avec vous. Je veux me battre. Je veux être à tes côtés et à côté de Magnus. Je ne resterai pas assise ici dans ce château en m'inquiétant et en pensant à ce qui pourrait vous arriver » dis-je résolument.

« Ginevra » siffle t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur ma taille. « Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ».

Il semble presque en colère et tout le monde serait intimidé, sachant qu'il vaut mieux de ne pas objecter mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis sa femme et resterai à ses côtés.

« Il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, j'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu à jamais et cela m'a presque détruite. Le jour où tu es revenu, je me suis jurée que jamais plus je ne laisserais quelque chose comme ça se reproduire, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me tenir à côté de toi. Je peux me battre, je peux être à tes côtés demain et je le ferai, peu importe ce que tu diras » dis-je déterminée.

« Qui s'occupera de Valora ? » demande Tom.

« Pansy restera ici avec Atarah et prendra soin de Valora » réponds-je en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. « Laisse-moi venir avec toi » dis-je, murmurant d'un ton implorant.

Finalement, Tom incline la tête et déclare. « Tu peux venir avec nous mais tu devras rester près de moi ».

Je lui souris d'une manière rassurante. « Ne t'inquiète pas ».

Je redeviens grave car je sais qu'il y a encore un sujet à aborder. Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas réussi à chasser cela de mon esprit et j'ai réalisé que je devais en parler à Tom ou alors je serai incapable de me battre correctement sur le champ de bataille.

Je peux sentir le regard de Tom posé sur moi, il a remarqué que quelque chose me dérange. Il me connaît si bien, mieux que quiconque, je pense parfois qu'il me connaît mieux que moi-même.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » énonce t-il tranquillement.

Je hoche la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. « Ces derniers jours, je me suis demandée quel serait le sort de mes frères et de mes parents après notre victoire… je veux dire pour ceux qui vont survivre… ». Je m'arrête de parler car ma bouche est terriblement sèche.

Après toutes ces années, je les aime toujours bien que probablement, eux me méprisent, car nous nous battons pour deux côtés totalement opposés. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de les oublier, j'ai même tenté de les honnir, pensant que cela serait plus facile pour moi. Mais cela ne l'est pas et cela ne l'a jamais été.

J'ai grandi avec leur amour et leur protection. Comment pourrais-je oublier tous ces merveilleux souvenirs ? J'aime Tom et mes enfants. Je les aime plus que toute autre chose au monde mais il y a encore de l'amour dans mon cœur pour mon ancienne famille et il en sera probablement toujours ainsi.

La pensée de les voir mourir me fait mal et je suis certaine que je serai incapable de me battre contre l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrai pas les blesser ou même les tuer, à moins qu'ils me forcent à le faire. S'ils s'attaquent à Tom ou à Magnus ou s'ils essayent de faire du mal à ceux qui me sont si chers, alors je m'opposerai à eux et les combattrai sans pitié. Je peux seulement espérer que je n'aurai pas à le faire.

« Que veux-tu faire à tes frères et à tes parents après la bataille ? » me demande Tom en me touchant la joue, ses yeux percent les miens. J'hésite et réfléchis à sa question. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je veux qu'ils m'aiment, je veux qu'ils aiment mes enfants, je veux qu'ils me prennent dans leurs bras, je veux qu'ils m'étreignent, je veux qu'ils me pardonnent mais aucun de ces vœux ne se réalisera. Même Tom ne peut faire que ces choses arrivent quoique je regrette qu'il ne le puisse pas.

« Je… je… ». Je déglutis difficilement, je sens des larmes qui me piquent les yeux mais je ne suis pas certaine d'en connaître la raison.

Une lueur inquiétante passe dans les yeux de Tom tandis qu'il m'observe attentivement.

« Je veux qu'ils soient saufs » dis-je finalement après avoir profondément inspiré afin de me maîtriser.

« Saufs ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient torturés… Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tués… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient envoyés à Azkaban » murmuré-je d'une voix hésitante.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont nos ennemis, qu'ils essayeront tout pour nous abattre, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Tom sans heurts.

Je lui donne un triste sourire alors que je suis sur la pointe de mes orteils. Je presse doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'implore du regard. « Je sais mais… mais ils représentent encore tant pour moi… J'ai essayé de les oublier mais je ne peux pas. Cela me ferait mal de les voir souffrir. S'il te plait, Tom, ne leur fais pas de mal » dis-je en chuchotant contre ses lèvres.

Il soupire mais hoche de la tête, en pressant plus fort sa bouche contre la mienne. Finalement, il me repousse en me disant exaspéré. « Parfois, je pense que tu as plus de pouvoir sur moi que j'en ai sur mes mangemorts ».

Je secoue la tête et murmure « Non. Tu peux les punir s'ils te désobéissent. Je ne le peux pas et je ne veux pas te punir. Je n'ai pas de contrôle sur toi ».

Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres de Tom. « Tu pourrais me punir. Tu pourrais me faire plus de mal que je ne pourrais jamais en faire à mes fidèles et tu le sais, Ginny » dit-il tranquillement.

Je le fixe en voyant du désir et de la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, choses que personne à part moi n'est autorisé à voir. Peut être a-t-il raison. Peut être pourrais-je lui faire du mal, peut être pourrais-je même le détruire si je le quittais, si j'arrêtais de l'aimer. Je pourrais probablement vaincre à moi toute seule le Seigneur des Ténèbres si je décidais de le trahir, parce que je suis sûre que ma trahison le briserait et il le sait.

Mais, il sait que jamais je ne trahirais sa confiance. Je préférerais mourir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon cœur bat déjà terriblement vite et nous ne sommes pas encore sur le champ de bataille. J'ai mis ma baguette dans la poche de mon pantalon. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas porté autre chose qu'une jupe ou une robe mais je ne peux pas combattre dans de tels vêtements.

Je suis habillée en noir de la tête aux pieds. Le seul soupçon de couleur est le roux de mes cheveux.

Valora se précipite vers moi et m'étreint fermement et je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

« J'ai peur, Maman » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux verts sont remplis de larmes.

« N'aie pas peur, ma chérie. Tout se passera bien ».

« Vous allez tous combattre, Papa, Magnus et toi. Que se passera t-il si quelque chose vous arrive et que je reste toute seule ? »

« Nous gagnerons, Lora. Dans quelques heures, nous serons de retour et après tu vivras dans un monde nouveau et meilleur » dis-je pour la rassurer. Je sais qu'elle voulait également combattre mais elle n'a que onze ans.

Magnus et Tom discutent des plans de dernière minute avec les autres hommes. Ils ont tous les deux l'air si déterminés. Magnus ressemble à un homme et non plus à un petit garçon que je veux parfois qu'il soit resté. Il a tant grandi que je dois lever la tête. Il est aussi grand que son père.

C'est le jour où tout se décide et je peux ressentir l'anxiété qui plane dans le hall d'entrée.

Je marche lentement vers Tom et Magnus, Valora est encore à côté de moi.

« Il est temps de partir » déclare Tom.

Valora embrasse son père et son frère, elle ne pleure presque pas. Le visage de Magnus est vide de toute émotion, tout comme celui de son père. Il ressemble trait pour trait à Tom lorsqu'il avait seize ans.

Pansy et sa fille Atarah s'approchent de nous. Je vois une once d'émotion passer sur la face de Magnus lorsqu'il voit les larmes qui coulent le long du visage d'Atarah. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Ils sont en couple depuis quelques mois et je suis très contente qu'ils soient heureux. Je sais combien il est important d'avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés qui vous aime et qui prend soin de vous.

Magnus s'écarte d'Atarah et revient se mettre à côté de son père. Je saisis sa main et celle de Tom avant de transplaner ensemble à l'endroit où se jouera notre avenir.

Nous sommes devant un vaste champ, pas de maisons, pas d'arbres, pas de lumière autour de nous. L'atmosphère est comme électrique. La seule lumière provient de la pleine lune qui se trouve au dessus de nos têtes, cela recouvre tout avec un éclat argenté.

Au loin, je peux décerner les silhouettes de nos ennemis revêtus d'une robe pâle comme s'ils voulaient indiquer qu'ils étaient le côté de la lumière, le côté du bien. Ils ont essayé d'éviter le combat mais les attaques des mangemorts et le chaos au sein de la population n'ont fait qu'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'autre choix que d'accepter ce jour pour la bataille finale.

Je me demande qui les a conseillés. Ce doit être un idiot pour leur avoir dit d'accepter le combat le jour de la pleine lune. Les loups-garous ont toujours été nos alliés et ils le sont toujours. L'Ordre du Phénix aurait dû le savoir mais peut être ne le savait-il pas. Ils vont tous mourir.

Je regarde autour de moi et j'essaye de compter le nombre de mangemorts. Il doit y en avoir plus de cinq cents, tous dans leur robe noire mais sans leur masque. Pourquoi devraient-ils encore en porter un ? Après ce soir, il ne sera plus nécessaire de se cacher. Nous allons gagner et nous serons enfin libres.

Je laisse mes yeux errer sur les gens qui se trouvent à côté de moi. Le visage de Magnus est dur, aucune trace d'émotion n'orne ses traits, seuls ses yeux trahissent son anxiété et son excitation. Juste à côté de lui, il y a Lucius, Drago, Blaise et Rodolphus, leurs expressions indiquent une pleine détermination. Ils ont été fidèles à Tom et à moi-même durant toutes ces années et ils seront récompensés après notre victoire.

Je détourne mon regard et reporte mon attention sur l'ennemi. Lentement, nous nous rapprochons d'eux. Finalement, je peux découvrir les premiers visages et mon sang se fige. Harry et Rogue sont au premier rang, côte à côte. Je serre mon poing, ma baguette à la main. Magnus émet un faible grognement, ses yeux flamboient de haine pour ceux qui lui ont pris son père il y a des années maintenant.

« Sois prudent » lui dis-je en murmurant.

Magnus me regarde et me sourit tout content. « Nous allons gagner, Maman. Je vais leur faire payer pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ».

Lorsque je me retourne vers Tom, je peux voir la détermination et l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Reste près de moi » dit-il d'un ton implorant.

« Je suis capable de me défendre moi-même. Je me souviens que tu m'as dit une fois que les forces de mal m'étaient innées lorsque tu me les as enseignées. Aujourd'hui, je vais montrer à vos ennemis combien j'ai appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres » dis-je en chuchotant.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette et envoie la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, c'est le signal pour engager les hostilités. Aussitôt, ses mangemorts se jettent sur l'ennemi et commencent à se battre. Tom, Magnus et moi-même les rejoignons. Je lance des sorts à chaque robe pâle que je peux voir, en essayant de faire tomber le plus grand nombre possible de nos ennemis.

Mes yeux se posent sur Roger Davies qui combat avec un autre auror contre Rodolphus. Je me rappelle comment il nous avait ridiculisés Magnus et moi après la mort de Tom. Je pointe ma baguette vers lui alors qu'il est toujours concentré sur Rodolphus.

Je crie « Caecus totalus ! » et regarde comment le sortilège le frappe à la poitrine. Aussitôt, il porte paniqué ses mains à son visage, il trébuche plusieurs fois ici et là car mon sort l'a rendu aveugle.

En une seconde, Rodolphus lance un 'Avada Kedavra' à l'autre auror qui regardait Davies en état de choc. Rodolphus me donne un sourire d'approbation avant d'engager un nouveau combat avec un autre ennemi.

« Incarcerous » dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers Davies. Des cordes s'enroulent d'elles-mêmes autour de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe immobile au sol.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le regarder car un sort me touche à la jambe, je fais aussitôt volte-face. Je me souviens du visage de mon adversaire à l'école. C'est Seamus Finnigan et ses yeux s'élargissent d'étonnement lorsqu'il me reconnaît.

« Ce sera pour moi un plaisir de tuer la pute de Voldemort » crie t-il avec son accent irlandais, en me jetant un autre sort sur moi.

Je conjure un 'Protego' qui le repousse. Sans réfléchir, je lance un autre sortilège à l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi. Son dernier bouclier de protection se dresse presque trop tard, cela le surprend légèrement. Je profite de sa confusion et crie « Flatus institio ! ».

Seamus tombe à genoux, haletant désespérément mais incapable de respirer.

Je ne gaspille pas mon temps à le regarder et au lieu de cela, je lance des sorts sur d'autres adversaires. Des jets de lumière illuminent la nuit.

Je dois faire attention à ne pas glisser sur le sol trempé de sang tandis que je passe à travers la masse de gens. Je ne regarde pas les visages des morts. Cela ne serait pas bon si je reconnaissais l'un d'entre eux. Je dois me concentrer sur la bataille. Plus tard, il sera temps de pleurer les morts.

Je cherche du regard Tom et Magnus mais les combats nous ont séparés. Je peux seulement espérer qu'ils vont bien. Ma baguette est prête à frapper. Je me déplace à travers le terrain, lançant de temps à autre des sorts aux aurors. Une vision fugitive de cheveux roux retient mon attention et je m'arrête dans mon cheminement. Je fixe le dos de mon père qui se bat avec un mangemort. Je lève ma baguette, ma main tremble un peu. Je pourrais lui jeter un sort, je pourrais le tuer. Il ne saurait jamais qui l'avait attaqué. Ma respiration devient irrégulière tandis que je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

Je crie « Stupéfix » et vois la lumière rouge frapper mon père dans le dos. Il tombe tout rigide au sol. Je risque un coup d'œil sur son visage tout surpris avant de regarder le mangemort. « Il ne doit pas être touché, il est sous ma protection ».

L'homme hoche la tête avant de se retourner pour aider ses camarades. Je fais léviter le corps inconscient et le mène jusqu'au bord du champ de bataille où il sera en sécurité jusqu'à la fin des combats. Je reviens et continue à chercher mon fils et mon mari.

Au loin, je découvre Tom qui se bat avec Drago contre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus. Mon estomac se retourne légèrement lorsque je pense à ce qu'il adviendra à mon frère et à mes anciens amis mais je ne peux pas les aider.

Soudain, quelqu'un me pousse de force sur le côté et je sens un sort qui me frôle la tête. Au dernier moment, je m'empêche de tomber au sol, je me retourne, prête à lancer un sortilège. Magnus se tient debout à côté de moi, sa baguette est pointée vers quelqu'un qui se trouve à quelques mètres de nous.

Rogue. Le salaud m'a jeté un sort et il aurait réussi à me toucher en raison de mon inattention si mon fils n'avait pas été là pour me sauver.

Je fixe mon ancien professeur, ma baguette est dirigée vers sa poitrine.

« Quel dommage que votre fils ait été là pour vous sauver. J'aurais aimé vous voir mourir » siffle Rogue d'un air moqueur.

Magnus et moi commençons à nous battre contre lui.

Malheureusement, nous nous tenons sur la partie la plus glissante du terrain. J'ai du mal à rester à équilibre lorsque je jette des sorts à Rogue. Mon pied droit se dérobe sous moi et je ne peux arrêter ma chute. Avec un bruit sourd, je me retrouve sur le dos, incapable pendant un court instant de me défendre.

« Sectumsempra ! » crie Rogue, je me retourne en vitesse mais le sort touche mon mollet et y laisse une profonde entaille. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur tout en me prenant la jambe. Le sang s'écoule librement de la blessure, trempant mon pantalon et le sol.

Magnus me regarde en état de choc puis il retourne en hâte son attention vers son adversaire lorsqu'un sortilège frôle son oreille. Je saisis ma baguette qui est tombé de ma main et essaye d'ignorer la douleur dans ma jambe mais je sens que j'ai le vertige en raison de la perte de sang.

Un autre auror se joint au combat, aidant Rogue à jeter des sorts à mon fils. Une lumière verte manque de peu la tête de Magnus. C'est le sortilège de la mort, Rogue ose lancer celui-ci à mon fils. Je me mets sur mes genoux et me mords la lèvre en raison de la douleur. Ils ne font pas attention à moi, pensant probablement que je suis déjà inconsciente. Magnus repousse difficilement les sorts lancés contre lui par les deux hommes.

Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils fassent du mal à mon garçon. Je lève ma main tremblante, pointe ma baguette vers l'homme que je hais le plus au monde. Mon geste est hésitant mais je crie « Sectumsempra ! ». Rogue est touché à la poitrine, mon sortilège lui entaille encore et encore le torse.

« Expelliamus » dis-je, capturant sa baguette qui vole dans les airs. Rogue me fixe totalement choqué et serre fort sa blessure. Je lui donne un sourire malicieux. « Que ressent-on lorsqu'on est victime de son propre sort » lui demandé-je pleine de dérision, en me relevant toute tremblante.

Magnus jette un 'Avada Kedrava' à l'auror, se retourne et approche de moi.

« Nous devons arrêter l'hémorragie » explique t-il inquiet, tandis qu'il examine l'entaille à mon mollet.

« Je ne connais pas le contre-sort » dis-je en murmurant alors que ma vision devient floue. Je sens la main de Magnus qui me prend par le bras afin de me prémunir de toute chute à terre.

« Votre mère va mourir » gronde Rogue, allongé à terre, couvert de sang.

« Endoloris ! » crie Magnus plein de haine. Il le regarde hurler de douleur pendant quelques instants puis il lève le sort et envoie un signal dans le ciel mais Tom ne vient pas.

Je vois l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon fils.

« Ton père se bat encore contre Harry » dis-je en chuchotant d'une manière presque inaudible. Magnus me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène loin des combats. Il m'allonge à terre et jette un coup d'œil à ma blessure.

« Papa m'a appris le contre-sort mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé auparavant » m'explique t-il en pointant sa baguette vers mon mollet.

Je lui donne un faible sourire et marmonne. « Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi, mon chéri ».

Magnus commence à énoncer des incantations et à bouger sa baguette au dessus de la profonde entaille dans mon membre. Une sensation de chaleur se répand à travers ma peau et la blessure se referme peu à peu en laissant juste derrière elle une petite cicatrice.

« Sanguis suppleo » marmonne Magnus finalement et la sensation de vertige disparaît lorsque le transfert de sang s'effectue dans mon corps.

Je me remets sur pieds et inspire profondément.

Nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers le champ de bataille lorsque des vagues de jubilation se propagent à travers celui-ci. Je peux voir que la plupart des gens du côté de la lumière sont allongés au sol, soit blessés, soit morts. Je me presse dans la foule et vois Tom au milieu. Harry gît mort sur le sol, à côté de Ron et d'Hermione. Un tout petit peu de tristesse m'emplit mais je me précipite vers Tom et l'embrasse très fort. Je savais que des gens allaient mourir et je suis heureuse que ni mon mari ni mon fils ne soient parmi eux.

Lentement, je m'éloigne de Tom et sourit soulagée. Il regarde mon pantalon trempé de sang, son expression s'assombrit. « Tu es blessée ».

« Magnus m'a soignée. Je vais bien » dis-je pour le rassurer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interroge t-il.

« Rogue m'a lancé le 'Sectumsempra' » lui expliqué-je.

De la haine brûle dans le regard de Tom. « Où est-il ? » demande t-il d'une voix forte avec une lueur rouge dans ses yeux.

« Ici, maître » dit Rodolphus. Je me retourne et regarde comment Rogue est traîné au milieu des mangemorts.

Tom se dirige vers son ancien fidèle et fixe l'homme blessé avec un regard haineux.

« Soignez ses blessures, Rodolphus ! » ordonne Tom impatient.

Ce dernier semble confus. « Le soigner ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il meure trop rapidement en raison de sa perte de sang » explique Tom d'un ton velouté tandis qu'un dangereux sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Rodolphus et le reste des mangemorts affichent un large sourire, ayant tous attendu pendant des années de voir le traître souffrir. Lucius et Rodolphus ferment les blessures sur la poitrine de Rogue alors que ce dernier les fixe.

« Je pense que nous allons tous pleinement apprécier votre châtiment, Severus, sauf peut être vous-même » murmure Tom. Il lève les yeux et fait signe à Magnus de venir à côté de lui. «Je pense que tu as mérité l'honneur de commencer, Magnus ».

Je regarde comment mon fils tourne tout au tour de Rogue qui est agenouillé sur le sol trempé. Il pointe sa baguette vers le traître. « Terginum incendium ! » crie-t-il et un fouet en feu sort de celle-ci, cela lui lacère à grands coups le dos et lui brûle la peau. Rogue émet un faible sifflement et tombe en avant.

Je devrais jubiler à l'idée de sa douleur mais je ne peux pas me réjouir de voir quelqu'un se faire torturer et je ne le serai probablement jamais. Je me retourne et vois du coin de l'œil, Rodolphus venir à son tour jeter un sort à Rogue mais je ne regarde pas ce que provoque le sortilège. Lentement, je me dirige vers les perdants de cette bataille, je reconnais de nombreux visages parmi eux. Ils sont tous attachés par des cordes, à genoux sur le sol.

Je vois la haine et le mépris dans leurs yeux dès que je les approche. Je les comprends. Je me détesterais moi-même si j'étais l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne comprendront jamais pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir l'épouse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans la première rangée, je vois mes parents, Fred, George, Charlie et Bill. Ils me fixent incrédules. Hésitante, je m'approche jusqu'à être directement en face d'eux. Lentement, je me laisse tomber à genoux et les observe avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Ma mère émet un sanglot et secoue la tête. Depuis plusieurs années, je ne les ais pas vus et je ne leur ai pas parlé et maintenant, nous sommes réunis au milieu du champ de bataille.

« Je suis désolée » dis-je, mes yeux implorant leur pardon.

« Pour quoi ? Pour t'être mariée avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Pour avoir abandonné ta propre famille ? Pour te battre du côté obscur ? » demande amèrement mon père, son regard plein de tristesse.

« Non, je ne regrette aucune de ces choses mais j'aurais voulu que tout cela soit différent. J'aurais souhaité qu'il y eût une autre manière. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous et Tom » expliqué-je calmement.

« Comment peux-tu vivre avec ce monstre ? Comment as-tu pu lui donner un fils ? » interroge Charlie d'un air incrédule.

« Je l'aime ». Il y a seulement du dégoût et de l'incrédulité sur leurs visages. « Je sais que vous ne comprendrez jamais mais je l'aime, lui et nos enfants. Je lui ai également donné une fille, elle a onze ans ».

Ma mère me fixe avec une expression blessée dans ses yeux tandis que mon père et mes frères me regardent comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vue auparavant.

« Je sais que vous me haïssez et que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais, mais je vous aime et il en sera toujours ainsi » murmuré-je.

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de ma mère et j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras mais je sais qu'elle n'acceptera jamais cela de ma part.

« C'est drôle que tu nous aimes et que tu nous regardes nous faire tuer » marmonne Fred.

« Vous ne serez pas tués. Je me suis occupée de cela. S'il vous plait, je vous prie d'accepter la nouvelle situation. Tout ira bien, vous verrez. Nous pourrons tous vivre en paix ». Je vois leurs expressions incrédules et me retourne vers Bill. « J'ai entendu dire que Fleur va bientôt accoucher. Veux-tu les mettre en danger simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas le nouveau régime ? S'il te plait, essaye d'accepter cela et ta famille sera en sécurité. Bill, s'il te plait ».

Il ne répond pas mais je ne m'y attendais pas de toute façon. Je me remets sur mes pieds sachant que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter de toutes ces choses. Peut être que dans quelques jours, ils me donneront la possibilité de m'expliquer et peut être comprendront-ils enfin.

« Magnus et Valora n'ont jamais eu de grands-parents. J'aurai voulu que cela soit différent » murmuré-je en leur adressant un dernier sourire plein d'espoir avant de me retourner et de les quitter.

Je me sens épuisée et vide alors que je devrais être en train de fêter notre victoire mais cela est déjà beaucoup pour une soirée. J'ai simplement besoin de temps et de repos.

« Ginny, où étais-tu ? ». J'entends la voix de Tom.

Je lève mes yeux en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Je lui donne un sourire fatigué. « J'ai parlé à mes parents et à mes frères… ». Il hoche la tête et m'observe attentivement. « Je pensais que tu voudrais voir Rogue recevoir son juste châtiment ».

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas voir les gens torturés » dis-je en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine et appréciant sa chaleur.

« Je sais » murmure t-il en m'embrassant le haut du front. « Il est mort ».

J'incline la tête, voulant seulement rentrer à la maison.

« Viens, nous allons rentrer au château » dit-il, sachant comme d'habitude ce que je veux. Nous nous dirigeons vers la fête des mangemorts où nous retrouvons Magnus qui est en train de parler avec Drago et Rodolphus.

« Rodolphus, veillez à ce que les Weasley soient reconduits au Terrier mais mettez en place des protections afin d'éviter qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux » ordonne Tom. « Nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant ».

Nous transplanons et un instant plus tard, nous sommes de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée du château. Drago et Magnus sont à nos côtés.

J'entends des pas, puis Valora, Atarah et Pansy se précipitent dans la pièce. Leurs visages sont pâles et plein de soucis. Je vois que Pansy embrasse passionnément Drago tandis qu'Atarah se jette dans les bras de Magnus. Valora se presse entre Tom et moi, tout en sanglotant.

« Vous êtes rentrés » murmure t-elle toute heureuse.

Je passe un bras autour de son épaule et serre son dos contre mon corps pendant que mon autre bras entoure la taille de Tom. J'embrasse tendrement Valora sur le front et murmure. « Je t'avais dit que nous allions gagner et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».

Je sens des larmes de soulagement me piquer les yeux et je fixe le regard sombre de Tom. J'y vois de l'amour. A ce moment-là, je sais que toutes mes décisions ont été les bonnes et que je ne regrette rien.

FIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est fini.

J'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous imaginez l'avenir de nos héros dans le nouveau monde magique…

Merci de laisser une petite review afin de remercier Sephora85 pour sa passionnante histoire.

A compter du **31 octobre**, je publierai un chapitre par semaine de 'Liberate me ex infernis'.

En attendant, vous pouvez découvrir, si vous ne les connaissez pas, mes autres traductions.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
